The Kindred
by ThSamurai
Summary: After a short visit to the North Pole, Katara is taken from the group and somehow sent to the future. There she discoveres that the element benders have become extinct...All except for one, one who has been in hiding for years from a ruthless enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here it is. My first Avatar story. I'm a huge fan of the show but that doesn't mean I have any experience writing about it. It's my first try so….try to keep an open mind I guess. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter One

The Ties that Bind

The snow was so delicate. If all ears nearby were capable of hearing the smallest of sounds the falling flakes would still be undetectable. Through the cold snowy blanket a single figure treaded. Her black hair was kept in a tight bun, though her hair being in her face was not something she worried about. Her greyed irises showed her nothing of the world around her. Despite the freezing cold she walked barefoot, using the minute vibrations to help her see.

She stopped...

Someone was coming; or rather some people were coming. She detected their careful steps from all directions, they were surrounding her. Her eyes narrowed in readiness. One of her attackers drew a sword and dashed forward. She allowed him to get almost within striking distance and then with a stomp of her foot raised a wall of solid earth. So fast was he running that he could not stop himself from crashing right into the barrier. The tiny whimper he uttered brought a smirk to her face. She was not safe however; suddenly two jets of water were aimed on either side of her. Quickly she raised herself up upon a stony platform and proceeded to shoot stone disks out from under it. Her platform shrunk with each projectile she sent flying in all directions.

Eventually she was once again ground level and on the run. Behind her the two waterbenders pursued her upon large waves created from the snow around them. Again the swordsman charged her only to be sent flying by the earth beneath him suddenly popping up like a spring. Soon she began forcing the earth to ripple beneath her feet and began riding her own wave. Behind her the two waterbenders tried to catch up to her by crisscrossing from side to side. Upon finish his maneuver one of the waterbenders slid around in a large circle to the earth bender's front. With a quickly movement he produced a strong gust of wind and sent her flying backwards.

It was no trying task to catch herself in mid-flight with a rocky platform. Ferociously she dived her fist into the ground and upon pulling it back up brought a large sphere of earth with it. Spinning in place she heaved the rocky sphere at her attacker, only for him to take immediate control over it and begin charging forward. She readied herself and at the right moment forced the rocky sphere to collapse around his fist and pushed it away, taking him with it. The second waterbender suddenly slid from out of nowhere and using a pillar of water forced the earthbender up into the air. In another second she was suspended in the air by the now frozen pillar. Her three attackers converged on the pillar. Her hands and feet were held completely.

"Let me down Katara!" Katara pulled off her face mask as did Aang and Sokka.

"I warned you there was too much of my element out here."

"And I said I didn't care, so let me down now!" Aang beat her too it, carefully turning the ice back into water and cushioning her fall with a short gusts of wind.

"Its not like she cheated," said Aang as Toph righted herself.

"I'm not whining okay. And who said anything about cheating?"

Sokka scratched his head. "Well I did notice that you seemed to forget about fighting me and just liked launching me all over the place." Toph said nothing but once again smirked.

Katara then herded them back to the village in which they were staying. "Come then, let's get back." As they walked Katara's eyes drifted down to Toph's feet.

"You know Toph sooner or later you're going to get frostbite if you keep walking around barefoot in the snow."

"I'm fine, besides if I put on shoes I'll be completely blind rather partially blind."

Quite unexpectedly Sokka piped in, "Well you know what they say, 'no blind is good blind'!" Three simultaneous groans sounded in the air. Aang and Sokka both exchanged a few well placed snowballs all the way until they made their way back into the village. Appa sat between two small huts which had been rented to them for a few nights. The village they were staying in was a quaint little outpost on the very edge of the Northern Water Tribe. There were some complications when the group arrived dressed in Fire Nation clothing. However a quick show of waterbending from Katara was enough to prove they were friend rather than foe. Today they were leaving and after breakfast they decided on a brief training session.

"Seriously Toph you'll be completely blind either way if your feet freeze off."

"They are starting to feet numb……actually I can't really feel them at all."

"Aang why don't you take Toph back to your cabin, and Sokka and I will get some supplies."

"You got it," replied the eager Avatar. The two siblings barely made out Toph's grumbles about being helped.

"But again Katara, didn't you see how she just kept throwing me everywhere?" His sister laughed.

"Well you are light on your feet."

With a scowl he replied, "I can see we have great concern for ones siblings."

"Just go get some food will you?" Mimicking Toph's grumpy demeanor Sokka veered away from his sister. Katara made her way to the shore, a small area where a tributary flowed fresh water into a pond. It was of course freezing cold but by the time they needed it the water would surely warm up just enough to be drinkable. She opened a few canteens, one for each of them, and began filling them all to the brim. As she finished filing the last one she noticed someone standing off to her left. She found that a very young girl, probably no older than six, was staring curiously at her. Carefully, Katara put her canteens aside and fully faced her visitor.

"Hi there." The girl made a small whimper sound and backed slightly. "Its okay, I was just getting some water. My friends and I are planning to leave soon." She could see her words did little to lighten the girl's nervousness. "My name is Katara."

"I know who you are," came a little timid voice. Katara raised her brows slightly. "You are with the Avatar."

"That's right."

"Are you going to destroy the Fire Nation?" Katara smiled.

"Well I don't like to say something like 'destroy', but we will stop them." She was becoming more and more comfortable around Katara. She smiled also and stepped closer.

"My name is Aleu."

"Aleu, that's a very pretty name." Aleu flushed.

"I love watching you waterbend-I can bend to!"

Standing Katara responded with an enthusiastic, "Really? Why don't you show me." Aleu positively glowed with excitement. Careful to keep her breath steady in front of this waterbending great, Aleu faced the water. She positioned herself in a stance Katara recognized as one taught to a youth novice. Aleu shut her eyes tight, concentrating hard on her task. She kept her palms facing down toward the water. From her trembling hands and head Katara could tell she was putting in all of her effort and concentration. Finally Aleu managed to make a tiny sphere of water rise up from the surface. The young waterbender levitated the small sphere to her eyelevel but as soon as she dared peek an eye open to glimpse it her control was lost and the sphere burst back into the ocean. Katara's hand instinctively flew up to her mouth. As any young child would at the sight of failure Aleu began fighting back a rush of tears. Katara knelt down beside her and held her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, just keep up with your training and always practice the simple stuff. Remember, no matter how masterful you get it is always the basics that could one day save you." Wiping her eyes, Aleu nodded. "Who's teaching you?"

"My big sister, Yue. She's like you; she's such a good waterbender. I want to be just like both of you." It was now Katara's turn to blush. It was nice but also strange to be idolized in such a way; Aang was always the one in the limelight.

"Aleu!" Called a voice. They both turned to see someone approaching. Katara guessed she was Aleu's older sister since she basically looked like an older version of the former. She carried herself quite properly but not in any way that was arrogant. Her ebony hair nearly reached her waist. Aleu walked up to Yue obediently.

"Yes Yue?"

"Do you know why you could not hold the sphere just now?" Aleu dropped her eyes. "Because your mind was far too divided to concentrate, you must not be concerned with people watching."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No apologies are needed Aleu. Just as Katara said, persistence and training will help foster your skills." She placed two fingers beneath Aleu's chin and raised her younger sister's eyes to her own. "And they shall grow, you can be sure." Aleu replied with a toothy smile. "Your dinner is prepared, go inside." Aleu waved goodbye to Katara and trotted back into her hut.

"No mother huh?" Yue turned back to Katara.

"Nor a father either," replied Yue. "May I ask, how did you know?"

"Aside from having to teach my brother waterbending, I can see you have every responsibility that I did. Our mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. If you don't mind my asking, was that how you lost your mother." Yue softly shook her head.

"No, she died of sickness. It was our father who was killed in battle. I hope you will forgive Aleu, she has an…eager spirit." Katara waved a hand dismissively.

"No no, it's fine. To be honest I was actually rather flattered. I'm not usually the one who gets the looks of awe." Yue nodded with a smile.

"I understand. It is unfortunate that you are leaving, I would have liked to speak with you more." Katara stepped closer and extended a hand. Yue willing took it and they shook.

"Likewise."

* * *

When Katara stepped back into their rented hut she found Toph sitting before a small tub made entirely of earth. Within the small tub her feet soaked in warm water carefully heated by a small fire.

"How you doing?" she asked the blind earthbender.

"Almost as good as ol' twinkle toes over there."

"You know I'm not asleep yet Toph." grumbled Aang.

"Just fine I see," chuckled Katara. Not long after, Sokka returned with a respectable bundle of food. He also returned with a story about how a traveling salesmen almost sold him three jars of pickled cow eyes. With everyone's appetite suspended until further notice they took places about the hut and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

THAT MORNING………………

Once again Katara found herself shaking Yue's hand as they took their leave. "Our prayers will go with you."

"Thank you."

"Here…" Katara's eyes were drawn downward to see Yue handing her a roll of parchment. "I am not sure how stock you put into magic, but it will greatly assist your healing powers." Katara took the scroll.

"Thank you…again." Yue bowed her head in gratitude of Katara's acceptance. "Maybe we'll see each other again some day."

"I would hope so."

----------

After long goodbyes from many of the villagers the group found themselves once again continuing on their journey. There were not a great many forests in the North Pole, but this time their problem was not trees preventing Appa from taking off…it was high winds. Their only choice was to keep walking until they reached a lower point from where Appa could get off the ground. Toph meanwhile, reluctantly had to take Katara's advice about her feet. With her feet kept comfortably warm in her shoes her radar-like sight was almost completely shut off. It was such a change for her that it nauseated the earthbender slightly.

"You okay!" Shouted Aang over the winds. She held onto his arm for a guide and had tripped at least twice so far.

"What do you think?!" she barked back. Aang glanced back at his bison with a fretful grimace.

"Katara! We're never going to get in the air right now! It doesn't matter where we go! We have to wait it out!" Katara surveyed the land, reminiscent of her homeland.

"You sure?!"

"I think I know 'wind' Katara!"

"Yeah and its freezing!" exclaimed Sokka while shivering. "Like more freezing than we're used to, but of course I'm just thinking of Appa!" It was unfortunate, for they hadn't gone far and distance was something they needed. At Katara's request Toph slipped out of her shoes and formed a very large cave for them to shelter in.

Unbeknownst to them a band of Fire Nation raiders, obviously hoping for a surprise attack, spotted the unusual activity. The team leader raised his balled fist to bring his troops to a halt.

-----

Moments later they sat around a good sized fire and more importantly, out of the winds.

"Weather sure acts differently from the south," commented Sokka. "No wonder I thought we should stop for a while."

Toph shrugged. "Yup, or it could be you're just a big wimp." She sent a quick smile at Sokka's perturbed glare. Aang took a seat next to Katara as she shifted the water through a patch of snow, presumable to remove impurities.

"How's it coming?" She shrugged uncertainly.

"Hard to say, I never tried this before. The idea just came to me I guess."

"I saw you talking with someone last night, and then this morning she was the first one to say goodbye. Who is she?" Katara smiled while she concentrated on her work. "A new friend?"

"A kindred spirit." Even as Katara spoke it aloud, she had absolutely no idea just how much of a relation her new acquaintance would turn out to be. All the while the company of freedom fighters took rest, unaware that in the soft snow an enemy approached.

* * *

Well, my first chapter on my first Avatar story. Yes it's a little short but I don't first chapters so be all that long. What d'ya guys think? Tell me the truth now. If it's horrible and you start humoring me it's going to keep on being horrible. And that's not good reading. Laters! 


	2. The Great Divide

I hope I can be forgiven for the long wait; I recently had a bad stroke of misfortune with my computer. Anywho, here it is for you the second chapter. And thanks for the reviews; **Tsukikage1213, Teen Freak, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Realfanficts**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Great Divide

"You meet a new friend?"

Katara smiled while she concentrated on her work. "A kindred spirit." Even as she spoke it aloud, she had absolutely no idea just how much of a relation her new acquaintance would turn out to be. All the while the company of freedom fighters took rest, unaware that in the soft snow an enemy approached. The band was small but they brought with them the element of surprise. Word of Toph's abilities to sense danger from afar had become renowned. This deterred the Fire Nation squad not, for their orders were to relay information of military importance. Well the truth about the Avatar was certainly something to write home about.

Within the earth made dome the four of them sat quietly, absorbed either in thought or a minor task. Toph nursed her swollen feet, true to Katara's word they had become weary of treading in the ice and snow. It was because of this that Toph would have to sacrifice her radar-like vision in order to remain healthy. However, she decided that before her vision went completely dark for the next couple of days she would allow her feet to touch the earth one last time.

Outside the dome the Fire Nation soldiers surrounded the whole perimeter, forming a red armored ring. The team leader removed his helmet and placed an ear up against the cold dome.

Toph stretched her left leg out and wiggled her toes into the fresh air. With a sigh of regret she lowered her feet down to the ground for her last moment of sight. As soon as her smallest toe made the slightest contact with the ground her eyes shot open in shock.

"KATARA! DOWN!" Katara did so with lightening speed. Toph took a dominant step forward and punched her fist in the same direction. Outside a large square block shot out from the dome and struck down the commanding officer. At once all of the remaining soldiers let loose a barrage of fire attacks. The remaining three jumped to their feet, Sokka's sword sang as he drew it from its sheath. The dome around them crumbled from the constant bombardment. Aang took Katara's shoulder.

"Katara help me!" No time was wasted as both began transforming the snow around them into fluidic water. In no time flat the two of them lined the collapsing dome with a frozen half sphere. As soon as the firebenders were successful in breaking down the dome, it fell apart to reveal the ice sphere. Moving in exact unison, Aang and Katara burst the sphere like a bubble; propelling millions of tiny shards in all directions. The soldiers shielded their faces and yet their arms became scarred and scratched. Sokka took advantage of their momentary laps and proceeded to cut off their spear heads. The last soldier he came upon recovered however and swung his spear at Sokka's legs. He jumped up to avoid the swipe then bent over to allow the soldier to be blown away by a strong gust of wind from Aang. The Avatar was then confronted by two more soldiers attacking on either side of him. True to the nickname given to him by Toph, Aang leapt up upon his staff and allowed both firebenders to collide into one another.

Katara and Toph stood back to back defending each other from the remaining soldiers. Both fended off fireballs constantly being sent at them from all directions. Katara, while keeping her watery shield intact, raised four fluidic spheres into the air and waited. At the precise moment when her attackers geared for another assault the waterbender shot the spheres forward, completely drenching the firebenders' hands. Toph took it from there by catapulting each one away with raising of four rocky pillars. Her keen senses then detected a straggler attempting to run. With two quick movements of her hand she formed a spike and shot it forward. The spike was intercepted however by a water tendril and broken into pile of tiny shards.

"Katara!" shouted Toph. "What are doing?!"

"That's not what we do!" the waterbender protested back. Sokka looked livid.

"He's the enemy! Maybe you've had a lapse in memory, because I do sometimes, but we're going to invade his homeland. Don't you think it would be better if we had one less firebender to deal with?"

"I haven't forgotten what we're up against. But I don't strike at someone when their back is turned."

"Katara's right," agreed Aang. "He's weeks away from getting back home and without a messenger hawk. I doubt he'll be able to relay any information." Toph blew a strand of hair out of her face and scoffed.

"Don't think they'd have the same nice attitude it was our back turned." But Katara and Aang would hear nothing of the contrary. For them it was not a question of logic or semantics; it was a matter of honor.

"We still have one more place to go before heading to the Fire Nation shoreline," said Aang. "We don't have a lot of time so why don't we just forget about this and move on." It seemed like the best thing to do. They made it through the ambush without taking any harm, but tensions were at a point where it would not be wise to tease them. Silently the group continued on their way.

* * *

Before they would embark on the first step toward the invasion, Katara demanded that she be allowed to see one person before they go. Their new destination was a temple within the Northern Water Tribe. They're arrival did not go unnoticed especially due on Aang's part as being the fallen hero. They kept him concealed in order to maintain the illusion that he was dead, spies could in fact be right around the corner. The fact that Appa was wearing his armor was little more than an excuse to provide Aang with a suitable hide. Everywhere they went they were already being celebrated as heroes of the free world. All this praise, however flattering, did nothing more than to put the group in tension. They were each of them hesitant to think about it, but if they were to possibly fail it would mean the Fire Nation achieved yet another victory.

"Anyone wanna tell these people we haven't actually done anything yet," said Toph.

"They don't see it that way," replied Aang from his hiding spot.

Sokka threw is arms up in protest, "Well it would help if they wouldn't already decide that we're just going to magically be victorious-but I bet that would help." They finally reached the temple and paused. All eyes turned on Katara, who merely remained rooted on the spot.

"Katara?"

"I'm thinking."

"Thinking of what?" asked Toph.

"I just haven't seen him in a while; he'll be expecting certain things of me. I guess I'm just nervous." Aang set a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; Master Pakku was more than proud of you when you left. And look how much more you've learned since then."

"I guess you're right."

"Well, I am the Avatar." Said Aang with a smug look. Both Sokka and Toph silently made sport of him. She responded with only a timid smile. "Hey, if you want I can come in with you." She nodded.

"Thank you."

-----

Aang and Katara both entered the temple, eyes carefully looking about for the waterbending master. Rounding a corner they found him kneeling before an alter with his head bowed in silent prayer. So as not to disturb him the pair quietly made their way closer.

"I've known of your presence for some time." They both stopped. Katara smiled.

"That doesn't surprise me."

Rising to his feet Pakku snickered. "Skills aside, your entrance was difficult not to notice."

"Tried to avoid it," said Aang. "I guess its 'Avatar Day' all over again."

"Such is to be expected during these times. For so long the world lay hunched beneath the shadow and weight of the Fire Nation. Now for the first time people have a single strand of hope to cling to." He gestured to two cushions before a table, Katara and the Avatar both sat down as instructed. Pakku then proceeded to pour three cups of steaming tea. "From our part we have not seen much activity of the war since Admiral Zhou attempted his own invasion. It would seem the Fire Nation has turned its attention toward the Earth Kingdom."

"You don't know the half of it," exclaimed Aang. "Ba Sing Se fell to the Fire Nation not just a few weeks ago."

"Indeed, I received such news not long before you arrived. Ba Sing Se was hailed as such a mighty fortress I was hesitant to believe it true."

"I wish it wasn't," said Katara somberly.

"Well, what can be done about things beyond your control? Now, let's discuss a lighter subject shall we? Aang, I would hope that you are keeping the teachings of your waterbending master with high regard." Aang shot a quick look at Katara and saw she had a-'well…are you?'-look.

"Um-of course I am." Pakku chuckled to himself and sipped his tea.

"Good, it would be a shame indeed if the last great hope of the free world lost his sense of propriety." Katara tried with all her might to keep her laughter contained behind a smile. Neither of them had touched the tea served but it then again it was all for manner's sake anyway. Pakku drained his cup, hot steam rising past his greyed eyebrows. "Katara I would like to speak with you in confidence." The pair exchanged curious looks. He remained silent. there was nothing more that needed to be said. Katara gave Aang a reassuring nod. Hesitantly, Aang rose from his cushion and quietly took his leave. Once they were alone, Katara and Master Pakku sat in silence. She began to wonder if he had somehow nodded off to sleep when he quickly but steadily stood up.

"Come with me." Now quite intrigued Katara followed Pakku out of the temple and down a long hallway. The arch ceiling and walls around them were a crystal clear glass, showing the deep blue ocean depths. Fish of varying size swam about before them and only when their mouths bumped into the glass did they veer off. It was strange that the air around her did not feel cold in the slightest. At long last they reached a single ornately decorated door. Katara let herself be led in and her mouth dropped as she found that they now stood in a giant dome, the wall of which was lined to the top with books. Hollow supports tapering down from the top contained visible water flows.

"What is this place?" she asked in absolute awe.

"This is the _Annals of Koi_, a secret archives deep beneath the city. None but the King and myself know of its existence. It has been one of my greatest honors in life to be the caretaker of this room."

Still somewhat in shock, "You don't say." The waterbending master smirked.

"Around you is the total accumulation of knowledge gathered by generations of kings and scribes. The manuscripts reach back thousands of years. Some even bear text written in a tongue long forgotten or dare I say it……foreign to this world." She tore her eyes from the mountain of books.

"Foreign? How?"

Pakku shook his head doubtfully. "Who knows." Katara swallowed. The mere sight of this place was something that easily took one's breath away. And as Pakku said; to be its guardian was an honor among honors, which then begged the question….

"Why did you bring me here?" He stood beside one of many desks spread throughout the massive library.

"It is said that many secrets lie buried here; secrets that any lesser mind could not comprehend. I am dying…Katara." Her eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I have brought you here because-" But she left him no leave to speak. Katara rushed to his side and took his shoulders.

"No! There must be something-someone….the healers-there are many healers in the Northern Water Tribe. They can help you." He removed her hands from him.

"They can do nothing for me. Besides, were that not the case they would be doing a very old man a grave injustice." Try as he might he could not seem to make Katara understand. From her part it only seemed like he was giving up. "I have brought you here because soon I will no longer be the Annals' caretaker, and there is a specific manuscript which must be guarded at all costs." She knew what was coming. She saw it a mile and a half away, she wished she hadn't. "I will entrust this manuscript to you, Katara."

"Master…"

"Silence." She did without question. "We humans delve too deeply into the unknown, and many times the innocent are the ones who pay the price. It baffles me continually as to why we cannot be content with who we are; so many try to reach farther than the length of their conscience."

"What it is in this manuscript?" His eyes turned dark.

"A gateway." Katara screwed up her face. "Within is a passage into the unimaginable. Now why do you think I am doing this?" Katara folded her arms.

"Because I'm a girl?"

"Always the smart one, but as it turns out the fact that you are a girl has a lot to do with it." Katara's smile faded. She let her folded arms slowly fall free, all the while Master Pakku stood before her with a straight face.

"Tell me why?"

He smiled. "No."

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph found Katara sitting off the edge of the enormous wall that guarded the Northern Water Tribe. She let her feet dangle off the edge, and stared out at the setting sun. Sokka approached her while holding up his sword behind his neck.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just what's ahead. That's all."

"What did Master Pakku want?" Katara felt her heart begin to race. "Katara?" She wiped her eyes of some minor tears and swiveled around so that she now faced her friends.

"He wanted to wish us luck on our journey and to pass on some more…flowery sentiments." The three look unconvinced, but it was Katara's tone that asked them not to press.

"Well Appa's had his fill of food and its getting dark so it'll be the perfect time to leave without being noticed," said Sokka. So it was decided that they would depart The Northern Water Tribe within the hour. Aang and Sokka turned and walked away. Katara began to follow when she was stopped by Toph.

"Katara…"

"What is it?" The blind bandit bit her lower lip.

"You know as well as anyone that I know you lied through your teeth. Are you trying to send me some sort of message or something?" Katara clenched her fists. Why did this have to be her job? It would have been so much easier if she could tell her friends, alas it was against the terms she made with Master Pakku.

"Yes Toph, I'm asking you forget it. Please….don't make harder on me than it already is." Toph lowered her head and smirked.

"Fine." She nudged past Katara and turned her smirk back at the waterbender. "You just remember that if you need me, I'm here for ya sugar-queen." Katara could not fight back her laughter.

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that."

Toph's playful smile turned to a challenging smirk. Make me." With Katara is hot pursuit, Toph led the way to catch up with the two boys.

* * *

THAT NIGHT………………

Thanks largely to Aang and Katara the gang road along a path in the sky clear of chilling clouds and fog. The wind sailed past them ever so lightly creating quite a drowsing effect. Toph was already napping at the rear of Appa's large saddle and not far to her left Sokka's drooping eyes studied a layout of the Fire Nation beachheads. Katara rested her head on her arms off the edge of the saddle and examined the stars. The celestial display did little to capture a mind without imagination. Katara however saw the outlines of shapes everywhere she looked. She saw her family united as one. She saw her home in South Pole. She saw many things; things she feared may never be so. As her eyes fell downward in despair she narrowed them as they spotted a large point light far below. She concentrated with all her might to see what it might be but they were too high. She scooted over to where Aang sat upon Appa's neck.

"Aang, there's something down there."

He shot a quick look over his shoulder at her. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like a campfire; I think we should get a closer look." Her suggestion did not go unnoticed by her brother.

"What?! You're joking right?"

"It could be more Fire Nation," protested Katara. "If it is we have an obligation to warn the city or if necessary to stop them."

"Even if they are Fire Nation the City can surely handle themselves against a small platoon."

"I'm with Captain Courageous," said Toph. Her eyes were still casually closed.

"I'll contemplate the real meaning behind that later," said Sokka. "Come on Aang, let's keep going and get to where we need to be on time." Aang sighed in malcontent. He hated when his friends we re at odds in even the slightest way. Looking at Katara she silently implored him. Determined, Aang turned his view forward.

"We're going down, Yip Yip!" At Aang's command Appa began gracefully diving.

-----

The gang landed no more than a mile away from what turned out to be a large bonfire. They carefully peered over a snow dune and found a congregation of had gathered around the flame. The perimeter of the gathering was marked by many flaming torches, each decorated with the worn skull of some long dead animal. Low and ominous chanting rose and fell from among the crowd. All of them, thoroughly creeped out, turned their eyes toward a man at the center of attention. He was obviously the head of his gathering as he wore a set of fine robes.

"Brothers and Sisters!" The chanting instantly ceased. "I stand with you on this hallowed eve with great joy in my heart. REJOICE!"

"REJOICE!" repeated the crowd.

"Our imperishable congregation is derived from the discontented hearts of all the Nations of this earth. Not the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, or the Water Tribes bear the wisdom to rule mankind. Tonight…..we shall rise as shepherds of the EARTH!"

"REJOICE!"

-----

Sokka raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yep, this just hit a 10.0 on my freaky weird-o-meter."

"Shhhh!" Katara silenced her brother and listened. The leader held his arms aloft.

-----

"I say unto you my brothers and sisters; our Goddess has reached beyond the barriers of space and time to speak her words to me. Only by uniting ourselves with her can we hope to achieve world wide salvation."

"REJOICE!" He lowered his arms slightly to calm them.

"Amongst her many teachings, she has passed on to me the means with which we will join her beyond the gates of time." He turned to a particularly gothic and organically decorated alter; on which was placed an open scroll. "The power to cross time and space…" He ran his open hand over the words. "There is but one thing the operation requires; a sacrifice of human flesh and blood." At his words two hooded worshipers dragged the so named 'sacrifice' by each arm.

"NO! Let me go!"

-----

"Uh oh," whispered Aang. From their snowy perch they watched as the survivor of their ambush was forced down on his knees before the preacher.

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about what he knows for much longer," said Sokka sadly.

"Who is it?" asked Toph.

"The soldier we let go," replied Aang. "We have to do something." Both Toph and Sokka swung their heads around at Aang and uttered a silent but harsh 'WHAT?!'

"We can't walk away and let them kill him," said Katara with conviction.

Sokka protested regardless, "He's the enemy!"

"That doesn't matter; this is right and wrong that we're dealing with. You can walk away if you like but I'm going to save him. So who's coming with me?" Sokka was of course reluctantly silent. Aang was the first to volunteer himself.

"I'm in." Toph sighed.

"Fine, but we better get major points for this."

-----

The silent man turned in place and looked down at the young Fire Nation soldier.

"Please, I have done nothing against you."

"That does not concern us. You have been chosen to begin our journey into the future. You should feel honored to be given this privilege and you will surely be rewarded in the afterlife."

"I will not help you!" There almost appeared to be a smile forming on the leader's face.

"I am afraid you are no longer in command of your own fate. Take him to the pool." From the alter they walked until they were met with two large lids that covered a pit that had been dug into the earth. Using two large wooden poles four of the zealots lifted the lids to reveal a pit filled with a dark water. Once more the helpless soldier was forced down on his knees and bent prostrate over the rippling pool. The head of the cult stood behind the soldier and drew a dagger within his robes.

"This night we shall be forever joined with our noble goddess….._Hotaru_." Halfway through his downward thrust a powerful burst of wind knocked him off his feet. Immediately soon after two earthen pillars knocked the soldier's captors away. Katara swooped down on an icy slide and took the soldier boy away from the pool. No need to mention that his astonishment.

Katara smiled at his bulging eyes. "Happy to see us again?"

"LOOK OUT!" She ducked forward and the soldier pulled her attacker forward in the assist. The members of the congregation though from the three remaining nations seemed in no way able to bend, for they fled in panic at the sight of the four teenagers.

"Cake," snickered Toph. Her razor-sharp senses picked up on a rush of water approaching her from behind. She rolled backwards in dodge and in coming out of her roll forced a rock into the air and kicked it right between her attacker's eyes. A meager few who remained behind drew swords and charged at Sokka. One never even made it to the water tribe hunter for Aang swooped down on his glider and knocked him face first into the snow. For Sokka it was a simple matter of the basics and his foe was rendered without a weapon. With a quivering whimper he turned and ran.

Aang landed beside Sokka and Toph, the three of them gathered near Katara as she applied her healing powers to the hapless soldier. Though all eyes were on him he remained silent. Sokka and Toph both rolled their eyes.

Toph blew her hair out of her face. "This would be the part where you say, 'thank you nice people for saving my sorry butt. Twice!"

"I am uncertain if I would have done the same for you."

"That doesn't matter to us," said Aang. "I don't mean anything offensive toward you but we're not like the Fire Nation." The young man remained miffed of his position, feeling inferior in any situation was something less to be desired. Unbeknownst to them the cult chief regained his senses and slowly staggered to his feet.

"NNNOOOO!" All suddenly turned on the spot. He raised his dagger in a mad frenzy. "You will not take my destiny from me!" His anger denied him full awareness thus it was easy for Sokka to take hold of his arm and fold the point of the dagger within the chief's chest. Like a heavy tree he tumbled into the dark pool. Immediately it seemed as though it took in the man's blood like a sponge and steam rose from the surface.

Sokka stared down at the writhing liquid. "Oops." Suddenly a potent shockwave overtook them. Thrown about as she was, one of Katara's feet landed within the now deep red pool. Like a predatorial tentacle it latched onto her ankle. The waterbender gasped and tugged at her leg.

"SOKKA! TOPH!...AANG! HELP ME!!" All of them grabbed onto Katara's arms and pulled with all their might but the force that now held her refused to let go. Katara clenched her teeth from the agony of being pulled form both directions. As though the pool grew tired of the contest an electric jolt surged through them and Katara pulled into the opaque red waters.

"KATARA!" In the time it took Aang to right himself Katara's arm disappeared beneath the surface and the pool dried to nothingness. He held to fistfuls of snow in his hands. "Katara….."

* * *

I meant to have more but this was all could remember. And anyway it would probably work better with the next chapter. So I guess it all worked out. So, how's my first Avatar fic coming? 


	3. We Meet Again

I know I took my sweet time with this chapter but there were certain things about it that gave me problems and other things that I wanted to get just right. Anyway, here it is. If there's anything amiss with the Avatar mythos just let me know so I can correct it. Enjoy!

**Newb storiest, Nephritiri, Teen Freak, Realfanficts, Tsukikage1213**. Thanks for your reviews guys.

* * *

Chapter Three

We Meet Again

All of them grabbed onto Katara's arms and pulled with all their might but the force that now held her refused to let go. Katara clenched her teeth from the agony of being pulled form both directions. As though the pool grew tired of the contest an electric jolt surged through them and Katara pulled into the opaque red waters.

"KATARA!" In the time it took Aang to right himself Katara's arm disappeared beneath the surface and the pool dried to nothingness. He held to fistfuls of snow in his hands. "Katara….."

* * *

PRESENT DAY…………….

(Himalaya Mountains)

In the shroud of night the howling blizzard that overtook the mountain peaks covered nearly everything. Indeed a trek up the mountain was a journey not to be taken lightly, or possibly not to be taken at all. And yet a band of travelers hiked up the treacherous mountainside. Many a explorer have sought the monastery sitting atop he peak for wisdom and guidance. However this new group, armed to the teeth with assault weaponry have not come for council. It is something else they seek, something hidden within the monastery walls. The one leading this hostile force paused just before a pass and observed the near monastery through a pair of binoculars. He saw no guards of any kind nor did he see any fortifications. With a simple hand gesture he assured his team onward.

-----

A young monk approached the closed doors of a room down a long corridor. In his hastened journey he failed to notice another Monk approaching from the opposite direction. He was older than the young one, much older, and held a visage of experience and wisdom. He intercepted the pacing young monk.

"Brother, what is the trouble." The protégée bowed his head.

"Forgive me, there is no trouble. I am merely late in delivering the abbot's mail." The old monk glanced momentarily at the door behind him.

"I think she would be far more irate if you neglected her tea. Do not trouble your thoughts like this." The young monk took in his words in earnest and after one more bow they parted ways. Despite what his superior had told him, the bald headed novice approached the door with notable apprehension. He tapped the on the door and waited. Soon a voice told him to enter. Enter he did, pushing the door open and seeing the head priestess' figure in the lit of the candles throughout the room.

"Priestess?"

"You can come in," she said quietly. "Is that my mail?"

"It is." She smiled.

"I've told you, you don't need to bring it to me. I'm perfectly capable of fetching it myself." The young monk appeared slightly abashed.

"Forgive me, Nayia." Nayia rose from her seat and slowly approached him. She took the bundle of letters from his hands.

"Calm down, there's nothing wrong with being a little courteous. Come and sit with me for a moment. I was just about to have some tea." He bowed his head and sat across from her. "Its funny, this tea recipe is my brother's. I swear he's so blockheaded at times."

"How is your brother?" She sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a while. I was hoping one of these letters would be from him." She brushed her hands over the pile of envelops, moving them apart and not seeing address she wanted. "But I suppose it was too much to hope."

"Priestess please do not loose hope, I am sure he will send word soon."

"I hope so; I don't think I could go much longer without knowing if he or Shandrey is okay."

"His wife."

"Yes, finally. I swear they spent years avoiding it."

"I am confident you will be able to endure, you carry a taxing burden as it is." Nayia adopted a rather nervous expression. Her hand drifted to a chain around her neck. She took her fingers from the gold links and quickly picked up her tea.

"Don't remind me."

----------

Two monks walked in humble silence down the halls of the monastery. It was a wonder how they were able to navigate the way back to their rooms with their eyes softly closed. As they rounded a corner, two red beams aimed at their chests and then followed two whispered shots. The monks fell and their attackers pulled them out of sight.

----------

Nayia breathed in the steam from her tea. Her visitor slowly drank the last remnants of his own and set it down.

"I thank you for your invitation priestess. With your permission I will return to my duties." Nayia nodded.

"I've never met anyone who loved doing their chores more. Alright, if it would bother that mu-" She halted her speech, then turned her head toward the window. The monk regarded her curious as she slowly rose to her feet. She slowly walked towards the window, staring at it as though she were expecting a ferocious beast to burst through it.

"Priestess?" She turned back to him.

"Sorry, I guess I just got this feeling-"

CRASH!!!

Both Nayia and the young monk staggered back as several black clad operatives burst through several windows along the wall. Several red targeting beams emanated from their weapons. They wasted no time in unleashing a hail of machine gun fire upon the fallen novice.

"NO!" She felt one of them grab her arm and her instinct for survival took it from there. In a flash Nayia twisted her arm around his until a loud crack was heard. With all her strength she hurled the screaming man into another which was bound for her. A knife was slashed in her direction. Four times he swung the razor sharp weapon at her, and four times Nayia dodged the swings effortlessly. The second he attempted a lung she grabbed his arm and forced the blade from his hands. "HA!" Her foot found his chest, sending him soaring backwards. She could see him pulling his backup from its holster, thus she was left with only one option. The long knife left her hand in a spinning flurry and landed itself within his throat. The three masked operatives now either lay dead or incapacitated. Nayia swiftly moved down to the young monk's side. It was of course hopeless but she found she was checking his pulse anyway. Fighting back tears, she gently closed his eyelids.

Nayia then knelt down beside one of the unconscious attackers and looked him over. She searched for anything that might identify him, but his body was completely covered. Nayia was undeterred however. She undid the coat zipper down to his chest and pulled the heavy collar away from his neck. Burned on his skin was the mark of a single large flame, displayed in its foreground appeared to be the symbol for infinity. Nayia's mouth hung open at the sight of it and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Oh no…" Her back suddenly arched and her teeth clenched. Behind her another ninja clad operative had shot her with a taser. The two wired needles that stuck in her back delivered several painful jolts, which finally brought her to the floor in a frenzy of winces and twitches.

----------

The remaining monks that happened to be spared were brought to the main entrance and held in the large hall facing two very large doors. They were promptly forced down on their knees. The monks asked no questions about the reason for this attack nor did they make any inquiries about their fate. They all simply remained silent. The two doors ahead of them opened, allowing passage for the squad leader. He entered with two more of his loyal soldiers behind him. Held tightly upon his back were two identical swords, though one was slightly shorter than the other. He approached what he deemed to be the eldest monk and motioned for his men to pick the old man up. Once they were eyelevel the hardened mercenary removed his mask. His hair was brown but slightly grayed in some areas and tied in a long ponytail.

"Your fellow monks need not die here today old man."

"If we were to fear death as you suggest," began the old man. "Then we would fear life as well."

"I have not the time for this old man, where is your abbot?" He received no answer. "Whether by your assistance or the competence of my own men I will find her. The only difference is that if I get what I want by the latter then you shall pay for it."

"I am sure I will." The monk sat back down. The mercenary was moments away from ordering the execution of every robe clad man in the room when another door was opened and a familiar voice was heard.

"LET ME GO!" He turned and saw two of his men towing Nayia by both her arms. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her. She spotted him as they drew closer and she silenced. The mercenary turned away from the monks, his attention was now elsewhere. "Mifune," she said with spite.

"Nayia, you have grown much since last I saw you. I am happy to see you remember me." She tugged at her captors but they held her at bay.

"I remember only a coward and a traitor, who sacrificed his honor for wealth. My brother was wrong to have spared you." Mifune tilted his head. Extending a hand toward her, he took some of her hair and moved the strands between his fingers.

"If only you believed differently about me. I would to think things could be different between us."

"They were, once. But that was before I knew what you really are. A sword for hire. And now what? You're working for the Order now?" He shook his head.

"A man must make a living; I'm just doing so with the ways I know best. Now enough of this banter. I know you are guarding the Star Crystal." Nayia looked away from him. "Give it to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me where it is."

Still Nayia only shrugged. "Must have this monastery mixed up with another one. I can understand it I do it all the time." Mifune's face now grew nasty and he began reaching for one of his swords.

"Mifune." He turned and Nayia could now see that another had joined their company. She wondered how they failed to notice her as she was no more than three feet behind him. The woman held no expression of any kind and her eyes seemed cloudy. The sleeves from her robe went past her hands and along each cuff were several strands of fabric. "Allow me," she said in a monotone.

"Allow you what?" asked Nayia. Mifune stepped aside regardless of her question. Nayia's eyes snapped back to the woman. "What are you doing?" A hand appeared from the curtained sleeve, a long slender ruby ring around her middle finger. "Who are you?!" She twisted the ring around until the red rock was within her palm, which she held out toward Nayia's face. "NO! Don't!" A red vortex shot from the ring, connected to Nayia's forehead, and forced her to her knees. Nayia's mouth hung open and her eyes were crossed as they couldn't help but look at the funnel which was causing her so much agony.

"One of you will now tell me where the Star Crystal is, or I will kill her." The woman's ultimatum didn't fall on deaf ears though the monks were still adamant about keeping their silence. For they knew that Nayia would expect no more or less of herself. Nayia's vision was now starting to blur and grow dark. The unaffected woman bearing down on Nayia closed her eyes.

She saw several flashes of past conversations between Nayia and other monks.

She saw her last visit between her and the young monk from a moment ago.

She then saw a day when Nayia drew the chain around her neck and faced an ornately decorated bust of Avatar Roku.

She pulled her hand from Nayia and the young girl fell to the floor with a loud gasp.

"Be wary Ring," warned Mifune. "We are not to damage the crystal's guardian." The one so named 'Ring' turned to him with yet still a stone expression.

"That was before we knew the location of the crystal. She bears a key around her neck." Mifune bent down and tore the gold chain from the moaning Nayia. He held it up and sure enough a small gold key dangled from the end.

"Mifune…" He looked away from the chain and back down at Nayia. "Please….don't…" He looked away and pocketed the key. "You don't need to serve them." He returned a slightly angered look down at her.

"I serve no one." His snowy boot then covered her vision and all she knew was darkness.

* * *

MEANWHILE, Paris……………….

The sudden upbeat sound of music rang throughout the corridors and halls of the Louvre museum in Paris. The orchestra was instructed to play something of a different nature for their next number. What they now played seemed to be mix of jazz and classical. A gathering hall was filled with guests dressed formally and from countries abroad. Dozens of ice sculptures decorated the tables spread throughout the large room. Every golden chandelier was lit and not a single candle was dimmed. The buzz of chatter and conversation resonated like a swarm of bugs.

Outside on a balcony a lone guest stood leant on the stone railing, away from the music and away from the crowds. She was dressed in royal blue silk dress which hugged her figure quite nicely. Her normal long ebony hair now had a large portion of it wrapped in a bun and kept together with two ornate chopsticks. She checked her watch for the hundredth time that night and sighed. It was clear to her now that this night was never going to end.

"Shandrey?" She turned to find the only one she wanted to see that night.

"Lee."

"Shandrey why are you alone?" She hugged her arms to her body.

"I don't think I can stand it much longer."

He smiled and walked closer to her. "I will not see my wife in a state of distress on a night such as this." He took hold of her arms. "I will not see you cold either." She smiled back at him.

"I don't understand why they put us through this. We found the egg and brought it back and now they're making seem as though we just saved the world…" Under her breath she muttered; "..again…"

"It is a valuable piece of history; one which was believed to be lost. For that they consider you a champion for the past. And they wish to honor you." She nodded with a smile but it quickly faded. She backed away from him with a frown.

"Wait…"

"Shandrey?"

"They did invite you didn't they? I mean it was the both of us who risked our lives to get it back…and everything." Lee remained silent. Shandrey now grew stern and placed her hands on her hips. "Lee, tell me the truth. Are they shining this whole thing on me?" He said nothing but merely lowered his head with a small smile. Shandrey's mouth hung open as she now felt hurt for her spouse. "They didn't…"

"They want and only need one hero Shandrey. I am content that they chose you."

"But how could they just leave you out like that? It's not fair!" He raised a hand to calm her.

"It matters not to me, please just go back inside. The sooner you do so the sooner this night will end." She folded her arms, swinging her gaze to a spot down below them. He offered her his hand and waited. Still Shandrey remained stubborn and rooted on the spot. Finally she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it for you. But this is the last time we recover anything for them." Lee chuckled and took her hand.

"Agreed." Shandrey ignored his hand and was quick to opt for entwining her arm around his instead. They entered the hall and immediately they, or rather Shandrey, were met with mass applause. She smiled though she couldn't stop thinking about the second they would be able to leave. A tall bald man finished clapping and guided them to a podium which stood next to a covered display. Much to Shandrey's dismay Lee retreated to the background. She looked back at him but he gestured for her to continue. The museum curator quieted the crowd and cleared his throat.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. It ees my great pleasure to introduce our guest of 'onor tonight. Miss Shandrey Yen-Mah." Again the hall was filled with applause. Shandrey folded her arms.

_That would be Mrs. Leonidas Moristu, thank you very much._

"For years since our freedom as a species was taken from us, many amazing and priceless pieces were lost. But today we 're reunited with an irreplaceable piece of hee'story. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the lost Faberge Coronation Egg." He pulled the silk sheet away to reveal a display containing a magnificent golden egg along with its several accessories. Yet another wave of clapping came about from the egg's introduction. He turned to Shandrey and shook her hand. "We owe you and your bodyguard a debt of gratitude." Shandrey raised an eyebrow. Lee was willing to allow the unconscious insult to go but such was not the case with Shandrey, for she was still upset about the previous offense. She took her hand away and faced the audience.

"Well thank you Mr. Curator guy." There followed some scattered chuckles and an uneasy smile from the curator. "You know you go all over the world, you happen across a few artifacts and suddenly you're a celebrity. Isn't life just grand?"

_Shandrey what are you doing?_ She heard her husband's voice within her mind.

_Just responding in kind, now if you could get out of my head for just a minute please._

Shandrey then continued. "I mean, you know you're famous when people start getting everything about you wrong. For instance…" She stepped down toward Lee, grabbed his hand, and tugged him back up with her. "This man here would be my husband thank you."

"Well we 're very 'appy for you both-"

"Yes I can see. Getting that egg wasn't really what you'd call easy and it was nearly sent to you in a box rather than in person. So from now on perhaps you should show some more respect for the people who brought this to, whoever they might be."

"I beg your pardon?" asked curator.

"We're done here; get someone else to find your loot." She them pulled a thus far silent Lee out of the hall, behind them a flurry of talking and snubbed whispered erupted. They reached the main entrance where their coats were handed to them. "French," she muttered. Lee thanked the boy and tipped him. The seasoned samurai quickly caught up with his spouse.

"Quite a performance."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

A hand and a gasping mouth breached the waters of Seine River. A cloud escaped Katara's mouth from the frigid water. She moved her arms about and her wide eyes darted about in every direction. It went everything she knew about swimming but Katara did not but panic, thus she steadily sank back beneath the surface.

* * *

Shandrey and Lee always preferred to walk wherever they went. The night was cold but not unbearable; ergo they walked from the museum. Arm in arm they gradually moved along an old fence which ran alongside the Seine River.

"What is wrong Shandrey?"

"Nothing Lee, I got back at them I'm good now."

He was not convinced. "The small matter of my misrepresentation would not usually have been enough to enrage you like that. Of course it is irritating but you are reserved than that."

"And?"

"Something is disturbing you." She whined a little and leant against his shoulder.

"This just may be the most selfish thing in the world but……I'm bored." Lee arched a brow. "I mean sure we've been doing some treasure hunting but for some reason that's still not enough."

"So you desire some other form of adventure?"

"I really don't know what I want Lee." She groaned and shook her head. "Let's just change the subject, please."

"Very well, I have not seen you practice your waterbending for some time. Are you not still devoted to your art?"

"Oh yes," she said with a smile. It quickly faded however when she realized something. "I just haven't had a chance to put it to use." Lee hugged her tighter, sensing her needs. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, at least nothing that I can plainly see."

"Not funny, butter knife boy." They stopped by a pair of pay-per-view binoculars. "Maybe…..I'm just not needed anymore." She looked at him square in the eyes. "Lee, am I obsolete?"

"Obsolete?" he asked incredulously. "You are not a piece of machinery Shandrey. No one is useless. And even if there are no more battles to be fought, weather they be between two people or nations, would that be so terrible?" Shandrey hated this. He had boxed her in with a question she could only properly answer one way.

"No, and I hate it when you do that by the way." He lightly chuckled. As he thought of nothing now but the woman with him he began to see something. Shandrey felt the change in his grip and looked up at his scanning demeanor. "What is it?"

"Something is in the water." She looked and indeed saw something large bobbing along the surface. In the darkness it was hard to tell exactly what it was. Then as it drifted closer Shandrey's mouth dropped.

"Oh my God, its no something-it's a **someone**." With a wave of her hands Shandrey raised the water before her and froze it into a slide. She quickly moved down beside the floating form of Katara. She looked back up at Lee. "Lee, catch her!" Shandrey then pressurized the water around Katara and literally popped the hypothermic waterbender up into the air. Lee's powers caught her in mid air and gently lowered her to the ground. Shandrey promptly returned to Lee's side and bent down beside Katara.

"Is she alive?"

Shandrey paused, feeling her pulse. "Barely, we'll have to be extremely careful when warming her. If we do it too quickly the shock could kill her. First we have to do something about her lungs." So saying Shandrey closed her eyes and placed a hand over Katara's chest. Distinguishing between the water in lungs and the water in her blood was not an easy task. But Shandrey was by no means a novice waterbender. Soon she let out a breath of relief and when she moved her hand away a stream of water exited Katara's mouth. She tossed the water aside. "There we go, let's get her someplace warm." Lee removed his coat and wrapped it around Katara's shivering person. He then gathered her up and they quickly made their way back to their hotel.

* * *

ELSEWHERE………………….

The proprietor of a pawn shop stood behind the counter trying to verify the authenticity of an Omega watch, naturally the item he held was undoubtedly a knockoff. The bell on the door rang, alerting him to the presence of a customer. He looked up and he saw, with one eye hidden behind his small magnifier, a man with shoulder length sandy hair.

"Dirk?"

"That's me." The one so named 'Dirk' proudly declared. He seemed to be quite pleased with himself at the moment.

"Haven't seen you in months, I got the impression you were finally behind bars." Dirk chuckled derisively and threw a small pouch on top of the shop owner's fake watch. The shopkeeper stared down at the small package then returned a perplexed gaze back up to Dirk. "What's this?"

"That is what will send me off to retirement for the rest of my life." The shopkeep undid the cloth container and his mouth opened slightly at its contents. Inside was a dazzling gold fish no bigger than the man's palm, an intricate web of scrollwork led his eyes to a deep blue gem centered in the fish's body. "Pretty good huh?"

"Is it real?"

Dirk replaced his grin with an irritated frown. "Of course it's real. Besides aren't you supposed to be able to determine that? I brought it here 'cause I need to how much it'll get me."

"Where did you find this?" asked the shop owner. Dirk felt obliged to humor him for a moment. It was after all quite a sight to behold.

"I volunteered to be a clean up guy at some research bid in Antarctica. They were studying ice structure-I don't know. All I know is one scientist about nearly wet himself when he found it. On my way to dinner one night I dropped by the researcher's tent and then promptly bought myself a one-way ticket home?"

"How did you sneak this out of the tent, by security-for that matter how did you get it through customs?"

"That doesn't matter now!" exclaimed a frustrated Dirk. "Those morons were too busy wondering what it could mean more than what it could earn. Look I just want to be on my way to Malibu as soon as possible so would you just do your thing and tell me how much its worth."

"Dirk I've never seen anything like this. I mean there's no doubt it's the genuine article but-" he faltered. His face even grew worrisome; as though he were afraid it would explode in his hands. He placed it back into the cloth and folded it up.

"What?"

The shopkeeper pushed it towards his customer. "Dirk, word will get out pretty quick about this thing and I don't want to be anywhere near it when some less than friendly people come looking for it."

Dirk rubbed his eyes. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying take your fish and get the hell out of my shop."

"Come on man, throw me a bone here."

"Please just go."

Dirk was persistent. "Just ballpark it for me." The shopkeep lowered his head.

"Dirk…"

"Forty thousand-fifty?"

"Leave!" Dirk rolled his eyes, snatched up the fish and walked out of the pawn shop. The clerk shook his head and went back to his previous engagement.

Outside Dirk examined the fish closely while he walked by a host of other shops. He found he was unable to take his eyes off its many facets. He smiled as he only began to imagine the bids he could place on it.

He began thinking out loud. "Who needs him anyway? I wonder how the water is in Malibu." As he made his way past an alley an arm outstretched with a silenced pistol and as they met a quiet shot at the base of his head brought Dirk to the ground. The shooter bent down to retrieve the fish, leaving the body with no regard as he left lying in the alley.

-----

Once again the doorbell rang and the shopkeeper didn't even look up. He instead sighed and shook his head.

"Dirk please don't make me call the police-ACK!" A strong hand grabbed him by the hair on his small head, forcing him to look up. The one who held him in his grasp was a man clearly in his fifties; one of his dark eyes was slightly grayed. "W-What do you want?!" He slowly produced the gold fish. Apparently the shopkeep's worst fears came true all too soon.

"Our mutual friend found this, tell me where. And be certain that what you tell me is the truth." His accent was European, possibly German. The gasping clerk blinked his eyes over and over again in an attempt to wake from this nightmare.

"I…I-I don't know!"

"Let me reiterate and rephrase; if you feed me lies or tell me nothing……I will burn this establishment to the ground and you will burn with it."

"ANTARCTICA!" He arched a brow. "Dirk said he picked it up in Antarctica." The shopkeeper was then let go and somehow his attacker was out the door in the same second. He stared down at the small bit of blood that had come from his nose and promptly headed out the back door.

Outside the man walked down the street to where he had momentarily met Dirk and paused, the body was no longer there. Sitting atop of a catwalk was the one who had stowed away the corpse. She held a deeply satisfied smile.

"Things would run faster if you would not take the time to have a meal while doing your job." She licked her lips and shook her head.

"Now now Simon, keep me not from the minute pleasures still afforded to me." He ignored her adorable little pout and walked on. Upon turning the corner she was already waiting for him, her superhuman ability to move in the blink of an eye was certainly handy at times. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you learn from him?" Simon drew the fish and handed it to her.

"We have a trek to make my dear; I hear Antarctica is lovely this time of year." She glanced at him curiously.

"Where?"

"North….far North."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, you should pay better heed to the clues afforded to you." Not impressed but confused by his answer she nodded. Looking about she spotted a homeless man sifting through a dumpster. The hungry fire in her eyes returned with a vengeance.

"Very well, just let me get something for the road."

* * *

There we go; I'm now off the hook for another week. Or at least until a certain friend of mine starts reminding me of my laziness (and you know who you are). Laters all! 


	4. Two Eras

I would like to say it only took me this long because of my knee injury, but I'd be half lying. I know I said I'd have it done earlier but a doctor's appointment came up and yadda yadda. It doesn't matter, its here! And thanks for your reviews; **Teen Freak, Tsukikage1213, and Realfanficts.** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Two Eras

Outside the man walked down the street to where he had momentarily met Dirk and paused, the body was no longer there. Sitting atop of a catwalk was the one who had stowed away the corpse. She held a deeply satisfied smile.

"Things would run faster if you would not take the time to have a meal while doing your job." She licked her lips and shook her head.

"Now now Simon, keep me not from the minute pleasures still afforded to me." He ignored her adorable little pout and walked on. Upon turning the corner she was already waiting for him, her superhuman ability to move in the blink of an eye was certainly handy at times. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you learn from him?" Simon drew the fish and handed it to her.

"We have a trek to make my dear; I hear Antarctica is lovely this time of year." She glanced at him curiously.

"Where?"

"North….far North."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said; you should pay better heed to the clues afforded to you." Not impressed but confused by his answer she nodded. Looking about she spotted a homeless man sifting through a dumpster. The hungry fire in her eyes returned with a vengeance.

"Very well, just let me get something for the road."

* * *

BACK IN PARIS………………..

Lee and Shandrey moved as fast as they could, but they were still miles away from their hotel. He felt the girl begin to shiver terribly and she groaned painfully. Shandrey shot a look back at them.

"How's she doing?"

"Not well." Katara was unconsciously gripping the fabric of Lee's gi for dear life. "Shandrey I believe a faster mode of transportation is in order."

"What? Oh yeah!" Taking hold of Lee and Katara, Shandrey closed her eyes and after reciting a few powerful words they were transported away from where they stood and taken across the city.

Shandrey was careful not to reappear in public. Although these days it was not uncommon for something unearthly to be seen, she was partial toward keeping to herself. Their forms reappeared behind the large building and they immediately began making their way around to the front. The people behind the desk began rattling off questions but Shandrey cut them off with a series of items she needed brought up to their room.

----------

Once in within the privacy of their room Shandrey and Lee carefully lay Katara on the bed and placed several blankets on top and around her. While Shandrey continued tucking the blankets around Katara, Lee answered a knock at the door. Delivered to them were several hot water bottles and heated spa rocks. Shandrey's husband brought them to her with noticeable perplexity.

"I do not understand."

"The saying goes, 'never give up hope with a hypothermic victim'. But raising the body's temperature back to normal can be a tricky business. We should be able to keep her alive and eventually get her internal temp back up in the safe zone."

"Does she not require medical attention?" asked Lee.

"Normally, yes. But as we both know…" She turned a grin up at him. "I am not normal." Lee moved a silent chuckle up his chest. "Once we get her out danger I should be able to use my own healing powers to keep her alive." She took the rocks from him and placed them in spots around Katara's arms and legs. The hot water bottles soon followed on top of the blankets. Shandrey rose up next to Lee. "Okay…"

"Now what?"

"Now we begin the laborious task of maintaining a stable body temperature. I have to go for more supplies." Lee was on the verge of protest to being left alone with her. "If she wakes up, get her to try and drink this." She shoved a cup of lukewarm water into his hands. "Not too much, but not too little. You got it?"

"Shandrey-"

"Good, I'll be back." Shandrey snatched up her bag and was out of their room in a flash. Lee stared after her with a slightly open mouth. He sighed and looked down at the unconscious Katara.

* * *

Quite literally across the world Nayia sat up straight within the locked room her captors had prepared for her. Despite outward appearances, inside the cell was quite luxurious. She was more than aware of the fact that she was being watched 24/7 and that for now any type of escape was impossible. Many times Nayia tried making contact with Lee but unsurprisingly they seemed to possess a means of blocking her brother's telepathy. Even when her door was opened and her first visitor entered, she took little notice and continued to stare straight ahead. The renegade samurai, Mifune, sat down beside her carrying a tray holding refreshments. His eyes roamed up and down her figure.

"The years have certainly been kind to you. I see you have also grown into a formidable warrior."

"Hmph, that was not my decision." He held out the tray.

"Some food?" He got his answer, it was Nayia's hand knocking the tray out of his grasp and spilling its contents everywhere. "A pity, I did prepare it myself."

"Precisely."

"Nayia this would progress faster and easier if you would simply cooperate." Nayia smirked.

"I'm sure it would. What do you need me for anyway? You got the Star Crystal, why am I here?" Mifune smiled at her and poured some sake into a small cup.

"I think you the answer to that."

Nayia narrowed her eyes at him and moved farther away from him. "That ship set sail and sank a long…**long** time ago. I used to see some good in you, but now all I see is a Fire Nation hired gun."

"A hired gun with little choice." He took a long sip of the drink. Nayia's look softened.

"Mifune, please tell me you aren't by choice."

"As I said before Nayia, I serve no one." He handed the cup to her but she set it aside.

"Then why stay here?" she asked with yet a growing tenderness.

"I am bound by a leash which at the moment cannot be broken." She hugged her legs to her chest and swallowed.

"Do you believe?" Mifune arched a brow. "Do you believe Hotaru is a goddess?" He rose to his feet, his face expressionless.

"I believe in nothing." Nayia's face once again grew hard and she swiftly turned away.

"That I can see, go away!"

"Since you are in no mood to eat, very well. When the others return you shall either submit your assistance to their crusade or you will be made to." Nayia closed her eyes in defiance. "If you choose the latter path it will lead to imminent demise." She shook her head.

"They'll come for me."

"I know who you speak of. And they will die."

* * *

Over the frozen landscape that led to the frozen north, a trio of large helicopters flew effortlessly. The crew wisely chose a calm sunny day for their voyage for if the weather was the least bit different they would have instead faced gale force ice storms. Within the lead chopper the aged face of Simon looked out the window he sat beside. He reached up and scratched the area on his neck near his flame tattoo. He reached for a radio and upon pressing the button the side looked to the cockpit.

"Pilot, what's our ETA?"

"_If the weather remains constant, probably ten minutes._" Satisfied, he put the radio down and returned his attention to the outside. He held up his hand and within his palm he forced a small flame to come to life. He grinned at the all too easy feat; he would ensure that firebending didn't die with him. His view of the snowy land became interrupted by the sound of metal upon metal. He turned his eyes off to the side and saw the young woman who had fed upon their hapless victims not long before. She twiddled a large coin between her fingers back and forth at quite an amazing speed. Simon was quick to notice that she was also glancing out the window more often than someone normally should.

"You surprise me Mockingbird; I thought you would have shed your fear of everything along with your soul." She stabbed a dark glare at him.

"I don't like heights!" she hissed. Another sitting across from them let out a series of derisive sniggers. He caught her attention easily and peered at her from under the brim of a western style hat. "And just what are you laughing at, hick."

"Now now missy, name call'n just ain't polite." Mockingbird rolled her eyes and while continuing to play with the coin turned to Simon.

"What are we doing here? You said they found the fish in the south, why are we quiet literally heading toward the 'polar opposite'?"

"Are you familiar with the name 'Pakku'?"

Again she merely rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, Master Pakku was documented as perhaps the greatest waterbender of his day. What of him?"

"Yeah, what's some dead Asian tinhorn worth to us?"

"Watch your mouth Tommy," snarled Mockingbird. Tommy snickered and leaned his head back, covering his eyes with the brim of his hat.

Simon continued while keeping his stare to the outside. "What remained undocumented was that he had been made the caretaker of a secret archives hidden beneath the city of the Northern Water Tribe. We seek something within the archives, which can only be unlocked with the golden koi."

"Then why was the koi discovered in the south?" asked an increasingly impatient Mockingbird.

"Pakku was by no means a fool, he must have decided the best way to hide his secret was to separate the lock from the key. The only thing we need worry about now is how much ice has covered the old city." The young vampiress hissed once more and settled back in her chair.

"Is our so called 'goddess' really worth this much trouble?" Simon was out of his seat and upon her the moment the final word had left her mouth. Their third member moved back away from them as well. Simon bore down upon Mockingbird with two dangerous fires alight in his eyes.

"Hotaru….is a goddess, our goddess. And we shall traverse the earth a hundred times over if need be, but we shall be united with her in body and soul." He took the coin from her and closed his fist around it. "You forget…" Upon opening his hand the coin, which was now a hot metal ball, fell to the floor with clang. "…Just how far her hand can reach." A beeping drew his attention away from Mockingbird. He drifted back over to his window and again took up the radio. "Pilot?"

"_Coordinates reached._" Simon slowly lowered the radio and stared out at the enormous glaciers. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"We're here."

-----

Soon after they touched down, the three led the whole of their team through the large icy canyons. They trekked completely covered from head to toe and using ski poles and ice picks to keep their balance. Their numbers totaled in fourteen and the long line stretched from Simon in the front to their last man picking up the rear. The narrow corridor didn't allow much free movement and also doubled as a merciless wind tunnel. Even slightest gust of wind above the canyon felt as though it were moving ten times that speed.

Finally Simon came to a stop and signaled the rest of the group to do so by holding up a closed fist. Mockingbird trudged up beside him and removed her goggles.

"What is it?"

"The archives should be directly below us." She glanced around at the barren surroundings and cleared her throat skeptically.

"Really, and sure of that how?" He handed her a compass and she saw the needle was caught in a free spin which seemed to have no intention of stopping. "Well then, I guess we're here."

"Yes indeed. Erect the first drilling platform here and the others sequentially as they become needed." Orders were soon issued to those chosen for the grunt work and the drilling was soon to commence.

* * *

REJOIING KATARA……………….

Katara uttered a prolonged low groan and moved her head about. She tried to move her arms but found it was difficult. Was it because she no longer had a body? Was she dead?

'I must be.' She thought. 'There's no way I could go through something like that and live.' She managed to summon the strength needed to open her eyes. Just as she expected her blurred vision showed only a semi bright light. However when her vision cleared she began to see the light was coming from lamps hanging from the walls around her.

Looking about, Katara noticed several things that seemed odd and ethereal. The lamps that lit the room didn't seem to have any fire coming from them. The walls were so smooth and neatly decorated they rivaled the finest bedchambers of either the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. Upon looking down she noticed the bed she lay on. Whatever it was made of it conformed to her figure exactly, making her want to go back sleep. Katara wondered why there were so many layers of blankets around her, nor did she understand the purpose of the several rocks scattered about her person.

'I hope Aang, Sokka, and Toph are okay? They're probably well into the invasion right now. If only I hadn't been so careless.'

Katara wanted to get up, but she felt so weak. It took a great deal of effort just to move the great layer of blankets off of her, not to mention pulling herself up to a sitting position. Upon doing so she felt extremely nauseous but resisted the urge to fall back down. Katara's eyes wandered to the nightstand where she saw a bowl filled with lukewarm water, a glass beside it was empty. She dipped her hands within upon pulling them lifted a glowing aura with them. She brought her glowing hands to her chest and at once began to feel better. It was as though someone had already performed this procedure prior to now. Katara stood up and slowly walked up to the window. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down from the fifth floor at what was known as 'The City of Lights'. Her eyes bulged at the sight of thousands of buildings and each tiny window being lit from the inside. But what caught her attention the most was of course the Eiffel Tower.

'This must surely be the afterlife'. Her mind was racing. Nowhere on the Earth that she knew could there exist a place like this. However there were certain things about it that just didn't fit the description of Heaven. She quickly moved back toward the bed and without warning Lee entered the room. They both gasped at the sight of each other. Lee slowly brought up his hands.

"Do not be afraid, I will not harm you." Katara's tongue was very old and she had no idea what English was, thus the only that came from his mouth was gibberish. Her eyes darted between him and bowl of water beside her. "Its okay, you are safe now." He began to edge closer but that proved to be a mistake. Katara dunked her hand in the water and upon raising it back up concentrated the water to sharp points on her fingertips. She threw her hand forward launching the five projectiles but Lee was quick to stop them in mid light. With another simple thought he splintered them in a million pieces. Katara waved her arm, forcing each tiny piece to become fluidic again. She wound the water around his wrist, froze it again, and then forced Lee's fist into his own jaw. While he saw stars Katara waved her arms once more and the icy fetter around his arm threw him against the wall. He began to pick himself up but his strength gave out and fell back to floor with a grunt. Katara didn't give him a second thought and began making her way out. She jogged out through the door Lee had left open. The halls of the hotel were designed much like the individual rooms. Katara's frightened mind controlled her legs and thus they took her where they pleased.

Without realizing it Katara ran right into an open elevator. Before she could leave the seemingly dead end the doors closed and she found herself stuck. Her heart began to race, she felt trapped and isolated. As the elevator descended she felt as though she were slowly falling, to where she had no idea. A soft ping sounded and the doors parted. To her astonishment she saw that the hall had disappeared and had been replaced by the main lobby. Tentatively she stepped out of the elevator, examining it carefully as she went. Katara gave up on deciphering the elevator and proceeded onward. In the middle of the lobby a beautiful fountain gushed a never ending flow of water. As she made her way through the lobby many curious eyes turned to look at her. One such pair of eyes belonged to a security guard. He met her at a set of revolving doors.

"Êtes-vous perdus, manquez?" (Are you lost, miss?). Katara however took his extending had as a warning and pushed past him. She cocked her head strangely at the revolving doors. Her actions against the guard had unfortunately drawn unwanted attention by a few other security offers in the room.

Thinking quickly, Katara summoned the water from the fountain and blew the revolving door before her off its axle. It rolled along the street outside, causing several incoming cars to come to a screeching halt. Without regard for traffic Katara jogged outside into the middle of the road. No sooner had she done so than she became drenched in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Like a deer frozen in time Katara watched open mouthed as it came closer and closer, honking its loud horn. Suddenly Katara felt herself being pushed aside by an invisible force, the truck narrowly missing her. Moaning, she got to her feet and saw lowering his hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Wait-" She did no such thing. In a flash Katara threw up a wall of ice and ran on. Lee raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Lee!" Shandrey came running up to his side. She looked about at the aftermath and threw her hands up. "What happened?!"

"She woke."

"And she did this?" asked Shandrey incredulously. She studied the ice wall for up and down. She placed her hand on its surface. "She's…..a waterbender?"

----------

Katara came to an unsteady halt at the beginning of a small bridge. She seemed to be so used to the cold that she barely took notice that her breath was leaving her in the form of a cloud. She rested herself on her knees and took in quick breaths. One of Katara's hands gripped her forehead; a feeling of dizziness began to wash over her.

"Ahem." Katara whirled around and found Shandrey standing on the other side of the bridge. Becoming battle ready, Katara summoned a large amount of water from both side of the bridge and prepared for an attack. "Wait…" Shandrey kept her voice soft and calm. While keeping one hand where Katara could plainly see it, Shandrey used the other to summon a bowling ball sized sphere of water. Katara's expression softened and she stared at Shandrey curiously.

"That's right," said Shandrey. "I'm just like you." She unhurriedly extended her open palm outward and sent the watery orb on a slow journey toward Katara. The water tribe girl gradually let down her defenses and took the sphere into her control. Katara examined Shandrey up and down; she frowned when something dawned on her. Shandrey looked so familiar, but she was having trouble placing her face. She met many people on her travels, but none of them really stuck out in her mind. This one however nagged at her to remember. She looked like someone, someone she had just recently met. Katara's eyes began to droop.

"Y-Yue?" Shandrey's mouth parted.

"What did you call me?" Katara didn't answer. She began to loose her balance. Shandrey decided she would sort out this mystery later. "Listen, you have to come back with me. You can't be running out like this or you'll-" Katara's eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground. "-Pass out…" It was amazing that Katara was able to move about as she had. But all that activity was going to make her recovery all the more difficult, possibly even life threatening. Shandrey sprinted down to Katara's side and gathered her up.

* * *

THE NORTH POLE………………..

Simon summoned Mockingbird away from the work crews amidst their loud machinery. She fought her way against the high winds up to his side.

"What?"

"What's taking so long?" demanded Simon.

"The ice is very dense and seems to have been frozen solid for the past dozen centuries." Mockingbird's words tinged with sarcasm. Simon regarded her emotionlessly. "Imagine that, right." He turned back to the endless fields of snow and ice.

"Time is of the essence."

"What is it you expect to find?" He turned to her but his answer was cut off by the approach of one of the workmen.

"We hit something." Simon and Mockingbird walked back to the large hole and gazed down into its depts. As the drilling crew progressed they had put into place a light to illuminate the way down. "There seems to be some kind of dome structure."

"Well done," congratulated Simon. "Remain here…" He looked to Mockingbird and Tommy. "We will continue." The distance leading down to the dome was far to long for spelunking thus a small elevator system was rigged to the edge. Simon and Mockingbird stepped on and proceeded down. Tommy watched their decent while chewing on a toothpick.

"Excuse me sir." He swiveled in place at the drilling supervisor's call.

"You got somth'n…to say?"

The man folded his arms. "My crew and I pushed back a job in Tokyo for this. We were told we would be compensated upon completion. I think we deserve a little something for this monumental trouble." Tommy turned back to the hole and nodded.

"You know something partner, you absolutely right." With lightening speed he whirled back around drawing two six shooters in the process. One by one they fell as the Fire Nation desperado let loose a horde of gun fire. He chuckled before blowing a rising column of smoke from one of his barrels. "Dead men, the cheapest labor." He holstered his weapons. Soon the elevator was sent back up and he too began the journey down below. Once he reached the bottom Simon and Mockingbird had already donned heavier winter wear. Simon glanced at him and went back to pulling on his gloves.

"I trust there are no longer any witnesses."

"None that I can figure, less one of em' all immortal like. Course that sort of thang wouldn't be too crazy around here would it?" He and the vampiress exchanged derisive looks. They each took up a heavy duty flash light.

"This way," directed Simon. Kneeling down he raised his ice pick above his head then with a powerful swing brought the sharp point down upon the dome. Another three swings was what was needed to break a large enough hole in the dome for them to squeeze through. One at a time they roped their way to the floor, which was some fifty feet from the dome's highest point. Mockingbird dispensed with the slow climb and simply jumped down. Once they were all rejoined again they pointed their powerful lights in various directions. Towers of ancient books and scrolls were illuminated. Both of Simon's associates, even they found their mouths parting in awe.

"I welcome you…to the Annals of Koi." They separated, dispersing amongst the shelves and archives at will. Mockingbird gazed around manuscripts that would forever outdo her in age. Tommy concerned himself with most things that shined of silver and gold. He brushed away several scrolls, all of which turned to dust, in favor of the ornate podium they had sat on. Picking it up, he brought it over to Mockingbird.

"What d'ya think sugar, you figure people will pay a hefty price for this?"

"Oh Tommy," she brushed his chin with her index finger. "People would pay outrageous amounts just to have your tongue removed." She stalked away leaving Tommy with a frown. He regained his hold on the prize and scoffed.

"Well, just ain't no figuring a female."

"Here!" Simon's voice echoed throughout the hall. The two converged on his position, which was before a mural carved into the wall itself. It depicted a great invasion of the Fire Nation; an invasion which was somehow thwarted by a young monk. Simon stared up at the mural with narrowing eyes. "The Avatar, such an impudent pest. People would shout it from the rooftops; the Avatar is the savior who would deliver them from the tyranny of the Fire Nation. Savior……_deliverer_ hmph! How dare the impertinence."

"Did we come all this way just so you could whine to a wall carving?" asked Mockingbird impatiently.

"Fool, we came all this way to complete the carving." Tommy removed his hat and scratched his head in bewilderment. Simon promptly drew the small gold fish. He held it aloft, matching it with an empty space within the carving. "There were two Koi fish, one light and one dark. The waterbender's power was sealed when the fish were parted." He set the fish in place on the wall; it now formed a circle with the other carved fish. "When they were reunited…" The two behind him looked about uneasily, for a low rumbling rose up from the slumbering archives. In the distance a few shelves collapsed within themselves. Simon stepped back and that turned out to be a wise decision. The floor where his feet had been parted and a stone pillar rose up. Upon it was, in pristine condition, a frosted glass case. Tommy rubbed his hands together.

"Secret door equals secret something valuable." Simon held a small smile. However it faded when he opened the case and found that it was empty. The space where a certain manuscript would have sat was left bare. He quickly closed the case before either of them could notice its lack of contents.

"Well?" demanded Mockingbird. "What have you found?"

"Nothing." She and Tommy exchanged looks.

"W-What was that? Ya just said?"

Simon turned to them and shrugged. "There is nothing here, it's gone." Mockingbird stepped closer to him; she held a dangerous as well as hungry look in her eye.

"You mean to tell me; that we just flew for eighteen hours, walked for thirty miles in the freezing cold, and then carved our way through hundreds of feet of ice for….._NOTHING!_" The spacious interior of the archives carried her voice for seconds on end. Simon calmly walked past her, pulling his gloves back on.

"It would appear so." She was quick to loose her temper. She jumped forward and threw Simon into the mural. She then leapt up to pin him to the wall. She held her face not an inch from his and softly hissed.

"Tell me why I should not feast upon you now, for this unmitigated waste of time." Simon stared back at her with the least amount of fear possible.

"Because my dear, you would die before you could take a single bite." A single shot and Mockingbird fell back down to the floor. Still chuckling as always Tommy holstered one of his guns and joined Simon as he knelt down beside her. A steady stream of smoke rose from her wound and she writhed in pain. "Now Mockingbird you should be more wary of the form you take. Especially since you never know just who might have silver to spare." With great effort Mockingbird, being a xenomorph, changed her form to that of a normal human female. Still in pain but no longer in danger of silver, she slowly stood up. "I expect that to be the last attempt at betrayal from you my dear. Now, there are other matters to consider." With a horrible glare she pulled the bullet out and returned to her vampiric form to allow the wound to rapidly heal. "As I said Pakku was no fool. Obviously he gave the manuscript to another; someone he hoped would ensure its survival as well as the Water Tribe's legacy."

"Surely whoever that was would be long dead by now," said Mockingbird.

"Surely, or perhaps they found a way to survive the centuries. In any case our first priority must now be to seek the latest of the Water Tribe."

"And who might that be?" asked Tommy.

"Well let's see, just who is the last waterbender in the world?"

* * *

REJOINING SHANDREY…………………..

Once again Shandrey had Katara resting in bed, but they were forced to choose a different lodging as their former humbly requested they leave and never come back. Shandrey sat off the side of the bed beside Katara; she stared down at the water tribe girl curiously. Lee walked back in carrying a few bags of food. After setting them aside he stepped up behind his wife.

"How is she?" She briefly glanced over her shoulder.

"Better, hopefully when she wakes up she'll be more inclined to talk. There's something strange about her."

"Besides the obvious."

"She called me…'Yue'." Lee arched a brow.

"You're past life?" Shandrey nodded. "How could she have known?"

"I don't know, but she's also a waterbender. I guess I'm just getting this crazy idea-" Before Shandrey could finish her thought Katara stirred awake. Soon her eyes were open and she grew tense at the sight of them. She especially stressed at seeing Lee in the foreground. "Its okay, he's fine." Unfortunately it was only Shandrey's hand movements that signaled her to calm. Shandrey gestured to herself. "My name is Shandrey." Still Katara looked confused. She spoke but it was in words completely foreign to the modern waterbender.

"What is she saying?" asked Lee.

"I'm not sure, the dialect is extremely old. Possibly even the ancestral origin of Mandarin." Katara continued to speak but the words continued to fall on deaf ears. Shandrey thought for a moment then arrived at a solution. "I have an idea." Lee and Katara watched her disappear from the bedroom for a moment. She then came back in carrying a cup and a vial of purple powder. To the glass Shandrey added some water and stirred in a few sprinkles of the powder. Just before the brim of the glass touched her lips Shandrey closed her eyes. "Oh I hate this stuff." They both watched as Shandrey took a quick sip and began heaving. She even lost her balance and Lee was quick to her side to catch her. Feeling lightheaded, Shandrey sat back down on the bed. "Thanks Lee, here…" she handed the cup to Katara. "Drink up." Katara took one look at the cup and remembered Shandrey's reaction. She shook her head with a look that said 'are you kidding?'

"Come on just drink it, please." Insisted Shandrey. Cautiously Katara took the cup. She took a swig and instantly spat the contents. Shandrey lowered her head and snatched the cup back. "Great, now I have to drink it again." She did so, once again nearly passing out from the horrible taste. Once she could actually hold the cup again she held it out. "Please, and don't spit it out this time." Katara sat up and with a slight glare took the cup. She forced herself to keep the putrid liquid down, loosing her grip on the cup. She coughed and hacked numerous times, it seemed like she might cough up a lung.

"Are you okay? Can you understand me?"

Katara shook her head of the dizziness. "Y-Yes, whatever that stuff is I'm never drinking it again." Shandrey smiled, finally they could communicate. Katara darted her eyes between Shandrey and Lee. "Who are you people?"

"We were going to ask you first. You were in the river, we pulled you out?" Katara looked away, trying to piece together her memories. "Why did you call me Yue?" Katara looked at her strangely.

"It's your name isn't it?"

"No…have you and I met?" Katara was finding this conversation more and more frustrating.

"I met you yesterday. You sister Aleu introduced me to you; she had to be the most adorable thing I've ever seen by the way." Shandrey shifted uneasily.

"I don't have a sister, at least…not anymore; and she was anything but adorable." By this point Katara was beyond confused. "What's your name?" asked Shandrey.

"I'm Katara, and if you're not Yue then who are you?"

"My name is Shandrey, I'm Yue reincarnated." It was now time for Shandrey to put her theory to the test. "Katara, what day is it?" The Water Tribe girl chuckled uneasily.

"Its seven days before the 'Day of Black Sun'." It was confirmed, Shandrey's mouth parted. "What is it?"

"Katara, there's no real easy way to say this…so I'll just say it. The Day of Black Sun was over twelve hundred years ago." Katara began shaking her head. "I think you've traveled forward in time, the year is January 14th…..2020."

* * *

Whoa! I'm sure she didn't see that one coming. Again this is a continuation of another story (well a few stories actually) so if there's any confusion jsut ask and I'll answer. Laters! 


	5. The Fire Goddess

I know things may seem a little different in this story, for those of you who don't know Shandrey and comp. But I promise its all still 'Avatar' stuff. And thank you to the ONLY two people who reviewed last chapter; **Tsukikage1213, Realfanficts.** Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

The Fire Goddess

"Katara, there's no real easy way to say this…so I'll just say it. The Day of Black Sun was over twelve hundred years ago." Katara began shaking her head. "I think you've traveled forward in time, the year is January 14th…..2020." Katara and Shandrey simply stared back into each other's eyes. Katara understood but refused to accept the idea, it was simply insane.

"What?"

There couldn't be any easy way to explain it. How does one tell someone from centuries past that they just traveled through time without overwhelming them with a cornucopia of techno-babble? The answer eluded Shandrey most effectively. Katara continued to tense with each passing second, she began to fill Shandrey with fear that another outrage might ensue.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to say it any other way," said Shandrey regretfully. Katara's mouth hung open. She shook her head in disbelief. Was she just supposed to accept that everyone she's ever known was gone and gone for good? Shandrey leaned forward and held her shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Katara yanked herself out from under Shandrey's grasp.

"Don't touch me!" She cast a suspicious look at Lee then snapped her gaze back to Shandrey. "I don't know what's going on with you Yue, but I'm not in the mood to be jerked around. Just leave me alone." She jumped out bed and walked past them both toward the balcony. Shandrey rose to her feet.

"Katara wait-"

Katara wheeled around. "HEY!" Shandrey and Lee's eyes moved over the room as they heard low squeaking coming from the pipes hidden behind the walls. Katara held a dangerous look in her eye, like an animal backed into a corner. She balled up her fists, taking complete control of her element. "I don't know what's going here, or even where 'here' is, but we both know there's more than enough water running through these walls for me to bring this whole building down!" Shandrey backed up, her hands outstretched calmly. "Just stay away from me." She released her control of the water around them and left the room for the balcony. Lee walked up behind Shandrey and held her arms softly.

"Do not be discouraged, I for one am not surprised by her behavior." Shandrey however was still in slight shock by Katara's display of power.

"You saw that didn't you?" she whispered.

"I did."

"She wielded such control, with so little concentration. There's so much about my bending I've mastered, and so much that remains beyond me. What I could learn from her..." She turned in place and tilted her head up to him. "The only problem is she won't talk to me."

"Understandable, I would have a difficult time coming to believe what you said. But Katara is a sensible person I gather, and will not be able to ignore the modern advances of our time for long. Eventually she will have to accept the truth." Katara let her balance give way and leant against him.

"Yes but….she doesn't belong here. And I have no idea how to manipulate time, Moira neglected to cover that with me. How are we supposed to send her back?"

"You will find a way."

"Oh Lee don't patronize me," she whined.

"You know me Shandrey; I do not give undue credit. Now if you permit me I will speak with her." Shandrey arched a brow.

"She thought you were going to attack her, Lee. You really think she'll be more inclined to talk to you rather than me?"

"That remains unclear, but I will try." She closed the gap between them even more so but placed her hands on her hips.

"I wish you would put this much determination into our marriage from time to time. And not running off for weeks at a time." He smiled down at her and moved her aside; they're hands brushing against one another.

"I….am an exceptional husband, and remember my policy concerning undue credit." He began walking away. Shandrey, a grin on her face and her arms still at her hips, took a few steps after him.

"Oh yeah? What's our anniversary?" Lee stopped in place, not saying a word. For a moment it seemed that Shandrey had him stumped.

"We were wed on July 17, 2018, at precisely 3:14 p.m.; there were only twenty-four guests present, it rained during the beginning, and the priest had a piece of lettuce stuck in his teeth." Shandrey rolled her eyes. "Care to try again?"

"Oh get out here," she mumbled. Standing straight and erect Lee continued on. She watched him with crossed arms. He almost seemed pompous at that moment, perhaps the feeling of being victorious for a small moment. Shandrey smiled as she thought of him; maybe it was his quirks that attracted her the most.

-----

Katara stood on the balcony of their room overlooking the pool down below. She found that no matter what she looked at, it captured her attention as well as her imagination. The city around her looked as though it were made of light. Even the pool below caused her to think beyond what she knew to be common. Bright lights below the surface illuminated the waters for its users. Her eyes roamed onto the children in the shallow end, laughing and splashing one another. Despite her situation, Katara was unable to resist the smile that spawned. If it was one thing that she never tired of seeing it was the happiness of others. She didn't care what others thought of a feeling like that, who would dismiss it as nothing more than whimsical sentiment.

Katara was suddenly struck by memories of her and Aang, the day he introduced her to the wonderful world of penguin sledding.

_"I have to ask you something," said Aang in a hushed voice._

_"What?" asked an intrigued Katara._

_In a normal, even excited voice, Aang answered, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"_

_Katara arched an eyebrow. "Uh….sure, I guess."_

Katara laughed to herself. Who would ever say that? After being frozen for a hundred years, who would want to go penguin sledding? Of course he had no idea how much time had passed, but come on….it's funny. She became aware of a presence to her side. With a gasp she noticed Lee now standing beside her. Without the children taking notice, Katara pulled a whirling sphere of water from the pool below.

"I beseech you," said Lee looking skyward. "Stay your attack."

"I told you to leave me alone," she snarled.

"And yet you must talk, you must talk to someone or you will not know peace." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"How can I find peace here, this isn't my home….this isn't even my own time." Lee glanced at her.

"So you accept Shandrey's words as fact."

Katara pointed inside. "That woman is Yue, I met her yesterday. I don't understand why you both deny this? Where were you by the way when I met her?" Lee smiled and shook his head. Katara's face hardened, she turned the sphere to solid ice. "Don't laugh at me! You want to talk? Then talk, give me some answers."

-----

From within the room Shandrey raised her brows and took sighed deeply. "Well done Lee, now she's taken you hostage."

-----

Lee faced her. He opened his arms and using his powers levitated his sword out of his waist band and lowered it to the ground. Katara's eyes gradually widened as she witnessed the action. Still she held the ice ball aloft and ready for combat.

"My name is Leonidas Moristu, the one you came to know as 'Yue' has been long dead for many centuries. My wife, Shandrey, bears such a striking resemblance because she is 'Yue' reincarnated. It is a complicated story." Katara lowered the sphere, she took in a deep breath and stood beside him.

"Where am I?"

"This is the city of Paris, within a country called 'France'."

"Do you and Shandrey live here?"

"No, our home is much farther east. However we were here for a gathering of sorts, soon it will be time for us to return home." Katara looked out at the starry night sky.

"Home……does such a thing even exist for me anymore?"

Lee rotated his eyes to glance at her. "Your home is never far from you. It is where your heart truly lies, it is timeless and always there to welcome." She brushed away a tear which had leaked out of her eye.

"That's easy for you to say. How many times have you been torn from everything you knew and loved? How many times have you suddenly woken in the presence of a complete stranger?...How many times has it dawned on you that you many never see your friends and family again?" She rubbed her arms from the chilling breeze.

"A great many." She twisted her head in his direction. She trained her eyes to his. There azure hue shined in the moon light and there was something else; a sincerity and an honor not found in many people. Katara could see the loss he felt and the love he felt for Shandrey. He would die eating hot coals for her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Perhaps we both of us presumed too much. There is nothing to forgive, only ignorance. Four years of peace have been a blessing, but it was not meant to last." At the risk of sounding the least bit selfish Katara tugged at his arm.

"And me?" she asked. "I was a part of something before I left. My friends…..my family, they're all counting on me. I have to get back." She now looked at him with imploring eyes. "Can you help me?"

"We will do what we can." His answer, though not very comforting, would have to suffice for the moment. Katara turned her gaze back to the pool.

"How is it possible?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Lee.

"The lights, under water. How is fire able to light under water? And how are those children swimming during such a cold season?" He smiled as he looked down at the family.

"The water is heated, and the lights are encased in a glass case which is waterproof. They run off of an energy source called electricity." Katara shook her head, it was begin to throb.

"This new world is filled with so many things, I wonder how will be able to keep up?" She they looked at one another and Katara, for the first time since they had met, smiled. He motioned back toward door.

"Come, it is cold. And if you will permit my presumptuousness, I believe you owe my wife an apology." Katara nodded, just as cautiously as ever she retreated inside with Lee.

* * *

Of course Nayia was given a bed but she couldn't sleep, how could she? Over and over she tried communicating with Lee but to no avail. She searched her room from top to bottom in the hope of finding whatever was blocking her thoughts, nothing. Either it was elsewhere she couldn't reach or someone was managing it on their own. Picking the lock was out of the question as there was nothing to pick. Her side of the door bore nothing but a two inch thick plexiglass window.

Nayia leapt off her bed and with a furious growl flipped it onto its side. Since Mifune had left her alone it seemed like she had been cooped up for weeks. A mild form of cabin fever was beginning to set in, though all out dementia was still a long way off. She fell against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. Nayia remembered what she told Mifune, that Lee and Shandrey would come to rescue her. But the more she thought about it the more she began to convince herself that it was unlikely borderline impossible. They had no idea that she was missing, she had no way of contacting them, and it would be weeks before they realized that her letters stopped coming.

She ran her hands through her hair, letting them linger on her scalp for just a moment. Nayia had turned her room into a mess but that only allotted her a small amount of relief. Suddenly her door opened, Mifune stood just before the threshold. She slowly rose to her feet while giving him a suspicious glare. He told her to exit the cell by silently stepping aside. Nayia of course had no intention of going with him or doing anything he said. However if she left her cell it may be possible to contact Lee, thus she stepped forward. Upon stepping outside she saw that Mifune was not alone. Ring stood nearby, her expressionless face as stony as ever.

She turned away from them. "Come."

"I don't think so," replied Nayia defiantly. Ring didn't move or reply to Nayia's disobedience, the red stone around her middle finger however pulsed.

"You know who she is," said Mifune. Nayia said nothing. "You know she is not to be trifled with."

"Drop dead Mifune," snapped Nayia.

"In time perhaps." Without warning he backhanded her across the face. She stumbled backwards, using the wall to maintain her balance. She looked back at him while holding her stinging cheek. "Defy me not." She held back her tears.

"I hate you." Her words were calculated and sincere.

"Good, hate keeps one alive. I look forward to the day you act on your hatred."

"Enough." Ring's soft and bone chilling voice broke their argument. She sent Nayia a fleeting look then turned back to the hall ahead. "You will come with me." Nayia yearned to yank one of Mifune's swords from his waist, using on both her captors, and escape. However there something about Ring that made it clear that a simple stabbing wouldn't do her in for good. Ring began taking successive steps down the hall, never bothering to make sure her charge was following behind as instructed. It was either stay in Mifune's presence or join Ring it what would undoubtedly be a quiet walk. She could hardly stand to be near Mifune thus Nayia chose the latter path.

Nayia was surprised by the dwelling in which these people stayed. Many times it reminded her of Chinese palaces of the most extravagant luxury. There was gold in almost every nook and cranny. Silk tapestries hung from wall, many of them depicting scenes from centuries past. As they walked several servants would pass by, each time quickly moving up against the wall and bowing as Ring passed.

"Guess you're a…..a pretty important person around here," said Nayia weakly. Ring did not respond. "I've heard stories-rumors really, who are you…really?"

"I am a chevalier of Hotaru."

Nayia skipped slightly as in her distracted view of another tapestry her feet tripped. "And what is that?"

"In time……..all in time." That was the last of Ring's words for the duration of their journey, which continued on for at least half an hour.

'Where could she possibly be taking me?' Nayia wondered. Her question was answered when they reached the entrance to a smaller hallway. This passage, however, should not be taken for its size; it boasted decorations and lavishes besting everything Nayia had yet seen. But Nayia's attention wasn't on the décor; her eyes were mesmerically drawn to the other end. Instead of a door blocking the way, a wall flame guarded the entrance. She swallowed hard as her mind sifted through the morbid possibilities to come.

"I go no further."

Nayia shot an incredulous look of shock at her. "And what about me? Am I supposed to walk through fire?!"

"You will not be harmed. Continue on, now." Nayia stayed put and folded her arms.

"And if I don't?" Ring stepped closer to her. She raised her open hand until it was eye level with Nayia. Several sparks issued from the shining red gem. Nayia swallowed hard.

"Many things could happen if you do not." Nayia was a temple of defiance, even towards her own family and friends. But just as Mifune said, a battle with Ring could be utterly unwinable at this time. Ring lowered her hand and slowly left Nayia to continue on her own. Slowly, perhaps even a dead slow, Nayia approached the wall of cascading flame. The strange thing about it was that no matter how close she got, Nayia never felt the rising heat. It was as if the fire was no more than an illusion. She now stood directly before it; still she felt no excessive heat. Nayia then closed her eyes tight and took a bounding step through. It was an odd sensation, like a strong gust of wind was pushing back against her. When she finally breached the other side Nayia's hair was slightly frizzed. Absently she reached up to fix it while her eyes roamed over the room she'd entered. It was octagonal with ornate torches set within each corner. Then Nayia saw the centerpiece of the room.

Carved out of the wall was an enormous Fire Nation insignia, within the carvings a roaring fire continually raged upward. It was so massive that the various torches scattered throughout were little more than filler. It was then that Nayia also noticed a chair and within it an occupant. They sat before the large wall carving, the occupant unmoving. Quickly Nayia dashed over and saw a young woman sitting limply before the flames. Her eyes were glazed and a great deal of color had left her skin.

"Hello?" The woman slowly turned her eyes up at Nayia. "Are you okay?" The woman tried to reach up at Nayia but she could only twitch her hand. Nayia took her trembling fingers and rubbed them gingerly. "Don't worry; I'm going to get us both out of here." If she could, the woman grew even creepier by a slow shaking of the head.

"Save……...yourself…."

"Save myself? From what? There's nobody else here." Her glassy eyes returned to the boisterous flames.

"H-Ho…..Hotaru…" Nayia arched a brow.

"There must be some sort of mix-up with you people. Hotaru is dead; she has been for centurie-"

"AHHH!" Suddenly an invisible force jerked the woman right out of the chair. Nayia gasped loudly and jumped back about ten feet, loosing her footing in the process. The woman now stood before the fiery carving, arms spread wide and eyes bulging.

"W-What's happening?"

The woman began twitching horribly.

"THE FIRE GODDESS LIVES!" Jets of red light began pouring from within the carving. They swirled overhead and around both the woman and Nayia like a chorus of poltergeists. Nayia crawled away along the floor as far as she could until she came in contact with the wall. The dozens of ribbons of light moved about randomly like paper in the wind then suddenly melded together as one and converged on the woman before the carving. They twisted into a point drove into her back, making her arch and writhe. Nayia slowly climbed up the wall until she was back on her feet. Finally the light disappeared completely within the woman and her eyes glowed with a solid red hue. This went unknown to Nayia as she continued to see only the woman's back. Tactfully, the Star Crystal guardian approached her with a hand outstretched.

"Um…..are you okay?" Her arms slowly lowered to her sides and she turned in place. Goosebumps, shivers, nausea; these were but a few of the many sickening sensations Nayia now felt as she gazed into the pair of glowing red eyes. "What's happened to you?" No answer. "**Who**….are you?"

"_I am Eternal Flame._" The voice was feminine but there was also a distant echo resounding in the foreground. "_I am the Fire Goddess. I am Hotaru._"

"That's impossible!" Breathed Nayia. Hotaru curved her host's lips into a smile.

"_All things are possible. The scope and extent of my power cannot be denied._"

Nayia breathed hard. "You expect me to just believe you?"

"_I do not abide by illusion, nor do I demand it of any mortal. Only that you believe what you see and know to be true._" Nayia tried to say her fast pacing heart with a hand to her chest. To absolutely no avail.

* * *

Not surprisingly Lee had been assigned the task of packing their belongings for the return trip home. Shandrey and Katara sat together on the bed talking of Shandrey's past life.

"You look so much like her," said Katara. It was true, staring at her even now Katara had difficulty in finding a difference. "Her sister couldn't have been more than six years old when I met her."

"I would've definitely taken her for a sister rather than the one I ended up with," replied Shandrey. Confusion crossed Katara's face. "That's a long long long story. But enough about me, I want to know if you wouldn't mind telling me about Aang. I've read so much about him." Katara paused, flushing somewhat. Both turned when they heard Lee drop several items he was carrying. Shandrey jumped and rushed to his side.

"What is it?" He placed a hand to temple, wincing from some sort of inexplicable pain.

"N-Nayia….she is troubled."

* * *

Nayia desired to leave more than anything but the fiery door was now starting to give off actual heat, hinting that stepping through might be a bad idea. She stared at Hotaru with a face holding both fear and wonder.

"You demand these people worship you?"

"_The dominion and greatness of the Fire Nation must not be elapsed! All will know of its power for all time. Through me the Fire Nation shall rise again to its former glory, as a beacon of light in a world set astray and shrouded in darkness._"

"If you really are Hotaru, then you're way behind your time. After all this time what could you possibly do?"

"_I shall show you_." Nayia then knew no more.

----------

From Nayia's perspective everything had suddenly gone white, and all was silent. When she finally did awake she found she was no longer in Hotaru's presence, nor was she sent back to her cell. Instead, she was slumbering on a large round cushion in a room filled with many others. She quickly sat up and found Mifune sitting up right on another close by, deep in meditation.

"Mifune!" He opened his eyes. "What's going on? What happened to me?" He turned his gaze to her, keeping her in suspense. "What happened to me?" He turned back to his own space, appearing as though the news was hurtful to pass on. "Answer me!"

"Now we are both of us slaves."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day you discover a means of escape I hope you will share that knowledge with me, so that I may feed my blade to Hotaru's supercilious tongue. Until then we are both bound to her…… chevaliers."

* * *

I didn't really want to end it here but I figured I made you guys wait long enough for it. So I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also just in case, Chevalier is pronounced (Shi-Val-Yeah) I know it looks weird and some people have a hard time figuring it out. Laters! 


	6. The Last Waterbender

Okay, there's at least one person who's a bit cross with me for taking so long with this chapter. But as I explained forces beyond my control prevented me from writing as much as I wanted. But none of that matters now because it's finally here and I hope you enjoy it. And thank you very much to my good friends who reviewed last chapter; **Tsukikage1213** and **Realfanficts.** You guys have the patience of saint and I hope to make worth it. Alright onward!

* * *

Chapter Six

The Last Waterbender

From Nayia's perspective everything had suddenly gone white, and all was silent. When she finally did awake she found she was no longer in Hotaru's presence, nor was she sent back to her cell. Instead, she was slumbering on a large round cushion in a room filled with many others. She quickly sat up and found Mifune sitting up right on another close by, deep in meditation.

"Mifune!" He opened his eyes. "What's going on? What happened to me?" He turned his gaze to her, keeping her in suspense. "What happened to me?" He turned back to his own space, appearing as though the news was hurtful to pass on. "Answer me!"

"Now we are both of us slaves."

"What are you talking about?"

"The day you discover a means of escape I hope you will share that knowledge with me, so that I may feed my blade to Hotaru's supercilious tongue. Until then we are both bound to her…… chevaliers." Nayia was already beyond outraged but the lack of answers only added to her frustration.

"Everybody keeps saying that! But what does that mean! Seriously what is the harm in just telling me?!"

"Shut up," said Mifune curtly. "It means you are a servant, that is final."

She shook her head. "Not for me." She hopped off the round bed cushion and began storming out. "You can sit there thinking you're stuck here but I'm leaving." For a moment it looked as though she just might make it out the door. However just as her hand touched the door handle she froze. Her face screwed up from confusion but that feeling was soon replaced by fear and above all else…pain. Slowly she slunk down to the floor amidst the steadily growing sounds of chanting behind her. She couldn't understand the words, it was irrelevant anyway. All Nayia now knew was that she could hardly breathe and that blood felt like boiling water. Still the chanting continued without end, becoming more and more pronounced. Soon Mifune stood over her.

"The others won't allow you to leave. With their collective thought they are preventing it, rather than suffer Hotaru's wrath."

"S..st….sto-stop…" He looked behind him at the chanting crowd.

"They will not stop, until you have agreed to stay." Nayia clawed her way across the floor. The closer she got to the door the louder the chanting became. Finally Nayia could go no further and collapsed just inches away from her goal. She heard the sound as though they were all crowded around her ear and screaming the garbled words. Mifune bent down closer to her, trying to hear her over the other chevaliers. He then stood up and held out his arms. "SILENCE!" At once the chanting ceased. "She will not leave, you may return to your prayers." And that they did. Every chevalier turned away from Nayia and Mifune and silently prayed to Hotaru. Mifune then saw to Nayia. She was already getting back up. Her body temperature returned to normal and she could breathe just as well as she ever could. She sat up against the door, which was now impassable.

"If…" She paused to catch her breath. "If Hotaru wanted to turn me there are other ways….."

"Ways that prove to be unreliable. Hotaru wishes for her follower's minds to remain in pristine order."

"Yeah well…" Nayia raised herself up using the door handles for leverage. "I should probably tell her I'm not really in the market for a new religion."

"That matters not to her, nor does it to the rest of her congregation. You must understand Nayia.." This stopped her on her way back to her cushion. "The people here in this room have known only of Hotaru since birth. There is no other deity for them, and nothing you say or do is going to change that." She sat down and crossed her arms defiantly.

"We'll see about that."

"You should not be so depressed; chevaliers are endowed with many special abilities." Nayia quirked an eyebrow.

"Really….that's very interesting."

"Powers that are useless against Hotaru," said Mifune as if sensing her intentions. She folded her arms.

"That's right, just go and ruin my thunder." He glanced at her and found that was actually smirking at him. He returned it but it was so fleeting that Nayia failed to see it. At that moment the door which Nayia attempted to escape through opened and in walked Simon, Mockingbird, and Tommy. Mifune was close to rising to greet them but they were quickly intercepted by Ring.

"Report," she said with monotone.

"We found the archives," said Simon. Ring then held out an open hand.

"You recovered the scroll then, I will take it to Hotaru." Simon shifted his weight. Even Mockingbird was looking at him expectantly, wondering what his excuse would consist of. Ring darted her eyes between Simon and Mockingbird. "Well?"

"We found the archives but….the scroll was not present." Ring slowly lowered her arm.

"Explain."

"What's ter explain?" spat Tommy. "It wasn't there, what were we spossed to do?" Ring trained her eyes to him, also allowing the red gem on her ring to spark to life.

"You were supposed to continue looking until it was found." She began to raise her hand but Simon stopped her.

"Wait, I have a theory."

"Hotaru cannot afford theories alone, we must have that scroll."

"I understand," said Simon while bowing his head reverently. "There was evidence that the scroll had been removed many centuries ago, possibly while Pakku was still its caretaker." It was nearly impossible to tell but it appeared that Ring was intrigued. "And if that is true he will have passed it on to his successor, a noteworthy waterbender."

"The Fire Nation remains as the only element benders," droned Ring.

"Then perhaps it was passed down a line of Water Tribe descent. It is also possible whoever bears it now could have no knowledge of their lineage or the scrolls existence." Strangely, as Nayia heard their discussion, her mind immediately went to Shandrey and the word just slipped out before she could stop it.

"Shandrey…" All of them turned to her inquisitively. Ring faced Nayia entirely and indeed walked back up to her.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Don't lie to me chevalier, what did you say?" Both Mockingbird and Simon exchanged curious looks at Nayia being addressed as one of them. Ring could see that Nayia would be immovable this early. Thus she merely forced the red beam from her gem into Nayia's eyes and scanned for the answer. She fell back down to her round bed with a gasp. Ring rounded on the three subordinates.

"The name is 'Shandrey Yen-Mah', find her and retrieve the scroll."

"Not till I've had a chance 'ter to get some shut eye," said Tommy. "Done with one hunt now I gotta get going onto another." They walked past Nayia as she still recovered from Ring's intrusion. Mockingbird glanced in her direction, allowing Nayia to glimpse her teeth.

"You're a vampire."

She smirked. "Noticed that did you?" With a suggestive wink Mockingbird continued on her way. Ring watched after them, inwardly scorned by their agent's apparent laziness.

She shook her head. "Must I do everything myself?" Her hair swished in a perfect arc as she spun on her heel and took her leave. Nayia knew without a doubt that she was going after Shandrey, and it was all her fault.

'Great,' she thought. 'This might make her a little grumpy the next time I see her.' Mifune was as still as a stone as he set himself back into deep meditation. It took a moment for Nayia to realize that the large hall had gone from a buzz of chanting to dead quiet again. It was certainly unsettling to say the least. It wasn't long however before Nayia began to notice that someone else was watching her. Out of her peripheral vision she detected a pair of eyes frequently glancing at her from a cushion not far from her own. Turning she came face to face with young man about her age with dark brown hair. He looked about nervously and mouthed something to her. Nayia shrugged her shoulders in response to not understanding. He edged a little closer and once again tried to deliver his message, this time Nayia was able to make out 'can I come over?' She shifted about anxiously.

'Why me?' Looking back at him she halfheartedly granted him an audience and he carefully made his way over to her.

"Hi," he said with a smile. Nayia smiled back at him but it was a weak one. She felt so awkward that it was as if her spine had been replaced by a wooden pole. "My name is Julian Markham; can I ask you for your name?"

She regarded him strangely. For whatever reason he sure was being polite; so polite in fact that Nayia couldn't think of a reason to deny his request.

"Nayia…"

"Well, it's very unusual. There's not a single one here by that name. I think it's also very nice."

"Uh huh," muttered Nayia. He edged closer to her, much to Nayia's discomfort.

"I was wondering if after meditation you would like to walk with me." Nayia looked at him quizzically. "There is a very beautiful garden on the grounds; I would really like to show it to you."

"Listen you've been very nice, for the thirty seconds since I've met you, but I think I'd just rather be alone right now." Julian nodded with a downcast look and stood up.

"Very well, I won't disturb you anymore." He turned away and she hung her head, because there it was; that stinging feeling of guilt that would never let up. It did take a lot of courage after all to just walk up to her and talk like that. Maybe she did owe him a little more.

"Wait." She whispered. He failed to hear her thus she had to catch up to him. She took his shoulder and he turned place. "Wait I…uh…..I was wondering how much longer meditation will be." Julian smiled.

"Not long."

* * *

PARIS………….

Katara darted her gaze between Lee and Shandrey, both of whom were zipping about their room throwing belongings into whatever bags they could find. The young waterbender began to grow dizzy from watching them.

"I don't understand, your husband has a headache and all of a sudden we have to pack up and leave? What's going on?"

"We'll have to explain later," said Shandrey in passing. Katara looked to Lee but he only gave the same reply with a single stern look. Utterly confused, Katara simply began gathering what personal effects she had. Lee sealed up the last suitcase and set it among the others.

"That's it, shall we go then?"

"We can't jump from here, we need to get to open ground," said Shandrey. Katara was becoming more and more annoyed with overhearing things that made absolutely no sense to her.

"I hope you don't mean jump from the window."

"No, it's a….different method of travel." Lee moved over to the window to draw the curtains shut but as he did he stopped as he spotted something below. Outside the fence surrounding the pool he saw someone showing a photograph to a hotel employee. He took a moment and then pointed directly up at their window. The samurai slid the curtains shut.

"Leave it," he said gesturing to the luggage.

"What is it?" asked Shandrey.

"Whoever is searching for us has indeed found their quarry." Shandrey looked past him, as though she could see through the curtains. "We must go, now."

"Who is it?" asked Katara.

Shandrey shook her head. "Who knows, but trust me this is not the time to ask questions." Both Shandrey and Katara carried only satchels that slung over their shoulders. Shandrey led the way with Lee bringing up the rear. They froze when the light above the elevator lit up a bell signaled it was about to open. Both turned their widened gazes back to Lee, he jerked his head to the stairs through which they quickly exited out of.

The three of them managed to slip out of the hotel unnoticed. Shandrey felt bad about failing to leave some sort of payment for the room but this was a serious situation. Plus she felt that after tonight they wouldn't be welcome anywhere in Paris. Katara was more than beside herself. All of sudden she had been thrust into a new world which was as foreign to her as the Fire Nation itself. Now no sooner had Katara narrowly recovered from hypothermia than she found herself running from a mysterious group of people and she didn't even know why. 'I wish Aang, Sokka, and Toph were here'. She thought. Sokka and Toph would've been the first to suggest that they take on whoever it was following them. Aang would have stated his hesitancy, ask Katara for her opinion, and then would give in to the first two.

And then there was the fact that something about this city they were in gave her the feeling that they were not welcome. There was a general distaste for foreigners, as could be seen from the slight glowers they earned as they calmly walked down the street. Katara noticed that while she took in the surroundings that she had actually fallen behind Shandrey and Lee thus she trotted back up to them.

"I take it you've done something like this before," she said while repositioning the bag over her shoulder.

"Once or twice," replied Shandrey. "One of the downs of beating pillagers to buried treasure."

"Who ever they are I do not believe them to rivals," said Lee. "Something feels….different."

Shandrey gulped nervously. "Let's hope not, I had my fill of all things supernatural a long time ago." Katara rubbed her forehead to relieve the growing headache.

"You are the strangest people I've ever met." The trio walked on in silence. Not only was Shandrey looking for an open space to teleport them away but it was also preferable if they did so away from the public view. The more they walked however the more it felt like they were being followed. The nighttime fog was growing more and more dense. Shandrey took solace in the fact that if something did happen there was plenty of moisture in the air for her and Katara to take advantage of. No sooner had Shandrey wrapped herself up in such positive thoughts that they were forced to stop. They stood at the very bridge where Shandrey and Katara first confronted one another, only this time Ring blocked their way. Lee's hand instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword. Katara held a hand behind her back; secretly it gathered the surrounding moisture into a small whirling sphere. Shandrey timidly stepped forward.

"Uhh, hi?" Ring said nothing. "Can we help you?"

"Indeed," replied the chevalier. "You can give me the scroll without condition." Katara's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. How could these people possibly know about the scroll?

Shandrey shot a curious look back at Lee then faced Ring with a shrug. "What scroll?"

"We have not the time for charades, give it to me now." Like a rattlesnake Ring struck at Shandrey with a powerful blast from her stone. Lee ran forward and caught Shandrey as she was thrown backward off the bridge. The shining gem around Ring's finger pulsed with an almost burning desire to cause harm. "I trust I have made my point."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shouted Shandrey while she still hung to Lee for support. "You've got the wrong people."

"Doubtful." Ring's eyes then fell on Katara. The young waterbender stood stock still at the sight of this magnificent foe. Not since she parted with Aang, Sokka, and Toph had she been witness to magic such as this. Ring began stepping forward toward Katara. Lee immediately sprang between them, sword drawn and ready. She took another step obliging Lee to use his mental prowess to shove her back several feet. As if mirroring his powers precisely Ring waved her hand and Lee was thrown aside. Katara whipped the ice ball out from behind her back and hit Ring dead to rights in the forehead. The chevalier's head wrenched back something fierce but it did not stumble her in the slightest. Katara's mouth hung open, horror struck by what she saw. Ring's broken neck mended within seconds and her head snapped right back into place. She stretched her hand forward, from her gem a ribbon of energy flowed forth, digging into Katara's forehead. It suddenly felt as though the searing pain of the ice cold waters were flowing around her again. Katara fell to her knees, eyes wide and crossed to look at the ribbon.

"Dead or alive…you shall give me what I seek." From out of the fog Lee's blade sang in the air and removed Ring from her stretched arm. Released from Ring's hold Katara fell to the ground writhing. It was now Lee's turn to gape at Ring's unnatural vitality. She made now screams or cries at loosing a limb, no did blood flow from her wound.

"What are you?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. Ring narrowed her eyes. With her remaining hand she grabbed a handful of Lee's gi and hurled him a high into the air. Once landing the samurai was unfortunate enough to impale his left leg upon his sword. None had come to their rescue since the loud bang given by Ring and it didn't appear that Lee's shriek of pain would draw anyone else. Katara snapped her eyes away from the writhing warrior and back up to their attacker. The chevalier summoned the ring off her disembodied hand and onto her other. With a wave from over her ruined shoulder Ring formed a perfectly new arm.

"Get away from her!" Shandrey swung her arms about, drawing the water around her into a rushing column. She swung it around, striking Ring several times. Katara quickly jumped to her feet and after received a nod from Shandrey, each formed a watery tendril. They grabbed Ring's ankles firmly and with all their strength hurled her nearly half a mile away. Both waterbenders balanced on their knees, taking in heavy breaths.

"I'd like…to go home..now," panted Katara.

"That makes two of us," said Shandrey with a smile. A painful moan off to the side grabbed her attention. "Lee…" They rushed over to his side. Shandrey nearly turned sick at the sight of him. "Oh, goodness Lee." The samurai tried reaching around to pull it out but to no avail.

"Get-it out!" gasped Lee.

"Maybe we should leave it in, until we can bandage him properly," suggested Katara.

An incredulous Lee said, "_What!_?"

"I think she's right Lee," said Shandrey. "You're already loosing a lot of blood. If we pull it out, you're going to loose more." Lee rolled his eyes. Barring his teeth Lee's telekinesis took hold of the sword and with a growing yell yanked it out. Just as Shandrey predicted a small fountain of his vital fluids momentarily erupted.

A nauseated Katara covered her mouth. "Oookay, that just might be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Shandrey ripped a piece of his gi off and quickly tied it around his leg.

"Stubborn idiot," she mumbled. She then fished around in her satchel until she found a collapsible cup and a vile filled a white powder. As though it were mere second nature Shandrey summoned some water from the fog into the cup and began letting some of the white powder mix in. Once it was completely dissolved Shandrey knelt back down beside Lee. She picked up his head and cradled it so he could drink. Katara watched as Lee's twitching movements calmed and his slow breath indicated that he was no longer conscious.

"Is he…okay?"

"He will be, if we can get him home in time." Katara now hated hearing that word; 'home'. It was more than far away for her. For now it seemed almost unreachable. "Help me." Both of them took one of Lee's arms over their shoulder. Katara struggled as they hoisted him up off the ground.

"Wow….you're husband is quite heavy."

"Well don't be fooled," gasped Shandrey. She looked away with a twinkle in her eye. "It's all muscle." She shook her head, no time for such thoughts. "Let's go." In a whirl of light all of three of them were taken from where they stood. Ring stepped onto the bridge just after they departed. Her expressionless eyes scanned the entire area. It would very difficult for her to follow them. For the moment the chevalier gave up the chase and turned to leave.

* * *

REJOINING NAYIA……………

Nayia walked casually just past the entrance to the garden. Julian had grossly understated both its vastness and its beauty. The sun shined brightly overhead accompanied by the whimsical chorus of birds. Light pink petals from a Japanese maple fell past her face; they tickled her cheek and made her smile. It was so odd; here she was a prisoner and yet in this place she felt….peaceful. Unbeknownst to her Julian slowly approached. He bore a smile, which was mostly due to how much she was already enjoying herself. One of his footsteps finally made its way to her ears and she turned in place.

"Oh, hello."

"And hello to you," replied Julian. "I'm glad you came. Though I have to be honest, a part of me didn't think you would."

"Well, its better then being cooped up in there," said Nayia nodding toward the building behind them. "So, you said something about taking a walk." Julian chuckled.

"I did." He held out his hand. "Come." Nervously Nayia slipped her hand within his and he led her deeper into the garden. "This place is one of our proudest achievements; it contains a sample of every blossom born of this earth." Nayia stopped, forcing her hand out of his.

"Every one?" she asked in amazement.

"Indeed." He noticed that she hand placed both her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable."

She shook her head. "That's okay, but if it's alright with you I'd rather keep my hands to myself for the time being."

"Of course," he said. And so they walked on, passing many varieties of flowers and trees. "You are new here aren't' you."

"What gave you that idea," said Nayia sarcastically. "And I wouldn't go so far as to say that I 'joined' either. I like my mind just the way it is." Julian's face fell and he stopped in front of a rose bush. "What's the matter?" she asked. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

He stared at the red blossoms. "Well, only a little. I can see that you don't believe the way we do; that you believe we are, as you say, brainwashed." Nayia quietly bobbed her head in agreement. "Nothing could be farther from the truth." He turned to her and stared into her eyes with conviction. "I stand before you today utterly in control of my own thoughts, I chose to my faith as freely and willingly as I chose to be with you right now."

"Julian, I tried to leave……and I was tortured because of it. I really am sorry but you're not going to easily convince me that it was done for my own good."

"Well you have my word," he said. His smile was also returning. "I did not join the others as they did that to you." She nodded. It was clear he telling the truth but it was still unsettling. "I hope in time you will come to see Hotaru as I see her now."

"I have to tell ya, your choice in deities couldn't be worse."

"Why do you say that?" he asked calmly.

"Because I've met her, she's evil Julian. She's not even a goddess. Sure she's very powerful and can do things that would seem godlike but…" Julian continued down the path; he would not so easily dissuaded. She skipped back up next to him. "You're wasting your life worshiping a false god."

"I am sorry Nayia, but I don't believe that."

"I've seen this kind of thing before. Soon she'll leave you and everyone else with a single choice; convert or die."

"Our dogma contains no such declarations." Nayia brought her hands to her temples; there simply was just no getting to this person. "Forcing our faith on someone else is strictly forbidden. The act of free choice must be present."

"Oh really, well how do explain me? If I could leave I would, in a heartbeat. But you and you're friends won't let me."

"I don't presume to know Hotaru's plans for us, or you for that matter. But you must be very important." At this Nayia was perplexed.

"Why?"

"They made you a chevalier," he said simply. Many here, myself included, have dedicated their entire lives to the day when they would be granted such a coveted honor. Some would see your hastened rise within our ranks as detestable. If I were you I would expect a warm welcome."

Nayia folded her arms. Thinking that things couldn't possibly get worse. "And you?" she asked her companion. "Why do you think of me?" Again he smiled at her.

"If ever you find yourself alienated from all who dwell here, know that you have at least one friend with me." Nayia managed to force a rising blush to remain hidden from view. "If I may say, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Nayia laughed nervously.

"Wow, right to the point I see."

While they walked Julian explained. "Here we are taught not to fear our feelings and to not only embrace them but make them clear to the ones that really matter. To live life like a turtle hiding in its shell is not life at all."

"Now you sound like my brother," chuckled Nayia. By now a few other members had begun walking about in the garden, and yet it was still large enough for a multitude to gather and still have room to spare. She cast a look to the ground as it passed under her feet. "I sure wish he were here now."

"You care for him very much."

"Well yes," said Nayia. "We've been through so much, and he's sacrificed so much for me."

"I think I would enjoy his company," said Julian. "If only to ask his permission to court you." Nayia stopped walking again. "Nayia?"

"I'm sorry; did you just ask me out on a date?"

"Forgive me, is that the customary term these days?"

She was still shocked from his first statement. "Yyyesss. Look I know you don't mind just throwing your emotions out there for all to see but it's a little harder for me."

He raised his hands defensively. "Of course, I meant no disrespect." Nayia closed her eyes and walked back to his side. "How do you like the garden?"

Nayia let herself calm and she smiled at him. "Its very beautiful. But you know….you're way too nice." He looked after her with confused frown.

"Too nice?"

* * *

WITHIN A GRASSY VALLEY……………….

Katara looked down at the ground below from a window built into the side of a rock wall. The home was actually built alongside the gorge and ran almost the whole length. Several tall windmills set upon the summit provided them with all the power they needed. Katara retreated back inside where Shandrey worked over Lee. It wasn't long before his leg was fully mended, courtesy of their combined healing powers and some special herb remedies by Shandrey herself.

"So where are we now?"

"This is a place called Kitsune Valley. This has been our home for a very long time. In fact we used to hide out here." Katara let the hair loops on either side of her head fall freely. Shandrey finished with Lee, allowing him to drink a tonic and then guided Katara out of the room. "Come on, there are some things we should talk about."

After a few minutes Katara finished recounting the events that had led to her arrival. Shandrey was also forced to tell tales of a most depressing nature. They sat around a table with a steaming pot of tea beside them. Shandrey filled a cup, slid it toward Katara, and then poured one for herself. Katara just moved her cup about from side to side.

"I don't understand," she whispered. "How can you be the last waterbender, there were tens of thousands of us."

"It's not just waterbenders," said Shandrey sadly. "To my knowledge there isn't a single element bender left alive besides me. My sister was a firebender but….well she's passed away." A stiff silence passed over the two, one that Shandrey was determined to quickly break. "You said that you interrupted some sort of ritual."

"Yes."

"What were they doing?" Katara struggled with her thoughts. The images were so terrible to bear.

"They were going to sacrifice some kid. He was a Fire Nation soldier but he was so young. We managed to fight off his squad and I guess while he was trying to get to a camp this group of crazy people caught him."

"Is there anything else you can remember?" asked Shandrey. "Symbols…a name, strange markings…anything?" Katara hung her head. The steam from her tea condensed on her face, making what looked like tears. Shandrey's words about the element benders still stuck out in her mind. And it was then that a hard and perhaps horrible thought occurred to her.

"W-W-What about the Avatar?" insisted Katara. "Where's the Avatar of your time?" Still Shandrey was the bearer of bad news.

"I'm sorry Katara, but the cycle has been broken for many centuries. In fact….Avatar Aang might be the last." Katara's hand flew to her mouth.

"No! That would mean he was killed in the Avatar State."

"We don't that. The fact is I have no idea what's going on right now. And apparently Lee's sister is in trouble and we don't even know where she is." Katara took a sip of her tea, more to steady her nerve than anything else. "Now what about this scroll?" Katara looked up at Shandrey only momentarily.

"What about…what scroll?"

"Katara, that wild lady was after me because she thought I have whatever it is that you clearly have. I know she has something to do with Nayia. Now what was she talking about?"

Still Katara maintained her silence. "I don't know."

"I don't believe you," retorted Shandrey. Her voice was beginning to rise. "We just received a royal whipping, my husband has a hole in his leg, and his sister is missing. Now its time for you spill it. What was she talking about?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YES YOU DO!" Katara swept both cups and the kettle off the table. She then threw down the scroll encased in an ivory tube.

"There! Happy now?" Katara stormed out of the kitchen, slamming doors behind her. Shandrey turned her glare away from the doorway and down to the scroll. She picked it up, letting it roll about in her hands. Why was this thing so important? Carefully she popped open the ivory container and found a ragged piece of parchment inside.

* * *

Well I hope this was worth the wait. Again massive apologies from me, ThSamurai. I hope nay I pray that you won't have to wait this long again. Back again later!


	7. The Watertribe Princess

Chapter Seven

Apologies for the long wait, but I finally got the chance to update both stories at once so that's why I held off. Plus my leg tacked on with all the usual stuff kept me busy. Now please, don't knock this chappie because it's short. It's supposed to be short, but they won't all be this way. Anyway I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

And thank you very much for the reviews; **Tsukikage1213, Nephertiri, Realfanficts**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Watertribe Princess

Katara swept both cups and the kettle off the table. She then threw down the scroll encased in an ivory tube.

"There! Happy now?" Katara stormed out of the kitchen, slamming doors behind her. Shandrey turned her glare away from the doorway and down to the scroll. She picked it up, letting it roll about in her hands. Why was this thing so important? Carefully she popped open the ivory container and found a ragged piece of parchment inside. Her fingers carefully eased it out of the container, fearing that it was so old that might crumble in her hand. It was then that Shandrey recognized the type of parchment she held. It was ancient yes, but also designed to withstand the test of time by just adding water. With a quick movement of her hand Shandrey eased a single drop out of her tea and let it fall to the parchment. Like a rejuvenating force, it spread throughout the entire scroll. With a small smile Shandrey unrolled it and found herself halted by yet another barricade.

* * *

Katara swiftly ran throughout the many earth made walls and corridors, searching in vain for a way out. More than once she gruffly pushed past someone as they tried to make their way in. Finally Katara's eyes sighted the starry sky and she accelerated. Her judgment of the threshold's surface was somewhat misplaced, as her foot caught in small hole and Katara fell to the ground. With a small moan she picked herself up.

"Are you alright child?" Katara turned her head up to see an older yet fair woman holding out her hand. But Katara, in her anxious state, was not so receptive of help at the moment.

"I'm not a child! Leave me alone!" She ran past the woman and continued on down a sloping hill. The woman sighed and shook her head, quietly mouthing; 'well, really.'

Katara's feet now moved because gravity had taken over and she knew if she suddenly stopped her face would once again hit the ground. She let her speeding legs carry her all the way to the bottom of the hill, which rested at the bank of a flowing river. Naturally Katara fell to her knees at the shoreline. Her heart beat like a great drum and she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. The waterbender dipped her hand into the water and brought some up to her face. As the droplets fell from her face and back to the water she noticed something reflecting brightly. Gazing upward she saw that it was only the moon. Yet as she watched the glowing orb she couldn't help but feel like at least one friend was still with her. Katara's head fell back down with a gasp. She fought back raging tears, ever reluctant to give in.

"Aang, what would you do."

"Never give up." Katara snapped her head up and she was quickly on her feet. A voice had spoken to her, yet as she looked about she saw no one. Revolving around her was a ready water sphere.

"W-Who said that?"

"I am here." She now heard the voice behind her. But upon turning back to the water found that she saw no one. Katara grew impatient and from the river summoned another sphere.

"Show yourself!" Ask and ye shall receive was a vast understatement. For once again Katara's eyes were drawn to the moon's reflection. Except this time, from her perspective, it rose out of the water and hung brightly in mid air. Like a warm wave Katara felt her anxieties and fear melt away. Her jaw hung ajar and her arms fell limply to her sides; thusly her two spheres followed suit. Slowly the orb began to move away, farther out towards the center of the river. Katara was mesmerized and followed it without question, not noticing that the water beneath her shoes turned to solid ice. Like a child being led by the piped piper Katara steadily walked behind the graceful orb. A half mile away from the shoreline she finally reached the center, for the orb stopped. It then began to expand, larger and larger. Katara, still hypnotized, did nothing. Finally the orb grew so large that it completely enveloped the waterbender and the river around them.

Within the orb's confines Katara lay on her back, sleeping soundly. With a stir, she woke and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes like she had merely been day dreaming. Though the orb just narrowly covered her it looked as though the space inside stretched for miles. Katara raggedly stood up, looking around at the strange setting. Mist covered the ground and it was pleasantly warm.

"Where am I?"

"Do not be afraid." There it was again, the calm and soothing voice that had captivated her only moments ago. From the mists before Katara formed a human outline. From there a young woman very familiar to Katara came into being. The Waterbender's mouth fell open again.

"Yue?"

Yue pleasantly smiled. "I am glad you remember me." Katara backed up slightly. Was she seeing a ghost? "Do not be afraid."

Katara shrugged. "Wh…W-Who's afraid?" Yue did not answer. "What did you do to me?"

"I summoned you here."

"And where is 'here'?"

"We speak now on a plain between the living and the dead. In actuality you're body remains dormant on the shoreline." Katara nodded.

"Oh really, well that's….that's strange." Yue stood perfectly still but held a stance of composure and balance. She kept her hands laced together. "I don't understand, is Shandrey you? Or is she not?" The words sounded even more absurd upon leaving Katara's mouth. Yet Yue appeared to take them in earnest and answered Katara's question.

"We are indeed the same. She is I, reincarnated. And it is with regret that through missteps of my own, that Shandrey has inherited a heavy burden; namely her family and her past."

"But why me?" asked Katara insistently. "I don't belong here. I have friends and family who are counting on me. They need me."

"Time is a construct without limits," answered Yue with a minor shake of the head. "You were brought here for the same reason Shandrey is the person she is today. And as per your predisposition, destiny and fate have little to do with it."

"Well you better not say its all 'free will'. Because I sure didn't choose to come here."

Yue formed a chair from the mists around her and took a seat. "You are here Katara, because without you Shandrey cannot prevail against a rising evil." Katara folded her arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"You now know of my Water Tribe heritage as well as mystic history, yes?"

"There were always rumors that people like you existed among some the villages of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Shandrey is my descendant as you know but I was not without an opposite, in my days among the living." Katara now frowned in wonder. "Shandrey's own late sister is the reincarnation of a Fire Nation sorceress-"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Katara. Yue paused. "Firebending or any other bending isn't magic. It's a skill and a discipline."

"Of that I am well aware," stated Yue calmly. "But I speak not of her bending, which by itself was exceptional. Some referred to me as a Water Tribe princess. I excelled in the areas of healing and protection. But Hotaru, a close protégé of Princess Azula, twisted her mind by delving into dark qi magic. But before her powers could fully develop she was killed."

"And you brought me here because……we're celebrating that or something."

Yue smiled. "No Katara. Hotaru's body may have been destroyed but her life essence endured. The ceremony you interrupted just prior to your journey was of a gathering of zealots who came to worship Hotaru as a goddess."

"You don't say…."

Yue continued, "It is their goal to one day bring Hotaru back into physical being and lead them on a crusade to conquer the world."

"Wait, how do you know about that? The ceremony."

"Your friends returned to my village, and informed me of your fate." Katara's face fell. They thought she was dead. "I of course knew the truth, but my explanation would have fallen on deaf ears."

Katara chuckled to herself. "Yeah, Sokka and Aang aren't the brightest pair."

"You must listen closely," said Yue. Katara returned to the land of earnestness. "Hotaru's modern day worshipers may be more discreet but they are just fanatical as ever. You and Shandrey must unlock the scroll Master Pakku gave you, and above all prevent it from falling into Hotaru's hands."

"But-"

Yue rose to her feet and held up a silencing hand. "Please forgive me Katara, but this is not the time for uncertainty. If you and Shandrey fail, then Hotaru will be a force that cannot be stopped."

"But how do I get home?!" shouted Katara. Yue sighed.

"That is something the both of you must discover together. I must leave you now, but we will speak again."

"No! Wait!" But even as Katara protested Yue had already begun to disappear among the soft mists surrounding them. The world around Katara turned to bright light until her vision was completely clouded.

--

Katara's eyes easily opened, just as though she had had a good night's rest. Just as Yue said, Katara found herself lying on the beach before the river. The water looked as normal as ever, save for the large crescent moon reflecting on its surface. She considered the possibility that it had all been a dream, but if that was so then this whole ordeal might as well be.

* * *

Shandrey poured herself over the unrolled scroll over and over again. It was disappointing that an obstacle in her way was that she could read few to none of the characters inked on the page. She placed a hand up to her temple amidst a look exasperated miscomprehension. Even if she consulted a tome dating as far back as possible, it would take months to translate the entire page. Shandrey let her shoulders sag and she blew a stray hair away from her face. A low creaking ahead of her grabbed her attention and she saw Lee slowly making his way into the kitchen. Shandrey let her hand fall back down to the table.

"Lee, what are you doing up?"

"This is not the time for me to stay idle."

She shook her head. "Unbelievable, Lee you had a hole in your leg. If you don't rest you're bound to re-injure yourself." He sat down across from Shandrey regardless of her protests. She decided to ignore his stubborn attitude for the moment. As it was Shandrey appreciated someone to hear her current plight. "This could be anything."

"This is what our attacker sought from Katara?"

Shandrey nodded. "Yes, for now I haven't a clue as to why. I mean, it's obviously very important but….I wish I could know why." Lee looked at her wondrously. Shandrey looked up and caught him staring. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"I haven't seen you this absorbed by a mystery in years," replied Lee matching her smile.

"Well you know how curious I am," she said with a suggestive wink. "Also you know this will drive me insane until I figure it out."

"Indeed."

"I'm just hoping however it this adventure ends it turns out better than the last one we had." He now saw that her frivolity was fading, to be replaced by something that resembled remorse.

"Do you still think of her?" Shandrey trained her eyes back to her husband. "Your sister…" Shandrey pushed the scroll aside and sat back fully in her chair. "Telepathy is not required to know that you do. I only hope that don't blame yourself for what happened."

"You weren't there," she said quietly. "Just before she died I saw something in her eyes…" Shandrey looked into empty space, trying to picture the scene within her mind. "It was as though her true self had finally woken up after so long, and was wondering why I had killed her."

"That may be perhaps, but before that moment Moira was completely beyond control. There was nothing you could have said or done that would have convinced her to give up her power."

Shandrey shrugged. "Well we'll never really know for sure, will we?" The two heard a few knocks on the doorway and there stood Katara. She kept her eyes averted from her hosts. After several silent moments Katara finally cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not sure I would act any different," said Shandrey. She pulled a chair out and with a smile invited Katara to sit down. Katara accepted, taking a seat beside Shandrey she pulled the scroll closer to her line of vision. Shandrey and Lee exchanged glances. "So, what changed your mind?"

"I….you'll just think I'm crazy."

"That is most doubtful," said Lee. "You will find that we have seen a great many of fantastic and strange things." Katara nodded.

"Ooookay…then here it goes. I was walking out by the river and a dead Water Tribe mystic appeared to me and told me that I was brought here to help you save the world from the ultimate evil." There was a sudden thick silence. Katara drummed her fingers on the table, expecting one of them to say 'Okay, you're crazy'. However Shandrey seemed to know whom she was referring to.

"What else did she say?"

"Hang on; you don't think I'm crazy?"

"You are referring to Yue aren't you?" asked Shandrey.

Katara almost gasped out loud. "Wait! So it's true? You really are the reincarnation of Yue." Shandrey smiled again and nodded her head.

"Yes I am. Now what did she say? Was she the one who brought you here?"

"No…, at least I don't think she did." Replied Katara uncertainly. "But she told me of a sorceress called 'Hotaru'." Both Shandrey and Lee let their mouths fall open at the name. "My friends and I crashed a party that was being held in her name. Apparently there are some quacks out there who worship her."

"There has been nothing of Hotaru for many centuries," observed Lee.

"I would imagine she's been lying as low as possible," said Shandrey.

Katara, who had been studying the scroll, finally set it down. "So you opened it."

"We can't seem to make any sense of it. I was hoping you might be able to help with that." The Water Tribe youth scanned up and down the page. It was a script that wasn't widely known beyond the more prominent and elite members of the Water Tribe hierarchy. However it was time to put Master Pakku's quick training to use. Katara placed a finger along the characters and read. She held both Shandrey and Lee in deep suspense with little effort.

"It……speaks of the 'Soul of Waterbending'….a temple where it can be resurrected." As Katara spoke Shandrey's eyes perked up. "Pakku went through a lot of detail with me but he didn't mention any 'Soul of Waterbending'. What does it mean?" She turned a curious look to Shandrey. The ebony haired waterbender kept darting an exciting gaze between Katara and Lee.

"Shandrey?"

"It means we have a journey to make," she said with notable excitement. "And if I'm right, then no matter where we go we will run into Nayia." Lee looked away pensively. Both Lee and Katara were temples of confusion. Shandrey shook her head and stood up. "The 'Soul of Waterbending' is a reference to earthbound center for the Water Tribe's power." Katara stared up at Shandrey with disbelieving narrowed eyes.

"You mean...the Moon Crystal?"

"Yes."

"But Shandrey," said Lee now rising. "The Moon Crystal has been destroyed, and the other corresponding crystals are lost in history." Shandrey waved her arms abotu to silence him.

"Look, if I'm right then it doesn't matter if some or all of the crystals are gone." Katara took up the scroll, hoping that maybe some special clue would jump out to her as well. "What we're looking for may be more fantastic and farther away than we ever imagined, but it's not out of our reach. And it's not out of Hotaru's reach either."

"So where do we begin?" posed Lee. Shandrey could only guess that Ring was but one of many twisted surprises that Hotaru had at her disposal.

"We're going to need help, probably the closest thing to the Avatar that we have." At this Katara's spirits perked up. She was on her feet faster than she could make ice. "Pack for a long trip, we're off to Jerusalem."

* * *

Just wanted to establish some things about our main characters. You can bet the story's really gonna take off after this. Bet on it. Laters!


	8. Ashes of the Pheonix

* * *

Finally, after many moons, I am now able to update this story. Realfanficts has been hard at work writing this next chapter. So while we enjoy this let's all keep him in mind. And thank you once again for reviewing; **Tsukikage1213, Realfanficts**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Ashes of the Phoenix

"So where do we begin?" posed Lee. Shandrey could only guess that Ring was but one of many twisted surprises that Hotaru had at her disposal.

"We're going to need help, probably the closest thing to the Avatar that we have." At this Katara's spirits perked up. She was on her feet faster than she could make ice. "Pack for a long trip, we're off to Jerusalem." At this, Katara rushed off to gather what few things she currently had.

"I take it you mean to ask Elm for assistance?" When Shandrey nodded, he added, "So why are we going to Jerusalem?"

This time she shook her head. "Not 'we,' just Katara and I. _You_ are going to stay here until you are completely recovered. You know what Elm would call you if he were here right now—a stubborn fool. And he'd tell you to 'follow the doctor's orders.'"

A small smile showed on Lee's face. He shook his head, and sighed. "Fine. But—" He was interrupted by Katara hurrying back into the kitchen.

"I'm ready to go."

"Good. Just let me get my bag, and we'll be on our way. I never unpacked from our last trip." She suited actions to words, and within a matter of moments, they were walking out the front door.

Lee finished his sentence as the door shut behind them. "—he's not in Jerusalem."

* * *

GOTHAM CITY, U.S.—January 8 (one week earlier)

The waxing moon shone down on a city that never slept. Yes, like the other great metropolises in the Western Hemisphere, most of its honest, average, law-abiding inhabitants were in bed at home, but also like that great city's kin, the night still had its life. Security guards secured their buildings, policemen made their rounds on foot or in cars, and nightclubs and bars had their regular nocturnal patrons.

Of course, not all who roamed the streets at night fit any of those descriptions. Criminals of varying degree engaged in underhanded business deals, and committed their unlawful acts, the ones newer to the city confident in their belief that they were unobserved, that the city's former protector was dead. They were partially right. The city's old protector had been killed in the Nocturna Council's global Occupation. But soon after the Re-establishment, that vacancy had been filled. Word had finally started to circulate among the outlaw ranks of two new vigilantes that prowled the streets—and one of them was to be more feared than the one who had come before.

Unlike his predecessor, one could never detect him coming, day or night, no matter how sharp their vision or hearing. One moment you were alone, and the next he simply appeared out of thin air, with the hood of his featureless, knee-length grey robe up to mask his features, and his deadly, unbeatable staff held in his right hand, gleaming from the reflections of any nearby light. Criminals of all calibers were relearning the meaning of fear.

The aforementioned Guardian currently stood on the level roof of a small department store, watching the entrance to the casino across the street. His tall form, combined with the brilliant lights surrounding the huge, transparent double doors in the front of the gambling establishment, cast a large, diffuse shadow behind him.

As usual, his hood was up, and his posture one of nonchalance, with hands folded on the top end of his weapon, and chin resting on top of those.

However, his demeanor suddenly changed upon spotting a man approaching the casino. This pedestrian appeared perfectly ordinary, with short, brown hair, average height and size, and bland, forgettable facial features. Other than the fact that he was dressed head to toe in an expensive, no doubt tailored business suit (Armani, by all appearances), there was nothing that overtly called attention to the man who had just rounded the corner.

His name was Manuel Christiansen, and he was far from ordinary. One thing that made him significant was that he the owner of the casino, as well as several other prosperous, legitimate-appearing enterprises scattered throughout the business districts of this and other major cities across the nation.

The other was that he was the second-largest crime boss in the country, specializing in illegal substances. However, he was too well-protected; the police knew they could not apprehend him without severe loss of life and property damage, so they'd called someone else in, someone with more experience in such matters—specifically, the man that was watching Christiansen casually stroll in the direction of the entrance.

Gripping his staff tightly in one hand, the Guardian stood stiffly, waiting…and the instant his target stepped inside, vanished from the rooftop, appearing at the door that had just begun to close.

--

The moment Christiansen entered, he was bombarded with the noise of gamblers big and small. As he moved toward a doorway in the back, he casually glanced around at the number the number of patrons filling the room, some at the slot machines, but most at one of the many roulette, blackjack, or poker tables, some with big grins and uttering cries of triumph, but more with downcast expressions at losing all they had brought and then some. He smirked a little at the sight of the latter.

His smile still fixed firmly in place, he made it to the back, going through the doorway and shutting it firmly behind him.

The room he entered was ornately furnished, a with several layers of red, velvet carpet covering the floor, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the table, which was made of what almost seemed to be one solid piece of mahogany, polished to a high sheen. Six chairs carved of the same wood surrounded the table; five were filled, and Christiansen sat down in the remaining one, a standard pack of fifty-two playing cards already in place on the edge of the table in front of him.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, what shall we play tonight?"

They soon set to playing poker with a will, and became so engrossed in it, none of them thought to check the main room, where the grey-robed figure had just entered and was, one-by-one, firmly requesting the occupants to leave, and that they do so quietly. No one argued with him. To put it simply, no one was willing to. Not even the pair of big, hulking men who were presumably the bouncers.

Once all the visible gamblers had been cleared from the building, the unknown being swept his gaze over the entire area, making sure he had gotten everyone. With a satisfied nod, he strode toward the spot where Christiansen had disappeared. He didn't bother to knock, flinging the door wide open and startling the occupants of the opulent chamber. The middle-aged gentleman opposite the entrance stood up sharply, a half-formed protest dieing on his lips the moment he realized who had arrived, and the blood draining from his face.

The tall, imposing figure gestured with his chin, saying only one word in a deep, menacing bass. "Out." Relieved that he was not the target here, the gentleman bolted clear of the room.

When no one else moved, the faceless man gestured pointedly, almost threateningly, with his staff. "That goes for all of you except Christiansen. He stays."

Each exchanged glances with the others, then with a collective, resigned shrug, they all rose from their seats and filed out, albeit at a much slower, more sedate pace than their other companion. The two elderly gentlemen paused to let the young women go through, and then calmly made their exit, the last one out shutting the door.

The unknown man and Christiansen stared at each other for several long moments, before Christiansen leaned back in his chair and broke the silence.

"I see the rumors are true. We do have a do-gooder interfering in our affairs." He seemed quite calm for someone in his situation—someone being confronted by an armed, unknown man at least six feet tall. There was not the slightest tremble in his high tenor voice.

"I've been authorized to use maximum force, meaning dead or alive. Are you going to come quietly?"

Christiansen smirked. "What would you say if I answered 'no?'" He subtly shifted his hand, rubbing it over the wooden table's surface.

"I'd say that was regrettable, but certainly not unexpected." Whoever it was under that robe suddenly whirled, the staff lashing out with unerring precision to knock back the security guard that was sneaking up on him. The guard slammed into the lever of a slot machine, which promptly rang and began dispensing coins. However, the security guard simply shook off an attack that should have broken his back and lunged again with blinding speed.

His opponent was just as fast, however; despite his height, he ducked under the attack and, utilizing his staff as an anchor to the floor, threw the guard over his shoulder to land on a startled Christiansen. The chair tipped backwards from the momentum of the guard, banging Christiansen's head hard against the wall, and knocking him unconscious. Before the guard could get up off his employer, he found a sharp, metallic edge a millimeter from his throat. The staff had a flat, eight-inch-long spear point extending from the end, the tip coming to a point so fine it couldn't be seen.

"This isn't silver, but it will kill you all the same, werewolf." Added to this was a low, guttural word that sounded like a cross between a bark and a growl.

The guard stared at him for two seconds (which was long enough to reveal that this 'man' was little more than a young teen), then turned his eyes away in a gesture of submission. The spear point retracted into the staff, and the other end was placed firmly on the floor.

"No need. I will not fight someone who knows that word. Which leader were you?" As the guard spoke, he got up, dusting himself off, still avoiding eye contact.

Though the face could not be seen under the hood, amusement was evident in the voice. "How many of the human leaders were able to say that word properly?"

"Only two." The guard glanced up briefly, awe in his voice. "One of them died near the end of the Occupation." He paused, then introduced himself. "I am Fenris, sired of Reynard."

"Is that old wolf still alive?" mused the man. "He'd be disappointed if he know his progeny was working for a drug lord."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Fenris. His eyes flashed golden in his fury, and he growled almost under his breath as he stared down at his former boss.

He then—well, all that need be said is that Christiansen was not brought in alive, or really brought in at all, as there was not enough left of him to do so. Werewolves may have had fewer morals than humans, but they did not take kindly to criminals who preyed just as readily on children as adults.

--

After reporting the results of his assignment to the chief of the city police, and turning in Christiansen's armed guards, who had been too slow to respond, the unknown man walked out the front door of the station. He just stood there for a moment, fiddling with a device on his wrist, before vanishing from sight, staff, cloak and all…

--

…And reappearing in another section of the city entirely, this time inside a large, spacious room that could only be described as a study. This was as lavish as the room in the casino, though in a slightly different way.

The thick, expensive-looking carpet on the floor was a dark shade of blue with a slight hint toward purple. The highly polished metallic bookcases covering two entire walls were crammed full of books large and small, and the door in the third wall had gilded hinges.

The first thing the man did was hang up his staff on a pair of convenient upward-curving hooks just above the door, then remove his robe. This he also hung up, on a hook next to the staff's resting place.

The removal of the robe revealed that he was a couple inches taller than six feet, and that he had short, curly, bright red hair, hair red enough to have earned him the nickname carrot-top if it hadn't been for the three pure white streaks running through it. A visible scar ran from just in front of his left ear down over the cheekbone, and ended halfway between the eye and mouth. His eyes were still hidden behind the darkly tinted set of glasses.

These came off, however, when the man reached the large desk in the middle of the room, showing grey irises. But this was shown to be a further disguise when he removed a pair of contacts, exposing the startling truth; his eyes were two different colors. On the left was a brilliant blue orb the color of a sky that's just beginning to darken; the one on the right was a vivid emerald green.

There was a comfortable cushioned armchair behind the desk, but the man ignored it. Instead, he simply opened a drawer and put the glasses in, withdrawing a case and placing the contacts in it.

His task accomplished, he replaced the case, shut the drawer, and walked over to the remaining wall, from which hung a rather attractive set of drapes. These were decorated with colorful illustrations of birds, flowers, and other scenes from nature, but he did not stop to admire them, choosing to pull them back and reveal a window that looked out into a greenhouse, though it was unusually large, containing a number of trees as well.

A small stir of movement could be seen from the window, and the man watching lifted the corner of his mouth in a tiny smile. He opened the window and climbed out.

Before long, he came in sight of his quarry, a woman as tall and slender as himself, with long, black hair. Not much else could be seen, as he was sneaking up on her from behind.

He caught up to her just under the cherry blossom tree, tapping her on the shoulder and saying, "boo." His smile became a wide grin when she nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling to face him.

The wide, brown eyes were just barely slanted, and set in a face that wasn't quite Oriental in skin tone. They were widened even further from surprise, but that changed the moment she saw who had ambushed her.

"Elm, your home again!" she exclaimed, grabbing and embracing him tightly. He returned the favor.

"Don't I always, Mae?" he replied, a whisper in her ear.

"Yes, but in our kind of work, you just never know." She pulled back just enough to give him a long, thorough kiss. When she broke it off, she rested her forehead against his.

"I worry about you every time you go out."

"You should know I can take care of myself. I did just fine on my own for the last six years of the Occupation."

That was the wrong thing to say. She tensed, then shoved against his chest hard enough to make him stumble and fall onto the bench under the tree.

Mae closed her eyes, clenching her fists at her sides. "And whose choice was that, Elm? Was it mine? Was it the children's?" She bit her lip and turned away. "No, it wasn't mine, nor would Amyah or Jasper have made that decision if they had been old enough." A tremble entered her voice. Elm stood up and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her back to face him.

Tears entered her eyes, trickling down her cheeks, and he tenderly reached up to wipe them away. She grabbed his hand and held it there. "I went away in the year 2010. I spent what I thought was two years elsewhere, which would have been bad enough, only to come back and find I've been gone for six years. I missed six years I could have spent with you!"

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, simply standing there, holding each other, but finally, Elm spoke, quietly. "I really am sorry, my dear. I know I made a mistake. But I just wanted to see you safe. Call me selfish, but I didn't want to lose you." After a moment, he added, "And if it makes you feel any better, I questioned my decision every moment you were gone, wondering if I did the right thing."

She sighed. "I know," she whispered. "But I still…" She blinked away her tears, deciding not to finish her sentence. Instead, surprisingly, she laughed softly.

"I thought we had this conversation when I first came back four years ago."

He grinned, relieved. "If you can call it that. It consisted of you saying, 'I'm back,' me replying with 'I'm sorry,' then you slapping me across the cheek."

They shared a laugh at the memory, then linked their arms together, simply enjoying the scenery, and more importantly, each other.

* * *

ELSEWHERE

"And you're sure this information is accurate?"

Ring stared at Mifune, not providing any kind of answer. He shrugged. "Fine, if you say it's accurate, it's accurate. But why do you want me to do it? Wouldn't Mockingbird and her team be better suited to a mission like this?"

"They are busy elsewhere, on a mission that cannot be interrupted."

He looked dubious, but let it slide. It wasn't his business, after all. "I'll have my team ready to go first thing in the morning."

* * *

GOTHAM CITY—January 9

The building was burning all around him, but that did not matter. He'd finally caught up to his quarry. Seven long years and the death of many friends after he'd begun, he finally caught up to her in Jerusalem. She was attempting to get by him and get out, but he blocked her path. She would not escape this time. She would finally pay for making him kill his own father. "Elm," she called over the roaring of the flames, "why are you doing this?" She sounded almost desperate, but he was beyond caring about that.

"You should know why," he called back, bringing his staff out from underneath the robe and triggering the end containing the blade. She stared, and he briefly recalled that she'd never seen that aspect of it before.

_Before she could contemplate it any further, he tensed and struck hard and swiftly._

_It wasn't perfect, but it did slice cleanly through her neck. Her eyes widened in shock as grasping hands reached up to cover the wound, which, despite her efforts, bled freely. He watched impassively as she sank to the floor, collapsing back._

_She gazed at him, even now not understanding why, but she found no pity in his eyes. "You should have left my father alone. Why, Tanya? Why did you do it?" he asked, nearly echoing her question to him. She merely blinked as an ember blew across her face. There was no sign of emotion other than pain. Not even tears—vampires lost the ability to cry when they turned._

_In a sudden burst of inspiration, the answer came to him. "You've forgotten, haven't you? You don't remember what it's like to be human, what it's like to be _normal_. Do you, Mockingbird?"_

_There was no answer. Any she could have made would have been drowned out by the growing clamor of the fire._

He turned his back and walked away, not looking back once. And yet, he was aware of what was happening even as he left. It was as if he was in two places at once. He didn't physically see the wooden floor underneath her give way, as well as the ground underneath that, dropping her into a previously unknown underground spring. He didn't truly witness her latching onto another helpless victim of the fire and feeding off them to regenerate her neck.

Nor was he actually there when she looked up, revealing a single tear that trickled from the corner of her eye…

With a start, Elm woke from a deep sleep, his heart racing so fast it felt like someone was hammering on the inside of his rib cage.

What was that all about? He blinked once, unconsciously thinking aloud. "That's not how it happened."

He felt Mae stirring beside him, snuggling closer. "Hmm? Honey, did you say something?"

"It's nothing, dear, just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"Mkay…" she mumbled, already drifting back to unconsciousness, leaving Elm alone with his thoughts.

No, that's not completely true. The building was on fire… And he had been blinded by his rage, by his obsession; by his pursuit of what he thought was simple justice for the circumstances that led to his father's death.

And he had caught up to the object of his dark hatred in Jerusalem. However…However, I never thought of the fact that she had once been human, long ago. The fight lasted longer than that; it was our battle that set the building on fire in the first place. And there's no way she could have felt sorrow. Is there? He lay there a long time, that last question repeating endlessly over and over, haunting his thoughts. When at last he managed to obtain some rest, it was deeply troubled and restless, tormented by unseen and half-seen images and shadows…

--

The sunlight shone down into his face, waking him. He turned over, trying to get back to sleep, but it was useless, since Mae was already up, probably in her office getting some paperwork done, and he'd always had trouble getting to sleep when she was gone. Mentally shrugging, he yawned and stretched, rising to dress for a new day.

As Elm padded down the carpeted hallway in bare feat, a door opened to his right, and a short teenage girl stepped out beside him, leaning against the frame.

"Hello, Dad," she greeted him cheerfully, running a brush through her shoulder-length, mildly curled, strawberry blond hair.

He smiled warmly. "Good morning to you too, Amyah." He covered another yawn with his hand.

"Trouble sleeping?" she asked, her grey eyes twinkling with amusement. Absently she reached back into the room to put the brush away, then closed the door. They continued down the hallway, with him taking fewer steps to match her pace.

"Just a little nightmare," he answered, "nothing to worry about."

"Is that so?" she asked, raising one eyebrow, but leaving it alone. Soon they came to the end of the hall, with another room directly in front of them. From behind the door something that could only loosely be described as music blasted out. Neither of them could understand one word in ten of what the "singer" was saying.

"I swear," commented the girl, "Jasper has the worst taste in music. And I don't know where he gets it from—it's not like he really has any friends at school to influence his choices."

This brought Elm up short. "What?"

Amyah stopped too. "You mean you didn't know? Sure, he does his homework and class work, and you already know his grades, but he simply walks from one class to the next between bells, sitting there at his desk until it starts."

Elm frowned, absently scratching the back of his head. "How come you didn't tell either your mom or me?"

She shrugged. "I thought you already knew."

He sighed, shaking his head. "We'll have to have a talk with him later. It's not healthy to have no friends at his age. Even just one would be better than none." He shook his head again, turning to exit the hallway into the kitchen. "Well, there's not anything we can do about it right now." He clapped his hands, startling her. "So, what do you want for breakfast? I'm cooking."

--

An hour later, Elm was knocking at the door he and Amyah had passed, but it didn't work. The music wasn't any quieter than before. In fact, if anything, it had gotten louder. Finally, Elm decided to just open the door.

The room inside, just like all the other rooms in the mansion, was fairly sizeable. In this one, posters of different popular bands and singers covered the walls. But Elm had no eye for those. He strode across the room and switched off the radio, which promptly got the attention of the teenage boy on the bed.

"Hey, why'd you kill the music?" he asked, brushing aside several bangs of red-tinted black hair to show his blue-green eyes.

"I tried knocking, Jasper, but you couldn't hear me. We need to talk."

"Oh? What about?" He sounded annoyed.

"It's about school." He held up a hand to stifle the boy's protests. "It has nothing to do with your grades. In fact, I'm quite impressed with those. No, this is something else. From what I understand, you haven't made any friends."

"I'll bet Amyah told you that," Jasper muttered. "What right does she have? We're not related by blood." Speaking louder, he asked belligerently, "So? What's your point?"

Elm sighed. "Son, that's not healthy. I admit, when I was your age, I wasn't all that outgoing myself. But I still had a few friends." Elm stopped for a few seconds. When he began again, he mused, "Believe it or not, I even had a girlfriend."

"So, you want me to get a girlfriend? Is that it?"

That question snapped Elm back to the present, and he began to try and explain, but it was too late.

"Why don't you leave me alone? I'm happy the way I am, so just let me be. Leave me alone!" And with that, he angrily walked over to the radio and pressed the button to turn it back on. Walking back to the bed, he flung himself down and turned his back to his father.

It was no use pressing the matter, not like this, so Elm walked out the way he had come.

--

When Mae came out of her office, some time in the early evening, she found Elm sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

He chuckled, surprisingly. "It's so strange. I can speak numerous different languages: English, French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Mandarin, Arabic, Yiddish, and even a couple different Sign Languages, among others, but I can't seem to communicate with our son." He told her his conversation with Jasper.

She sat down in the chair next to him, rubbing one hand softly over his back. "Do you think he'd listen to me instead?"

"Probably. If not you, then…" He was about to say more, but was interrupted by a buzzing.

Mae looked off in the direction it came from, toward the front door. "Who could that be? I don't have any appointments today. Are you expecting someone?"

Elm shook his head. "No. But don't worry, I'll get it."

He shuffled toward the massive oak doors, but instead of opening them, he turned just to the right and pressed a button, activating a small screen showing a view of the gates to the mansion, and the young man standing there.

"Whatever you're selling," Elm said into the speaker next to the screen, "we aren't interested." The young man protested.

"But sir, I'm not selling anything, I'm…"

Elm cut him off. "Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it. Go away, please."

The young man appeared crestfallen. He left with his head hanging, not looking at anything but the sidewalk.

"Why did you do that, honey?"

Elm looked her squarely in the eye. "He was more than he seemed."

He would have elaborated further, but Jasper walked out of his room, loudly blowing his nose.

Elm pointedly did not look at him, and therefore didn't see him sneeze. He did, however, feel the breeze that ruffled his hair, and the loud BANG. When he whipped his head around to look, Jasper was slumped on the carpet in front of his door, a dazed and vacant expression on his face.

Elm's expression was decidedly odd. "I think we now have another problem."

* * *

JANUARY 10

Elm opened the door to let someone in. This someone was apparently an elderly man, if the white hair and wrinkled face were any indication. "So, old man…" Elm was saying, "What took you so long to find us? Come on in!" Elm shut the door behind him.

"You haven't changed a bit, old man! Except for a few extra wrinkles, you're just as I remember you!"

"I see the last eighteen years have been good to you, too. Not even one more white hair! Though I see your emotions come more readily." Elm smirked but didn't reply.

As they talked, they both walked into the living room, where Mae was sitting on the sofa, writing in a notebook, and Amyah lay on the floor, reading a (rather thick) novel. She looked up as they came in, putting a bookmark between the pages and setting it on the coffee table. Mae also set aside what she was doing.

"Dr. Owen, I don't think you've met my adopted daughter, Amyah, though you knew her mother." Owen winked at her as she stood up, offering her hand. He gracefully accepted it, bowing slightly in a chivalrous fashion.

"You are as lovely as she was."

Elm hid a smile at the faint tinge of pink in her cheeks. "I do believe, however, that you know my wife, Mae?"

The old man nodded. "And her talent. I remember the names and powers of all members of Project Argonaut." He thought for a moment. "Let's see…you have the ability to form offensive and defensive weapons from your own substance, up to and including lasers and force field generators. Am I correct?"

By way of an answer, a dagger appeared in her hand. Almost casually she flipped it up, catching it by the blade on its downward journey. Instead of cutting a gash in her hand, it disappeared.

"And the ability to reabsorb them if you are in physical contact with them. A very useful set of abilities."

A slightly awkward silence descended. After all, what do you say to someone you haven't seen for almost two decades? Amyah finally broke it by offering the doctor a seat.

"Where are our manners? Doctor, please sit down." She gestured at one of the chairs next to the sofa, which Owen gratefully sank into. Elm elected to sit next to his spouse, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"I thank you, young lady. I may be fit for my age, but still, I'm not nearly as young as I used to be." He sighed regretfully. "I used to be an athlete, you know…"

Amyah nodded, impressed, but it didn't stop her from excusing herself. "I think I'll leave you alone now. No doubt you have a lot of catching up to do."

The old man smiled as she exited the room. "So many youth today, they're so disrespectful of their elders. It looks like you did well with her—"

Elm interrupted his musing. "Forgive me for being blunt, sir, but…why are you here?"

Dr. Owen blinked. "I apologize. You must be dying with curiosity. The simple truth of the matter is, I was in hiding during the Occupation. The place I lived in was so remote, not a lot of news came my way. So I wasn't all that sure at first, that we humans really had regained independence. I'd been hearing rumors of that pretty much since day one." He grinned. "When I finally came out of hiding, I heard all about how it happened. Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't take more of an active role."

Elm smiled, but it wasn't a happy expression. In it, he allowed just a hint of the sadness and pain he'd gone through to show. "Believe me. I did my part earlier on. If it hadn't been for me, Rome would never have been free. I bought us ten years—and paid a terrible price for it."

Another uncomfortable silence fell, until Elm forced a more cheerful expression. "But that's all in the past. You still haven't answered my question…why did you seek us out?"

Instead of answering, the elderly man began digging around in his pockets, looking for something.

"Doctor?"

The man didn't react to the question, but he did locate what he was looking for, letting out a quiet "Aha!" It turned out to be a device about the size of a large cell phone.

"I thought, that as the duly elected leader of the Argonauts, you should probably have this again." As he handed the silvery contraption over, he asked a question of his own. "Where did all the others go, anyway?"

This time Elm's smile was a genuine one, though a little mysterious. "They're alive, but a place they will never be found. I guess you could say the location is 'out of this world.' Trust me, when you originally gave me this thing to track them down, you did the right thing to ensure their safety." As he answered, he concentrated on the device, though his expression did not change.

The man waved off his comment, assuming a false air of modesty. "I was merely a scientist protecting my experiments." Despite his apparently callous statement, however, lay a not-quite hidden note of caring. To distract them from it, he chuckled. "Knowing your fondness for puns, 'out of this world' is probably quite literal. That would explain why that…" he pointed at the device he'd handed to Elm "…only shows three of you."

Elm's head twisted around to face Doctor Owen so fast, the movement was a blur. The smile was gone. "Three? But that…" He paled as his conclusion came to him, and swallowed hard. "That would mean Mockingbird's alive…"

At the mention of that name, Mae also paled, and the doctor graced them with a bemused look. "You mean Tanya Malkovich, the xenomorph?"

"Not just a xenomorph anymore, but also now a vampire in her original form."

"Oh."

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, late at night...

About four medium-sized helicopters were lined up in a row, black-clad operatives disembarking from each of them, each person carrying at least one obvious weapon. Mifune stood next to one of them, the blades rotating slowly down to a stop. He was currently talking to the man who had been at the gate of the mansion. "You weren't able to get any information?"

The young man stood at what any drill sergeant would have called perfect attention, even as he answered. "No, sir. They didn't even let me past the front gate. I don't know how, sir, but they must have suspected something."

Mifune didn't react, at least not in the way the young man expected. He shrugged. "That was only to be expected. From what I understand, in addition to his other abilities, he's a powerful empath."

"But…I was nowhere near the door!"

"I did say he was a powerful one, didn't I?"

* * *

Back at Elm's mansion...

About an hour later, Elm and Mae had managed to regain a semblance of calm, aided by the fact that the conversation had turned to a different topic.

"From what I can see, you've settled down into the role of the city's protectors. But I feel must comment on the names you chose." The scientist directed a wink at Mae. "I understand why you chose the name 'Amazon.' Such height and skill with weapons would have easily qualified you to be one of those mythological warriors, and from the same set of stories the original Argonauts came from. Highly appropriate, in your case."

He directed his gaze to Elm, his brows wrinkling in a puzzled expression. "You, however, are another case entirely. What does 'The Avatar' refer to?"

Elm raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised you don't know. The Avatar was an actual historical figure—"

Owen interrupted, grinning ruefully. "That would be why. History was never my strong suit."

"Shame on you, Doctor," Elm teased. "The ancient Asian world contained many with the ability to personally harness and use each of the four elements—earth, air, fire, and water. These gifted people were called benders. However, each of them was limited to one of the four—with the exception of the Avatar. It was his role to keep the peace between the four peoples of the time, and in some cases, to protect the balance of the world, he had to use force to protect the world from itself." He paused, tapping a tooth with his finger, his gaze up toward the ceiling. "Though I'm not really the Avatar, I do match the description of him very closely."

"From what I can tell, you match it exactly. Why do you say you aren't him?"

"Actually, sometimes it was a her. Whenever he or she died, they were reborn. Anyway, the powers I have don't quite match up. The Avatar didn't have the ability to teleport instantly to any point he could see, though I hear the airbenders were quite fast. There's no mention of empathy, either."

"Is that all? Hmm." Owen adopted a thoughtful face. "That would actually explain a few things."

"What?" Elm asked curiously.

Instead of a direct answer, the response was another question. "Didn't you ever wonder why you were the only male Argonaut?" Elm began to shake his head, then stopped to think about it more closely. After a moment, he nodded. "It wasn't for lack of male participants. In fact, the numbers were fairly evenly divided between young men and women. We eventually discovered that for some reason, the process targeted those with the Y chromosome, eventually killing them. You, however, it failed to kill. Now, obviously, you are a male—"

"I should hope he is," interjected an indignant Mae. "We do have a son of our own." Elm chuckled.

"—so something else must have interfered," continued the doctor, unfazed by her comment. "It puzzled the entire research team, bugging them to no end. But finally, we found something else in your DNA, in a place most scientists don't think to look, as it's considered 'junk.' When we compared it to the DNA of several other people, we found this sequence lacking in them. It seems, my friend, you already had the potential for power in you. Our process just gave you some added abilities, or perhaps merely modified what you had."

Elm and Mae stared, first at him, then at each other, and back to him, their jaws hanging open.

--

Inside the fence protecting the mansion, about three dozen of the black-clad operatives waited, among them Mifune. They didn't stir until he raised his hand. At that moment, they moved to surround the place six stationing themselves near windows. As one, each tossed some heavy object through the glass in front of them, following with their own bodies.

--

Something came hurtling through the living room window, showering shards of glass over the occupants. A moment later, it was followed by an armed, black-clad figure. As it began raising its weapon, a powerful gust of wind hurtled it back out the window, to collide with several more trying to get in.

Elm, the source of the forceful breeze, whipped his head around as he heard heavy footsteps coming toward them from the kitchen.

"Doctor, I suggest you keep your head down." The elderly scientist didn't argue.

The first man through found himself brained by a club that Mae had conjured. His head snapped back from the force of the blow, and he collapsed in the doorway, relaxed fingers dropping his weapon to clatter on the floor.

The second was more cautious, reaching with his weapon to fire blindly around the corner. The bullets merely ricocheted off a shield of air Elm formed with his outstretched hands. When their assailant tried to enter, Elm physically grabbed the weapon out of his hand and kneed him in the stomach, then used the weapon to knock him out. He collapsed on top of his companion, and Elm discarded the weapon.

For a moment, nothing happened, but they had forgotten to watch the window. That mistake proved to have fatal consequences, when Mae found the muzzle of a gun pressed to the back of her head.

A gruff voice ordered them all to cease their resistance. When Elm turned around to take in the situation, something snapped in his eyes. It was as if a mask had been dropped over his face, erasing all sign of emotion.

He reached out his hands, taking control of the man's body, and forcing him to swing around and fire his weapon at his fellows. None of them stood a chance. Before the last body hit the floor, he found himself turning around to face those cold, emotionless eyes.

"Don't ever threaten my family again." Elm's cold, emotionless voice sent chills up the man's spine, made all the worse by the fact that he couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried. "Now, get out of my home." Another gust of air, this one immensely stronger, propelled the man out. He counted himself lucky that all he had was a broken leg.

--

Though his expression was completely blank, his body language expressed what his face did not—Elm went completely berserk at the threat to his family. He strode confidently into the kitchen, bullets brushed aside by his elemental shield. With no more than one casual, fluidic motion, he forced one man to physically attack the other. The controlled man, under his influence, picked the other attacker up and dropped him upside-down on the floor. A sickening crack announced that his neck was broken.

Elm forced the remaining man to walk to the front door, open it, and exit the mansion, leaving behind his weapon.

Another man rushed into the kitchen from the hall, but Elm flung this one back against the wall, knocking him out.

Elm stared dispassionately at his handiwork, which had resulted in a man-shaped dent in the plasterboard (and revealing the metal pipe that the attacker's head had smashed against), then started in the direction his latest opponent had come from. The room containing his own chosen weapon lay that way.

--

"We are encountering heavy resistance, sir. Already we have eight confirmed casualties, at least six of them dead, and one badly wounded. Two are missing, presumed captured."

Mifune considered the situation only for a moment. "We knew this operation was risky when we started it. And although we weren't able to send in a scout, we do have some information given us by Mockingbird. He can't keep this up forever."

--

In the living room, Mae and Doctor Owen observed the dead bodies, Owen with shock, and Mae with resignation.

When Owen looked questioningly at Mae, she shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid he's reverted to the state he was in just after his time in the League of Shadows." She shuddered at the memory from so long ago, a memory of the completely emotionless husk he'd been at the time. "It was a defense mechanism he used to retreat from the atrocities he witnessed, and worse, the ones he was forced to commit."

­She bit her lip. "It took me two months to bring out any emotion, and two years to break him completely free of it. If he isn't snapped out of it soon…he might never recover."

--

Upon reaching his study, Elm grabbed his robe and hurriedly put it on. He also grabbed a pair of boots near the desk and quickly slipped his feet into them. Finally, upon his exit, he snatched the weapon from its place above the door, not even slowing down much to do so.

He immediately turned into another room when he heard the soft tinkle of something fragile breaking. Eight more men, these with swords instead of guns, confronted him.

Giving them no time to react, he sprang to the attack. One reeled from a blow to the nose, blood flowing freely from the smashed facial feature, while another doubled over the end of the staff that smashed itself into his gut. Both dropped their swords, for the moment out of the fight. The latter fell against a table, knocking it over with a crash.

However, the other six had gotten their act together, and charged him as one. He ducked a swing that would have beheaded him, instead only losing a lock of hair, and blocked two more with his staff, lashing out with a foot to kick another in the groin.

With a burst of wind, he threw back the two who were pressing him with their weapons, then knocked the one charging from behind off their feet with a low sweep of his staff. That one accidentally fell on his own sword, crying out as the blade pierced his shoulder.

The next to face Elm felt his sword shatter as it violently collided with the staff, and the last thing he ever saw before forever losing his sight was that deadly weapon coming straight at his eyes.

Now, with two of their number decisively out of the fight, the intruders only increased the ferocity of their attacks, and Elm was forced back toward the door, which he had unthinkingly closed behind him. He narrowly sidestepped a thrust that would have pierced his rib cage, and almost lost an arm more than once, as the rips in the sleeves of the robe would attest to, though thankfully, no red stain appeared.

Finally, he was afforded a break when two charged him from opposite sides. Weaving his staff in a deadly pattern, he deflected the blades just enough that each hit their companion with a fatal cut.

The first two he had attacked by now had recovered their weapons, as had the one he'd kicked. Warily they tested his defenses, only one managing to penetrate, grazing his right temple in almost a mirror image of the scar on the left. The man who managed this, however, overextended himself, and Elm disarmed him, following it up with a savage blow to the man's throat. The man fell, hands clutching at his neck, eyes bulging as he fought unsuccessfully to breathe.

Staring at him in shock, the remaining three dropped their swords and backed up, then turned and ran, fleeing out the window through which they had entered.

Elm let them go.

--

Mae hadn't had to fight her way through the house, as she was simply following Elm's path. She perceived the results of his passing in the attackers strewn about, some dead, others simply wounded and/or unconscious. With each body she saw, she quickened her pace, determined to ensure that he would not remain this way.

Because she went unopposed, she arrived just as the last three combatants fled. Elm had let them go not because of any desire to do so, but from finding himself confronted by his wife. "Elm, you stop this right now!"

He blinked, not responding in any way, and she continued. "There was no need for all this. You know I wasn't in any real danger."

Still no response. She exploded, slapping him across the cheek, hard enough to leave a red, angry bruise the shape of her hand. He shook his head. "Darn you! I can handle myself in a fight! You didn't need to interfere!"

He blinked once more, this time raising a hand to where she had slapped him. A third time he blinked, and when he opened his eyes once more, the void was filled with emotion once more.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" he complained. He held up a finger before she could answer. "Hold on a second." He whirled to face the man sneaking up on him. It was none other than Mifune who found a steel-toed boot toward his stomach. Mifune blocked it but slid backward from the force of the blow. Mae darted her eyes between the two. "Is this attack on my home you're doing?"

Mifune sent Elm the slightest of nods. "It was nothing of my own accord I assure you. But I require the old man." Elm smirked at Mifune's demands and twirled his staff. In the blink of an eye Elm teleported behind Mifune only to have the blunt end of the mercenary's sword tag him in the chest. Elm was instantly brought back into the physical spectrum and to the floor. Mifune backed away slightly, allowing his foe to rise. "I have been told by a reliable source that you enjoy 'leaping' from place to place. She has also informed me…" Elm's eyes grew dark. "…of how to keep you from doing it."

"Just try it!" As if sounding the call both charged one another. Elm's staff pounded down upon Mifune, forcing the samurai into a defensive position. Mae wanted to intervene, to assist her beloved, but at the pace which the two fought she would only be a hindrance. Mifune found a space with which he could utilize and force a powerful punch. Upon doing so a burst of flame emitted from his fist. Elm pushed him away gruffly.

"A firebender?!"

"A sample of Hotaru's own power, call it a curse of you wish." Mifune then proceeded to discharge multiple bursts of flame from not only his hands but also from metallic shaft that is his sword. Elm diverted the flames with fiery palms of his own. Mae finally snapped out of her revere and producing another blunt object pounded into the wall where a water pipe was stored. Elm sensed the flow of the water as soon as Mae had burst the pipe. Using his staff as a medium Elm directed the water directly at Mifune. Mifune's flames were extinguished immediately and the wave caused a fair amount of disorientation. He felt Elm's hands grab his gi and in the next second had teleported them both to the outside of the window. Elm returned inside in due time and Mifune was sent falling unceremoniously to the ground.

--

Elm had laid out one of the bodies in the hall, inspecting it curiously, looking for any sign of markings, any clue as to their identity. There were no identifying tags around the neck, nor was there any kind of ID anywhere on the body.

Out of curiosity, he pulled back the flap of the jacket, revealing a slight discoloration that looked to be part of a tattoo. Wanting to see it more fully, he pulled the flap down farther, exposing a single flame, overlaid with the sideways figure eight that stood for infinity.

Something sparked in his memory from nineteen years ago, and he gasped. But just as he made the connection, Mae hurried toward him from the living room with a fresh shock.

"Doctor Owen's gone!" Elm slammed his clenched fist against the wall in frustration.

Of the 36-man team that had gone into the mansion, about a dozen remained, and few of them intact.

Dr. Owen sat in one of the returning helicopters, bound and gagged. If looks could kill, those who held him would have all been dead and rotting by now. As it was, one of the more intact men who had captured him sported a black eye, and another a nose that was bent out of shape.

Yet another of those captors visibly shuddered, having trouble managing the pain in his broken arm, despite the fact that it was immobilized in a sling next to his chest.

He spoke to the person next to him, who happened to be Mifune. That man was rubbing his hand along the painful spot where Elm's blow had landed.

"I'm afraid…"

Mifune turned to look at him, wincing as what felt like a sudden burst of fire running up and down the back of his neck. "Why? Do you not trust in your Goddess?"

"I—I don't know any more. I've seen what she can do…but tonight, I feel like we came up against a force of nature, not a mortal man." He shuddered again, and not from the pain, this time.

Mifune kept his thoughts to himself, and he schooled his face into an expressionless mask not unlike the one Elm had possessed. It wouldn't do for them to know his thoughts or feelings on this matter. In a way, he was glad there was a new player in this game. Maybe he would tip the balance against that thrice-damned Hotaru, allowing Mifune to go free.

* * *

JANUARY 11

Elm and Mae sat once more in the living room, a living room that for all the damage done, didn't look all that different. The bullet-holes in the walls were barely noticeable, the curtains drawn over the wooden slats that were a temporary replacement for the shattered glass window, and the carpet was a deep, dark red anyway, so any possible bloodstains were not an issue.

But the two were not in any state to notice even if the damages were glaringly obvious.

"No, I'll not have it! I was separated from you once. It won't happen again!" Mae stood up, beginning to pace. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip in an effort to keep her from crying.

"But Mae, it's the only logical solution. And I won't be gone long."

She shook her head violently. "That's not the point. I—"

"Mae!" Elm interrupted. "Someone has to go after these thugs to make sure this doesn't happen again. And we can't take the children, so someone has to stay with them and make sure they behave." He didn't add that someone might also be needed to protect them. They both knew that it was a very distinct possibility that more might come.

Instead, he tried to appease her. "It's not like you'll be in another world. You'll still be able to call me on my cell phone."

"It won't be the same," she sighed, defeated. "Though I suppose you're right; it is better than last time." At this point, she finally quit her pacing, and sat back down. Not on the couch, however, but on Elm's lap. She took his face in her hands and looked him square in the eye. "But by God, you makes sure to come back to me in one piece, or I'll kill you."

"Is that so?" Elm asked, a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah," she whispered, and their faces inched slowly toward each other…

--

"So, let's see. You'll need your robe."

Elm put on the garment in question. "Check."

"Staff?"

He grabbed it from the hooks, balancing it on one hand before twirling it and placing one end firmly on the floor. "Check."

"Sunglasses?"

"No use for those. No handy camera system I can use to get around quickly."

Mae placed her hands on her hips. "That's unfortunate." She gestured at the backpack on top of his desk. "And anything else you need, I've already packed for you."

"Thank you, honey," he said, pecking her on the cheek. "And before you ask, I have my cell phone in the pocket of my jeans." He patted his hip reassuringly. Neither of them worried about it getting broken in a fight—it was a very sturdy little machine. "Try not to call too often. You never know when I might be doing something that requires concentration, or at least stealth."

Now she crossed her arms across her chest and scowled. "I'm not dumb, you know."

He winked at her, grinning. "I know that. But you know you can't resist me. Before long, the temptation to call will be unbearable."

She continued to scowl, but despite herself, the corner of her mouth twitched. Before she knew it, she was grinning too. "Oh, you," she said, laughing. "Go on, get out of here," she added, giving him a playful shrug. With one last kiss, and a fierce hug, he was off to the airport to book a flight.

Neither of them gave a thought to the tracking device Doctor Owen had given them. If they had even suspected Mockingbird was tangled up in all this, that oversight would never have occurred.

* * *

TOKYO, JAPAN—January 14

Elm quietly sat in the apartment he'd rented, his ear to the phone. One ring later, the other end was answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mae, I thought I'd give you an update."

"Is that all?" she asked playfully, "or could you…not resist calling?"

"Fine, whatever you say," he said, absently waving his free hand. "Listen, I haven't found any leads. Nobody around here that I can tell has any inkling of an organization that uses that tattoo. I'm at a dead end here. Did you get anything from interrogating the ones we captured alive?"

"Unfortunately, no. They all refuse to speak."

He sighed. "Since we have nothing else to go on…I've felt a prickling of danger from Lee. If I know him, he and Shandrey are going to retreat to their home in Kitsune Valley, to plan what they'll do next. I think I'll meet up with him there, and with any luck, the trouble he's encountered is connected to the attack on our home. If nothing else, I'll still need to talk to Shandrey about Jasper."

Silence was his only answer. "Mae? You and I both knew this might take a while. Mae?"

"Sorry. I'm just praying you find them, and soon. Be careful."

"Don't worry honey, I will. I will. Besides, I don't want you chasing me down and killing me."

"Ha ha," Mae said, halfheartedly, but still, her tone lightened. "So, I suppose you better get going."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." He snapped his phone shut, already up and out the door. After paying his rent, it was off to Kitsune Valley…

* * *

KITSUNE VALLEY—January 15

Elm stood at the summit of the gorge, looking down onto the home built into the other side—Lee and Shandrey's home.

He didn't see them, but he did see someone else standing at the shore of the river, apparently waiting for something or someone.

Elm stared at her curiously. Other than a few villagers, Lee, and Shandrey, he wasn't aware that anyone else even knew this place existed.

And she didn't look like she was from around here, so she couldn't be a villager. He would have to be careful, just in case…

--

Katara waited at the riverbank for Shandrey to come back out. She'd stopped on the steps, snapping her fingers and announcing that she'd forgotten something. She'd asked Katara to wait near the river, so that's where she found herself.

She was too wound up to try and sit, and besides, Shandrey said it shouldn't take long to find what she needed.

She thought she heard someone coming, and turned, expecting to see Shandrey, but finding someone else entirely. Unconsciously, she stepped back, her eyes widening as she instinctively drew water from the river. Whoever this was, they were tall.

The person took a step forward, then stumbled over an unseen object. However, to Katara, it appeared as if they were lunging to the attack, and she hurled the sphere of water she had gathered, freezing it solid as she did so.

The other took a stance that appeared somewhat familiar. She found out why when they punched forward sharply with their right hand, hurling a ball of fire. It intercepted the ice, and where they met, there was a crackle of splintering ice, and an explosion of steam.

Her eyes widened even further, and unknowingly she breathed a single word. "Firebender!" She drew more water from the river, preparing to fight what her entire life had conditioned her to think of as an enemy.

--

He hadn't meant to, but somehow he'd provoked the girl into a fight. And he hadn't meant to use fire, either—it had just happened. If he'd had more time to react, he would simply have taken control of the water himself.

But unfortunately, he hadn't, and apparently his trained reflexes had reacted in precisely the wrong way.

Nimbly, he jumped over a water whip that reached for his legs, ducking another that attempted to immobilize his arms.

He let a third succeed, grabbing his left arm. But instead of letting it control him, he used it to hurl himself toward the girl, swinging his staff as he did so.

She ducked, barely avoiding being knocked out, and threw up a wall of ice between them, which melted when he tried to break through.

He only avoided being washed away in the inundation by hunching down and anchoring his feet in the sand, made wet by the very attack that threatened him.

When the water washed away, he stood up, releasing his hold on the earth, water dripping from his now thrown-back hood. This was getting annoying.

Katara stared, as he dropped his staff and took a more fluidic stance. She didn't understand how he wasn't gone after that blast. However, she wasn't the kind of person to remain indecisive long. She tried to reach out to bring in more of her element…and found she couldn't move.

"Listen," Elm spoke, and she had no choice but to listen. "I do not like dong this, but it's better than one of us dying needlessly. I don't know who you are, or why you thought I was attacking you. I do know, however, that you probably wouldn't be here if Lee or Shandrey hadn't invited you. Now, please tell me where…" he trailed off, gasping.

Even that speech was beginning to wear him out. He hadn't eaten in several hours, and his body was telling him so…in more than one way. His muscles were aching, sweat broke out on his forehead, and his stomach was beginning to feel queasy. He felt his arms beginning to shake; moments before his hold on her was broken, and he collapsed to the ground, retching, vomiting what little was left in his stomach.

He didn't see Katara stare, open-mouthed, as she tentatively took a step toward him, nor did he hear Shandrey running up to him, or feel Lee pick him up with his telekinesis. By this point, he had blacked out.

--

Before Shandrey could retrieve what she had forgotten, Lee stopped her. "There's no need to go to Jerusalem."

Shandrey blinked, but didn't question how he knew this. "If he's not there, then where?"

"He's just outside the valley." Ignoring her incredulous stare, he explained more fully. "He was never in Jerusalem, not since the end of the Occupation. He moved to Gotham, remember?" Shandrey slapped a hand to her forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot."

"We're all human. We all make mistakes."

Still shaking her head at her lapse of memory, she inquired, "So why is he here, now?"

"That I do not know. What I do know is that five days ago, something bad happened, and the next day, he left, not stopping until he reached Tokyo. The rest of the time he spent there, until he began m—"

He stopped, sensing something amiss, exclaiming "The river! You have to get to the river before someone gets hurt!"

Shandrey rushed out the door. Lee got up, following as fast as he could.

They almost weren't in time.

Shandrey hurriedly inspected Elm, barely taking notice of Katara in the background.

She shouted to Lee, as soon as he came into sight. "Quickly, get him inside. We need to get some food into him now!" As Elm lifted off the ground, she absently ordered Katara to grab his weapon, adding silently, "I just hope he's not lost too much to recover…"

* * *

There we go. Last chapter was a bit short and this one was enormous, good trade. Realfanficts deserves a big hand for a very well done chapter.


	9. Katara's Mission

Hello, here is the next installment in my first Avatar story. Question though; does anyone know if Katara has a last name? As a fan of the show I'm probably a moron for not knowing this but, if anyone knows could you let me know please. And thank you very much **Tsukikage1213, and Realfanficts** for reviewing. I'm going to go ahead and dedicate this whole story to them. They've been there since the beginning of a lot of my stories, plus a lot of the plot was built on their ideas and characters. So this one is for you two. Thanks guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Katara's Mission

Before Shandrey could retrieve what she had forgotten, Lee stopped her. "There's no need to go to Jerusalem."

Shandrey blinked, but didn't question how he knew this. "If he's not there, then where?"

"He's just outside the valley." Ignoring her incredulous stare, he explained more fully. "He was never in Jerusalem, not since the end of the Occupation. He moved to Gotham, remember?" Shandrey slapped a hand to her forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot."

"We're all human. We all make mistakes."

Still shaking her head at her lapse of memory, she inquired, "So why is he here, now?"

"That I do not know. What I do know is that five days ago, something bad happened, and the next day, he left, not stopping until he reached Tokyo. The rest of the time he spent there, until he began m—"

He stopped, sensing something amiss, exclaiming "The river! You have to get to the river before someone gets hurt!"

Shandrey rushed out the door. Lee got up, following as fast as he could.

They almost weren't in time.

Shandrey hurriedly inspected Elm, barely taking notice of Katara in the background.

She shouted to Lee, as soon as he came into sight. "Quickly, get him inside. We need to get some food into him now!" As Elm lifted off the ground, she absently ordered Katara to grab his weapon, adding silently, "I just hope he's not lost too much to recover…" Just as Shandrey had told her to, Katara took up Elm's staff and followed them both back inside. Lee met her halfway and despite Shandrey's protests shared the burden of Elm's weight.

While Katara followed behind her mind was a flurry of new questions. Yes, he had produced something that greatly resembled fire. However that hardly meant that he was a full blown firebender. His staff by itself made her re-think his identity; after all, Aang's glider folded up into his staff. Could this, Elm, possibly be the Avatar that Shandrey spoke of? But the more she thought about it the more she began to doubt. Shandrey had also said that the cycle had been broken. Funny; how no matter what, Katara's thoughts were almost always inevitably drawn back to her friends, to Aang. Even Shandrey would or could not help her Katara would make a solemn vow to herself; never to rest until she found a path home.

* * *

REJOINING NAYIA…………….

Once again Nayia found herself walking through the wall of fire and emerging on the other side entirely unharmed. She halted, seeing that Hotaru was already engaged in a conversation with her right hand chevalier, Simon.

"These areas need improving but I.." Hotaru looked up, acknowledging Nayia's presence. "…But I already have something in mind which should remedy the matter. The man Mifune retrieved, has he begun his task."

"Yes goddess," replied Simon. "He has demonstrated reluctance and has one occasion suggested sabotage."

"For his sake I hope not," said Hotaru coldly. "Nayia, there's no need to stay barely within my chambers. Come closer." Nayia had no desire to be there at all, unfortunately whenever Hotaru asked something of her Nayia felt terrible until she complied. Nayia found a chair directly across from Hotaru. The aforementioned firebender craned her neck around to speak to Simon. "You may leave us." A slight bow of the head and Simon took his leave.

"You summoned me?" asked Nayia impatiently.

"I did, yes. First I don't think I properly thanked you for helping us retrieve the Star Crystal." Nayia nodded with her hands laced in her lap.

"Well don't sweat it. If I could I'd steal it and leave you an I.O.U." Hotaru chuckled somewhat sinisterly.

"Now I am glad I acquired you, few of my chevaliers are as amusing as you." Nayia rolled her eyes. "However, to business…" Hotaru drew from within her robes an envelope. "I understand you are a masterful practitioner of ninjistu." Despite her best efforts, Nayia felt almost flattered by the comment.

"I know a thing or two."

"Wonderful, you will be given twenty of my followers and you will school them in the disciple you that you have become so familiar with. You will give me daily reports on their progress, and you will irrevocably provide me with stealth warriors."

"Hotaru-"

"Pardon me _chevalier_, but you will refer to me as 'goddess'. Nayia would have loved more than anything to reach forward and sock her 'goddess right in the face, and indeed did so within the confines of her own imagination. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Nayia began to feel sick to her stomach. "Nayia?"

"Yes…..goddess." And with that, the awful feeling left her and Nayia felt just fine. "What I was trying to say was, why would your followers listen to me? They hate me; they hate me because I have something they want."

Hotaru replied simply, "That matters not. You needn't fear reprisals from my followers. It is blasphemous to raise even a negative word against my chevaliers. However I sense you hold yet another reservation toward accepting." Nayia looked away from Hotaru.

"You want me to teach people how to kill…..people who are already misguided."

Hotaru's eyes grew livid. "You know nothing to presume such words!"

"I know what a lapdog looks and acts like, I should since I used to be one. Never will I just sit by and let someone else throw their life away like that."

"Think of it more as something to keep you busy, it is of course only temporary until I acquire the other three element crystals. At which time I will certainly have no further use for you." Nayia folded her arms. "Teach my followers, it is as simple as that. Now go." Nayia stood up and wanting to bite her tongue on every word said;

"Yes goddess." Nayia nearly speed walked out of Hotaru's presence and not a moment too soon. Not a second after she was gone Hotaru doubled over and began gagging. Like a shadow having always been by her side, Ring suddenly appeared and took hold of Hotaru before she collapsed out of her chair.

"My goddess…."

"my host…." Wheezed the firebender. "She weakens, I……I will need a new one soon."

"Shall I draw from your followers?" asked Ring tonelessly.

"No..." With Ring's help Hotaru righted herself. "The house where Mifune found the old man, he left survivors did he not?"

"As was in his report," said Ring. Hotaru nodded. She held her chest and breathed easily and steadily.

"Take Mockingbird, go back to that house and bring me a host."

"Yes goddess." Ring disappeared from Hotaru's side and once again she was alone. Hotaru opened her palm and from a massive amount of concentration managed to spark a small blue flame. Like a cramp in her stomach however, the pain forced her to stop and the flame died down.

"Pathetic……but it matters not, I have not long to live as a parasite for much longer."

* * *

Katara sprinkled some leaves into a steaming cup of water and handed it off to Elm. He sat in a corner against the wall with his feet propped up.

"Here, these are leaves from my homeland."

"Thanks," whispered Elm as he took it.

"Sorry." He looked at her through the rising cloud from his cup. "It's just a natural reaction I have….thing."

"Don't worry about it," said Elm. "Probably should've said something like, who I am." He and Katara exchanged a chuckle. Shandrey quickly trotted in carrying several books under her arms. Elm took a careful sip of the hot beverage, noting also the tomes Shandrey brought with her.

"Glad to see you're still quite the bookworm."

She set the pile down on the table and with an exhausted breath blew a strand of hair out of her face. Lee followed after her carrying two more books that Shandrey could not bring along on her first trip.

"I doubt it is a coincidence that our paths have crossed yet again," said Lee to Elm. "Especially when we both set out to find each other."

"My home was attacked by mercenaries. They took a friend of mine hostage. I don't know who they were or what they really wanted with him, but they were good…..they were really good. Had some sort of freaky tattoo on their necks, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it."

"I think I can," whispered Shandrey as she scanned one of the tomes. She continued to read it as she brought the page closer to Elm's vision and pointed to an illustration. "Was it this?" She tapped an image of a single flame wrapped in the never ending symbol for infinity. Elm placed his own finger over the insignia.

"That's it, that's one."

Shandrey took the book away and nodded. "Mmm hm."

"I saw the same symbol at the ceremony my friends and I stopped," said Katara. "The lead monk also had it stitched in his vestments. Who are they?"

"It's the Order of Eternal Flame," said Shandrey. "I've actually been watching them closely because I suspected they had some sort of connection to Hotaru but…" Her voice trailed off as more thoughts entered her mind. "….I never had any solid evidence. Least, not until you and Elm showed up."

"It would seem some form of them exists," said Lee rubbing the still healing portion of his leg.

"But I never heard of any Firenation sorceress or any bender ever being worshiped," said Katara. "If anything I'm sure Azula might've tried to get that much reverence."

"That's because Hotaru's worshipers supposedly gathered before she was even past the age of five."

"How is that possible?" asked Elm.

Shannon cleared her throat. "Well the legend says that….Hotaru reached back in time and appeared before a group of Firenation exiles. Using her skills in the dark arts it wasn't difficult to convince them that she was a divine power." Katara stared intently at the speaking Shandrey. "To consolidate her power Hotaru went in search of the four element crystals held by each nation. Because it's said that when all four of them are brought together they will share and exchange their power in order to create what some have come to believe is called _The Force of Balance_."

"That's a new one on me," said Katara.

Elm shrugged curiously "What would Hotaru want with that? Whatever **that** is?"

"Who knows, the force of balance could be nothing more than a late addition to the myth. But the element crystals are real, and Hotaru wants them."

"If that is so than Nayia is in danger."

"If they could find her," replied Shandrey.

"What's your sister got to do with this?" asked Elm.

Lee replied, "On our travels we discovered the Star Crystal of the Air Nomads." Katara seemed to appreciate this news more than anyone. "Nayia took it high into the mountains to keep it hidden. Recently I have felt a terrible sensation regarding her. I fear Hotaru may already have her."

"Well we'll try to stay positive," said Shandrey. "But it's obvious what we have to do; we need to get the rest of the crystals before Hotaru does."

"The world is a mighty big place," said Elm. Shandrey however only smiled and drew from behind her yet another large book.

"Big yes, completely unexplored?...No. Even if the crystals are gone or lost, we can still get them."

"How?" asked Katara. Shandrey now looked at her seriously. Both Lee and Elm glanced at one another curiously. Shandrey set her book aside and sat down beside Katara.

"Katara, it is time for you to stop playing dumb. You know exactly how." Katara gulped. "There's no way Master Pakku would've let you walk away with that scroll without telling you just what it does."

"And how can you know?" whispered Katara.

Shandrey shrugged. "Like I said; there are many things I wasn't sure of until just now."

"What does she mean Katara?" asked Lee. Without looking away from Shandrey, Katara replied.

"The scroll contains a ritual which will create a new Moon Crystal." Lee arched a brow and Elm nearly spit up his tea.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed. Shandrey retreated back to the table and turned her open book so she could read it.

"The scroll gives instructions, which are supposed to be used when present within a temple which corresponds to each crystal," she said in a low tone. She straightened and looked at each of them. "We know the Moon Crystal must be remade, as well as the Sun Crystal; it was destroyed when the Firenation's capital fell. The Star Crystal Nayia already has, as for the Earth Crystal……"

"What about it?" asked Katara.

"I'm not sure what the deal is with it, could be buried somewhere. But we can worry about that later. The important thing is I know where we need to go first." Once again she reached behind her, rummaging through the pile of books and upon finding her quarry flipped through the pages. Shandrey then smiled and showed each of them an illustration of an entrance to an ancient shrine.

"The architecture," said Katara. "I recognize it, within the Annals of Koi. The archive that Master Pakku took me into has the same columns and arches."

Shandrey nodded. "The Shrine of Tsukiyomi, The Moon God, is said to be located where the land is shrouded by a special lunar eclipse which occurs every sixty years."

"Where the hell is that supposed to be?" said Elm. Shandrey looked to Lee for a moment then shook her head.

"I don't know. I need to study past and present lunar activity in order to see where it lingers the most."

Elm looked more and more disheartened. "So how does any of what you just said help us?"

"It means we know what Hotaru is after, and chances are good that if we follow the clues correctly we're bound to run into each other."

"Or another abominable minion," added Lee. "That woman we fought, she cannot be of this earth. Nothing could have sustained a wound like that and not flinched." Katara rolled up the scroll and returned it within its ivory canister.

"Well what are we wasting time sitting around here for? Get to your moon studying so we can be on our way." She said to Shandrey and stalked off. Already having begun the process, Shandrey unrolled several large lunar charts and set to her work. Elm managed to score a piece of bread on his way to following Katara.

--

Sure enough he found her outside, lost in her own thoughts. She leaned forward against a wood railing and stared up into the sky; perhaps thinking of home, perhaps thinking of nothing at all. He cleared his throat as he approached.

"Oh…hi."

"Hey, sorry about sneaking up you and……"

"And getting thrashed?" she finished with a smile.

He shrugged haphazardly. "Sure, why not." He devoured the last of his meal, which was also his driving force and joined her. "So, I haven't really had the full story on you just yet." She glanced at him. "I mean, I can gather from the conversation we just had that you're not from around here."

"You could say that," she said through a sigh. Katara then began to regard him a little more seriously. "Shandrey told me…..that you're the closest thing they have to the Avatar. What did she mean by that?"

"Say what now?"

Katara now faced him fully and placed her hands at her hips. "Are you or are you not the Avatar?" Elm now used the railing and his staff for supports; more out of temporary laziness than necessity.

"I wouldn't call myself the Avatar."

"Then what are you are?" she asked impatiently.

"I was experimented on; an attempt to artificially recreate the Avatar's abilities. There were several test subjects, but they weren't as lucky as me."

"And how lucky are you?"

"I'm alive for one thing." Katara merely folded her arms and returned to looking out at nothing. "If it makes you feel any better then go ahead…call me the Avatar."

"There's only one Avatar, him name is Aang."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not him." Katara closed her eyes and hung her head.

"No…..you're not." Elm straightened up, took his staff in hand, and took his leave of her. The more time Katara spent in this distant future the more separated she felt from her home. She began to fear that if didn't return soon, she might forget her friend's faces or why she was fighting to begin with. Her eyes drifted back down to the pond where she had met Yue. Perhaps practicing some basic forms would help take her mind away from these thoughts.

* * *

GOTHAM CITY………………….

Mae worked tirelessly to maintain many things around the house whilst her husband was away. Both Amyah and Jasper had retired or rather decided to spend the rest of the night within their own rooms. Mae sighed as she thought about the talk she tried to have with her son soon after Elm had embarked on his journey. The end result was more or less the same as Elm's attempt. She hoped that while he was off saving the world yet again he might bring back something that could help keep their family in one piece. There was little she could do about it at the moment; best not to dwell…….too much.

Mae finished her chores and began taking the ever tiring walk back to her and Elm's room, carrying a basket full of laundry needed to be folded. She pushed open the door and came face to face with Ring. Mae gasped and dropped the basket.

"W-Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

"You must come with me, now." Mae slowly reached behind her back to covertly form a long blade.

"I don't think so-" She brought her hand around but Ring's powerful beam knocked it from her hand. Ring slowly lowered her hand; a soulless expression ever clear on her face.

"It would be wise of you to comply." Mae shook her head and dashed from the room. Racing down the stairs she turned a corner and let out a frightened yelp at the sight of her children bound, gagged, and unconscious at Mockingbird's feet. She giggled devilishly, letting her foot rest on Jasper.

"They grow up so fast."

"Tanya….."

"You remember me!" Exclaimed Mockingbird happily. "That's so grand; we must be the last remaining Argonauts still alive and kicking! Well…..except for Elm that is." Mae continuously backed while Mockingbird came closer and closer, never noticing that Ring would block her path. "Tell me, how is my old boyfriend?" Mae's temper began to rise but she was cut short by a quick blast from Ring. Mockingbird contorted her face and flew up to Ring. "Must you always be such a killjoy?"

"We have no time for this foolishness. The Goddess requires a host post haste." Ring encased all three prisoners within a field of energy, making weightless and easier to carry. Mockingbird took both children and snickered while muttering under her breath;

"And we do live to please our goddess." As she was being taken away, Mae's lips breathed her husband's name.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I know there isn't much of the Avatar in this story, but don't count Aang and the gang out just yet. There's still plenty of story and who knows what else down the road. Well…….I know, hee hee XD. Until next chapter, Laters!


	10. Face to Face

Here now for your amusement and enthrallment is the next chapter of THE KINDRED! Sorry, I just felt I had to use the 'caps lock' for a second. And thank you very much **Tsukikage1213** for your review. I really appreciate the fact that no matter what you're always there read'n and reviewing. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Face to Face

Mae finished her chores and began taking the ever tiring walk back to her and Elm's room, carrying a basket full of laundry needed to be folded. She pushed open the door and came face to face with Ring. Mae gasped and dropped the basket.

"W-Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

"You must come with me, now." Mae slowly reached behind her back to covertly form a long blade.

"I don't think so-" She brought her hand around but Ring's powerful beam knocked it from her hand. Ring slowly lowered her hand; a soulless expression ever clear on her face.

"It would be wise of you to comply." Mae shook her head and dashed from the room. Racing down the stairs she turned a corner and let out a frightened yelp at the sight of her children bound, gagged, and unconscious at Mockingbird's feet. She giggled devilishly, letting her foot rest on Jasper.

"They grow up so fast."

"Tanya….."

"You remember me!" Exclaimed Mockingbird happily. "That's so grand; we must be the last remaining Argonauts still alive and kicking! Well…..except for Elm that is." Mae continuously backed while Mockingbird came closer and closer, never noticing that Ring would block her path. "Tell me, how is my old boyfriend?" Mae's temper began to rise but she was cut short by a quick blast from Ring. Mockingbird contorted her face and flew up to Ring. "Must you always be such a killjoy?"

"We have no time for this foolishness. The Goddess requires a host post haste." Ring encased all three prisoners within a field of energy, making weightless and easier to carry. Mockingbird took both children and snickered while muttering under her breath;

"And we do live to please our goddess." As she was being taken away, Mae's lips breathed her husband's name.

* * *

Having taken his leave for a moment, Lee entered the kitchen to find Shandrey hunched over the many scrolls tomes and manuscripts….sound asleep. He sat down beside her and gave her a gentle prodding. She sprang up in her seat and wheezed.

"I'm reading!" She gasped.

"Clearly," said Lee with a smile. "Maybe you should take a break, there's only so much even your brain can absorb."

"No, time's not on our side. I mean, it hardly ever is but this time it's even worse." She pushed away the tomes and manuscripts before her and sighed. "I'm still stuck, where this temple is supposed to be……..I'm not sure if I can find it Lee." He ran his hand up and down her back.

"You need rest, you cannot think if you are exhausted."

"Don't I know it." Despite Lee's urges Shandrey still did not move from the table. He could see that he was not soon to convince her. She looked at him in the eyes and he felt paralyzed. "I have an idea, but I'll need your help.'

"Of course, anything."

"Katara spoke with Yue, I think if I can achieve communion with her she might be able to help narrow down the search." Lee nodded.

"Indeed, though it is something that Yue may be able to do at will I doubt it will be so easy for us."

Shandrey allowed a confident smile to pain across her face. "Leave that to me."

* * *

REJOINING NAYIA……………..

Nayia nervously paced back and forth before a door, one that led outside into the massive garden that the congregation boasted. After cracking the door taking a quick peek she saw that a large number of Hotaru's followers were gathered and waiting patiently for Nayia to enter. They stood about in several groups, talking and chatting amongst themselves. Nayia took many long deep breaths in an almost vain effort to calm herself. Despite having experienced terrible scenes of battle and other strenuous scenarios, Nayia couldn't remember when she was more scared. It didn't make matters any easier when she had also noticed that her new friend Julian was among her students.

'Okay, Lee wouldn't want to see you as a nervous wreck'. She told herself. 'Take one more deep breath and get on with it'. With a bounding step Nayia threw open the door and entered the courtyard. Julian, who had been sitting by himself below a tree, rose to his feet. Twenty-five pairs of eyes turned to her and stayed with her as she made her way before them. Just as Julian had warned, she could see that they harbored envy and spite toward her. Nayia finally found a good spot.

"Alright, I understand perfectly if I'm not your favorite person. It doesn't matter, I don't want to be here and you don't want me here……we'll both be rid of each other in due time." Julian moved his eyes over some of the onlookers as Nayia spoke. "But until then I have a job to do and I'm going to do it, and do it well. I want all of you to form five lines of five before me." Understandably her pupils didn't budge an inch. Nayia narrowed her eyes and felt a strange heat build inside her.

"NOW!" she barked. Like foul-tempered children finally obeying, they organized themselves just as she had told them. "So, how many of you are here by choice?" No hands rose up. "Am I correct then in assuming that you have not been given one?" She heard a general murmur among them that told her 'yes'. "Very well, ninjistu is as much a mental discipline as it is physical. A ninja relies heavily on wits and a strong mind in order to achieve victory. My point being that if you are to learn this well, your heart and soul must be poured into it."

"The chevaliers always tell us what we need to know," said someone in the crowd. Nayia picked him out immediately and walked up to him. He let his eyes drift to the ground as she stopped right before him.

"Well, as I am now a chevalier you will indeed be taught but it will be done the right way. Nobody is just going to beam the knowledge into your brain." Like lightening, Nayia drew a kunai from within her garments, tossed it behind her and stuck a flower. It pinned the blossom to a tree behind it with perfect accuracy. "How many of you think you can do that?" Only a few, Julian included, replied in the affirmative. Nayia looked around at them with a grin. "You should all be raising your hands." Perplexed, the students glanced at one another. "Within every single person here is the potential to exceed even me, all that depends is your effort." Some tensions eased, but it would be a slow road indeed. "Now, let's begin."

The first thing that Nayia had them do was to find someplace comfortable and to begin learning how to properly enter a deep state of meditation. "Many myths say that ninjas are able to slow down time," she told them. Of course this was one of many embellishments accredited to stealthy warriors. "When in fact they limit their concentration to a singular point and focus only on it." They spread out in the courtyard, finding as spot which was to their liking.

One girl, her eyes closed, fidgeted impatiently. "How long are we to remain like this?"

"Until you can slow down time," replied Nayia. This produced a few hushed giggles at the girl's expense, which she returned by hitting the one closest to her.

* * *

Shandrey and Lee had adjourned from the kitchen to her private study which, despite the state of the kitchen, was kept fairly neat and organized. By her instruction she and Lee moved things aside and up against the walls, making an open space in the middle of the room. There, Shandrey bent down and opened a circular section of the floor, revealing a large basin. Lee took the two wooden halves from her while she gazed down into the empty bowl with excitement.

"Wow, haven't used this thing in a long time."

Lee nodded with a smile. "The last time you did, it led you to your greatest victory." Shandrey would have liked very much to reminisce over how those events played out, but there was work to be done.

"Let's not waste time," she said. With a fluidic motion from hands, Shandrey summoned just the right amount of water from two casks against the wall. She let the water fall into the basin and rest a moment so that it became still again. "Okay," she said, grabbing Lee's attention. "I'll need your telepathy to amplify the connection, using the basin I should be able to bridge our plain with Yue's."

"Could this be dangerous for you?"

She shook her head. "I doubt it, but then again we are kind of breaking a few cosmic rules while you're telepathy is altering my consciousness." Lee arched a brow. "You know it's probably better if you don't ask too many questions."

"Right," agreed Lee. Shandrey hiked up the hemming around her feet and removed her shoes. Lee took a seat beside the small pool, its waters now reflecting off the ceiling of the study. The samurai's wife took a let out a breath and stepped into the pool.

"Ah!" she gasped. He jumped to his feet.

"What is it? Are you alright?" She looked up at him from her feet and smiled weakly.

"Its' cold…." He cocked his head at her. "Sorry." Lee returned to his sitting position. "As soon as you sense that my brainwaves have entered delta stage, step in and keep them steady." He nodded and Shandrey began. The waterbender closed her eyes and began whispering in a tongue deaf to Lee. He saw the water beneath her darken and then many points of light began to appear. Upon recognizing the constellation Leo, Lee realized the points of light were stars. It was if the whole of the infinite cosmos was now at Shandrey's disposal.

Like an alarm clock snapping him awake, Lee did indeed pick up on Shandrey's easing brainwaves. They entered the deepest level of unconsciousness and concentrating hard Lee began to amplify their energy while also keeping them within the realm of safety. He began to hear Shandrey's thoughts; thoughts that called out to a part of her which she had thus far remain detached from. From Shandrey's perspective, she stood in a vast open space filled with wispy clouds and fog.

_Yue, can you hear me?...I need your help._ Shandrey didn't expect a reply so quickly or perhaps one at all. However she could see no reason to give up now. _Yue, it is Shandrey……..please help me._ Again, silence was her answer. Shandrey began to grow disheartened. Then, she began to feel a cool breeze blowing past her. It seemed to come from all directions, making her feel almost dizzy. Shandrey began to make out the image of someone walking toward her from out of the grey mists. She narrowed her eyes for a better view of her companion. Low and behold, Yue came into focus. The stood staring at one another for a long moment before Yue spoke.

"_Shandrey, this is highly unorthodox._" Perhaps Shandrey didn't actually think this would work, or maybe that Yue would say something else; either way it took yet another minute for her to respond.

"_I…needed to talk to you._"

"_Concerning what?_" asked Yue calmly. Shandrey found her resolve right where she had left it and cleared her throat.

"_I know we need to find the Shrine of Tsukiyomi, but the way I'm going about it will make finding the shrine next to impossible before Hotaru does._" Yue considered this carefully.

"_Then you seek the Force of Balance as well._"

"_Then it really does exist?_" said Shandrey excitedly.

Yue nodded. "_Certainly, it is in fact what Hotaru ultimately seeks. As a Watertribe mystic and Moon Crystal guardian, I was erudite in all forms of elemental myth. Although, as you can now plainly see, much myth is based on truth._" Shandrey nodded comprehensively.

She looked up at Yue. "_You've spoken to Katara, right?_"

"_I have._"

"_You told her that it will take the two of us to stop Hotaru, what exactly did you mean by that?_" Yue painted a humble smile on her lips.

"_I merely said that you would both need each other in order to combat a growing evil, whether or not that reveals itself to be Hotaru is still a mystery._" Shandrey should have known that Yue would give her some sort of cryptic answer in return.

"_Can't you just tell me?_" Shandrey knew the question was a bit presumptuous as well as ultimately futile. "_I mean, can you not make it just a little more obvious? We would be better prepared for whatever we're about to face._" Ever hopeful that her logic would win over Yue, Shandrey grew silent. But it would be for not.

"_I can only see so far and what I cannot see I can only deduce. Even so, you must trust that what I do not reveal is for the best. Shandrey, you and Katara should believe that when the time comes you find the strength and will to overcome; even if that battle is within you._"

"_I've already been down that road,_" whispered the waterbender. Shandrey could not escape it; she was trustful of Yue, even though this was technically the first time she had ever spoken directly with her. "_Fine._"

"_I will, however, help you find the shrine._" Shandrey's spirits perked up immediately and she actually took a step toward Yue.

"_R-Really?!_"

"_Of course, but, if we are going to discuss such matters I think it would be nice if we adjourned to someplace more hospitable._"

In the blink of an eye, no, faster, Shandrey found her and Yue now squatting across from one another at a table in what appeared to be a restaurant. Gentle and pleasing music played gracefully in the background. Shandrey looked about wondrously while Yue, looking as alive and in flesh as anyone in the present, happily sipped some tea.

She took the cup away and her eyes remained closed in rapture. "Ahhhh, now that hits the spot. You know, this was one of my favorite tea houses; where what you know presently as Hunan."

"It's nice," said Shandrey as she took in the décor. Yue pushed a cup toward her.

"Have some; anything on an ethereal plain tastes absolutely delicious." Shandrey had to laugh at this. She took a sip and indeed it was the best tea she had ever sampled. Maybe this was something she would keep to herself, fearing Lee would grow disheartened that his tea blends had just been eclipsed. Shandrey also noticed that no matter how much Yue drank, her cup never emptied. "So, Shandrey, to business."

Shandrey straightened herself. "Right, the shrine."

"Do you happen to know where my village was situated?" asked Yue.

"Yes, just a few miles east of the Northern Watertribe capital."

Yue nodded as Shandrey's answer was correct. "The shrine is at the top of a tower there, where the Moon Crystal was normally kept." Shandrey nearly spit up her tea.

"A-Are you saying that all this time the shrine was in your hometown?"

Yue nodded, wondering why Shandrey was so shocked by the answer. "Indeed, it had been there for many generations. It is in fact the reason why my village was constructed in such a remote location." Shandrey couldn't believe her luck. The Shrine of Tsukiyomi was right where it all began and best of all…..Hotaru probably didn't know it. Then a sudden and saddening thought hit her.

"But Yue, isn't your village buried under nearly half a mile of ice by now?" Yue thought for a moment and nodded offhandedly.

"I suppose it is."

"That's not very helpful, Yue," said Shandrey irritably. "How are we supposed to get to something that blocked by half a mile of ice?" Yue smiled while adding some herbs to her tea.

"You are a waterbender are you not?"

Shandrey opened her mouth to answer hotly but stopped. She folded her arms and shifted her eyes. "You-just-hush."

"I must admire your resourcefulness, Shandrey. This was a most brilliant means of research."

"Well, you know." Said Shandrey trying to look humbled. Yue put her cup down and stood up. Shandrey stood as well.

"I would like to talk with you further, but I am afraid your husband is beginning to tire."

Shandrey's eyes grew wide. "Lee!" she gasped. She completely forgot that he was also involved in this little endeavor. "Yue, thank you. You've been so helpful I don't think I can repay you properly." Yue only smiled and the environment around them transformed into the misty otherworld again.

"_You have already repaid me, numerous times._" Shandrey returned her smile. She then glanced upwards.

"_Lee, pull me back._" After a second or two Shandrey saw the world around her begin to dissolve and Yue along with it. Before she knew it, Shandrey had opened her eyes and she was back in her study with Lee. She looked down at him and saw that he was panting and sweating. Stepping out of the basin she bent down and held him steady.

"Lee…."

"Shandrey….I.." Her eyes roamed over him with worry.

"Lee I'm-I'm so sorry, I lost track of time." He shook his head.

"Fear not…..did you re-recover anything of value?" She helped him to his feet and after guiding him to a nearby chair fetched him a glass of water. Shandrey then sat down close to him and took his hand.

"Yes."

* * *

So, do they know something Hotaru doesn't? Or is Hotaru just waiting for them to walk into a trap? Well I suppose you could find out, you just need to wait till the next chapter. XD.


	11. The Innocent Life

And here is the next chapter in this story of adventure and sacrifice. This chapter happens to be (expertly) written by my good friend **Tsukikage1213**. The character, Shandrey, is in fact originally her's so it only seems natural. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did. Enjoy! Now!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Innocent Life

The sky darkened as the sun dipped lower and lower into the rolling mountains in the east, night soon followed

The sky darkened as the sun dipped lower and lower into the rolling mountains in the east, night soon followed. In the Kitsune Valley, the farmers left their fields, and people left the streets to take refuge in their homes from the cold. Bright lights flickered in the windows.

People were still weary of the night, as only a few years ago the world had been plagued by dark creatures that revelled in the dark shadows of the night. The darkness still petrified most people.

In a house built along the hillside overlooking the valley, mirthful laughter broke the peaceful silence of the valley. Three people, two adults and one teenager sat around a dining table in, which one would guess it to be, a dining room.

"Are you serious?" Elm demanded between fits of laughter, his eyes starting to water. They were strange eyes; one was blue while the other was a forest green.

The other young man sitting across from him, nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am being perfectly serious," he replied as he took a sip from his cup of steaming tea.

The flame-haired man wiped his eyes. "I always knew there was a fiery spirit under her cool, calm, demure."

Lee nodded, his striking blue eyes cast down to his tea. "She does not like that side of her, so she tries to cover it up with her demure side." He lifted his gaze to the door where excited talking could be heard. "That part of her reminds her to much of what she could have been, and it frightens her."

Elm's mirthful smile vanished. "I can imagine, but I've always wondered what… well… _she_ did to her." He took a sip of his tea. "Ya know, while she was in captivity. Must have been quite awful, awful enough to make her afraid of one of her own emotions." He glanced up at Lee again. "Sorry… if I spoke out of context, Lee."

Lee shook his head. "No, it is fine. She and I have just never spoken of it, and I do not really expect her to. She will tell me in her own time."

A silence followed, one that made even Katara, all but forgotten in the background, feel uncomfortable even if she was not included in their conversation. A number of things made her feel uncomfortable. One being that she had been allowed to join in on their dinner; and another being the loose-fitting over-sized T-shirt Shandrey gave her to borrow that reached only an inch past her knees, and the baggy black trousers she had found in one of the draws of the dresser that was in her temporary room.

Elm finally broke the silence. "I just wonder, what would Shandrey have been like if _what could she have been_… have been?"

Lee shut his eyes. "I shudder to think."

A smile formed over Elm's lips. "Would it have made any difference to that poor pick-pocket?"

Once again, laughter penetrated the valley's silence. Katara found it wondrous, as she had never seen either of them laugh like they did. In fact, it was the first time she had heard anyone laugh in that era. The hefty sadness was obvious to Katara when she entered their era, and to hear laughter from even one soul was music to her ears.

The door Lee had glanced at opened and two women stepped through carrying plates with them. Their ages were an obvious two decades apart, but the likeness between them was uncanny to a stranger's eye.

The younger one glanced between the two men with a smile, and she settled her gaze on the one with unruly dark-brown that settled halfway down his neck. "Reminiscing on old times, are we, Lee?" she teased.

He gave her a smile that revealed everything. "No, not really. I was just mentioning the incident with the pick-pocket when we were in India."

Shandrey sighed. "Nayia never let me forget it afterwards; I'm sure she still laughs when she _dreams_ about it."

"Well, you did give him quite an earful of your opinion on his 'unconventional ways of living'."

Shandrey playfully punched his shoulder. "Don't you start."

Elm and Lee chuckled again somewhat as she took a seat next to Lee. The older woman placed the remaining dish down on the table and headed back into the kitchen.

Katara noticed Shandrey had finally changed out of her evening gown and had put on a simple, long-sleeved, pale blue top over a pair of dark blue trousers made from a stiff-looking material she could not name.

"Who was she?" asked Katara, who had been all but forgotten in the background, startled them with her voice. It was as if she had been invisible up until that moment.

"Who was who, Katara?" Shandrey questioned.

"That woman," Katara replied, pointing to the door where she had vanished through only a moment ago.

"Oh, that was my mother," Shandrey answered, taking a few pieces of potatoes and boiled vegetables on to her plate.

"Then why doesn't she sit and eat with us?" Using the tongs (which she eyed curiously), she picked off a few chunks of meat from the roast chicken.

Shandrey raised and lowered her shoulders. "We don't know, but she just likes to eat alone. We tried to get her to eat with us once before, but she blatantly refused." She shoved a spoonful of boiled vegetables into her mouth. "Her loss, really," she said.

Katara picked up her fork (which she also eyed curiously), and stabbed one of her pieces of chicken. "So, what does she do all day?"

Shandrey swallowed before replying. "She helps keep things in the valley running smoothly. She's gone when Lee and I wake up, but she's always back in time to cook dinner."

Katara eyed Shandrey strangely. "You didn't cook any of this food?"

A snorting chuckle caught their attention. Lee ducked his head to hide his chuckling smile, but it did not fool Shandrey. She lifted her hand and smacked his shoulder again. "My cooking isn't that bad," she protested.

He placed his fork down and faced her with a smile. "Shandrey, need I remind you of the last time you tried to cook."

Shandrey sighed, knowing that she had been beaten. "Okay, okay, so I can't cook to save my life, happy now?" She turned back to Katara. "Does that answer you question?"

The young Water Tribe teen smiled. She had a pretty smile, Shandrey realised. "Yes, I suppose it does."

The rest of dinner was spent eating, and sharing small stories of their past few years. But even though none revealed it, they all felt the heaviness of their task. They all knew that a great danger was looming ahead, and ancient powers were being evoked. The fate of the whole world was resting on their shoulders. Again.

After dinner, Elm volunteered to help Shandrey carry the dishes into the kitchen. It was Shandrey's turn to wash and dry the dishes that night. They decided that she would wash the dishes and he would dry and put them away.

"Hey, Shan," he said using the nickname most of the original gang used, "Where does this plate go?"

She lifted a gloved hand from the boiling hot water and pointed to a row of cupboards behind her. "The one on the far left, that's where we keep most of the plates… that's if _Niang_ has moved them again. She does that when she feels she has nothing to do."

Elm moved over to the cupboard and opened the door. "She hasn't, by the looks of it," he said and placed the plate on the top of the stack. "So tell me, how's Nayia these days? I thought she was living with you and Lee?"

Shandrey paused with the dishes. She sighed and turned around to face him, pulling the rubber gloves off her hands. "She isn't," she replied sadly.

Elm narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?" He always thought of her and Nayia like sisters. He knew they were the best of friends, and were overjoyed when they were going to be sister-in-laws.

Shandrey sighed again. "It was mostly all her decision. A year ago when we moved back into this house, she, like Lee, was glad to be settling down at last in one place." She smiled coyly at Elm. "I wasn't ecstatic about it, I liked the travelling life, but they endured it all for me, so I decided to return the favour and try and make the best of it." She lowered her gaze again. "The main reason why Nayia left was… because…" her voice trailed off.

Elm took a step closer. "What's the reason?"

A tint of red blossomed on Shandrey's pale cheeks. "It's because…" she fidgeted with her fingers. "… It's kinda embarrassing…" she mumbled.

He raised and lowered his shoulders. "You can tell me, I'm your friend, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" the red on her pale cheeks darkened.

"Come on, I'm curious now-"

"She walked in on Lee and me, okay!" she snapped, and lowered her head in a futile attempt to hide her scarlet face.

Elm had to cover his mouth in order to hold laughter in. "Doing what?" his grin was wide enough o crack his face in two, reminding her of a school boys expression.

"Use your imagination, idiot," the Waterbender mumbled darkly, giving him the iciest glare she could muster.

He couldn't hold it in any longer; he doubled over and let it all out. His cracking laughter echoed around the kitchen area. Shandrey simply leaned against the edge of the bench with her arms crossed over her chest. She rolled her eyes, wondering if it had been a good idea to tell him.

After a while, he straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Are you quite finished?" Shandrey demanded, eyeing him icily.

His grin remained intact. "I might be," he replied.

She rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, when she did that…" Shandrey chose to ignore his snicker. "We were more embarrassed then anything, so we were irrational about what we said. Nayia felt then that she was… intruding on Lee's married life. I tried to insist to her that that was not true, and that we loved having her around, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Next thing we knew, she had packed and left."

"So, you don't know where she is?"

"Oh, yes we do. We send her letters sometimes, but the post is quite slow, so we send her only a few a year." Suddenly, she lowered her voice and stepped closer to him. "But, Lee feels something has changed, like she's in danger."

"What do you mean?" he asked, lowering his voice as well.

Shandrey shook her head. "I'm not too sure, but Lee suddenly got some kind of message while we were in Paris. He insists that it was from her, asking for help."

"And you believe him?"

She nodded. "I've never doubted him with his telepathy."

Another smile spread across his face, not the usual boyish smile, but a genuine one. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, by the sounds of things, our paths cross once again. We're all in this together."

Darkness was one of the only things that Shandrey considered to be one of the worst things than death itself. Not the darkness that one sees every time they turn the light out at nighttimes, but the kind of darkness that is so thick that one cannot see their own hand. To Shandrey, the darkness was like a shroud, chocking her and drowning her.

Suddenly, she saw a figure emerge from the darkness. Immediately, Shandrey felt a twinge of resentment. She had never seen this person before in her life, but a part of her felt that this person was to be feared.

As the figure came closer, Shandrey saw that it was a young woman not much older than herself. The woman had jet black hair that was tied up in a top knot, and was dressed in scarlet robes. The strangest thing about her was her eyes, they were gold.

She halted when she was a few feet away from her. For a while, she simply just stared, as if she were sizing her up. Shandrey mentally prepared herself for combat.

Finally, a chilling smile spread across the strange woman's face. "Hello, Yue," she said.

Shock pulsed through Shandrey as she heard what the woman called her. Only one person had ever called had that, was this woman connected to Katara in any way at all?

"Who – who are you?" Shandrey stuttered. She tired to muster a demanding tone, but her attempt was painstakingly futile.

The woman stepped closer, her gaze blazing with fiery confidence. "Why, you should know who I am. We go _way _back."

The way she emphasised 'way' sent cold shivers down Shandrey's spine. She took a step back. "I'm – I'm really sorry, but you have the wrong girl! I…" Shandrey turned run, but a wall of flame spontaneously combusted before her. She turned, and the flames spread out to form a ring around the two of them. Realization settled in. She was trapped. Trapped in a ring of fire with this woman who was clearly three different types of crazy.

"I assure you, I do not have the wrong woman. You are who I say you are, Princess Yue of the Water Tribe," the woman purred.

Shandrey gulped at her tone, she could not remember that last time she felt this scared. She winced as she finally felt the searing heat from the wall of flames radiate through the flimsy material of her nightgown. She stepped away promptly.

"What do you want with me?" Shandrey demanded, though her tone of voice still betrayed her wishes.

The woman glanced at her sharp fingernails as though uninterested. "Nothing much, I just wanted to talk is all." She shifted her piercing gaze to Shandrey. "We haven't seen each other in over a thousand years, and that is quite a long time, right?"

Shandrey gulped down her fear. "Who are you? Tell me!" She hoped that attempt was better executed than the last few.

A strange smile spread across her face, and she stepped up closer to Shandrey. She did not stop until their noses were virtually touching. "But my dear old friend," she whispered. A small flicker sparked in her eyes. "Surely you noticed…"

All at once, her eyes started to glow, and her hair fell out of its top knot to flout around her in shimmering colours of blue, silver, and crimson. The fire surrounding them started to close in on them, and the flames started to build themselves higher and higher. The woman's eyes then went from gold to an icy blue, and her hair settled on crimson. The darkest crimson Shandrey had ever seen. Darker then dried blood.

The fire did not stop closing in on them. The woman seemed unfazed by it. Her grin turned malicious, and her mouth opened to let out a full throttled laugh. The fire surrounded her, and engulfed Shandrey in its murderous rampage...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Her scream woke herself up, making her shoot up into a seating position on her bed. She was still shivering from fright when she realized she was awake and safe in her bedroom, soft, spring moonlight streaming in from the windows. She couldn't stop another scream when she felt hands being placed on her shoulders, even though she knew who they belonged to. A click from beside her told her that the lamp on the bedside table switched on, letting off a small ray of light. Her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest.

"Sh, sh, it's oaky," Lee whispered to her. He placed a hand on her cheek, making her face him. "It is only me, you're safe."

Despite her strongest efforts, tears welled in her eyes and rolled down her pale, moonlit cheek. "Oh God, Lee, it was horrible. Just horrible beyond belief," she whispered.

Her hands clutched her head, trying to steady herself. Lee wrapped his arms around her, placing her head gently in the crock of his neck. His hand gently brushed her back. "It's okay; it was just a bad dream."

Shandrey shook her head. "No, Lee, you don't understand! It wasn't just a bad dream, it was… it was…" she could not speak of it any more. She buried her face in his neck, letting out muffled sobs.

Lee's hold on her tightened somewhat, his hand brushed over her head. Shandrey's muffled sobs softened when he placed his lips softly on her forehead. She, in return, placed a slender hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Her ebony hair shone in the dim light and her dark eyes focused on him with uneasy intensity. Every inch of her never failed to take his breath away.

His lips moved from her forehead, to her face, to the smooth skin of her cheek, then finally to her lips. All the while he gently eased her down until her head lay comfortably on the pillow. Her thick, wavy hair was spread out like a fan. She let out a sigh as his feather-light kisses moved down to her neck. She then felt an over-powering yearning posses her, an ignited flame spreading through her. It was nothing new to her, but the feeling was the same every time, and she was glad it was.

"Lee?" she mumbled.

"Hmm?" he replied, moving down to her collarbone.

"Turn the light out."

She felt his lips twist into a knowing smile against her skin as his bare arm stretched out and switched the small lamp off. The room was instantly dark, but she did not mind. It was a different kind of darkness, a darkness she always felt perfectly safe in.

Morning came too quickly as Shandrey frowned. She peeked out from under her eyelids at the soft, morning rays. Since it was mid-spring, the morning was contently warm. When she moved to slip out of the warm arms wrapped protectively around her, she was pulled back and the arms tightened.

She smiled blissfully. "I have to get up this morning, my dear. Our little guest needs to be checked up on," she said.

She heard him grunt, and he released her from his arms. She giggled as she took a dressing gown from the wardrobe, slipped into it, and left the bedroom closing the door softly behind her.

Shandrey judged that it was no later than half past eight in the morning. She usually arose much earlier than that time, but that morning was an exception to that tradition. The house was silent telling her that everyone was either awake already and outside, or still asleep.

Halting outside the first guest room, she quietly slid the door open and peered in. It was empty, aside from the dresser and vanity, and an unmade bed in the corner. She is awake, Shandrey realized. But where is she?

After a short moment's contemplation, she decided she would resume her search after a quick shower. She quietly headed back to the bedroom she shared with Lee; she slipped inside to find some clothes. Lee still lay in bed as though asleep, his body half under the covers. He looked peaceful, magnificent, Shandrey realised. He had not changed much over the past few years, physically. But Shandrey did not mind. He cared for her in a genuine manner, loved her for all her flaws, listened to her when she needed a caring ear. Yes, that was all she really cared about. But, perhaps physical attraction did somehow find it's self in the mix as well…

She brushed the thoughts aside, she had someone to find. Opening the wardrobe, she grabbed a content fitting lilac top and a pair of dark grey trousers which reached down to her mid-shins. She grabbed the rest and left the room.

In a daze, she headed to the bathroom on the other side of the house. She opened the door and saw a figure gazing at the shower oddly. It was Katara, but she appeared so suddenly, Shandrey could not help but let out a shriek.

Katara jumped slightly as well, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Shandrey.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Shandrey said, setting her clothes aside.

"Sorry," Katara replied, raising and lowering her shoulders.

"It's alright," Shandrey told her. "What's wrong?"

Katara pointed to the shower head and taps. "What is this?" she asked.

Shandrey smiled and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. She was still wearing the over-sized T-shirt and baggy trousers she had given her to borrow. "It's a shower," Shandrey told her.

The Water Tribe teenager glanced up at her with a confused expression. "A what?"

"A shower," Shandrey explained. "You use it to wash yourself with, like a bath."

Katara nodded, starting to get the picture.

Shandrey reached over and turned the cold tap. Katara jumped back as a spray or water similar to rain came showering down from the showerhead, or in Katara's prospective, 'The odd-looking metal pipe thing coming out from the wall'.

"Of course, this water's cold," Shandrey continued. "You want warm water."

Katara gasped and stepped back over to her. She remembered all the trouble she and her friends had to go through to get washing water even the slightest bit lukewarm until they decided to just be happy with the water cold.

"It's fine!" Katara protested. "I'll be perfectly happy with the water being cold-"

"Nonsense," Shandrey replied. "You're our guest, so you shouldn't have to settle with the satisfactory." She reached over and turned the hot tap slightly. "That should warm the water up for you. There's shampoo over there if you want to wash your hair, and this is a bottle of shower gel to wash yourself with." She pointed to each bottle as she mentioned them. "I'll go and get you some proper clothes, what you're wearing now'll only pass off as pajamas."

Before Katara could question her further, Shandrey stalked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Katara glanced at the raining water. She raised and lowered her shoulders, deciding that Shandrey was telling the truth.

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

Shandrey got another shock when she was heading down the hallways back to her bedroom. She found both Lee and Elm standing in the hallway holding their weapons. She guessed they did not have time to dress properly as Lee only had time to pull on trousers of his gi and grab his katana, and Elm had quickly pulled on a pair of jeans before grabbing his staff and rushing out of his room to meet Lee.

Shandrey gazed at them wondrously, wondering what had possessed them to do such a thing. "What is going on?" she asked with an amazed smile on her face.

"We heard you scream," Elm replied sheepishly. "Wasn't like the one I heard last night from your room, but you did scream."

Lee chose to ignore Elm's last statement. He was better at that kind of this than Shandrey. "We thought you were being attacked."

Shandrey smiled, happy that they both cared about her safety. "Well, I wasn't being attacked. Katara just gave me a fright, that's all," she replied, and walked through them to her room.

As she sorted through her clothing collection, she wondered what size Katara was. She guessed Katara would fit her clothes, as she was quite small as well. But, given that she was a few inches taller than her, she decided to be safe and choose a plain blue sleeveless top and a cream-colored skirt that reached her knees. She also grabbed a few undergarments as well.

Heading back to the bathroom, she saw that the door was still closed and the water was still running. Shandrey knocked on the door and asked, "Are you okay in there?"

Katara's reply took a few moments. "How do you turn the… thing off?"

"Turn both taps to your left simultaneously!" Shandrey replied.

Her next reply took a few moments. "Okay!"

Almost immediately afterward, the water stopped running. A few seconds after that, the door opened revealing Katara wrapped in a blue towel and her hair dripping wet.

"Did you use the shampoo?" Shandrey asked.

Katara nodded warily. "I used that bottle you pointed to when you mentioned 'shampoo'," she replied hesitantly.

"How much did you use?"

Katara thought for a moment. "About as much as I could fit into my palm. Is that okay?"

Shandrey nodded. "Yeah, that's fine, Here are some clothes I picked out for you," she said handing her the pile in her arms which Katara took.

"Thank you," she replied, closing the door.

She took longer than anyone normally would, but Shandrey understood why. Katara was from another era, so she would have a bit of trouble with modern day clothes. When Katara did emerge, however, she had the top and skirt on correctly, but she was picking at the area on her upper back with a frown on her face.

"I don't know what that thing was that you gave me, but it's irritating me," she grumbled.

Shandrey placed a finger on her chin, and tilted her head to one side. "Do you have it on properly?" she enquired.

Katara raised and lowered her shoulders. "I wouldn't know! I've never seen a… garment like it!" she replied irritably.

Shandrey sighed. "Turn around, let me see what's wrong," she instructed Katara.

She did as she was instructed, and Shandrey lifted up the back of her T-shirt. She saw what was probably making Katara uncomfortable. "No wonder you feel uncomfortable, the straps are twisted." Undoing the back, she untwisted the straps and did it up again. "Feel better?"

Katara thought for a moment. "A bit better, but it may take me little while to get used to it."

"You would," Shandrey replied, and turned to the bathroom door. "Now if you excuse me, I desperately need a shower."

The Water Tribe teenager tilted her head to one side. "Desperately? Why?"

Shandrey halted in her tracks and turned back to Katara. She chuckled and smiled at her before closing the door behind her. Katara saw, when she chuckled, a familiar glimmer in her eyes. The same glimmer she saw in her eyes when they escaped from Paris.

Katara turned and headed to the kitchen with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Nayia sat on a chair in her assigned room. Just that morning, she had to instruct a class of young girls on the art in Ninjitsu. They had been willing, eager students, but teaching them the art had brought back painful memories to her. She did not want the girls to go through what she had to, but there was something about Hotaru that frightened her. Nayia sighed; at least the girls' teacher would not be as brutal as hers had been.

A knock on the door pulled Nayia from her thoughts. She stood up from the chair and stepped over to the door, and answered it. A rather handsome young man with dark brown hair stood in the threshold, it was Julian.

He smiled. "Hello, Miss Nayia," he said.

Nayia didn't know whether to smile or frown. "Hi… Mr. Julian," she replied uncertainly.

He chuckled. "Just call me Julian, Miss Nayia."

"Okay…" Nayia said. He was a strange one. "What's with the whole 'Miss Nayia' thing?"

"I said I wished to court you, I should show you some respect, correct?"

Nayia ran her tongue over her teeth. "I… guess so… how old are you, Julian?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Twenty-seven," he replied. "And you, Miss Nayia?"

"Same as you," she replied. "My older brother is two years older, and my sister-in-law just turned twenty-eight."

Julian raised an eyebrow. "Sister-in-law? Your older brother is married?"

Nayia nodded. "Yep, and it took him over ten years to admit he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. I knew there was something between them from the start."

They moved over the sofas and took a seat.

"So, is that why you do not live with them anymore?" he asked.

Nayia eyed him suspiciously. "Yes and how do you know that?"

Julian raised and lowered his shoulders. "Secret's can't be kept in this place, so tell me why you do not live with your older brother and his wife anymore?"

Nayia sighed, and wondered how to explain it. "Well… I kind of did something that made me realise that… well… I do not belong in my brother's world anymore," she explained melancholy.

"And why is that?"

Nayia shut her eyes. "My brother, he has his wife pretty much sussed, and there was no more reason for me to be around. You see, growing up, I was the one who he confided to when something bothered him. Most of the household chores fell to me because he was too young to marry. We were more than just brother and sister, we were best friends. When Shandrey came along, she and I became quick friends, and when I noticed the feelings that were growing between them, I thought how cool it would be to have a sister. Someone I could hang out with. But now that I see what… I see that it's different to how I imagined it. Now that he is married, it's like…" she found she could not go on.

"It's like he no longer needs you around, and you feel like he has, in a way, replaced you," Julian finished for her.

Nayia stared at his wondrously, and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel! How do you know?" she asked curiously.

"I suppose you could say I have been in a similar position as you are in at this present time," he replied. He sounded like he was deep in thought.

"I guess you can also add that I'm a little jealous as well," Nayia admitted.

"Jealous? How?"

Once again, Nayia had to think about how she could reply. "Well, they say that there is someone for everyone. My brother found his someone at the mere age of sixteen. Me, I'm twenty-seven, and I haven't found my Someone." Nayia paused before continuing. "My brother, growing up, got all the luck because he was our father's only and favourite adopted son. But he never did have a lot of luck with girls."

Julian leaned in a bit, interested. "And why would that be?"

Nayia raised and lowered her shoulders. "He just never knew what to say, I guess. Shandrey was always different. I could sense there was something about her that set her apart from other girls. It's not just because she's strikingly beautiful."

Julian smiled somewhat and raised an eyebrow. "Strikingly beautiful, you say?"

The ninja frowned at him. "Shandrey and my brother are very much in love and are happily married. She is taken, so don't even think about it."

His smile turned teasing. "Think about what?"

"What do you mean 'think about what?'?" Nayia demanded. She jumped to her feet, and jabbed an accusing finger at Julian. "I may be a tad jealous of their happiness, but that doesn't mean I want to destroy it!"

Julian leaned back and held his arms up as if surrendering. "I was just joking; I would never want to break up a perfectly happy couple just because the woman was beautiful. You are too serious."

Nayia shook her head. "Just when it comes to that sort of stuff. Shandrey is way more serious than me."

Julian nodded. "Well then," he began, as he rose to his feet, "How would you like to walk with me around the garden later?"

Nayia thought for a moment. Was it really right? They had just spent the later half an hour talking and she had talked about things she had not even mentioned to her most trusted monk. Did it really seem right to accept his offer, and perhaps giving him the wrong idea about her feelings for him? It was not that he wasn't a seemingly nice person, or that he wasn't good looking. He was, in fact, quite a handsome young man.

But, despite her conflicting thoughts, she did not want to be rude. She nodded. "Alright, later on."

* * *

The valley was quite a peaceful utopia, Katara decided as she and Shandrey strolled past modest looking houses, and farmland. They seemed to all know Shandrey, as most of the people waved and/or smiled as she walked by them. Shandrey, being a genuinely polite person, would wave back and cry: "Good morning!"

"So," Katara began. "Everyone knows you."

Shandrey nodded. "Well, they should. As my friends and I saved the valley a few years ago."

Katara raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Shandrey nodded. "Really, really."

They soon passed the last farming field and found themselves on a grassy ridge over-looking a beautiful gully. Growing by the edge was a large tree, its large roots kept the small cliff together. Its branches grew over the edge of the cliff leading down into the gully. It was obvious the tree was many thousands of years old.

Shandrey dropped herself down on the grassy ground, and leaned against the ancient roots. "Ahhh… I love this place," she sighed and breathed in deeply.

Katara gazed over the tree with awe. "This tree is beautiful. It must be very, very old."

Shandrey nodded. "Most trees are ancient. This one was around when you were born." She breathed in again. "Just listen, all sounds die out here and all you can hear is the sound of the stream in the gully. Just shut your eyes… and listen."

Katara shut her eyes, and drowned out all other thoughts. She heard the trickling of the water in the gully. The sound was natural, riveting, and peaceful. She sighed, and felt all guilt and sadness fade away.

The Water Tribe teenager turned back to Shandrey with a smile. "I could hear it, and it is peaceful."

Shandrey chuckled, and starched out her arms. "I thought you would."

Katara lifted her head, preparing herself. "I also figured out something else."

"Oh, what?"

Katara stepped over to Shandrey, and sat down beside her. "You're paler than usual, and your hair is thicker than before."

Shandrey's smile faded. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

Katara took Shandrey's hand in hers. "Shandrey… you're pregnant."

She expected an explosive rant, denying every word from her, or maybe a holler of questions asking 'how', and 'why'. But she did none of those; she just sighed and laced her fingers together on her lap. "I knew someone would figure it out," she said.

Katara frowned. "How long have you known?"

"I suspected it about a month ago, so I visited the doctor on my own, and my suspicions were right. I was expectant. Doctor said I was three months along the line, so now… I'm nearly four months," Shandrey explained.

"You know, you start showing around that time," Katara pointed out.

Shandrey nodded. "I know that, so Lee would figure it out then."

Katara gasped, and placed her hand on Shandrey's shoulder. "You haven't told him?!"

Shandrey shook her head. "No. I've been meaning to tell him for a while, but whenever I do, I just don't know how to tell him. I don't even know if he wants children."

"All husbands what a family, I'm sure Lee would be no different."

Shandrey sighed and rubbed her belly. "In your day maybe, but this is a different time, and if you knew what most of us went through, you'd understand why I am feeling so weary about this."

"I'm… sure I would if you told me," Katara said.

Shandrey shook her head again. "It's a tremendously long story, and you wouldn't understand it even if I told you."

They were then silent for a moment, the only sound came from the stream in the gully. Its usual soothing sounds did nothing for their anxieties.

Katara breathed in. "So… are you going to have the baby?" she asked.

Shandrey nodded. "It's an innocent child, it's done nothing wrong. Why would I punish it for simply being conceived?"

Katara raised and lowered her shoulders. "Some women deliberately cause miscarriages simply because they don't want a child."

Shandrey sniffed, wondering how many innocent, young lives were brought to such an end. "Well, that's cruel and barbaric. If Lee loves me the way I love him, he'll love the child as well."

"So you're goning to tell him?"

Shandrey bit her lower lip. "I'll… get around to it…" She went over the words in her head, wondering if they were the right ones, because she certainly didn't think they were.

* * *

And there you have it! Let's give **Tsukikage1213** a big hand, she did an excellent job on this. More soon to come, don't go away! I mean it.


	12. The Turn North

**Tsukikage1213**, I've decided that this story is going to be entirely for you. That's right, you heard me. You're the only one who's been continually encouraging me to continue and the only who's been reviewing. Plus Shandrey is your character, to top it all off. With that said, I hope you start enjoying YOUR story all the more.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The Turn North

Shandrey and Katara were then silent for a moment, the only sound came from the stream in the gully. Its usual soothing sounds did nothing for their anxieties.

Katara breathed in. "So… are you going to have the baby?" she asked.

Shandrey nodded. "It's an innocent child, it's done nothing wrong. Why would I punish it for simply being conceived?"

Katara raised and lowered her shoulders. "Some women deliberately cause miscarriages simply because they don't want a child."

Shandrey sniffed, wondering how many innocent, young lives were brought to such an end. "Well, that's cruel and barbaric. If Lee loves me the way I love him, he'll love the child as well."

"So you're going to tell him?"

Shandrey bit her lower lip. "I'll… get around to it…" She went over the words in her head, wondering if they were the right ones, because she certainly didn't think they were. "Could we please just talk about something else for now?"

Katara shrugged. "If you want." The young waterbending teen looked about for a change of subject. Since the only thing her eyes laid upon was the surrounding plant life, Katara figured that was a good place to start. "Hey," she said, nudging Shandrey's shoulder. "Did you know that you can pull the moister out of nearby plants?"

"Sure, well…...I always suspected that it could be done. I just never got around to trying." And Shandrey's eyes followed Katara up to her feet; soon after Shandrey followed.

"Well the person who showed me the technique was a little…..insane, but that's not the point here. We're not embarking on a world saving quest just yet, now's your chance to try." Shandrey smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's see." Shandrey stretched her neck about, to work out some stiffness. She then moved her feet gracefully; with each movement she gained a further insight into the water around her.

"We've got all the time in the world," said Katara. "Take as much time as you need Gram Gram." Shandrey's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"It was just a-"

"I'm thirty-four okay!" Katara raised a brow.

"Shandrey……..you're not starting to feel moody already, are you?" Still in her ready stance, Shandrey moved her eyes about.

"Nnnnooooo, do I sound moody?" Katara suppressed a laugh. "Never mind." Shandrey shifted her attention back to the plants around her. She heard Katara speaking to her, telling her to become aware of the moisture……just as though she was trying to sense the path of her own blood. Water, like blood, is a fluid; and therefore subject to bending to her will.

"When you realize this……." droned Katara quietly. "…You will be able to draw power from sources you never even dreamed of." At that moment Shandrey opened her eyes and millions of tiny water drops rose from the ground and surrounded her. Katara stepped back somewhat, a grin forming on her face. Effortlessly, Shandrey formed the drops around her into a slowly whirling sphere. As it spun faster and faster the drops merged with each other, forming a completely solid sphere. Then, Shandrey slowed the sphere's spinning and broke it apart into the droplets once again. To Katara's amazement, each drop descended back down to the grass as pristine as before.

"Okayyyy, that's a new one," muttered Katara. "I've never seen anyone put it back afterwards."

"You're teacher didn't know?" asked Shandrey.

"Well, she wasn't really my teacher. And honestly, I don't think she even cared all that much. They were just flowers to her."

"Goes to demonstrate your strength of character compared to her-" Her speech halted and she froze right on the spot. Katara's face went directly from interested to concerned.

"Shandrey?" Katara shook her but she received no response. "Shandrey!" Again there was nothing. She turned back toward their home and screamed at the top of her lungs. "LEEEEEEEE!" Shandrey, meanwhile, was lost in a waking dream.

It was as though Shandrey was forced to stay back within the sidelines as a scene unfolded before her very eyes. She saw two figures sitting across from one another at a floor table. She could not hear what they were saying, only that they were happily sharing a steaming pot of tea. Upon looking about, Shandrey noticed that this was not any ordinary tea house; it was the one Yue had told her was her favorite. Not a second after the thought occurred to her the two figures came into focus and Shandrey was shocked by what she saw. Sitting across from one another, laughing and chatting, was Yue and Hotaru. She couldn't believe her eyes, the most polar opposites in her history sat together and appeared to be acting not only civil but friendly; not that Yue was ever anything but civil. If things were not bizarre enough, Hotaru then turned to Shandrey and her jovial smile turned to a conniving grin. Suddenly the tea house, and everyone around them, began to stumble and freeze. Only Shandrey and Hotaru seemed to notice the difference. Just when Shandrey was beginning to wonder if Hotaru was affecting the environment herself, she felt someone take hold of her shoulder.

With the blink of an eye Shandrey found herself back in the field near the tree she and Katara had parked themselves under. She darted her eyes in all directions and found that she was leaning back in Lee's arms. Everyone, including her own mother, was crowded around the two. Shandrey continued to take in several deep breaths and she let her head fall back on Lee's shoulder.

* * *

REJOINING NAYIA...

Nayia had begun to whittle down her class to only a few students who not only displayed exceptional aptitude but also an exuberant interest in her art. At the moment eleven of the original twenty-five remained under her tutelage.

Currently, the agile ninja was attempting to help on her students achieve the proper stance for a defensive maneuver. Despite her student's success up until now, this one in particular seemed to be a bit clumsy with this new stance.

"Try to imagine your hand as a sight that you use to aim you counter attack," instructed Nayia. Her student nodded and once again attempted to defend herself against a more advanced student. She failed to fend off the attack. Nayia sighed and shook her head. "No no no, you're concentrating too much on everyone else and too little on your opponent. Don't think about who may be watching right and keep your mind on your attacker."

"Yes sensei," said the student obediently. The sound of a door closing grabbed their attention and there stood by the door, accompanied by Simon and Mockingbird, was Hotaru. There was a chorus of gasps and every single one of Nayia's students knelt down before their goddess. Nayia wondered how they could tell it was her, Hotaru had yet again moved to a new host body……one that looked oddly familiar. Hotaru raised a brow at her, as did Simon. With great reluctance that left a bad taste in her mouth, Nayia also lowered herself to floor in prostration.

"Nayia."

"_Yes?_" hissed Nayia.

"I wish to speak with you," said Hotaru. At this, muttering and whispers broke out among Nayia's pupils. Julian, being among them appeared just as interested but he remained silent. Nayia rose to her feet and followed Hotaru outside. Simon and Mockingbird remained inside to ensure their conversation was kept private. On the other side of the door Nayia leaned against the wall.

"This is a rather critical point in their training, what do you want?"

"I don't think I like your tone Nayia," warned Hotaru. Nayia now used the wall for support as a sharp pain stabbed at her muscles. Hotaru continued the minor torture until Nayia gasped for her to stop.

"Okay! You've…made your point."

Smiling pompously Hotaru said, "Wonderful, now I want you to accompany me and a number of my chevalier on a quest." Nayia shrugged, her body still twitched slightly.

"So, what quest are you talking about?"

"We are retrieving the Moon Crystal." At this Nayia chuckled mockingly.

"Good luck with that, last I heard it was cracked and lost for good." Hotaru almost laughed herself; instead she merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh ye of little faith Nayia," mused Hotaru. "As you well know, the Star Crystal has unto itself special properties. When it is joined with the other three crystals I shall have access to a power unlike anything you have ever imagined." She began pacing around the stock still Nayia. "True, the Moon Crystal was rendered powerless and cast into an abyss of sorts. But it matters not; I can simply form a new one."

"There's no way," said a bewildered Nayia.

"There is a way, I am sure it."

"How can you be sure?" asked Nayia. Hotaru only smiled once again and giggled.

"I am a goddess, gods are allllll knowing."

'Oh brother,' thought Nayia. She folded her arms. "What about my students? I just told you they've entered an important stage in their training."

"A substitute will be provided and your pupils will simply exercise their basic skills until you return. I think you will find that this is more than acceptable." As though Hotaru had mentally signaled them, Simon and Mockingbird exited Nayia's training room. She frowned in confusion when she saw that Julian was following them. Their eyes met and she could see that he was nervous and frightened. She began to follow after him but remembered that he was sadly as fanatical about Hotaru as her chevaliers. He would probably not accept her help.

"Julian…" she whispered. Was this how Shandrey felt when she met Lee the first time? When Nayia first laid eyes on Julian she didn't really think much of him. However, things have begun to change over time. She had won the respect of her students, but there were many more of Hotaru's followers that still despised her rapid, albeit nonconsensual, climb within the ranks. Julian had indeed been a reprieve from the alienation Nayia faced most of the time she stepped out of her room. Was it possible that his kindness was having a stranger effect on her? Was it possible that she was falling in love with him?

--

Elm's daughter, Amyah, woke within a room much like the one given to Nayia. Although Hotaru had instructed Ring to only bring one back for her host, it did not stop the chevalier from returning with everyone present in the house. Amyah rose up to a sitting position, rubbing her head of some remaining dizziness. She then swung herself so that she was sitting off the side of the bed and found she had been dressed into a red gown of Firenation design. She stepped around almost aimlessly, thinking maybe she was trapped within some strange dream. At once there was the sound of her door opening and a servant girl entered, carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning," said the girl brightly. "I have brought you some breakfast."

"Where am I?" demanded Amyah.

The servant set the tray down by the bed and looked at her curiously. "Why you are at the Abbey of Eternal Flame, shrine to the everlasting Hotaru."

"The who now?"

"Hotaru, our goddess. This is where she resides and allows us to live among here under guidance."

"You mean you were kidnapped from your home too?" asked Amyah curtly. Her servant kept her smile.

"Oh no, I was born here. Since my education began I have become fluent in eight languages, I possess an advanced mathematical aptitude, and most important of all I have been most happy in the service of my goddess."

"Uh huh, look can you just show me the door?" Oblivious to what Amyah actually meant, the girl turned and pointed to her bedroom door. Amyah moved her eyes between the door and the girl's pointing finger. "Ah ha ha ha, that's uh…cute. I mean show me the way out of the place. I want to go home."

"I am sorry, but I have been told to fulfill your every need…..that is not one of them." She curtsied and began to take her leave.

"Wait! What about my brother?"

"Apologies, but you are my only charge." With that she left Amyah alone in her room with only her breakfast for company.

Amyah raised her eyebrows and sighed. "I'm in very big trouble."

* * *

KITSUNE VALLEY………………

The husband and wife sat next to one another in their room. Lee was quick to remove her from the general public of the valley. Even after they were within the private confines of their bedroom Shandrey refused to speak of it. Lee so desired to help but her aversion to allow him was beginning to try his patience.

"This is the second flight from reality you have taken since we have decided to seek out these crystals."

"They're not dreams, Lee." Said Shandrey.

"Yes, so I assumed." He saw with growing irritation that Shandrey was once again silent. "Shandrey I cannot help if you remain a stone. If they are not dreams then what are they, exactly-"

"Memories!" snapped Shandrey. She retained control of herself and sighed. "Hotaru is reaching out to me and forcing me to watch memories she shared with Yue."

"Why?"

"To taunt me, to scare me, to make me think twice about going through with this, who knows…….all I know is that I'm afraid it might be working." Lee took her shoulders.

"You cannot allow her to sway you."

"They were friends Lee," said Shandrey with the tiniest of smiles. "When they were younger they would play together. How can someone go from being your best friend to your worst enemy, and not only that, the enemy of mortality itself?"

"Who can say," said Lee. "Who can judge what really happened within Hotaru's mind? At this point it is irrelevant. All that matters is what is happening now, and what we must do about it." Shandrey nodded. "I was able to disrupt Hotaru's link and prevent her from reestablishing it."

"Much obliged," said Shandrey with a smile. It faded just as quickly however. "Lee there's something else I have to tell you." He tilted his head at her. "For a moment, before you saved me, I was able to hear Hotaru's own thoughts."

"Yes, and….."

She bit her lower lip before continuing. "Lee, she does have Nayia." Lee's eyes narrowed at the news of his sister. "Which would mean that she must also have the Star Crystal."

"Then we shall simply have to find the others before Hotaru does, as we have all agreed."

"I just hope it's that simple when we find them." He smiled and hugged her.

"Don't burden yourself with such thoughts. Now, when shall we leave?" Perhaps it was her desire to be done with their troubles for good, or the fire Lee's voice; but Shandrey felt a rising passion grow within her. Something she had not felt in years. She stood up with a determined smile.

"Two hours ago."

--

Katara didn't have much in the way of personal belongings; having left the majority of it with her friends. But Shandrey was insistent that Katara have something else other than what would be considered pajamas today. Katara folded what she assumed she would need and rolled it all into a satchel which she would wear diagonally across her back. Of course Katara never let herself forget her backup water supply, namely the slender canteen that also wound around her back. She had barely picked up everything when her movements faltered. For a moment Katara felt as though she was back with Aang, Sokka, and Toph; eager to start on yet another adventure. Katara tried not to feel despair at every turn, knowing that in some way at the end of this quest she would find a way home. It was difficult to put such feelings aside though, they were as persistent as she was. And Katara was not one to give up. Her hand carried her things the rest of the way and soon they were slung over her shoulder and she was out of her room. As she made her way out she scarcely paid attention to anyone or anything in her path and nearly collided with Shandrey's mother. They both gasped slightly and the aged woman giggled lightly from her amusement of the encounter.

"Sorry," muttered Katara. She began to continue on when she realized something. "Wait, I think I ran into you before…..didn't I?"

"Yes, when you first arrived and stormed out towards the lake," responded the woman, so named 'Susan'. Katara nodded, feeling only slightly less embarrassed.

"Well I hope I wasn't too rude or anything."

Susan dismissed it immediately. "Don't fret over it, dear. With all my Shannon's been through I'm surprised she's maintained her sanity all these years." Susan then continued on her way, coincidentally in the same direction that Katara was going.

"You know," said Katara catching up. "Shandrey and I have been talking about things we've both been through and I was wondering…." She paused uneasily. "Did she really take down a firebending vampire sorceress? I mean, all of those things rolled into one very bad person?"

"Indeed she did," replied Susan grimly.

"You're sure that she's not embellishing any of the details, I know whenever I'm in a fight my imagination can run wild-"

"Everything was as Shannon said," said Susan definitively. She could sense that Katara was still somewhat doubtful. "Let us just say that……I used to have two daughters." Katara scrunched up her face in confusion for a moment. All of a sudden it hit her harder than a sky bison ever could. She stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head.

"Oh no no no, that's……that's just not right."

--

The gang of four; Shandrey, Lee, Elm, and Katara all gathered at the highest point of the valley. They pulled on large wool coats and supplies in preparation for their arctic trek. Susan watched them with growing apprehension. Shandrey checked her wristband compass, tapping it a few times for her own comfort.

"Okay, listen up." She drew their attention. "From what Katara has told me, Yue's village was deep within a mountain range. Unfortunately this means that the closest I'll be able to get us to the shrine is ten miles at the least."

"So we'll have to walk it," said Elm.

"Looks that way," replied Shandrey. "If we make good time we should make it more than half way before nightfall." Once more the group checked their equipment. Susan walked up to Shandrey and began straightening areas of her coat.

"Mother," groaned Shandrey. "Is this necessary?"

She looked up into Shandrey's eyes. "You know I die every time you do this."

"Can't be helped," said her daughter sadly. Susan reached forward and placed her hand on Shandrey's stomach. The waterbender's mouth slacked open. Susan adopted a tiny smile and shook her head.

"Did you think you could hide something like that from your own mother?" Shandrey was speechless. "Just remember your family, and the life inside you." Shandrey took her mother's hand and nodded. She then turned to the rest of the group. They looked at her expectantly.

"Alright, just hold on. I've only gone this far once and the ride was a little bumpy," she warned. "Here we go." From a flask similar to Katara's, Shandrey drew a long stream of water and formed a perfect circle around them. With one more hand movement from Shandrey it rose up in the form of a dome. Reflective patterns by the water bounced off their faces and clothing. They watched her without fail, something that she wished they would stop doing; as if her concentration couldn't suffer any more nervousness. She then began to mumble a verse in a dialect undoubtedly known only to her and the dome around them became opaque. Just Shandrey had warned the ground beneath them suddenly began to shake and tremble with such ferocity that they were taken off their feet. Shandrey however struggled to remain in control, lest they be dropped somewhere extremely inconvenient. Katara looked about wildly, trying to see through the bubble for any sign of land. Her view was completely cut however, thus she had to place her trust entirely with Shandrey. And it was not in any way misplaced, for not a moment later one more tremendous shake told them they had reached their destination. Shandrey dropped her arms and nearly fell to her knees. Lee caught her midway and the bubble fell also.

Elm took a few steps out of the circle while Katara and Lee helped Shandrey back to her feet. The world around them was a frozen tundra, stretching in all directions for miles and miles. There were mountains within walking distance, but they too surrounded the group. The staff wielding bender pulled a hood over his head as he watched the sun light bounce off the highly reflective snow.

"We made it," he said calmly.

"Nice landing," said Katara.

"Thanks," replied Shandrey fleetingly. She, Lee, and Katara did the same as Elm and pulled up their head protection. In turn they each extended their own walking staffs. Lee cast a look over the horizon then looked back at Shandrey and Katara.

"Where do we proceed?"

"Well…." Began Shandrey. "The shrine is supposed to be situated directly over the North Pole." She opened the compass around her wrist and saw it strongly pointing to their left. "So all we have to do is follow the needle." Without further pause the four of them began their long walk into the mountains. They're timing with their arrival could not have been better. The sun had just risen, meaning that they had several hours of not only sunlight but just above sub-zero temperatures. The terrain on the other hand was in some places very unforgiving. Snow covered and concealed many sharp rocks, which also wore an invisible ice coating. Their walking sticks came in quite handy not only to relieve some weight but also to steady themselves if and when they would lose their balance. Lee led the way, followed by Elm, and behind him by a fair distance were Shandrey and Katara. A storm was bound to emerge at any time but at the moment only a few snow flurries were floating about in the air. They made their way through a crevice which gave them the impression they were walking through a path that had been cut out of the mountain itself.

"So here you are again," said Katara as she hiked close behind Shandrey. The two men ahead of them were just out of earshot. "I keep finding out more and more about you, will this turn out to be your last adventure?"

"Every last one seemed to be," replied Shandrey. "You would think I would want to change my life for the better."

"Hmph, I know you do," said Katara. They stepped over a low rise. "Is Lee really the only one who doesn't know about your child?"

Shandrey's head moved about, almost a cross between shaking it and nodding. "He pretends not to know a lot of things, sometimes for my benefit. It's funny, once in a great while he'll do something for himself."

Katara used her hand to steady herself against a ledge. "The rest of the time it's all for you huh?"

"I really do wish he would be more selfish sometimes," said Shandrey quietly. "I know he would make a terrific father. I just worry that telling him now will make him take insane risks…….just for me."

Katara glanced upward with a smirk. "Well you really don't have any business going out on a trip like this, four months pregnant." Shandrey stopped and looked back at Katara. The young waterbender shrugged. "You know you don't right?" Shandrey hesitated for a moment, and then continued on.

"Maybe not, but the way to ensure the safety of my child is be on guard I suppose, instead of just sitting at home waiting to hear a long series of bad news. But you are right about one thing, having this child, maybe reaching the end of having to save the world finally…….it does make one look forward to changing their life." The two of them scaled a small mound and found themselves overlooking a tremendous gorge. The failing light over the horizon sent a wide beam over the canyon, presenting them with billions of mesmerizing sparkles. Katara stepped up beside Shandrey. Both of them allowed themselves to be captivated by the natural beauty.

"I'll tell you this," said Shandrey. "I'm going to change my life." Even unaware that a looming force was shadowing them, Shandrey and Katara managed to convince themselves that they were there simply to gaze upon the world. Shandrey twisted her neck in order to glimpse Lee as he doubled back to ensure they hadn't fallen behind. He met her eyes and balanced himself on his walking staff. She hoped that with her telling smile she had communicated something to him of an almost supernatural nature.

--

Their trek carried them on yet many more miles, both Shandrey and Katara admitted that the distance and intricacy of the mountain range was longer and more complex then they previously thought. It really had no bearing on their journey other than it would take longer.

As Lee's feet crunched through the snow and the flurries bounced off his face an odd feeling struck him. He slowly came to a halt, an action which went unnoticed by the others as he had now moved to the back of the line. He moved his eyes about from side to side, as though trying to detect an invisible foe. Silently, the wary samurai moved out of sight. Shandrey stuck her walking staff into the snow and paused for a drink.

"Who would've thought walking in freezing temperatures would make you this thirsty."

"You have no idea," said Katara. Elm stretched his arms and neck and upon doing the latter noticed that Lee was no longer in sight.

Turning back to the girls he asked. "Where's Lee?" Shandrey slowly lowered her canteen from her mouth and looked about wildly.

"Lee?...Lee?!" Her voice echoed throughout their surroundings but there was no reply. "He wouldn't have just wandered off," she said. "Something's wrong, come on-we have to find him."

"Shandrey," said Elm darkly. They turned their eyes in Elm's direction. Ever so slowly approaching them was Ring; in her hands she held a long chain at the end of which was a steel ball. "Who's that?" asked Elm, already reaching for his staff.

"Someone very very annoying," replied Shandrey. Without thinking twice Shandrey commanded the snow around her and formed a whirlpool before her, ready to perform any number of counter attacks. "What've you done with Lee!" she demanded.

"He is no longer any concern to anyone," said Ring in a deadpan. "The most logical thing to have done was to abandon this futile travesty." And then she began swinging her ball and chain before in a great circle. Her eyes moved on all three of them, obviously deciding which one would be the best first target. Like a lighting strike, Ring threw her weapon forward and it wound itself around Elm. With a great heave she threw him from side to side into the canyon walls and to the ground. Her other hand, bearing her red ring let loose a powerful bolt of energy which Elm blocked by suddenly raising an earthen shield. Like any respective earthbenber he then sent his rocky shield sailing directly towards her. Ring thought little of it as she merely cut the projectile in half with another red beam. The dust cleared in time for her to see that Shandrey and Katara were sailing on either side of her upon frozen waves that they created. They then proceeded to turn the falling snow into hundreds of frozen bullets. Ring found herself relentlessly bombarded by the snow bullets and having released Elm from his bindings cast her chain weapon up at Katara. The young waterbender threw up a shield but the force of impact was quite strong and not only shattered Katara's shield but also sent her falling to the ground. Ring's chain wound and unwound within her arms then began diving down upon Katara. Shandrey landed nearby and with a sweep of arms and feet commanded the snow to carry out of the steel ball's path. Ring snapped her neck around at Shandrey and though the chevalier was incapable of feeling or expressing emotion, there was no doubt that there was aggravation in eyes.

"Nice try," hissed Shandrey.

"ARRGGHHHH!" Elm suddenly appeared out from behind Shandrey and swung his staff Ring. She unnaturally bent backwards to avoid his swipe then righted herself with a freakish amount of speed. Using her foot as a launch pad, Ring sent the metal sphere soaring at Elm. Easily he knocked it away and with a pump of his fist discharged a bright ball of fire. Ring found a section of her hair singed as well as her face suffering second degree burns. Katara rejoined Shandrey and Elm. Elm was the last among them to first bear witness to Ring's unnatural endurance. Before their eyes she painlessly and wordlessly stood still while the hair on her head and flesh on her face returned to normal. Elm raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, you guys have seriously raised the bar on 'crazy'." Ring suddenly traced her destructive beam in a horizontal path right before their feet. All three of them were knocked off their feet. Shandrey just made out the sight of the metal ball coming towards her. She raised her hand to deflect and send it back at its master when an unexpected feeling hit her. Suddenly, Shandrey was nauseous. Her vision went blurry; the disturbing feeling of throwing up and massive fatigue overwhelmed her. Her counter attack was uncommitted and the ball struck her hand.

"AHHH!" Shandrey cradled her hand and fell back even further. She saw a growing circular shadow on the ground knew she was going to be hit. However it never struck her. Shandrey turned around quizzically to find the metal sphere was hanging in mid-air over her head. Elm and Katara looked just as perplexed and apparent so did Ring. Ring then saw everyone looking at something in her foreground. She twisted her head and saw Lee; sword drawn and hand outstretched. His telekinesis doing a fine job of ensuring Ring's weapon didn't harm another inch of his wife.

"Might want to make sure I'm dead next time," he said. He then smirked and with the aid of his powers hurled the ball and chain, connected tightly to Ring's arm, far off into the canyon.

"Now he shows up," mumbled Katara. Lee darted down beside Shandrey and took careful hold of her wrist. As soon as he began to pick it up she hissed and yelped.

"OW! Oh-yeah that…ahh….that hurts…"

"It's broken," said Lee. He rubbed her hand gingerly. "Can you and Katara heal it?" Shandrey took several breaths and nodded.

"Y-Yes…"

"But it will be an all night job," added Katara. "It looks like its going to be dark within the hour; it'll be too cold to travel." Lee nodded. Katara helped Shandrey to her feet And Lee turned to Elm.

"Elm, we need a shelter." The red head smiled and tossed his staff to Lee.

"Can do." Expertly, he proceeded to carve a moderately sized cave out of the side of the canyon. They followed Shandrey inside one after the other and Elm covered the entrance.

* * *

This chapter was overdue as it was, for that I am sorry. For those of you who are missing the cannon cast of Avatar, stop worrying. Besides, when fighting an ultimate evil you may or may not need backup. Right? They are of course….immortal. :)


	13. The Shrine

Yes here it is after a long and arduous wait. Life can be an unforgiving thing, especially when you're trying to write a riveting story. But who cares! Because I have updated and most especially for these people; **Tsukikage1213, and Realfanficts**. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Shrine

Lee smirked and with the aid of his powers hurled the ball and chain, connected tightly to Ring's arm, far off into the canyon.

"Now he shows up," mumbled Katara. Lee darted down beside Shandrey and took careful hold of her wrist. As soon as he began to pick it up she hissed and yelped.

"OW! Oh-yeah that…ahh….that hurts…"

"It's broken," said Lee. He rubbed her hand gingerly. "Can you and Katara heal it?" Shandrey took several breaths and nodded.

"Y-Yes…"

"But it will be an all night job," added Katara. "It looks like its going to be dark within the hour; it'll be too cold to travel." Lee nodded. Katara helped Shandrey to her feet And Lee turned to Elm.

"Elm, we need a shelter." The red head smiled and tossed his staff to Lee.

"Can do." Expertly, he proceeded to carve a moderately sized cave out of the side of the canyon. They followed Shandrey inside, one after the other and Elm covered the entrance. There was a moment of utter darkness inside Elm's cave. The dark silence was then obliterated by two pops and the hissing sound of flares being ignited. While built a pile that would surely catch fire, Elm created a simple network for ventilation. Both he and Lee applied their flares to the pile and soon they had a warm and flickering fire going. Shandrey and Katara were already at work trying to heal Shandrey's wrist. They sat in a corner, drawing their restorative powers from any loose snow or ice nearby. Both sets of hands glowed and Shandrey felt the pain in her wrist fading.

"How do you feel?"

"It doesn't hurt as much," said Shandrey. She tried to bend it but for a sharp hiss that escaped her lips. Gently, Shandrey lowered her wrist to her lap, she and Katara still worked over it.

"So is it always like this?"

"What?"

"You're big adventures, your treasure hunts…….all this." Shandrey chuckled quietly and leaned her head back against the icy wall.

"No, some days it gets really fun." They could hear the wind outside picking speeds which would surely have been life threatening. Luckily, Elm had carved the pathway of his chimney in such a way that only the smoke from their fire would be moving through it. Lee sat down beside Shandrey and she immediately lay against him. "Hmm, you're warm," she said girlishly to him. He smiled.

"Glad to help." Elm added a little more fodder to the fire and sat down near his friends.

"Well, since we're going to be here for a while I suppose now would be a good time to ask; where do we go from here?"Lee raised his eyebrows. It certainly was a good question. Shandrey took in a few deep breaths before clearing her throat.

"We know….for a fact that Hotaru already has the Star Crystal, probably stole it from Nayia. There's no way to be sure if she also has the Sun Crystal, as far as I know that one was also lost. Our best bet for another crystal on Hotaru would be to look for the Earth Crystal."

"Okay, any idea where that is?" asked the Avatar-esk warrior. Shandrey shifted herself so that she could point to her back as it lay beside Elm.

"Could you hand me that please?" Elm picked it up and passed it along to Lee who in turn handed it to Shandrey. With the use only a single hand could bring, Shandrey eased her research out and let sit on her lap. "Okay, throughout human history there have been deities associated with the Earth but there's only one which is universal to all and that's Gaya."

"As in…_the_ Gaya?" asked Elm. "I'm sorry; I'm having trouble with this. Are you saying the goddess we're trying to find now is what some refer to as 'the spirit of the earth'?"

"From what I've been able to gather," began Shandrey. She paused to allow a short wave of pain to leave her. "….I've come to the conclusion that Gaya wasn't necessarily a goddess or a 'spirit', as it were, but more on the same lines as Yue and Hotaru. I think she was an Earth Kingdom mystic and was probably the first to artificially create an element crystal."

"Is it possible that none of these so-called gods and goddess are such, and that they are the remnants of past Elementbenders possessing of great power?" suggested Lee. Katara could only shrug.

"Yue was the first mystic I ever met; the best Earthbender I knew was Toph….and I'm pretty sure she was no mystic."

Shandrey continued. "In any case, without studying the clues any further…our best bet is to head over to modern day Eurasia." Elm and Lee glanced at one another strangely. "I realize that's a little far from here."

"Yes, it is a bit of a walk," said Elm almost sarcastically. His leaned on his staff which was only half extended at the moment. "I guess it doesn't really matter right now. We're not going anywhere until this wind let's up." The group then divided amongst themselves and struck up individual conversations. Lee and Shandrey shared a comfortable silence for a moment; Shandrey always leaning against Lee for support as well as comfort.

"I'm sorry about Nayia," she said softly. He smiled and almost nodded.

"I think we have always been past that. My family seems doomed to live a life of desperation."

"And it's partly my fault," said Shandrey sadly.

"I refuse to allow to you to take that blame," said Lee. "And I'm sure Nayia would say the same." Shandrey smiled.

"Maybe so."

"She has exposed herself danger it seems since birth, the fact that this has happened does not surprise me. Of course I worry for her, but Nayia has always had an indestructible personality." The battle inside Shandrey raged and raged. It was burning at her to say something to him, him being her husband and all. He leaned forward to add more fodder to the fire, Shandrey bit her lower lip.

"Soooooo, I guess this is a bad time to tell you I'm pregnant?" Lee froze in place. Elm and Katara silenced and both gawked at her. Katara raised her eyebrows kept darting her vision between the married couple. Lee slowly turned in place and found Shandrey staring at him apprehensively. Elm guided Katara farther away from the couple.

"Awkward." He then raised an ice wall between them, utterly isolating Lee and Shandrey. Shandrey continued to be fearful, for Lee had yet to smile at the news. He scooted closer to her and settled down.

"Lee?"

"I…….I will be a father?" Shandrey smiled while casting her head downward. She then raised it back up with a single tear.

"Yes, yes you are."

"And you……." Her spirits began to lighten. "You allowed yourself to be put in danger?!" Spoke too soon.

"Lee-"

"How long?"

"….Four months."

"Four mon-" His voice broke. He stood up and paced about, Lee was beside himself. "You've known for this long, how can you have done this?" Shandrey now stood up with folded arms.

"Excuse me, but I believe we have a responsibility."

"Those of us who are not carrying another human life do," retorted Lee. "I also cannot believe that Susan does not know." Her silence screamed the affirmative. "Well, that's just fine."

"I thought you'd be happy!" exclaimed Shandrey.

He took her shoulders. "I am overjoyed that we will finally have a child. But I cannot abide by you being in the open. If I had not intervened when Ring struck……I cannot even imagine what could have happened."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why have you not told me?"

"Because I know you," she said while shaking. "I know that if you knew you might do some sort of crazy thing to protect me."

"You are correct."

"Well that's why I kept my mouth shut!" She shouted. On the other side of the wall Elm and Katara kept quietly to themselves, the sound of Lee and Shandrey's conversation floated through effortlessly. "I mean I-I-I didn't even know if you wanted kids."

"That is ridiculous."

"Well I am sorry," said Shandrey. "Next time I think about taking your feelings into account I'll know better." She turned away swiftly and stood in place. Lee was determined not to allow her to blame **him** for this; not that there was anything too blame, it was just human nature to feel this way. He let his expression soft and he took her shoulder. Despite Shandrey short protest she allowed herself to be turned around and taken into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have made me happy ever since you told me yes; today you have managed it yet again." Shandrey wiped away another few tears with her constricted hand. She craned her neck to look at him.

"My life before I met you was hell." He looked as though he was going to protest but she beat him to it. "No, don't take this from me!" He stayed silent. She grasped the fabric of his wooly tunic. "My mother and I were subjugated by my father, and you know well enough about my siblings. With you, I knew I would have a chance at real and true happiness."

"I hope I have not failed you." With one hand she took tender hold of his face.

"Never." Their faces began inching towards one another. They barely began moving when they heard a few short knocks on the wall. Both held colossal irritation in their eyes. They then heard Katara's muffled voice leak through.

"The wind's let up." Lee and Shandrey glanced at one another and exchanged a mischievous smirk. Shandrey yelled back.

"Just a minute!"

* * *

Elm had slightly misjudged the sound of the wind outside, for it wasn't until late in the morning until it was safe to continue on. Shandrey's step carried with it a noticeable skip now that she had lifted her secret from her shoulders. She would frequently glanced behind her and exchange a knowing smile with Lee as he brought up the rear. Elm noticed the last exchanged and walked up behind Shandrey with a smirk.

"Lee and Shan sit'n in a tree-" Shandrey reached around swatted him hard in the arm. Katara sputtered out a short chuckle and they ventured on in silence. All the while Shandrey led the way using her compass, her eyes hardly if ever left the needle. Just when she began to fear that they may be going in the complete opposite direction, the needle began to spin wildly. She stopped so suddenly that everyone behind her almost collided into one another.

"Shandrey?" called Lee. She smiled and set the compass down on the snow. They crowded around her and watched the dizzying needle spin.

Still keeping her smile, Shandrey slowly shook her head. "I think we're here." Within minutes they were set up and ready to begin excavating the area. Elm and Lee drew a fairly large circle in the snow. The four of them then positioned themselves around the circle. Shandrey stretched her neck.

"This is……going to be exhausting. Lee," He looked at her. "Katara, Elm, and I will loosen and move the ice; you keep it contained as best you can."

"Understood." The group each took in a heavy deep breath and following Shandrey began their endurance test. To any onlooker it would appear they were simply standing there with straining faces. Then the sound of cracks and splits broke the silence in the wind. Like a well oiled machine, Shandrey, Elm, and Katara broke apart and loosened the ice within the drawn circle. As per Shandrey's instructions, Lee began his equally arduous task of keeping the millions of ice shards from flying in every direction. They would have liked to pull it up as one giant cylinder but unfortunately they were forced to lift the ice in thirty-foot disks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

From afar Hotaru, Ring, Simon, Mifune, and Nayia watched the procedure on a snowy perch. Simon lowered a pair of binoculars and handed them to Hotaru.

"They've started." Hotaru nodded with a straight face.

"We should take them now and force them to finish under our watch," said Mifune.

"No," said Hotaru. "We shall let them do the work for us, and when they are fatigued we shall strike." Nayia turned away from the scene and closed her eyes. With all her might she began chanting within her mind; '_Lee…….Lee please…….you have to hear me._' She peeked open one eye to make sure she hadn't attracted any attention, she was in the clear. She tried again to contact her brother.

* * *

Lee's hands were now up and outstretched along with everyone else's. Since they began they had only been able to uproot two disks. Shandrey's statement that this would be hard was looking to win the 'Understatement of the Year' award. As he worked Lee began to feel a prodding in the back of his mind. At first he tried to shake it off, taking it for nothing more than tiredness. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice shout at him.

"_LEE!_" Lee yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Shandrey's wide eyes darted to him. The other three shielded themselves just as the disk they were carefully levitating burst, propelling tiny shards in all directions. Ring and Nayia were the only ones who didn't show shock at the sight of the bursting ice, although Hotaru's reaction was more subdued. Hotaru slowly turned to Nayia with a terrible frown. Nayia tried to look as innocent as possible but it was for not. Immediately Hotaru's hand held within it a red glow and Nayia began doubling over in pain. The other Chevaliers crowded around her as she silently writhed and twisted on the ground. Finally Hotaru let up on her and crouched down beside her.

"Do keep your silence won't you?"

"Don't….know what you mean," sputtered Nayia. Hotaru stood up and Nayia felt herself being hoisted to her feet by her arms. Mifune and Simon held her up before the fire sorceress.

"Lie to me not, you'll find it to be a futile gesture." She then cupped Nayia's face and looked her directly in the eyes. "Do not attempt to contact him again." Nayia inwardly cursed, for Hotaru had issued her a direct command……something Nayia was compelled to obey for the agony of disobedience. The words began to tug at Nayia's tongue, words that always poison her sense of taste.

"Y-Yes….goddess."

"Good, now, all of you return to the camp. Ring, you stay here and alert me the moment they have a tunnel dug." Ring slowly bowed her head. Nayia followed Simon and Mifune back to their encampment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Among Nayia's true friends a hailstorm of questions were thrown upon Lee.

"What was that?!"

"You didn't do that on purpose did you?"

"Are you okay?" Lee turned his head up toward his wife and took her helping hand. Once he was on his feet he took to addressing their questions.

"I am sorry, I believe Nayia was trying to contact me and thus my concentration on divided."

Elm folded, somewhat for warmth. "She did? Then that might mean that-"

"Yes," agreed Lee. "She is here, and if so, so is Hotaru." All of them began looking about in random directions, as though expecting to catch a glimpse of their enemy watching them from a high perch. Shandrey put her hands to her mouth and breathed some warm air onto them.

"We're losing daylight, let's keep working." If the perilous nature of their journey wasn't motivation enough, now the fact that their worst enemy was looming in their wake easily coaxed them into overtime. They worked in silence, that is they dispensed with casual conversation for the duration of their chore. It was a long and laborious six hours before they were even close to being finished. By this time they no longer removed chunks of ice as a group but worked individually at chipping away the layer. Shandrey began to worry, nightfall was creeping ever closer and they were still going. Just when the first sign of moonlight was shining on them, Katara's mouth fell open and she shouted to her companions.

"HEY! I think we made it!" Elm, Shandrey, and Lee dropped what they were doing and gathered near Katara. "I….I feel a space beyond a drift I just removed." Elm pulled a few glow sticks out of his pack, cracked them, and let the green glowing sticks fall down the shaft. When they reached the bottom they could barely be seen as tiny green points of light.

"Wow," mouthed Elm.

"Indeed," said Lee. Shandrey took Katara's shoulder.

"Nice work!" Her voice had to work over the growing wind. "We need to get down there; the temperature's dropping too fast!" From Elm and Lee's backpacks they drew hooks and ropes and began anchoring them around the opening. Lee finished nailing his rope and hook into the ice.

"We will have to take this slow but not too slow! The tunnel is dug but is still unstab-ARGH!" His instructions were interrupted by a ball of fire knocking him down a long hill behind him. Shandrey, Elm, and Katara turned surprised eyes at Hotaru. Katara summoned a sphere of ice but Hotaru was faster and Katara soon joined Lee far below. Before long, Elm and Shandrey were surrounded by Chevaliers and several tactical clad mercenaries. There was little they could do as far as resisting; Shandrey turned trying to see if she could see Lee.

"Well well!" Hotaru's voice brought her gaze back around. "Here again after so many centuries, Yue! I'm almost feeling nostalgic!"

"You're wasting your time!" Shouted Shandrey. The wind still howled with voluminous pride. "You can't make it work you might as well let us go!" Hotaru chuckled derisively and walked closer to Shandrey.

"Let's find out!" Ring leapt down the shaft, without need of any rope or harness. Shandrey and Elm for then forced to follow after her. Once the entirety of Hotaru's forces was at the bottom, they would discover that below the ice was an entire network of tunnels.

Lee was startled awake when he was dropped down on his back near the opening of shaft. Katara had dragged him back up the hill and in her exhaustion found she couldn't support his weight. She rubbed her hands together vigorously then quickly pulled two thick gloves over her fingers. Lee staggered to his feet, blindly reaching about for support. Katara hastily took his arm for fear that he might stumble back down the long hillside again.

"Lee!" She shouted. He trained his eyes to her. "Hotaru took us by surprise! Shandrey and Elm are down there with them!" Lee said nothing in return. He merely motioned toward the ropes and for Katara to follow him. The two of them took hold of the ever freezing ropes and slowly began making their way down. The trek downward was absolutely nerve-wracking. Their hands could just barely grip the rope through the patches of ice that had gathered around it, like slippery moss. Fortunately they were able to increase their chances through the use of spiked boots, which clung to the ice wall as they moved down. Katara paused for a moment, needing to catch her breath. High above her the wind just seemed to get faster and harder, the sound made a resounding echo below her. She took a deep breath and continued on. Her glove wrapped around a patch of ice and her grip was lost.

"AhhhhhhhhHHH!" Lee twisted his head at Katara's cry. She tried to use water from the ice to form a bridge of sorts but the air was so cold the water froze prematurely and was too brittle to support her weight. She broke through her makeshift catch but did indeed stop falling. She, and many pieces of broken ice, floated effortlessly. Her eyes then fell on Lee. He slid down the length of his rope, one his hands outstretched. She smiled as she floated in her own bit of zero gravity.

"Thanks."

"Let's try to maintain the element of surprise." There was barely twenty more feet to climb down, thus Lee carried them both the rest of the way. Once they were at the bottom, they two were met with a network of tunnels.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Katara. Lee lowered his hood.

"We will find them, and we will not allow anyone to stop us." Katara looked a little perplexed.

"W-What do you mean?" He looked at her seriously.

"Katara, have you ever killed a man?" She gave him a short shaking of the head. He drew from his wooly robes a short sword and handed it out towards the waterbending teen. Katara was understandably hesitant. "I…..I don't-"

"It belongs to Shandrey, the short and curved blade is designed to work elegantly alongside a waterbender." He placed the sheathed blade in her hands. "Strike fast and accurately, and do not hesitate." She opened her mouth but Lee turned swiftly and he began running down one of the tunnels. Katara took sword in hand and followed after him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hotaru seemed to possess an intimate knowledge of the area, even after thousands of years. For in no time they reached the upper spire of the Moon Tower, now also known as _The Shrine of Tsukiyomi_. One after another they filed inside. The kerosene along the walls had frozen solid but a touch from Hotaru's finger soon rendered it once again liquid and shining brightly. The reflective ice only made the mysterious temple look even more stunning. On the domed roof was painted a stellar chart of many constellations. A small circular platform placed its bearer a few feet from many lines of script.

"Ahhh, long has it been since I stepped in this room," mused Hotaru. She lowered her hood. Elm's mouth slacked open. For in the silence and better lighting of the shrine he finally got a good look at Hotaru's face, the only thing is…..it was Mai's. Like a staggering drunk he moved toward her.

"M-Mai?" He breathed the name of Hotaru's host, the name of his wife. Ring moved to intercept him but Hotaru held her back. Elm stepped up to Hotaru and touched her face. "What have you done to her?!" The face of his wife became sympathetic and almost longing; as though maybe the true soul of the body was trying to reach out. Then her lips curved into a cruel smile.

"I have stolen her from you." Ring and Simon then clamped down on Elm's shoulders and threw him back alongside Shandrey.

"Elm!" She knelt down beside him and helped him up. Hotaru removed her coat and let her hair come free.

"It will be a few moments before we are ready." She giggled excitedly. "So……talk amongst yourselves." Mockingbird stepped out of the darkness when Hotaru became absorbed in the almost endless lines of Watertribe script. Mockingbird bent down so that she and Elm were now eye level. Both he and Shandrey glared at her.

"Ohhh don't feel bad, Miles. I can be your wife from now on."

"Leave him alone," said Shandrey.

Mockingbird ignored her. "I bet you're still holding out hope for your pathetic darling. You could probably see her in my eyes if you looked hard enough." Shandrey knew exactly what the vampiress was trying as did Elm, but sadly his mind was clouded by a flurry of emotions. His eyes strayed to hers and like brick on mortar they were stuck there. Shandrey moved closer to her friend.

"Elm look at me."

"He can't," sang Mockingbird. "He can do nothing……isn't that right beloved?"

"You have…no power over me," whispered Elm. Mockingbird smiled hungrily and moved closer, so that her eyes took up the whole of his vision.

"Then look away, if you can." How he tried. He pulled and tugged but Elm couldn't tear his gaze away from hers. "I am the only one Miles…" her voice became silken, a sound which positively slithered into the ears. "You can love me….." He felt pain, the pain of fighting a loosing battle. Shandrey darted between them then forced Elm's head away.

"Elm snap out of it! You know who she is!-" Mockingbird slapped her away and this drew Hotaru's attention.

"Mockingbird!" The aforementioned turned to her mistress with a vicious hiss.

"What?!"

"This is not play time, leave them be." Reluctantly but obediently, Mockingbird rose to her feet and walked away from the pair. "Yue!" Snapped Hotaru. She stepped down from the platform and held out the scroll taken from Shandrey. "To business then." Two chevaliers brought Shandrey to her feet and it was then that she saw one of them was Nayia. The two stared at one another briefly, during which time Nayia expressed her lamenting sorrow. Shandrey had no choice but to understand, the situation was all too familiar to both of them. They forced Shandrey up onto the platform and Hotaru shoved the scroll into her hands.

"The stage is set; you need only make me proud."

"You will be sorely disappointed," hissed Shandrey.

"Mmmm, for his sake……I hope not." Without warning Ring placed her ringed hand upon Elm's forehead. Immediately his mouth slacked open and it was painfully obvious as to what was happening. Elm needed to eat almost constantly due to his abilities taking their toll; Ring was sapping his body of its much needed energy. Normally the worst it ever got for Elm was that he would need to eat and sleep all day long, but this time…..this time h was actually turning pale. Shandrey shook her head and turned to Hotaru.

"STOP!"

"Ring." Ring took her hand away. Elm crumpled to the floor. Hotaru folded her arms. "Does this mean I will not be disappointed?" Shandrey said nothing, denying her as much pleasure as possible. She turned herself back to the wall of writing and began chanting the wording on the scroll.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lee and Katara moved about the winding tunnels in silence. They found small lights had been placed throughout so as to provide some guide for travelers. He turned a corner then reared back and with his hand ushered Katara back with him. She mouthed 'what is it?' His only answer was to slowly draw his sword. He pressed her lightly against the wall, it being a silent gesture to stay put. He narrowed his eyes and in an instant his feet carried him over to the guard's foreground. He took a firm grip of the guard's chin and pulled his head back to expose his neck to the sharp edge of his sword. He slowly brought the dead guard down to the floor. He dragged his body out of sight, but to Katara's dismay he did not return. Her thoughts were soon a flurry with possible reasons as to why. 'Maybe he heard something and left to investigate. Or maybe he got caught and now I'm on my own.'

"Okay, I can do this." Despite her best efforts her voice echoed slightly. She unsheathed her borrowed weapon and chose her own path through the tunnels. She darted around corners and used the reflective properties of the ice as mirrors to check for unseen dangers. She stepped around the latest corner.

"Hey!" She turned as masked mercenary, who seemed to come out of nowhere, cocked and raised his weapon. Katara dashed from side to side to avoid his immediate gunfire, which was muffled by a silencer. She twisted her free hand about commanding a jet of freezing water to slash upon his weapon. With the automatic rifle drenched, Katara froze it solid with a kick from her foot shattered it. He grunted and lunged at her with a punch. She smoothly remained out of his grasp. Without planning the move Katara let two water tentacles take hold of the short sword where upon they unleashed a powerful windmill slash upon the guard. The intricate and impromptu move ended with the blade stuck in his chest. Katara's mouth hung open and she fell to her knees beside him. Half of her wanted to begin healing him while the other half decided it was best to just end it.

Lee's hand suddenly appeared and he pulled the blade out of her defeated foe. He stopped twitching and sputtering instantly and Lee handed the bloodstained sword back to her.

"The more you hesitate, the more he suffers." She breathed out a long sigh as he stood up and continued on. They hadn't gone far when a loud single shot chipped the point of an icy stalactite. They stopped and saw that Hotaru's trigger happy Chevalier, Tommy, had found them.

He grinned at them quite terribly and pulled the hammer back on his other pistol. "Howdy." The two flew back behind any cover they could find as Tommy began releasing a hailstorm of gunfire.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Within the shrine the sounds reached their ears. Shandrey ignored the sounds, growing more and more confident that her hero was coming for her. Hotaru, on the other hand, was less excited. She nodded at Simon and Mockingbird.

"Check it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tommy stopped firing and as soon as the echoes subsided, the sounds of his calm laughter resounded.

"You know, I never did take too kindly to them fire powers Hot'ru gave me," he said while he reloaded his guns. "It's much more my fancy to shoot things, but it does come in handy now and again."

Using his hands, Lee conveyed to Katara a plan of attack. During their conference they heard two clicks and their nerves were on end again with the knowledge that the desperado was ready once again. Katara turned her eyes about to the slightest view of Tommy. She brought up her hand with a ready sphere of whirling water. Lee made his way around the formation he hid behind.

"Come on now, the Mrs. wouldn't be too proud of her man play'n hide and seek." With the smoking muzzle of one of his pistols he slightly pushed the brim of his hat up. "I will admit, there's something therapeutic about a fir'n game of cat and mouse." Lee jumped out of his hide and threw a razor sharp shuriken. Tommy whirled around and with bullet deflected the object. Katara was next; she slid out into the open using the ice beneath her feet as a vehicle. With waves of her arms she tossed powerful shockwaves of water and ice at her opponent, Tommy however proved to be more agile then they thought. He avoided many of her attacks though one was true enough and he was thrown into a frozen formation. With barred teeth and a horrible expression to match, he quickly holstered one pistol. Tommy punched his fist and a large bust of flame sailed toward Katara. Katara threw up a round barrier of water, effectively extinguishing the blast; but Tommy would not be deterred. He shot to his feet and threw his hat off.

"Y'ER DEAD YOU LITTLE WHORE!!" Like a monster out of his mind Tommy began, with lighting speed, alternating between his pistols and his unnatural firebending. Katara released one last water whip but she didn't bother trying to take aim. His frenzy drove him into a mad insanity which he made apparent with a loud scream. The bursts of flame and barrage of bullets nearly carved away at Katara's barricade. When he finally halted his attack he was breathing hard and with only a single bullet left. His eyes were wide and maddening; they panned down and saw that Katara's shadow was still there and shaking. His face twisted evilly and he cocked his gun for one final shot.

"Its time missy…….time…for the long goodbye.." Katara pulled her legs close to her chest and readied a last gasp strike with her sword. "Don't you worry; I hear the sun is always shining brightly in Heaven." He then heard quick footsteps behind him. He swiveled around in place, bringing his pistol up but not fast enough to stop Lee's quick and clean cut. "AH!" Lee halts a short distance away from Tommy and remained stationary. The chevalier stood confused for a moment, he had felt a fleeting pain then nothing. Finally it dawned on him and his mouth fell open. "Ohhhhh hellllll…." His body fell limply to the floor throwing his loose head off to the side.

Lee reached down and pulled Katara to her feet. "We must go." She nodded and a scratching sound drew their attention. Like a spider combing the bowels of a passageway, Mockingbird crawled along the ceiling. Upon finding them with her upside-down vision she smiled.

"Ahhh, they're you are."

"Let's go!" Shouted Katara. She stomped foot upon the floor and a controlled cave-in blocked Mockingbird's way. "That should take care of her; someone else is probably looking for us."

"Which is why we cannot linger," said Lee. They sped off down the path that Tommy had appeared through.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shandrey stood with her eyes closed and her chanting now in overdrive. Anyone within close proximity would've sworn they began to hear her voice echo upon itself, like a chorus of Shandreys was speaking. Hotaru's eyes widened in wondrous awe as the lettering before Shandrey began to give off an unearthly blue glow.

"Yue?"

"I almost have it," whispered Shandrey. Lee almost ran into the opposite wall as he found his way into the shrine.

"NOOO!" Just as he entered Ring clothe-lined him and Lee hit the floor like a rock. Shandrey turned away form her work.

"Lee!"

"Yue!" Hotaru's shout was accompanied with a snap of the finger. "Try to remained focused." Shandrey decided there would be time enough for a surprise attack after she had the new Moon Crystal. A gentle mantel of water created by Shandrey kept the scroll aloft while she read from it. As she spoke tiny strands of water rose up around her and began to converge on one of her hands. Hotaru could not have been more pleased with the sight. The words coming from the Waterbender's mouth were now so pronounced she was shouting them.

"….._Ego quaeso substantia della Luna!_"

Like a newly born star the streams of water tightened and entwined themselves until they formed a perfect sphere. Upon its completion it released a short wave of energy, making all present stumble. Both Shandrey and Hotaru stared wondrously at the orb floating above Shandrey's open palm. Hotaru began to inch her hands toward it and Shandrey knew this was her chance. With a long and fast sweep of her arm and thick wave of water knocked all of her targets off their feet, she even managed to render Ring unconscious. Hotaru pulled herself up and blasted the entrance, making the group of heroes skid to a halt. She moved some loose hairs out of her face.

"No one is leave until I get my Moon Crystal!" She then traced her index and middle finger threw the air in a circle before her. They saw the building charge following her motions and held their breaths. Lee's eyes darted between Hotaru and his pregnant wife. Without hesitation the samurai leapt forward and extended his open hand. Hotaru let loose a powerful bolt of lightening which Lee intercepted and shielded using all the strength his telekinesis could muster. Shandrey had to be held back by Katara Elm and even Nayia.

"Lee NO!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted back. He turned a determined by strained face back up towards Hotaru. "I'll be right behind you!"

"I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT YOU!" screamed Shandrey.

"Elm!" sputtered Lee. His strength could only hold back Hotaru's continuous attack for so long. "Get them out of here!" The red head turned his head back toward the blocked entrance and found an opening through which he could see. Shandrey made up her mind and began to reach for her husband. Elm grabbed her and threw his arms around everyone else. He stole a glance back through the small hole and in an instant teleported away. Hotaru titled her head down at the straining samurai and moved closer. Still he managed to shield against her attack. With a pompous smirk she reared her hand back then shoved it forward; the momentum she brought upon him threw Lee hard against the wall and down beside Ring. Hotaru was enraged enough about loosing the Moon Crystal to Shandrey. Her mind began contemplating the many ways she would force this impudent swordsman to pay dearly for it.

* * *

Should have gone a little more but it had to updated. I hope you all understand. Back again with more ASAHP!-(As Soon As Humanly Possible)


	14. Gaya

I do apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. Especially since it is a birthday present for Tsukikage1213! Feel free to bombard her with well-wishes! Anyway, read on! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Gaya

"No one is leave until I get my Moon Crystal!" She then traced her index and middle finger threw the air in a circle before her. They saw the building charge following her motions and held their breaths. Lee's eyes darted between Hotaru and his pregnant wife. Without hesitation the samurai leapt forward and extended his open hand. Hotaru let loose a powerful bolt of lightening which Lee intercepted and shielded using all the strength his telekinesis could muster. Shandrey had to be held back by Katara, Elm, and even Nayia.

"Lee NO!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted back. He turned a determined by strained face back up toward Hotaru. "I'll be right behind you!"

"I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT YOU!" screamed Shandrey.

"Elm!" sputtered Lee. His strength could only hold back Hotaru's continuous attack for so long. "Get them out of here!" The red head turned his head back toward the blocked entrance and found an opening through which he could see. Shandrey made up her mind and began to reach for her husband. Elm grabbed her and threw his arms around everyone else. He stole a glance back through the small hole and in an instant teleported away. Hotaru titled her head down at the straining samurai and moved closer. Still he managed to shield against her attack. With a pompous smirk she reared her hand back then shoved it forward; the momentum she brought upon him threw Lee hard against the wall and down beside Ring. Hotaru was enraged enough about loosing the Moon Crystal to Shandrey. Her mind began contemplating the many ways she would force this impudent swordsman to pay dearly for it.

--AA--

Drained as he was, Elm could not go far before his straining powers spontaneously pulled them back into normal space. All four of them rolled onto the snow covered tundra like barrels dumped off the back of truck. Shandrey momentarily had the feeling of being tipsy hence she stumbled on her feet. Her eyes then fell on Elm and her rage escaped her unbound.

"YOU!" With a simple arm movement she raised Elm up in a watery pillar and froze him in place. His face, a hand, and both his feet were all that remained uncovered. Both Katara and Nayia scrambled to subdue the waterbender but Shandrey had other plans. A dome suddenly swirled up and hardened around Shandrey and Elm. Nayia and Katara almost ran right into had they not already anticipated a move such as this. Nayia brushed a hand over the surface and traded apprehensive looks with Katara. Within the dome Shandrey's falling tears quickly turned to ice and she yanked them off her face with haste.

Elm's moveable hand tried to gesture sincerity. "Shandrey…..I'm sorry."

"Oh I'm so glad you're sorry," hissed Shandrey.

"I am-"

"You ACTUALLY LEFT HIM BEHIND!!" She shouted. Her voice reverberated and magnified within the dome's confines.

"It was his wish."

"His WISH?! His wish! Come on…….you really expect me to believe that he just told you to leave him behind." Elm let his eyes close and his hand open and closed.

"Yes."

"I didn't tell him about the baby because I knew-I KNEW HE WOULD DO THIS!" She stamped her foot and Elm felt the pillar holding him shake slightly. Her tears started anew. "I knew he would gladly lay down his life for me, why he thinks he needs to prove it is beyond me." Elm didn't respond. He kept scanning the conversation with a way to cool Shandrey's temper. "Take me back, now."

"I can't," said Elm quietly.

"Oh really?" snarled Shandrey.

"Ring drained me nearly bone dry, if I try to teleport we could end up anywhere. Plus I have to be able to see where I'm going. We're miles away from the Moon Tower."

"If I didn't know you better I would just assume you were making convenient excuses." Her voice shook slightly. Flashes of Lee's face just before they parted kept cropping up in her mind. Elm decided that now was as good a time as any to speak.

"He did it to save you," said Elm.

It did not have the effect he was hoping for. Shandrey's face grew cross again. "So saving me is leaving his child fatherless? Even if he didn't get fried by a bolt of lightening what do you think Hotaru's going to do with him? Just let him walk away with 'oh darn you hindered my efforts for world domination, tsk, maybe next time'." She stepped closer to the trapped Argonaut. "If anything happens to him…"

"What?" asked Elm irreverently. "What are you going to do to me Shandrey? Are you going to kill me?" Shandrey folded her arms. Through the sheer power of her enraged thoughts she constricted the ice around Elm's body.

"I might."

"Oh come…ahh!..Come on Shandrey! It's not like you're the only one who has lost something. I may have just seen the last of my wife as I remember her. For all I know they also have my children. I'm sorry but you're not the type to just go crazy with accusations." He coughed and hacked his words. Small clouds escaped their mouths though in Elm's case it was coming out like chimney.

"You don't think I will?"

"I don't think you will!" shouted Elm. Shandrey's eyes appeared that they were fixing to prove him wrong when Katara suddenly made a 'Katara-sized' hole in the dome. Her wide eyes darted between the two and she rushed between them.

"Shandrey don't do it."

"I suppose I do have to wait until I find out if my husband is in fact dead before I take revenge," said Shandrey. She wanted to throw all of her hate and fury upon Elm. She wanted to bring all her wrath down upon the one responsible for causing them so much worry and woe. But as time went on and Katara continued to stare at her, Shandrey knew that that person wasn't Elm and it never was. It was Hotaru who desired so much power that they were thrust into hell in order to stop her. Her face was like a veil of tiny crystals; her tears were still falling and freezing as they went. Without looking at either of them Shandrey walked out of the dome. Katara's eyes followed their leader until she was no longer in sight then she looked up at Elm.

"You wanna get me down from here?" Katara slowly reduced the pillar around him until his feet were touching the ground and she could remove it entirely.

Outside the dome, Shandrey walked farther and farther away. Behind her, the dome she had created was first relegated to being regular water before it was dispersed into the air. Katara dried her hands using a piece of her own clothing and was soon approached by Nayia.

"Hi, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Nayia."

Katara laughed a bit feebly before responding and shaking her hand. "Katara, I've heard a lot about you."

"Well," said Nayia with a shrug. "You shouldn't believe most of it." Katara's face painted confusion. Elm stepped up beside Katara, rubbing a sore arm and watching Nayia as she moved toward Shandrey. Shandrey stood at the edge of a snowy bluff. As Nayia came closer she hoped that Shandrey would not give in to the stealing temptation to take a fatal plunge. The young ninja turned chevalier stood beside Shandrey and let out a long breath.

"Well, that's quite a view." Shandrey said nothing. Nayia's eyes shifted to her left, giving her only a partial view of her life long friend. "Nice to see you again?" Shandrey finally did turn to her after a full minute. An unusual smile was on her face.

"Hi Nayia, I am…….so glad to see you again." Nayia offered her a lopsided grin.

"Good to see you too."

Shandrey's arms hugged around her person. "I miss him to death already." Nayia silently nodded. "I hope he's okay."

"I think we both know my brother better than he does," said Nayia looking straight ahead. "I haven't been forced to stay in Hotaru's company for long but I think I've come to know her as well." Shandrey looked upon Nayia expectantly. "I don't think anything will happen to him any time soon. She'll definitely want to keep him alive."

"Sorry, but that's not very reassuring."

"I can understand why," said Nayia. "Hotaru is likely to do to him what she did to me." Shandrey turned worrisome eyes upon her friend.

"What do you mean? What did she do?"

"I'm one of them," replied Nayia simply. "Hotaru made me into a chevalier; special lieutenants empowered by her with Firebending." Shandrey's mouth slacked open.

"You-You mean, you're a firebender now?" Nayia nodded solemnly. "So……what, granted the firebending is unnatural but that also means now you can do even more to fight her."

"No! You don't understand!" Exclaimed Nayia. "I am…..a slave, we are all her slaves. I never asked for this or bargained for my life. We are compelled to do her bidding and feel terrible until we do. I don't know how if she can reach this far but before now she could kill me with a single thought."

"Nayia…."

"I know Lee would fight to death before he allowed himself to succumb to such a fate."

"But you're not without hope," said Shandrey. She grabbed Nayia's shoulders. Their mirroring roles of confidant were shining bright as ever. "Moira had me in a similar position and I found a way out." Nayia let her eyes wander downward. "We'll find you a way out too." She released the agile ninja's shoulders.

"So now what?" Shandrey felt a new strength running through her. Longtime friends can have that effect on a downed spirit.

"We head for the Earth Kingdom." The pair began returning to Katara and Elm's company. Nayia remained perplexed on the spot then skipped to catch up with Shandrey.

"The Earth Kingdom? But you do know that it hasn't technically existed for a couple thousand years, right?"

"Of course I do," said Shandrey. She and Nayia reached Elm and Katara. "We are going to where the Earth Kingdom would be was it sill in existence. Since I'm going to respect Hotaru's intelligence, I'll assume she's on the same track as us. We'll run into her again real soon."

"Just as well, there's a loose end I left-" Nayia's speech stopped within her throat. It took a moment for the others to notice that something was wrong. Nayia was soon on her hands and knees, one hand remained aloft and clutching her throat. Shandrey's eyes went wide and in a flash she was upon Nayia.

"We need to get out of here!"  
"What's happening to her?" asked Katara.

"No time, we need to GO!" Elm was no more ready to teleport now than he was mere moments ago, thus the proverbial torch passed to Shandrey. Making a ring of water around their group with all the surrounding snow entailed no difficulty in the slightest. Her concentration was split what with Nayia slowly dying in her arms, hence Katara helped erect Shandrey's dome. Following a short wave which sprang from the base of dome, they were gone.

* * *

Lee sat across from Hotaru within the tent her familiars and chevalier had constructed for her. Had it not been for the constant gusts of wind blowing upon the tent walls, one might mistake it for one of the rooms within Hotaru's temple. The samurai sat as though meditating; silent and calm. Hotaru stared straight at him, a strange smile adorning her face. Simon stood close by as always; ready to deal several mortal blows upon Lee at the first sign of aggression. Ring soon entered holding an elaborate wooden tray, upon which was a very ornate tea set. Ring placed the tray down on the table before Hotaru and their 'guest'.

"Please, have some won't you," invited Hotaru. Lee's eyes slowly opened. "I know what an avid tea drinker you, I myself enjoy it immensely." Lee's hands didn't move a single inch toward his cup. Hotaru paused on way to bringing her own steaming cup to her mouth. "There's no need paranoia Lee, it hasn't been poisoned." Still he remained unmoving. "Oh come now, samurai. We mustn't forget our manners." Of course she would poke at him in one of his weak spots. Among many of qualities that defined him, a gentleman was in the midst of the top five. He picked up his cup and held it out before him. Hotaru toasted with him and the two drank. Hotaru noticed his expression was somewhat blank. "Not your….cup of tea?"

"It has a bitter aftertaste."

"Well, I haven't brewed my own tea in many thousands of years. Haven't quite had the energy. But this one…." She marveled at the endurance of her new host. "This woman bears my weight exceptionally well. And I'm sorry you don't favor my tea, I have many leaves to draw from as I have quite the garden. Hopefully you will see for yourself soon."

"I do not plan on remaining in your company for long."

"Ohhh, you know my feelings get hurt so easily. More often than not, the few who get on my nerves end up dead."

"Or become your servants?" said Lee. Hotaru recessed in mid reach for the tea pot. She finished the action with another smile.

"You know my chevalier."

"Nayia will have proven far too useful to you to leave her untouched," said Lee. "Is the fate that awaits me?"

Hotaru shrugged. "Perhaps, I already have a samurai at my beckon call." Lee arched an eyebrow. "I believe the two of you are already acquainted; Mifune Masa." Lee's face was quick to harden. "You know him then."

"He is a Ronin, a Ronin without honor."

"Mifune has served my purposes well," said Hotaru. She took another careful sip of her tea. "Should he continue that flawless record I may yet grant his freedom."

"Why am I still alive?" asked Lee impatiently. Hotaru delicately spun the contents of her cup.

"You're actions as of late have…shall we say, struck me. You actually blocked my lightening, quite an impressive feat of the mind." Lee would have looked humbled if didn't already know the action was extraordinary. "You kept me from acquiring the Moon Crystal from Yue; this has only hindered my efforts."

"Shandrey is well ahead of you. You underestimate her abilities; her courage and determination are stronger than your thirst for power."

"A romantic illusion, she can explore the world all she likes and gain as lengthy a lead on me. In the end I will have what I want and she will give it to me." Lee drained the contents of his cup, ignoring the searing feeling of the hot liquid down his throat.

"That is unlikely." Hotaru cocked her head at him. His stone cold resolution toward her was unwavering. Hotaru then slowly broke into growing fits of laughter, until finally the whole tent was filled with her voice.

* * *

HO CHI MINH, Vietnam……………..

Especially in a hysterical state of desperation, Shandrey's landing was just as bumpy if not harder on her passengers. In fact, they're landing was so intense they were knocked unconscious. Fortunately, Shandrey had taken Nayia far enough away from Hotaru that her influence no longer had as measurable effect on the young ninja. Katara was first to come back to the waking world. She rolled over onto her back and reached out blindly for any form of a handhold. One thing she immediately noticed was that the air had gone from frigid and thin to humid and thick. She felt the touch of grass on her skin. After opening her eyes she saw they were under the trees of a forest. Using her arms she hoisted herself to a sitting position. The air reminded her the time she, Aang, and Sokka wandered into that swamp and ran up against the infamous 'swamp monster'. Hopefully this would not be the same case.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Katara twisted her head about until she saw Shandrey picking herself up. "I was a little more concerned with Nayia than I was with a soft landing."

"Where are we?"

"If my aim was true, what used to be the inner most province of the Earth Kingdom. Today it's called Vietnam. I know somebody here who might be able to help us." Her eyes roamed downward to Elm and Nayia, both still deeply knocked out for individual reasons. Shandrey reached across Nayia's neck and was happily relieved when she felt a steady pulse. "Guess Hotaru's reach does have a limit, she's returning to normal."

"Yeah, what was happening to her?" Shandrey draped one of Nayia's arms over her shoulder then hoisted her up.

"I suspect either Hotaru was willfully punishing her or being actually being separated like that for prolonged time has that effect."

"That's harsh," muttered Katara. The younger waterbender then heard the tired groan of Elm. He blindly got to his feet with Katara's help and she followed Shandrey on a walk out of the forest.

Contrary to what anyone would have believed at first sight, they were not lost within the dense jungles but only a scenic forest situated near the edge of Ho Chi Minh city. Through careful leading Shandrey was eventually able to help Nayia walk on her own. Elm finally had a chance to eat something and in turn regain some amount of strength. Lamentably though, he was still in no condition for a fight. Ho Chi Minh wasn't the biggest, brightest, or loudest city but it was still an odd feeling for the group to be back within civilization. At times Shandrey could hardly keep herself from frequently glancing at Katara.

The Watertribe teen was entranced the moment they entered the city, not unlike her first reaction to seeing the Eiffel Tower. The throngs of hustling crowds and constantly moving traffic perplexed her. How could people always be in such a rush and still feel happy? This thought among many swam through her head. After a short while her thoughts were relegated to nothing more than intelligible buzzing. They passed by a number of shady salesmen, some of them with wares that made the heroes sick to their stomachs.

They came to halt at a four way intersection. Shandrey squinted up at the street sign, trying to make out the lettering.

"Can you read it?" asked Nayia.

"Uhh, I'm trying. My Vietnamese is a bit rusty."

"Its _Paper Street_ intersecting _Sugar Street_," said Elm. The three girls regarded him curiously. "I've been here before." Shandrey said nothing. She only resumed contemplating which street they would take. "You're not going to hate me forever are you?" asked Elm. Shandrey swallowed and shook her head.

"Not forever."

--AA--

Shandrey led them down _Sugar Street_ and to a series of unusually designed homes. Undoubtedly the notion of individuality was alive in the neighborhood. They stopped no more than fifty feet from a particular house with several palm trees in the front lawn.

"Alright," said Shandrey. "This guy helped Lee and me several times during our treasure hunting days. If it's gold, fabled, or rumored you can bet he knows about it. There's just one problem with him though." Elm was already dreading the reunion, having the met their contact once before. "He's not exactly what you'd call…..'social'."

Katara waved her hand dismissively. "How bad could he be?"

"Not really bad," whispered Nayia. "Obnoxious is more like it." Shandrey jerked her head toward the house and they slowly walked up the path. The ebony haired woman rapped lightly on the door and they waited. The darkened windows hadn't given them much to hope for. Soon however they heard locks being undone and the door opened. When the door opened they were met with a young man with dark hair which had flecks of grey scattered throughout. His face was gruff and his eyes seemed perpetually narrowed. They immediately focused on Shandrey and she smiled broadly.

"Arthur!" His happy response was to close the door and latch it shut. Shandrey let her arms fall to her sides. She blew a rebellious strand of hair out of her face. "Arthur Regan, everybody." She then bent down and retrieved a spare key out from under a mat which bore clear red letters saying "_Home sweet MY HOUSE!_" In no time flat Shandrey reopened the door and they entered. Needless to say the so named patron of the house was surprised and infuriated the at the sight of them

"Hey! No! Come on, Shan I closed the door for a reason." His method of speech was quick and slightly pompous.

"Yeah well, maybe some year you'll hide your spare key somewhere else." She tossed him the key and it landed in his folded arms. "You seem well Arthur." He shrugged.

"I do what I can. I'm a business man now. Funny thing, after decades of vampire occupation people are just going gaga over a free market."

"Really?" said Shannon as she took a seat.

"No joke, capitalism seems to be a returning fad." His eyes darted over Elm and Nayia. "Well it is very nice to see you people again. Let me guess you're going to get me mixed up in something that will earn me yet another destroyed house."

Nayia rolled her eyes. "If we had anywhere else to go you can be sure we'd be there."

"Charming Nayia, really. Look just because I'm not really in the game anymore doesn't mean my sources are any less reliable these days. You're in to something way in over your heads, and you guys are trailing a whole mess of collateral damage behind you." Katara and Shandrey exchanged looks. "And since you're also being hunted by assassins, I'd much appreciate it if you kindly made your way to the Ho Chi Minh Motel 6-"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Katara. The foundations of Regan's house began to shake. The glass of cognac beside him shattered, leaving only the liquid it held. Regan's eyes sluggishly made their way to her. "I am a long long……lonnnnnnnnnnnng way from home. I don't belong in this world, and by the gods if it kills me you're going to help us." Elm's mouth chewed upon a coffee cake he found. He stared at Katara as he ate. Shandrey and Nayia also watched her curiously. Then all eyes turned to Regan, who at that moment in time felt glued to his chair.

"Well, since you asked so politely…"

--AA--

A moment later they were within Regan's study and he was looking over Shandrey's notes and research. Elm was still eating and still regaining strength. Regan wore a set of sleek glasses; they hugged his face rather well. While he read, Nayia sat down beside Shandrey and using a shoulder nudged her slightly.

"Hey, how you doing?"

Shandrey sighed. "Oh, I'm okay. At least……as okay as a widow can be."

"I'll slap you if you say something like that again," said Nayia with a grin. "We'll find the Earth crystal, we'll make ourselves a new Sun crystal, and then we'll kick Hotaru's hot tempered tail back to the Fire Nation." Shandrey let a chuckle escape her lips.

"Did you rehearse that last part?"

"What? No, of course not. You know I adlib everything, Shandrey." The two laughed heartily. Regan cleared his throat. Everyone mistook it for nothing more than a simple clearing of throat thus he did so again with a tinge of sarcasm.

"What?" asked an irritable Elm.

"I've got important stuff to tell you," said Regan. They all took seats around him. He removed his glasses and pushed the pile of books and scripts back to Shandrey. "Well, you're definitely on the right track. Where you would certainly go wrong is assuming that the Earth Crystal is in the hands of some higher being or ancient deity."

"And what does that mean?" asked Katara.

"It means that you're going to need to be careful where you start looking. There's a place not far from here where the hippies and environmentalists 'congregate'. They go to pay their respects to the Gaya or as they call it 'the spirit of the earth'." He could tell they were already scoffing it. "Yeah I know but it is what it is. Anyway, you suggest that 'Gaya' was more or less a mystic like Yue and Hotaru. I have to admit that makes sense; given there must've been mystics for all four nations. I guess I have no choice but to say that was pretty good insight."

"Arthur Regan paying me a compliment?" said Shandrey satirically. "Now there's a new one."

"Yeah well don't get used to a once-in-a-while gig sister, anyway……" He paused before continuing. "If you can arrange it where you can have some privacy, you may just find what you need to make your Earth Crystal."

"If there are so many tourists how are we supposed to make sure the area is clear?" asked Elm.

"I don't know; announce that some big corporation is killing lemons to make lemonade. It doesn't matter what insane thing you come up, they'll flock right to it."

"We really appreciate this Arthur," said Shandrey. He nodded, as though he was well aware of his 'genius'. "But I'm afraid I have another favor to ask you."

"Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed. "What, just because I'm super curious now, what is it?"

"We need a place to stay for the night. Elm nearly got the life sucked out of him and more or less the same thing happened to Nayia. We need to rest and you're the only one we can trust at the moment." He raised his eyebrows.

"Me? Really?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" said Nayia. He stood up, shaking his head.

"I don't know fellas, I-uh-I…I just don't know."

"You know you owe at least me," said Elm. "For saving your life some years ago…."

With his back to Elm, Regan waved an index finger in the air. "Now see, I was under the impression that I paid back that debt…with interest." Without even looking back at the group behind him, he could tell they were watching him expectantly. He had slightly exaggerated the repercussions of helping Shandrey and Lee; only one of his past houses has been destroyed. He rolled his eyes at his own weakness and lowered his head. "Alright fine, you guys can room here one night." Shandrey let out a covert breath of relief.

"Thank you." She stood up and they began walking out of his study. She stopped abruptly however when something else that had been nagging at her came back with a vengeance. She swiftly turned in place. "Just one more thing Arthur…" The man threw his hands up and made his way to a tray of bourbon.

"Seriously! Just one? Do you promise?"

Shandrey folded her arms. "Do you what the Force of Balance is?" He almost stopped in mid-walk, but he continued and with a short snicker.

"You do know who you're talking to right?" Her slowly shaking narrow eyes telepathically told him she new a very number of names to call him. Still keeping a knowing a smile, he placed a few ice cubes into a glass and then poured his drink. "Let's be fair here…" He sat back down in his chair and gestured to her with his glass. "What do you think it is?" By now the others had rejoined Shandrey within Regan's study.

"I don't know….I know it must have something to do with all four element crystals working in unison. I'm afraid beyond that I don't really know."

"Really? That's it?" The waterbender placed her hands upon her hips.

"You'll excuse me if I'm not an expert on something I heard about not even a week ago."

"Okay okay okay," said Regan. "Here's what I know; once again you're on the right track with your thinking. It does involve all four elements but the crystals themselves act as merely focal points. Here, ask yourselves this…" He said, now speaking to everyone. "Who, in the entire history of the world, has always been charged with keeping it safe from everyone?"

"You're talking about Aang?!" exclaimed Katara suddenly.

"Sort of, I'm talking about the Avatar in general. As you well know, he's not your run of the mill bender. He's unique with a strange ability to go into a state of being where all elements just simply obey him. Where do you suppose all that power comes from?" Shandrey just stared at him strangely. "The Avatar is able to maintain balance in the world through use of the vigor behind his powers; The Force of Balance."

"So you're saying that this thing is basically the power of the Avatar State?" asked Shandrey.

"Sort of yes and sort of no, but I know what you're thinking. Yes, if someone or something like the sorceress Hotaru managed to get her hands on it-"

"Then she could enter the Avatar State at any whim," finished Elm grimly. Regan jabbed his index finger at him as though saying 'that's it, you nailed it'.

"You'll need to keep in mind that what you're ultimately searching for is not so much a tactile object or anything, but more an abstract personification of a state of being." Nayia moved her eyes and head about wildly. He noticed her and chuckled. "Yeah, wrap your head around that for a while."

--AA--

Oddly enough Shandrey was the first to nod off among the bunch. They were scattered about the living room, mostly due to the fact that Regan had forbade anyone take residence in his own room. Shandrey's dreams drifted between being calm and restless. There were times when she felt as though she were awake but completely unable to move, it was a frightening feeling to say the least. Her nightmares dealt mostly with the fact that Lee was now Hotaru's prisoner and Shandrey's imagination was alive with horrible possibilities. The latest was of Lee lying before her with his hand outstretched, as though he were reaching out to her. Just as she would kneel down to help him Hotaru's hand would appear out of nowhere and snatch him out of Shandrey's grasp. With streams of fire burning brightly from her eyes, Hotaru cackled quite maniacally and softly hissed; "_Don't worry Yue; I'll take good care of him……_"

Shandrey's eyes snapped open and she sat upright. Her breathing was ragged and without a sound pace. She placed a hand over her chest in an effort to steady herself. Nayia reemerged from the kitchen carrying a glass of water and saw Shandrey in her startled state.

"Shan? Bad dreams?" Shandrey nodded with closed eyes. She heard the sounds of Nayia settling back down on her sleeping bag. Just then, Shandrey's eyes slowly opened as epiphany dawned on her. An idea of simplistic yet dangerous terms had brewed and was now coming out in full bloom.

"Nayia…" The young ninja looked up at the Shandrey on the couch.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea."

Not long later they were in the kitchen and Shandrey had just finished informing Nayia of her new plan. Lee's sister stood against the counter, dumbstruck and baffled. Shandrey, who let her weight rest against the table, drummed her fingers against the tablecloth.

"I know it's a little hard to accept."

"Well I got the general insanity, but just in case I missed something could run this by me again?"

"Elm said the man they abducted from his house one of the original scientists involved with Elm's trial experiment. Hotaru can't keep body jumping forever; she needs a body of her own. You said that Hotaru's new body must be reborn and also in essence herself. She would start over as a young child and rapidly reach her intended age. I think if I can take her away from her chevalier I could possibly teach her."

"Teach her?"

"Yes! Do something before she ends up destroying the world."

Nayia paced about the kitchen. "Shandrey, you want to kidnap Hotaru."

"Yes."

"How? When?!"  
"As a matter of fact I was hoping soon. She's going to need to perform the necessary ritual soon, and with Lee close to her now that should increase our chances from none to slim."

"Provided Hotaru doesn't see this stunt coming," said Nayia. "What about Elm and Katara? What do you think they would say to something like this? And remember, as soon as Hotaru reaches her target age all of her memories, thoughts, and desires are going to come flooding back to her." Shandrey looked away. "I mean….even if you do turn her while she's young, how do you know she won't go right back to the way she was when the time comes?"

"I have to hope she'll be able to make the right choice."

"She hasn't for thousands of years," pointed out Nayia. "Shandrey I'm sorry, but this is a bad idea." Shandrey moved her shoulders up and down.

"If anything, it'll give me some practice for my own child." Nayia nodded but then her eyes grew wide and curious.

"Child?"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…………………

They took Regan's advice and made their way to many a tree huggers made their pilgrimage. It wasn't necessarily hard to find, despite the normal visitors it was also quite the tourist attraction. Yet another bit of good fortune was the fact that Elm was once again his old self and full of strength. They noticed a stark difference in the color of his face from when he was still drastically drained. They found their destination lay at the bottom of a heavily wooded rock gorge. The way down to the 'Gaya' was easily marked and even bore wooden railings along the steep rock hills. As they approached the beginning of the path they saw it was blocked by a single chain with a sign hanging from it. Elm took a quick read and snickered.

"It says; 'Path closed due to landscaping'."

Shandrey gave a mere, "Mmm hm." She causally stepped over the chain as did the others. The air was now very humid and even the light breezes did little to relieve the sticky heat. Katara especially was not a big fan of this type of weather, having been raised in freezing temperatures her whole life. The path soon took on the image of one that never actually ended but only gave the illusion that it would end. Finally, however, they reached the bottom only to find to park rangers on break. The two men spotted the approaching group. They mouthed several Vietnamese words, all foreign to everyone but Elm; obviously they demanded the group turn back up the path and leave. Time was short, something that Shandrey was well aware of. She quickly approached them, muttered something under breath and as she passed by they fell to the ground unconscious. Katara, Elm, and Nayia walked over the sleeping rangers.

"That was a little scary," whispered Katara. Their path led directly into the mouth of a small cave. The roof of the cave was just barely big enough for them to stand upright in. To Katara's relief it was very much cooler within. A low tone of the moving wind resounded through the small tunnel. Many tiny lights had been placed along the walls, allowing visitors some illumination. Elm scrapped the end of his staff along the cave wall.

"This cave doesn't appear to have formed naturally."

"Maybe that mean's we're on the right tack," said Shandrey. "Hey, look." She stopped and they saw ahead of them a dead end. However the strange thing was that the wall before them was black as midnight and almost had a mirror shine to it, like volcanic glass.

Katara slowly shook her head. "I'm no Earthbender, but I don't think that belongs here." Shandrey edged closer to wall noticed indentations near the ceiling. She rubbed a thick layer of dirt away and found they were actually an ancient script.

"What is it?" asked Nayia. Shandrey was about to answer but a sudden flash caught her off guard. A vision washed over her eyes. She saw Yue's reflection in the wall and a bright beam coming from her hand. It shot up to the small area above the glass wall, neatly carving out the lettering. Her vision ended just as abruptly as it had come. The waterbender stood in place for a moment. None of them had noticed anything out of the ordinary about Shandrey, they continued examining the text.

"Yue was here."

"Is that what it says?" asked Nayia with a quirked brow. She received a light swat from Katara. Shandrey's full attention was on the script; script she could read as clearly as English.

"_Here before thee waits Gaya, Arc Mage of the Earth_." Like a long awaiting trigger, Shandrey's words broke the enchantment holding the wall upright. There was a loud crack and bright flash. The four of them took several startled steps backward. In awe, they watched as the glass wall slowly melted away, revealing the darkened outline of a person. Still in slack jawed paralysis, all of them saw the wall's occupant fall to ground and actually sputtered a painful yelp. Shandrey began to move forward to help but Elm held her back. Now they heard their discovery utter a tired groan. A hand moved out of the darkness and moved against the solid earth. Katara cleared her throat and spoke.

"A-Are you okay?" The now freed prisoner stood up suddenly, having recognized Katara's voice. In a frustrated huff they stepped into the light with folded arms.

"Well it's about time! What took you so long, sugar queen?" Katara's jaw hit the floor and stared in utter amazement.

"Toph…." Shandrey passed her eyes back to Toph. Indeed she was real and standing very impatiently before them.

* * *

Who among you saw that coming? I'll will only accept honest answers, and visa. I do accept visa. XD Laters everybody!


	15. Toph and Yue

Wow, it seems like I started this story yesterday and now we're already up to fifteen chapters. I guess time flies when you're having more fun than a human being should be allowed to have. A big and hearty thanks to Tsukikage1213, and Realfanficts for their reviews since day one. Thanks guys! Now Enjoy! And Happy Halloween guy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Toph and Yue

Shandrey's full attention was on the script overhead; script she could read as clearly as English.

"_Here before thee waits Gaya, Arc Mage of the Earth_." Like a long awaiting trigger, Shandrey's words broke the enchantment holding the wall upright. There was a loud crack and a bright flash. The four of them took several startled steps backward. In awe, they watched as the glass wall slowly melted away, revealing the darkened outline of a person. Still in slack jawed paralysis, all of them saw the wall's occupant fall to ground and actually sputtered a painful yelp. Shandrey began to move forward to help but Elm held her back. Now they heard their discovery utter a tired groan. A hand moved out of the darkness and moved against the solid earth. Katara cleared her throat and spoke.

"A-Are you okay?" The now freed prisoner stood up suddenly, having recognized Katara's voice. In a frustrated huff they stepped into the light with folded arms.

"Well it's about time! What took you so long, sugar queen?" Katara's jaw hit the floor and stared in utter amazement.

"Toph…." Shandrey passed her eyes back to Toph. Indeed she was real and standing very impatiently before them.

It was as though time stopped within their earthen alcove. Toph, though they were useless, kept darting her eyes between each of them. From the master earthbender's perspective, the four of them appeared as pale silhouettes within a universe of shadow and outlines. Toph was growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Is it not enough that I've had to wait down here for who KNOWS how long?"

"Toph…" said Katara walking forward. "What…..are you doing here?"

"Well that's a bit a story, one I'd like to tell somewhere else if you don't mind." Katara became slightly dazed in staring at her friend. The feeling was akin to coming face to face with after decades of being apart. The youth twisted her head back at their leader.

"Shandrey?"

"Right, let's get back to Regan's."

"Hold IT!" Shouted Toph. They froze in their tracks. Her feet brushed against the ground ever so lightly. "Who are these people?"

"It's okay, they're fine Toph. These are my friends-"

"You're what now?" posed the cross Earthbender. Katara was at a bit of a loss for words as she could see where Toph was coming from with her question. At that moment though, Toph must've gotten a clearer picture of Shandrey's face. She stepped closer Shandrey and studied her.

"Yue?"

Shandrey chuckled. "No, but I do get that a lot."

"You're not Yue, but you-"

"Look like her? Yeah, that's also a bit of a story."

"Guys we should probably go," said Nayia. It was not so much the suggestion that roused concern but the tone in which it was spoken.

"Something wrong?" asked Elm.

"Let's just say…..chevaliers can sort tell when others are close by." That was all they needed to hear. A mass exodus of the cave quickly took place. As they made their way back up the long hillside, they kept their eyes and ears open for any sign of attack but nothing came. Of course none of them enjoyed being agitated, but to Nayia's credit it did grant them a speedy getaway. Shandrey led the pack as usual, her step never faltering, however suddenly a sickening feeling struck her quick as lightening. The waterbender was taken completely off guard and she toppled against a tree.

"Shandrey!" exclaimed Nayia. They gathered around her and took her to a park bench. They had almost made it back to the public and passersby were now glancing strangely at them.

"We're just a little sick," said Elm with a smile as they walked by. Katara summoned a stream of water from a nearby fountain, much to the users shock and awe. As soon as she had the whole of the water hovering above her palm she offered it to Shandrey who in turn drank it with gusto.

"Better?"

Still dizzy, Shandrey nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"What just happened?" asked Toph.

Katara and Nayia exchanged looks. "It's your baby isn't it?" Once again the bystander attempted to take a drink, only to have it snatched away from him now by Shandrey. She unceremoniously commanded the water to splash upon her, and so it did right in her face.

"It was hoping it wouldn't start this soon."

"Baby?" said Toph. "You're pregnant?" she said to Shandrey.

"Come on," said Shandrey. With Katara and Elm's help she stood up and steadied herself. "Let's keep moving." Toph was of course used to simply moving on when given this order by Aang and thus she did……..directly toward the busy traffic. All pairs of eyes darted to her.

"NO!" They all lurched forward and yanked her back before she could step out onto the road. Irked, Toph tore herself free of them.

"What's wrong with you people?! Don't we have to be somewhere?"

"You can't just walk out into traffic like that," said Elm. "It's not safe." Toph rolled her eyes and turned back to the intersection.

"Oh for crying out loud, we don't have time for this!"

"TOPH WAIT!" Too late. Toph easily attracted many looks of shock as she calmly walked out on the busy streets, of which were at least five lines in width. They ran to catch her but they were blocked by the speeding cars. As Toph walked many cars skidded to a halt or swerved to avoid her, a chorus of long and short horn blows filled the surrounding air. Nayia's hands were over mouth and Katara's eyes slowly came to a close as Toph began forcing earthen barricades on both sides of her. Those that were not fortunate to stop early enough found themselves ramming straight into Toph's protective barriers. Eventually Toph made it to the other side and turned back to them, waving her arm.

"See!" She called back. "Now, it's perfectly safe." Shandrey appeared less than amused but it seemed it was all Elm could do to suppress his laughter.

* * *

"No no no, you're completely underestimating the potential resale value here." Regan walked about his study with a bluetooth head set in his ear. "I'm telling you, this is forty acres of premium timber. In these chaotic times, people would relish the presence of a reliable vendor such as yourself." He paused, allowing his possible customer to speak. "I'm well aware of the interest rates of today; some countries aren't even countries anymore. That's the bright side of this land……no one knows about it, except you and me. I'm willing to sell it off to you at a very generous price, it can't be beat." After a moment Regan began nodding with a satisfied smile. "Wonderful Yuri, you won't be disappointed. Laters!" He pulled out his headset and tossed it on to the table.

"Yup, business is booming."

KNOCK. KNOCK. The sounds rattling against his door drew his attention in a most peeved way. Naturally he assumed it was Shandrey and her friends, probably asking to stay yet another night.

He swung open the door. "One night means one……" But it was not Shandrey standing on his front porch. Three business suit clad Japanese men stood before with faces so stony it was a wonder they didn't crumble before his eyes. One of them slowly removed his sunglasses.

"Mr. Regan."

"Koji! Now this is……surprising."

"Naturally, we have something very important to discuss. I would prefer not to talk outside."

"Well okay why don't-" Abruptly they pushed past him and entered single file. "…Why don't you come in?" He closed his door, locked it, and sighed heavily. "So, as long as you've invited yourself into my house can get you anything-Oh" Upon turning he found a cocked and ready pistol being aimed at his forehead. The hired crook held the end of the black barrel firmly against Regan's scalp. Koji helped himself to generous ration of Regan's brandy.

"Now that you mention it, I would like our money back."

"Koji, I told you…..I told you there was risk and that's the way it is in business. You gotta understand I tried to warn you to sell before it was too late." Koji sat down and took a swig of his drink.

"Do you think I am a fool, William?" Regan could only shrug. "My master, he wanted me to return with our money as well as your head." Regan's eyebrows shot up. "But, I am a civilized man of action. Produce the money, and you will live to swindle someone else another day."

"I didn't cheat you, Koji!" demanded Regan. "You gangsters are all the same; you're looking for a sure-thing in a slot machine!" Koji shot up and unsheathed a short blade from inside his jacket. He placed the sharp tip beneath Regan's chin.

"Do not raise your voice at me."

Regan maneuvered his neck around the blade. "Listen, I don't have your money because I didn't take it. You lost it all by yourself. You want it back? Then leave me alone and go….rob a bank or something."

Koji smirked. "Decades of world wide turmoil have done nothing to change Americans I see." He took away his sword. "Defiant to the last." Koji turned away just long enough for Regan to make his move. Like the Flash himself, Regan grabbed the arm of the man holding the gun to his head. He twisted the weapon around until he was able to fire it upon its user. Unfortunately the other thug and Koji were too quick and Regan was sent to floor with gunshot wounds to the shoulder and the thigh. Koji reached down and ripped the gun from Regan's grasp. "Fine! I will take your head and whatever valuables I find in your humble home." He raised his sword above his head and took aim. Yet before he could deal the deadly blow, Koji felt the weapon rapidly heat up. Soon it became too hot to hold on to and he dropped it with a yelp of pain. He and his remaining goon looked ahead of Regan and found Elm entering with everyone else in tow. The fire from his hands died down to nothingness. Shandrey stepped around Elm and placed her hands at her hips.

"Sorry fellas, this is our motel."

"And just who are you?" asked Koji. None of them replied. "Fine, you are merely more strange people in a sea freaks."

"Freak?" blurted Toph. She pushed past the group and made her way directly in front of Koji. "You calling me a freak?" He looked down at her and noted her grayed irises. He smirked, said something to his comrade in Japanese and two began laughing at her expense. He bent down lower and spoke in a sappy voice.

"Well aren't you a cute little girl." Toph's eyes narrowed to slits. Katara and Nayia meanwhile helped Regan back up to his feet. "Maybe you should stand aside before you get hurt."

"Yeah right." The dark haired Earthbender gave the floor a light stomp of her foot and both gangsters were blown up through the ceiling via two stony pillars. Once they were too far away for their screams to be heard, Toph blew a strand of hair out of her hair and lowered the pillars. She turned back to the group with a very satisfied smile upon her face. Regan arched a brow and pointed at her.

"Okay, who's that?" Shandrey was growing to like Toph more and more by the second, thus she took it upon herself to introduce her.

"William Regan, meet Toph." Regan now displayed a look of curiosity and wonder.

"Toph…..the greatest Earthbender that ever was. That Toph?" Naturally Toph was more than willing to welcome the praise and pretended to file her nails.

"Yes, but please…you give too little credit." Shandrey chuckled and turned her attention to Regan's wounds.

"Oh my, William we need to take care of that." They led him toward his bedroom. As she followed behind them Shandrey said with slight annoyance; "By the way, you could've told us you were on bad terms with the Yakuza."

Regan cocked his head. "Honestly, I was counting on you to save me. He paused just before entering his room. "Thank you, my faith is……monumentally restored." Shandrey shook her head; oh the times she would have loved to take him out into the woods and shoot him. She and Katara joined Regan in his room with a large container of water in preparation for the healing process. Elm proceeded to remain on the door's threshold in order to watch but he was intercepted by Nayia.

"Hold it there, stick boy." They heard Toph snicker triumphantly, having found the proper nickname for him. Nayia ushered him back to the living room and stared him down. "Okay, let's have it." Elm's eyes darted about, trying to deduce what she was talking about.

"Have what?"

"I'm going to be an Aunt, how could this have happened?" Her voice was quiet but it was teetering on the edge of serenity. "Well?"

"Well, when a man and woman are married…..or not it tends to turn out that way." She scrunched her eyes shut then reopened them and he could literally see the flames burning within them.

"And nobody considered telling me?!"

"Hey, as I understand it nobody but Shan and her mother knew." He could tell Nayia was finding that hard to believe. It was just so fantastic, how could the father not know he was going to be a father?

"Really?"

Elm shrugged. "She didn't want Lee worrying while they trotted off on this latest escapade." Nayia turned away from him and began pacing around. "You aren't really upset are you? They're finally having a baby."

"Believe me; I haven't heard happier news in years. But you can be sure I'm going to hog that kid of theirs as much as humanly possible." Elm nodded matter-of-factly.

"Yes, after so many years the two of you will have something to fight about again."

* * *

JOINING LEE…………….

The members of Hotaru's cult still lingered in the general vicinity of the Moon Tower, mostly due to Hotaru's wish to draw whatever energies she could from the shrine. The sum of Lee's life has been a series of adaptations; hardly if ever has the samurai been thrown into a situation he had a difficult time dealing with. His captivity within Hotaru's clutches seemed to be no different. The sun was hanging brightly in the sky and beneath it was Lee, practicing his sword forms. His gi lay and outer shroud lay upon a snow covered rock nearby, thus he worked shirtless and also without shoes. It was apparent from his motions and clarity of mind that if he so wished Lee could easily cut one of falling snow flakes.

From a fair distance, Mockingbird sat upon a rock and watched him with her legs held against her chest. She had taken on an alternate form, to escape the sun's deadly effect on her kind. Her lips quivered between a smile and a straight face, though the hunger in her eyes was unmistakable. Hotaru approached, pulling a silk scarf around her as she walked.

"I do hope you're keeping that feral imagination of yours tame." Mockingbird giggled and licked her two fangs.

"It's a constant struggle."

"He knows very well that you're watching him," said Hotaru.

Mockingbird narrowed her eyes, as if to zoom in on him. "Yes, but does he know that I want him to know?" Hotaru studied her servant for a moment. It was now time to strike a nerve.

"And what of his friend? The one called….Elm?"

The shape-shifting vampire looked away with a hiss. "_What of him_?!" Hotaru straightened herself erect.

"Look at me, Chevalier." Always under the spell of Hotaru's influence, Mockingbird rotated her head back around into full view. "Last night, within the Moon Tower, I felt your feelings toward this man resonate."

"Don't….Don't know what you mean," shivered the slave. Hotaru completely ignored her denial. She simply stepped closer so that neither could look anywhere but into each other's eyes. She took a vice-like grip of Mockingbird's jaw and held her steady.

"You had best not allow your paltry romances or vendettas to jeopardize my mission, or I just may command to see your true form in this better light!" The self proclaimed "Fire goddess" turned away and looked at Lee off in the distance. "Is that in any way unclear to you?" Mockingbird already began skulking off.

"Of course not, goddess." In the blink of an eye she was gone and Hotaru began walking toward her hostage. The area around him was a mess of his footprints. He swung his sword about and ended the form with the decapitation of an imaginary foe. Hotaru could only smirk as she thought that maybe he was referring to the fallen Tommy. She calmly walked into the confines of his circle and began navigating it around him.

"Do you always train in inhospitable conditions?" Lee did not look away from his work.

"It makes it easier to perform in favorable ones."

"How true, how so very true," mused Hotaru. Lee stopped and twisted his head to the side to look at her. "Curiosity abounds; what do you think about when you perform such movements?"

"I think only of what a prisoner can at the moment; escape." Hotaru chuckled derisively.

"Such futile thoughts……"

"So I am told, constantly. Escape is possible and I will soon." He appeared as though he was finished but Hotaru had other plans. Her index finger traced a stream of fire in midair and upon her taking hold of one end the flames died away revealing a slim and razor sharp sword. His eyes roamed over her weapon, it was anyone's guess as to how she would wield it. Hotaru stuck it in the ice to free her hands and began removing her billowing robes. Once she was down to her pants and a sleeveless tunic she retrieved her sword.

"Shall I tell you what else is futile?" Lee felt as though he was being confronted by a young child, eager to prove she could be just as good a swordfighter. he placed himself in the most basic defensive position and she in one of clear offense. Hotaru made a fragile promise with herself; no qi magic. A thin layer of snow was beginning to collect on the two while they waited. Sure enough, it was Hotaru who would first loose her patience. As if she possessed the winged feet of Hermes himself, Hotaru suddenly shot forward.

Their weapons sang as they clanged and slid against one another. Lee swung himself out of a blade lock and thrusting his hand forward sent a wave of telepathic energy at her. Hotaru was surprised to be suddenly forced back but she was quick to recover.

"So, that is how he wishes to play." she thought. Though he was far out of range of a normal kick, Hotaru leapt forward and brought her foot thundering down to the ground. In do so she produced a wave of bright blue flame. Lee's eyes widened and darted back. He waved his sword behind him in a last-gasp attempt to use his mental powers to cut he wave around him. His plan only half succeeded; though the blunt of the wave was diverted around him, the pure inertial force threw him hard against one the large frozen spheres. The struggle was great, but Lee was able to right himself using his sword as a lever. He had just risen to his feet when he realized Hotaru was once again upon him. Bold and unabashed, Lee charged straight into her. They traded a series of attacks and defensive blocks. Both blades locked together and their masters swiveled them down toward the ground where they entered a greater wrestle.

You…know the sword!" sputtered Lee. Hotaru, having lost as much breath as he, nodded.

"A…Azula's finest!" He felt her grip soften and her breathing slow. She had not even been fighting, only amusing herself. And now she was done. Lee took his sword from Hotaru's and carefully backed away from her.

"Why do you wish to throw the world into chaos? Has it not been through enough?" Hotaru tossed her weapon away but it disappeared before it hit the ground.

"I don't, I have only its best interests at heart. And you will not be a prisoner for much longer. We will see Yue again, as we are searching for the same thing. When that time comes I will bargain your life for the Moon Crystal."

"She will refuse," said Lee proudly.

"Then I seem to Yue better than you do. She will give it to me or you will die. Now I suggest you return with me to the camp, we will be leaving soon." She turned and standing prim and proper took her leave. Lee had been redressing in his layers of gi's and robes.

* * *

OUTSIDE REGAN'S HOUSE………………

It turned out that after having his life saved, possible for the third time, Regan had grown immensely more hospitable. Shandrey and Katara finished healing his wounds and he was currently resting in his room. Shandrey, Katara, Toph, Elm, and Nayia all sat around outside on a very large wooden porch. They sat on wooden benches built into the hardwood sides and railing. Before them was a moderate fire raging within a metal pit within the floor. The air was a little humid but there was a slight breeze which negated it to an overall mild atmosphere.

"How did you get here?" Katara asked Toph. Everyone was snapped out of the trance they were in while looking into the fire and stared at the Blind Bandit.

"I'm sorry Katara, but for a while…….we thought you were dead," said Toph softly. "You disappeared and we didn't have a clue where you went."

"But you must've had some idea," said Shandrey. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Toph grinned and nodded.

"It took a while, but you're right."

-----

_The pub was filled with the sound of people cheering and drinking and regales of stories past. Toph sat lonesome at the bar and if her eyes could see they would be staring at the wood surface. She and her friends had lingered still in Yue's village for days now. It was not but a few days ago that they witnessed someone very dear to them suddenly disappear. In fact, from the moment Toph sat down the young girl had been somewhat catatonic. She, Aang, and Sokka had effectively delayed the continuation of their journey. The barkeep came by and took away her empty glass. She looked up at him and tossed the old man a coin._

_"Thanks." She stepped off of her stool, decreasing her height significantly. On her way out she grabbed a shawl of Earth Kingdom design. The winds were calm that night, but the air was still very frigid. It didn't do well in making people look forward to breathing. It was lucky that Toph knew the way back to their temporary hut by heart; her feet couldn't last long in the ice cold snow, thus she wore sandals. As she walked she thought about what could have been done to save her. There was obviously nothing any of them could have done, but possibly there was someone who can. When she finally reached the door to the large barn, and opened the door, a few snow flurries followed her inside. Aang and Sokka both sat up against Appa, both glanced at her momentarily then went back to staring vacantly at their fire._

"I guess Sokka did his best to cope by trying to take his mind off it as much as possible. He kept insisting that we needed to get moving or we'd miss the invasion. But Aang wouldn't budge."

_Sokka stood up and stretched his back out of stiffness. "Well, I'm serious this time guys. We really reallllly really __really __should get moving." Aang stared madly into the fire and sighed._

_"No."_

_"Aang, we don't have a choice!" exclaimed Sokka. "We've been planning this thing for months, we can't miss it!"_

_"We can't do it without Katara!" snapped Aang. "We can't……." Sokka folded his arms._

_"I'm sorry but it looks like we're gonna have to, this is a war." Aang shot a look up at the hunter/warrior. "In a war…….there are casualties." The airbender suddenly shot, staff in hand._

_"How can you say that?! How can you just take her memory and throw it away?!" Sokka pushed Aang away with an infuriating amount of force._

_"You……are not the only one who feels that way! She was my sister. I hate talking about her in the past tense but that's way it is."_

_"Umm, guys…" Toph attempted to get her word in. The boys however were still locked in a battle to the death._

_"I refuse to accept that she's gone for good." said Aang. Sokka didn't care for yelling at his friend. "There has to be another explanation." Sokka leaned against Appa, making the large animal growl slightly, and shrugged._

_"Maybe, but you know what we saw. Who could possibly know anything about that?"_

_"Eh-Hem!" They turned and realized Toph was still with them only by now she was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. "There's probably someone in this town that might." Aang and Sokka glanced at one another then they shouted at her together._

_"Well why didn't you say so!" The earthbender could only slap a hand to her face._

_The hut that Toph inevitably led them to was of course the one occupied by Yue and her young sister Aleu. Again, this was a time when Katara's presence would have been most appreciated as she knew Yue better than they did. They rapped on the door and after a moment of waiting it creaked open and Yue stood before them._

_"Oh, hello there. Please come in." They did so most happily, eager to get out of the cold. She had Aleu pour them each a cup a tea then also for the two of them. "So tell me Aang," said Yue as she received her own cup. "What brings you all here tonight?"_

_"We want to know exactly what happened to Katara," he replied. Yue looked at each of them. She knew they were very smart and that eventually she might have to explain things to them in greater detail. She smiled and nodded._

_"Yes, the problem is….is that I am not precisely certain either. I have only my theories."_

_Sokka nodded. "Gowd, lebs start width thofse." He spoke with his mouth full of bread. Yue racked her brains for the simple explanation she could muster. Honestly, sometimes it was difficult for her to understand._

_"From your description of the portal and the means by which it was conjured, I would guess that they were attempting to open an aperture in time. Katara may either have been sent into the past or the future."_

_Sokka's chewing came to a steady and slow halt. He swallowed and gawked at her. "You're kidding right?"_

_"You asked," replied Yue._

_"What can we do?" asked Aang._

_"Unfortunately there is not much we can do," said Yue. "Our power to intervene depends greatly on which direction in time she has traversed. If it is the past then I am afraid we can do nothing. However…" It was this ray of hope that garnered their undivided attention. "If she has gone to the future there may be something we can do."_

_"You can bring her back?!" asked Sokka excitedly._

_"No," said Yue. His face slumped back down. "But we can send her some help."_

_"How?" Yue was always reluctant to tamper with destiny, especially on this grand a scale. But these were turning out to be extraordinary circumstances._

_"One of you will have to follow after her in the form of deep hibernation. Through the centuries you will remain completely unaged until the time that you are once again awoken." There followed a thick silence between the downsized group. Three pairs of eyes darted to one another, wondering if any of them was volunteering for such an insane mission. Aang turned back to Yue with an incredulous look._

_"You can't be serious."_

_Yue took another sip of tea. "I am."_

_"How long would the…….one of us be frozen?" asked Sokka. Yue shrugged._

_"It is impossible to say, and as I said, we have no way of knowing whether or not she __did__ travel to the future. I cannot and will not lie to you my friends; the risk in this endeavor is most extreme." Despite her warning, the Avatar had long ago made up his mind._

_"Alright, I'll do it!" Of course he immediately received two recurring protests._

_"What?!" exclaimed Toph._

_"Aang, you can't," said Sokka._

_"Why?"_

_"Because, and yes here it comes: you're the Avatar. We could totally miss on this one and we need you here to fight the Fire Lord."_

_"But what if I can't defeat him because I needed all of you there to help me."_

_"I doubt that one twinkle toes," said Toph._

_Yue then said, "Which ever one of you decides to go, if you and Katara succeed in returning then it will matter very little on what happens later. Everything has changed with Katara's absence, it will surely change back with her return." The hut descended once again into silence. Finally Toph rose to her feet._

_"I'll go." The two boys looked up at her._

_"Toph…."_

_"The Avatar can't play hokey on fighting the Fire Lord and Sokka needs to help lead the invasion. I'm the best choice." Yue glanced between the young warriors. Aang still believed with much zeal that it should be his responsibility. The same could easily be said for Sokka, but deep down but of them knew she was right. They both gave their silent agreements and Toph nodded to Yue. The ebony haired waterbender rose to her feet._

_"So be it."_

-----

Toph tossed a few twigs into their fire. "She and I traveled to a dense forest west of Omashu and I dug us a cave. She told me that she would begin spreading rumors that this was the focal point for the earth spirit, a clue that would one day lead you to me."

"That ancestor of yours sure did plan ahead," said Nayia to Shandrey. Shandrey glowed with pride of her older self.

Toph continued. "Yue warned me once again that I could be stuck down there forever and I told her once again that I didn't give a hoot. The last thing I remember is her saying some weird words then I felt sleepy. The rest……you know." Katara sighed and began pacing around before them. She then stopped before Toph.

"Well I am really glad to see you, but the fact of the matter is now you're stranded here with me. Unless we find a way at the end of this quest, we'll never go home."

"What quest?" asked Toph irreverently.

"We're looking for the four element crystals," said Shandrey. "Together they'll unlock the power behind Aang's ability to enter the Avatar state." Toph should have begun keeping note of all the crazy things she was starting to hear.

"That sounds mighty farfetched."

"The same could be said about time travel," said Elm. Toph more or less agreed then moved her shoulders up and down.

"Okay, so we go get em'. What's the problem?"

"A Fire Nation sorceress is also after them," said Katara grimly. Toph's eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I guess you have a clue why she would want it." Toph again blew hair out of her face.

"It figures that after all this time the Fire Nation is still a royal pain in the butt."

"Ohhh it gets better," chuckled Nayia. "Besides her qi magic and masterful firebending, she's got a handful of crazies that bow at her feet and sport there own ugly talents." As though Toph needed more convincing, Nayia then added; "Oh yeah, and a few of them aren't even human." Toph shook her head and looked back up at Katara.

"Well gee whiz Sugar Queen, you sure can get into em'."

"I have a plan though," said Shandrey. "A way to deal Hotaru……..but you're not gonna like it." Nayia could tell what was coming. She quite nearly reamed Shandrey the night before over it. Now the poor waterbender was about to take it again three fold.

* * *

And there, Toph's weird appearance has been explained in full. Unfortunately we won't see Aang and Sokka again until the end. There are more than enough good guys and bad guys running around without the story getting too confusing. Next chapter is one its way…..stay tuned folks!


	16. Coup de Tat

Hello hello again, friends and fellow readers all across the big blue globe commonly known as "Earth". I am happy and delighted to bring you another installment. **Tsukikage1213**, and **Realfanficts**. As always you're both good friends and I'm always happy to get you're reviews. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Coup de tat

"A Fire Nation sorceress is also after them," said Katara grimly. Toph's eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I guess you have a clue why she would want it." Toph again blew hair out of her face.

"It figures that after all this time the Fire Nation is still a royal pain in the butt."

"Ohhh it gets better," chuckled Nayia. "Besides her qi magic and masterful firebending, she's got a handful of crazies that bow at her feet and sport there own ugly talents." As though Toph needed more convincing, Nayia then added; "Oh yeah, and a few of them aren't even human." Toph shook her head and looked back up at Katara.

"Well gee whiz Sugar Queen, you sure can get into em'."

"I have a plan though," said Shandrey. "A way to deal Hotaru……..but you're not gonna like it." Nayia could tell what was coming. She quite nearly reamed Shandrey the night before over it. Now the poor waterbender was about to take it again three fold. He focused her attention on Elm. "Elm, the man who was abducted from your home and was responsible for the experiments on you…"

He nodded and said the name, "Owen."

"Right, according to Nayia they took him in order to design a procedure around a ritual for Hotaru. Her body jumping will only get her so far before she runs out of time. If they're successful, she will be reborn into a new body of her own; one that will be able to contain her indefinitely." Toph merely let herself rest down upon the wooden bench like a bed.

"You a very strange group of people, you know that?" Shandrey could only shrug.

"If it had been up to me you can bet I would have led a much humbler life. But anyway, there is a time when Hotaru will be open and vulnerable."

"You want to attack and eliminate her then," suggested Elm. Shandrey exchanged a glance with Nayia, who at that moment shook her head with a note of chagrin.

"No, I plan to do the complete opposite. I want to save Hotaru and get her out of there." There was a universal momentary pause among Elm, Katara, and Toph. They merely stared at her bug eyed and speechless. Elm finally cleared his throat.

"Come again?"

"She will age very quickly until she reaches adulthood and then everything that was her; memories, thoughts, desires…..everything will come flooding back to her. It's the time before then that I think I can teach her to resist it."

"That's your plan?!" exclaimed Toph. Shandrey nodded. "That plan SUCKS!"

"Wha-No it doesn't!" Shandrey protested with her arms folded. "I understand why it wouldn't be your first idea but it's a sound one. She'll have no memory after the ritual is done; only her subconscious will remain with her. We can use that to help us find the Sun Crystal."

"But we don't even have the Earth Crystal," said Katara.

"Regan said he'd work on that. There's been a lot of excavation all over Asia so he thinks it might have been unearthed."

Nayia snorted. "In that case it's either in the hands of some collector or locked away in a museum." No one spoke after her words died down. They all settled into a stillness which allowed them to recuperate from their shock of Shandrey's idea. Both sisters-in-law stared at one another, as though talking telepathically. "You do know what this plan means right?" asked Nayia.

"Yes."

"It means having to traverse into a Fire Nation gulag to retrieve a sworn enemy," said Elm.

"Its awfully risky Shandrey," said Katara.

Shandrey placed her hands upon her head. "I know, I know………..I understand everything you're all telling me. Look, my husband is out there somewhere stuck with these people. If we can pull this off we'll get him back and be one step closer to putting an end to this." Toph sighed. She then looked to Katara and Toph. "…And one step closer to sending you two home." Shandrey's rising heartbeat was like a large drum in her ears.

"Well, I'll say this; of all the ideas I've ever heard, even from Aang, this has got to be the wackiest plan we've ever come up with." She stood up and at her growling stomach's beckoning made straight for the kitchen. Katara could only produce a smile which said "unbelievable" and followed Toph inside. It was amazing how one person's actions could compel others to do the same, for Shandrey too found herself rising and walking inside. Elm gently took her arm and stopped her.

"I have family in there too you know."

"I know," softly replied the waterbender. Elm let his hand fall back to his side.

"How will Lee know what to do? Hotaru will surely have ways of blocking his telepathy."

"Well I haven't figured that part out yet. But I will." She walked on, leaving Elm by himself on the porch. She knew she wasn't depriving him of company, point in fact Elm enjoyed being alone to think sometimes. He felt he was growing more and more used to the humid air of Vietnam. It didn't bother him quite as much as it did upon their arrival. Yet something in the air was pricking at the back of his neck. It was a feeling rather, a feeling which he attributed to a singular individual. Elm's hand found his collapsed staff within his garments.

"The darkness becomes you Tanya, but if you wish to talk then let's talk face to face." He then waited for a response. He hoped very much that he was wrong, that he had imagined the feeling. Unfortunately his sixth sense was right on the money. Directly across from, Mockingbird slithered out from behind a bush and over the wood bench. She sat herself down prim and properly and crossed her legs. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Carl, you know well I have no trouble getting where I need to go?"

"Hotaru sent you?"

"No, in fact if she notices my absence I imagine I will face a most severe punishment." Elm narrowed his eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

Mockingbird let her eyes roam up and down his form. "Do you want your wife to live?"

"Careful Tanya," whispered Elm dangerously.

"I'm serious." Said Mockingbird. She swung her legs up on the long bench and lay sideways. "You want her back, I want to be free……..we can help each other." Elm cocked an eyebrow.

"Free? Free of Hotaru you mean?"

"Yes, I tire of living day in and day out as a slave." She rotated onto her back and her hands played with a substantial gathering of her hair. "All the bowing, pandering, and at least pretending to worship ugh!.....It makes me sick."

"It would appear you have no choice," said Elm.

The vampiress smirked and giggled wickedly. "Always the literalist. There is a way with which I can regain my freedom, but first my 'goddess' must be torn from her high and mighty throne." At this Elm stood up straight and regarded her seriously. She turned her head at him, still holding her smile.

"You're planning a coup……you're planning to overthrow Hotaru."

"Is it ever so grand, eh?"

"Ring and Simon would hear nothing of it."

"Oh you just let us worry about any lasting loyalties." The more she talked, the more she flooded Elm with confusion and questions.

"Us? Who's us?" She once again chuckled like a giddy schoolgirl and rose up to meet him. She stepped closer and closer until she was but a few inches from him.

"Now now Carl," she whispered. She placed her open palms upon Elm's shoulders. "There's something to be said about anonymity. It is quite crucial to our plan." He gently took her hands and lowered them back down to her sides.

"So far Tanya there is no plan, at least, not one that includes me or my friends." Mockingbird stepped away, rolling her eyes irritably. "You ask too much of me and offer nothing."

"I offer you your wife!" she replied harshly. He was still looking at her back and could not see the calculating glare that she gave the empty space before her. "I overheard Shandrey's plan to liberate her husband and our soon to be departed leader. It is a bold gamble, and one that could prove most lucrative if properly executed."

"That so?"

"Mm hm, if we come to an agreement I'm afraid she'll have to settle for just her husband. Though I can hardly see how that could be a difficult decision for her. She gives up her worst enemy to death and her cutie-pie lives on; an equitable trade is it not?" She turned back to him with a smile. Years of memories together passed between them via a gaze in each other's eyes. Elm deeply lamented on the loss of not just their relationship but also her literal humanity. He found it harder and harder to look her in the eye, and not just because there existed the danger of her mesmeric abilities. Her smile gradually faded.

"I can't…….we can't."

"By what logic do you refuse me?!" She softly spat at him.

"Tanya there is a cure for vampirism," said Elm pleadingly. Mockingbird smirked and looked away. "Take it; you can regain your humanity." Her eyes wandered about skyward until they rested back on him.

"And……what makes you think I want to?"

Elm now gathered the bravery to look her in the eye. "Because your soul is damned."

"You're one of _those_ people I gather."

"Better to heir on the side of caution I say," replied Elm.

"And what's the point of being immortal…..if deny yourself the perks that come with it? I will not spend an eternity shackled to some spoiled Fire Nation brat!" She almost screamed the last of her speech. "We will make our first move within the next few hours. At the appropriate time we will then permanently dispose of her. When our goddess lays in several pieces you and your friends will be free to collect your wife and Lee. We only ask that you act on your plans to retrieve the Earth crystal at our command."

"There's no way they'll go for that!" exclaimed Elm.

"Keep your voice down will you," said Mockingbird irritably. "We wouldn't want to be spotted together, now would we?" Elm's mind was now clockwork; trying to decipher the obvious ulterior motives.

"Why should we wait for you tell us when we can make our move?"

"Because we need Hotaru's attention absorbed in her race with Yue. If you make off with the crystal too soon then our plan will be all the more difficult to execute." She slinked back up to him. Elm then felt her slipping something into his hand. "It's a transmitter, you can use it to contact me. Mind you, you better have made up your mind when you do, it'll burn out after one use." He closed his hand around the device but stayed silent. "Just make sure you do your part and we'll handle the rest." In the blink of an eye Mockingbird disappeared from Elm's side. He stood stock still for a moment, wondering as well as hoping he had just imagined the preceding conversation. When it was clear to him that he could not deny that it did in fact take place, he elected to return inside. Unfortunately upon turning around he found a rather narrow eyed Toph standing in the doorway. In every sense of the word, Elm felt nothing short of busted. She unfolded her arms and strode toward him.

"So….." Elm awkwardly reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Who was that?.......New buddy?"

* * *

Having finished with their work at Moon Tower, Hotaru and her company returned to her congregation's temple. As to be expected, Hotaru's devoted worshipers were more than eager to greet her upon her return. Lee walked between Ring and Simon, carefully under their watch. He found it odd that no matter how many times Hotaru changed form, her disciples still easily recognized her. Perhaps she merely used an enchantment to make them always see her the same way. It was hardly a mystery worth pursuing. As soon as they reached the end of the throngs of greeters they were met with a beaming Julian. He sank to his knee at Hotaru's approach and promptly kissed the back of her hand.

"My goddess, we have fervently awaited your return." Hotaru smiled down upon him.

"Rise, chevalier." The newly promoted Julian did so and gestured for her to follow. "I trust all has remained well within our home."

"Absolutely, in fact while you were away one of our sisters gave birth to a baby girl." Hotaru nodded at the news. "Her mother has been patiently for your return so that you may bestow your blessing." Mockingbird couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her mind was firmly fixed on the slowly passing minutes.

"You may bring the child and her mother later." Julian bowed his head slightly. Glancing in the foreground, he noticed that Nayia was not present among the other chevaliers.

"Goddess, if I may ask, where is Nayia?" Lee's eyes spiked to Julian at his sister's name.

"She has been taken, by the unbelievers." Julian's brow furrowed. "…Presumably for random."

"H-Have they made any demands?"

"Not as of yet, could you please escort our guest to his quarters? Then bring the others to me." Julian glanced at Lee.

"Yes goddess." They separated, leaving Lee in Julian's charge. The newly christened chevalier took the samurai by the arm and began leading him. In his fettered and chained state, there was little Lee could do to resist. "Nayia is your sister."

"Yes," replied Lee.

"I see her in your face; the resemblance is hidden but not impossible to see."

"Indeed," said Lee. Julian stopped and stood before Lee.

"Hotaru has taken you from the unbelievers?" Lee arched a brow.

"If that is your understanding of us." Julian let his eyes drift aimlessly. "Is there something you wish to ask of me?"

"What will they do to Nayia?"

"Nothing."

"How can you be sure?" asked a steadily worrying Julian.

"Because she is family." The chevalier's mouth hung ajar. "Shandrey is my wife, and therefore Nayia's sister-in-law." Julian now looked as though a foundation shaking lie had just been revealed to him.

"She didn't tell me of this." Lee nodded, constricted as he was within his shackles.

"No, I suppose she didn't." In silence, Julian led Lee on toward his certainly to be uncomfortable accommodations.

* * *

VIETNAM……………….

Shandrey's eyes couldn't quite be described as livid but they sure came close. Once again felt he was on the receiving end of her wrath. Regan quickly excused himself from the room, not in any way a fan of heated discussions.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Shandrey finally said. Elm nodded.

"I may be, yes."

"She could have killed you!" screamed the waterbender.

"Yes she could have, but she didn't. That is why I think her offer has some merit."

Shandrey pointed a shaking finger at his hand. "And that-that thing she gave you. Are you really sure it's just a walkie-talkie? It could be anything!"

"Anything?" said Nayia. The ninja relegated herself back to a mere onlooker upon receiving a particularly incensed look from Shandrey. Elm shook his head and paced about the living room.

"You've trusted the words of an enemy before."

"When we had no alternative!" snapped Shandrey.

"As we do now!" Insisted Elm. Shandrey brought a hand to her forehead. "I mean, we don't even know where they're keeping Lee. Surely they've left the North Pole by now." This was true. Hotaru was not likely to hang around the Moon Tower, and to do so was to practically invite an ambush/sneak attack. "We do this and we can coincide our rescue plan with their uprising."

"And if it's all a hoax?" posed Shandrey. "We all become prisoners and Hotaru takes the Moon Crystal."

"There is indeed great risk-"

"And not enough info! Mockingbird then expects us to act on her whim?!" said Shandrey, totally ignoring his argument. "Y-Y-You have no idea if this little coup of their's is going to work……..if there is one."

"Shandrey, you're not starting to believe Hotaru's a goddess now are you?" asked Elm a bit curtly. Shandrey's eyes narrowed dangerously. Katara, Nayia, and Top each looked at each other.

"You want me to place the life of my husband in the hand of that creature; I won't." Elm's face grew downtrodden. "She may have been human once but that has changed. You can't trust her with your wife either. We'll get both of them and your children back but we'll do it ourselves."

"Shandrey-"

"End of discussion!" As though cementing Shandrey's declaration, Regan joined them with a magazine in hand. He came to a slow stop and looked to the other three.

"This a bad time? Like, are they still arguing?"

"What is it William?" asked a calmer Shandrey.

"Just thought you happy bunch would like to know; found your Earth Crystal." They all looked at him oddly. "But if…..you know, you're too busy in here I can wait for a better time." He adjourned but Shandrey was quick to follow after him. Elm soon followed as did Katara, Toph, and Nayia. When they caught up with Regan he was back in his study.

"So," said Katara. Regan looked at her over his shoulder. "You said you found it?"

"Uh huh, and if I'm right you'll need to move quickly if you want to be the Fire Nation to it."

"Why's that?" asked Nayia. Regan only smirked and tossed Shandrey the magazine he had carried with him. The waterbender gave the article a quick read and then chuckled ironically. Elm, his arms folded, stepped toward her.

"Shan?"

She looked back at him and then at everyone with a small smile. "It's on display……in the Cairo Museum."

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Nayia. One by one they crowded around Shandrey save for Regan.

Shandrey summarized a bit of the article for them. "It's being called "The Heart of the Earth". It's been given world wide acclaim for being the largest crystal uncovered in nearly a century. Scientists are baffled at how a single piece of pure green quartz has been shaped into a completely smooth sphere."

"They don't know what we know," said Elm.

"Or what Hotaru knows," added Katara. Elm offered her a silent touché.

"You telling me that this thing is just sitting behind a pane of Plexiglas?"

"Sure looks that way," mused Toph. She then shifted her clouded eyes back to Nayia. "What's Plexiglas?"

While Nayia did her best to describe it, Shandrey slowly found a chair and sat down. Once again she felt a sudden feeling of fatigue washing over her. Regan normally wouldn't mind bursting their bubble but today was different, and it was difficult for him.

"There's just one…..small thing…"

"You mean other than Hotaru probably knowing all this?" Whispered Shandrey. Her eyes stared straight ahead.

"Yeah, the museum curator, Simian Dominic, he's somewhat of an antiquities dealer. The Earth Crystal exhibit is going to end in a few days and when it does he's probably going to take it for himself."

"He'll disappear fast," said Nayia. Shandrey carefully dangled the magazine in her hands. She then trained her eyes up at Elm. The two stared at each other quite seriously.

"Elm, you're an empath……so you can tell, are positive that Mockingbird gave you a real offer?" Elm thought good and hard on this question. The feelings of mortal humans were an easy read, sure. But vampires and other unearthly creatures were a different story. At times they're true feelings could be muddled by their strange powers. However, despite those unique qualities, Elm gave Shandrey a definitive nod.

"Yes."

"Alright, then send word; we accept Mockingbird's offer." Toph blinked herself out of a mild trance and cleared her throat.

"We will?" Shandrey rose and slowly walked up to Elm.

"I just want you to be aware that I think this whole thing is…..is…." Her breath became short and then she suddenly hugged him tightly and burst into tears. "What you're doing for Mai is so sweet!" A wide eyed Elm looked to each of them for help. "I know Lee would do the same for me-he-heeee!" Nayia and Katara, smiling uneasily, looked at one another and in quiet unison said;

"Mood swings."

* * *

Mockingbird paced through the Order's immaculate garden, eagerly awaiting Elm's reply. Since the day she saw that Elm was with Shandrey, Mockingbird had been unable to take her mind away from him. She kept reminding herself that she hated him with a most boisterous passion and that everything was going to lead to his sweet demise. Then again, if she could turn him he would be forever committed to her. Though she was well aware that it was Hotaru who walked and talked in the body of Mai, the vampiress still looked upon the woman with envy. There was simply no way to deny herself the truth for much longer; a part of her still very much loved Elm. No one, not Hotaru or Shandrey, will stand in her way.

"_Tanya?_" Mockingbird's eyes flitted down to her pocket and she veered off the path to a dark corner. Once she was well concealed she drew the communicator and smirked into it.

"Carl, how lovely it is to hear your voice. Made a decision have you?" There was a long pause, possibly due to Elm asking Shandrey if she really did support him. Then Mockingbird heard him sigh heavily into the microphone.

"_We'll take your offer._" Mockingbird summoned all her willpower to keep from squealing in delight.

"Oh splendid, now listen carefully………..I will now tell you where to find us."

* * *

Hotaru sat properly within her throne room. Her chair sat before the wall which had the enormous Fire Nation insignia carved into it and a raging fire dancing within. She sat with her eyes closed, staving off the deterioration of her host as long as possible. The sounds of footsteps wandered into the room and soon to her ears. Her eyes gently opened and she beheld Elm's children, Amyah and Jasper, being led in by Julian. Both children gaped at her. Hotaru rose and gave Julian a simple gesture.

"Leave us." After a short bow Julian departed, leaving the three of them alone. Jasper was not one to be kept back long; he inched toward the woman before them.

"Mom!" Amyah held him back.

"Wait!" She said to him in a hushed tone. The sister narrowed her eyes at the form of her mother. None of it was right; her posture, her clothes, and especially the look on her face.

"You're caution is warranted my dear," said Hotaru. She stepped down off her throne. "You do indeed see the body of your mother But I, Hotaru, have taken her as my host body." Amyah swallowed hard.

"What?!" exclaimed Jasper. It was simply too incredible. His sister tried to calm him. "That's bogus! Look Mom, if you're keeping up some act for these freaks then-"

"SILENCE!!" A jolt of red electricity burst from Hotaru's fingers and easily brought Jasper to his knees. Amyah rushed to his aid, steadying him on his fall. "You shall watch your tongue when you speak of my disciples." The fire goddess slow stepped down off her throne onto the floor where she began slowly circling them. "You are you're parent's children."

"You know nothing of my parents!" spat Amyah. "Whoever you are."

"On the contrary, I know nearly everything about you. When I am blended with a new host we become one; sharing thoughts and memories. You think I don't know about you and your unusual gift, Amyah?" Amyah's lips pursed together. "You are a healer, a healer who takes the wound or ailment unto herself in order to unleash it upon her enemies."

"Yes…."

"I imagine that by now you've amassed quite the arsenal." Amyah's eyes turned dark and she shook her head.

"You have no idea."

Hotaru looked continually pleased with herself. "I've asked to see you today because I wish to inform you that I will be taking you, Amyah, as my next and final host." Jasper wrenched Amyah behind him and made himself see past his mother's eyes at the soul lurking within.

"Just try it!"

"Now now boy, how many times will you force me to cause you pain before you learn your lesson." Jasper then felt Amyah's hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and was surprised to see that she was asking him to stand aside. Reluctantly he did so, though he remained very close to her. Prudently, she drew nearer to Hotaru with a hanging head.

"Are you saying that…….that if I take my mom's place, you'll let her go?" She dared not look at Hotaru, for she knew the witch was undoubtedly twisting her mother's beautiful face into a derisive smirk.

"Absolutely."

"And Jasper too?!" she asked excitedly.

"Now wait a minute!" said Jasper. He took Amyah away and held her shoulders. "I'm not going to just leave you here, and neither would mom."

"You could both find dad and then he'll save us," stated Amyah. Jasper's mouth moved but no words exited, something which Amyah took advantage of by turning away. She faced Hotaru and nodded as bravely as she could.

"Alright, you can have me."

"Wise decision," hummed Hotaru.

"Goddess?" Hotaru turned on her heel to find Mockingbird having entered. "I bring you news."

"Speak."

"Lee wishes to see you; he now claims that he can divulge Yue and her friend's whereabouts and that of the Earth Crystal." Hotaru narrowed her eyes as Mockingbird and bit her lower lip.

"Does he now?"

"Yes goddess," replied Mockingbird brightly. Hotaru's face broke into a smile and she held the vampiress's cheeks.

"Well I don't know what manner of persuasion you used to gain such acquiesce, but it is well suited. You are a naughty girl." Positively beaming with victory, Hotaru turned back to Elm's children.

"Well, we shall have to continue this talk another time. For now I must-" Her speech halted in her throat. Hotaru tried to talk but her powers of speech were now lost. Both young people regarded her strangely. It was now clear that Hotaru was in immense pain as beads of sweat poured down her head and various veins beneath her skin slightly bulged. Mockingbird slowly walked around to her goddess's front with a conniving grin.

"Is something wrong goddess?" Hotaru fell forward but managed to catch herself upon Mockingbird. The straining firebender looked up at Mockingbird and heard an awful cackle from her. "Perhaps you should lie down." Hotaru's eyes darted about until they rested on another presence.

Simon, carrying a small glowing vial hanging from a chain, knelt down beside Hotaru. The closer he brought vial to her the more she suffered. He could see it in her eyes, the realization that she was betrayed.

"Interesting," whispered Amyah.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"Hotaru's own people are turning against her." Simon's eyes glanced at the two onlookers and he jerked his head at them.

"Take them out of here." Mockingbird took an iron grip on both Amyah and Jasper and took them out of Hotaru's throne room. Once they were gone, Simon looked back down at the wilting Hotaru. "It is a tragic ending my goddess." Hotaru struggled to rain her retribution upon him. "But can it be more tragic than a man who has come to realize he has wasted his life serving a false god?" He reached into her robes and drew a few hidden daggers and tossed them far out of reach. "The most heartbreaking thing I will ever do is to kill the one whom I have loved since birth, and you never loved me." He reached down and Hotaru's vision was darkened.

----AAAAA----

By partnership of both Mockingbird and Simon, Hotaru was thrown most callously into a barred cell beside the one which Lee currently occupied. The vampiress sent Lee a flirting wink then departed with Simon. Lee looked over at Hotaru, her royal linens and layers torn and dirtied. He watched her use all of her strength to turn on to her side so that she could face him. One thing he immediately noticed was that the vibrant and dangerous fire in her eyes had nearly died.

"Well well….." breathed Hotaru. "…A prisoner Lee and a deposed Hotaru. We make the most extraordinary pair, don't we?"

"They have betrayed you?"

"Clearly," replied Hotaru. Her words were steady but taken in very small whispers. "Simon has discovered some way of incapacitating me, before I had a chance to stop him. He has sapped much of my power. I will have no choice but to begin the ritual for my new body…….if I am to survive."

"And Elm's wife?" asked Lee.

"She too is weakened, most severely."

Lee moved closer to the bars which separated them. "Why has Ring or Mifune not come to your aid?"

"For all I know…..Mifune has taken part in this rebellion, and as for Ring….well she is not without a weakness." Lee's brow arched. "I fear Simon may have taken advantage of it." Hotaru feebly reached out to him. "You must help me."

The samurai cocked his head at her. "Tell me why?"

"Because if you don't, this host will surely die." Lee's cheekbones tensed somewhat. Hotaru's eyes fluttered to a close and she fell into unconsciousness. The tables had turned and now the Order of Eternal Flame was led by another. The lives of not only Lee and Elm's children but also their mother rested in his hand.

* * *

I know, you're instinct is to say "She got what was coming to her!" Don't forget we're talking about two people in one right now. We still have the host to think about. Next chapter that is! Laters!


	17. Rebirth pt1

Greetings all Avatar fans and general fans of meeeee, your humble writer of humble means. I am pleased to bestow the next of many more installments in this saga. **Tsukikage1213**, this is your belated Christmas present. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Rebirth pt.1

By partnership of both Mockingbird and Simon, Hotaru was thrown most callously into a barred cell beside the one which Lee currently occupied. The vampiress sent Lee a flirting wink then departed with Simon. Lee looked over at Hotaru, her royal linens and layers torn and dirtied. He watched her use all of her strength to turn on to her side so that she could face him. One thing he immediately noticed was that the vibrant and dangerous fire in her eyes had nearly died.

"Well well….." breathed Hotaru. "…A prisoner Lee and a deposed Hotaru. We make the most extraordinary pair, don't we?"

"They have betrayed you?"

"Clearly," replied Hotaru. Her words were steady but taken in very small whispers. "Simon has discovered some way of incapacitating me, before I had a chance to stop him. He has sapped much of my power. I will have no choice but to begin the ritual for my new body…….if I am to survive."

"And Elm's wife?" asked Lee.

"She too is weakened, most severely."

Lee moved closer to the bars which separated them. "Why has Ring or Mifune not come to your aid?"

"For all I know…..Mifune has taken part in this rebellion, and as for Ring….well she is not without a weakness." Lee's brow arched. "I fear Simon may have taken advantage of it." Hotaru feebly reached out to him. "You must help me."

The samurai cocked his head at her. "Tell me why?"

"Because if you don't, this host will surely die." Lee's cheekbones tensed somewhat. Hotaru's eyes fluttered to a close and she fell into unconsciousness. The tables had turned and now the Order of Eternal Flame was led by another. The lives of not only Lee and Elm's children but also their mother rested in his hand. He sat back against the wall of his cell and trained his eyes upon the lock. Perhaps now was the time to make his move. He stood up but before he could take another step Mifune and Ring both quietly made their way into the dungeons. Lee's eyes sharpened at the sight of Mifune. Before now neither had actually met again in person.

"Moristu," said Mifune.

"Traitor," replied Lee.

"This is hardly the time for semantics, old friend." Ring ignored them both and stepped before Hotaru's cell.

"Goddess…" She held out her hand from her red ring a quick beam burst from it and broke the lock. Lee approached his door, drew a small metal pin from within his sleeve and slipped it into the lock.

"What are you doing?" asked Mifune. Lee let his hand float above the lock. Within the lock the metal pin, by order of Lee's powers, began to twist and weave among the gears and sprockets. When Lee managed to tamper with the springs in just the right place the lock released its hold. Lee casually opened his door and retrieved his sword from the rack of confiscated items. Mifune regarded him somewhat admirably. "Clever."

"I could have escaped at any time, but I decided to linger until something advantageous happened." Ring, holding Hotaru aloft, rejoined them. Lee jerked his head at Mifune. "Why are you not aiding Simon and Mockingbird?"

"I shall take my revenge on Hotaru for enslaving me in due time, but not while she is weak and helpless."

"And odd thought to come from you," said Lee.

"Perhaps some of your bad habits are beginning to rub off on me." Lee accepted the compliment but he was still sour of Mifune's company. Ring pushed past both of them.

"Enough talk, we must begin the procedure immediately."

"What are Elm's children being held?" asked Lee.

"Time enough for them later," said Mifune.

"No, we get those children or Hotaru will miss her appointment." At this Ring swiveled in place and her ornament pulsed dangerously. Lee faced her fearlessly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Ring finally turned continued on her way, saying over her shoulder.

"Take the samurai to the children." Hotaru's powers seemed to work through Ring the slightest bit. It was still enough to compel Mifune to obey. With a gesture of his hand Mifune showed Lee the proper direction. However the samurai refused to move until Mifune took the lead. Finally Mifune walked ahead and Lee followed behind.

* * *

VIETNAM…………

Shandrey tossed various items on a bed where also lay an open and empty satchel. She was meticulous in her choosing of the items she would bring with her in their raid to liberate not only her husband but also Elm's family and the soon to be reborn Hotaru. She paused in her preparation as a pain in her stomach stabbed at her. She groaned quietly and used the dresser for balance. It was fortunate that her pain quickly faded and her balance returned before the gentle knocks against her doorframe.

"Come in."

Nayia entered, her arms folded. "How you hold'n up?"

"Peachy," replied Shandrey. "It's just the anxiety of what we're about to do I guess." She closed her eyes and massaged her forehead. "I just can't wait for this to be over." Nayia bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Yeah, you're going to sit this one out." Shandrey stopped what she was doing and turned to Nayia. "I'm sorry." Shandrey just continued to stare at her. "Did you hear me? I said you're not going."

"Yeah I heard you, I just don't care." So saying, she went back to packing for her journey.

Nayia roamed her eyes about sadly. "Shandrey…"

"You really expect me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while the rest of you put yourselves in danger? Not to mention, hello, my husband is still trapped." Nayia leaned against the door. Shandrey's hands rested on a few phials of water. She looked down at a loose photo of the two of them that she had placed upon the dresser. "I……I have to see him again."

"You will, when we bring him back."

"I can't take it, Nayia. I know this sounds crazy and probably a little stupid, but it's like I feel when he's in pain. And I simply can't stand it anymore." She turned to Nayia with a serious look. "That is why you have to let me go with you."

Nayia nodded. "I'm gonna take a guess, just a wild guess……my brother wasn't entirely thrilled when he learned you came on this quest to save the world with a bun the oven." Shandrey hated to admit it. She shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So you can imagine just what he might say if he finds out I let you run into mortal danger, pregnant."

"I'm not due for a few more months, what I am supposed to do?"

Nayia shrugged. "I don't know, but nothing too active. I think Lee will see to that."

"Hmp, I'd like to see him try." Nayia chuckled.

"Yeah I can't wait to make up with the kid while mommy and daddy are fighting."

"Now **that** I'd love to see **you** try," said Shandrey with smirk. She looked down at her abdomen and placed her hands around herself. "So….what do you think? Am I starting to show?"

"A little," admitted Nayia with a shrug. "You thought of any names yet?" Shandrey, while staring down at her stomach, nodded with a smile. Nayia folded her arms and smiled also. "Well?"

Shandrey opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself. After a moment she turned her smile back up to Nayia and shook her head.

"Oh come on!"

"Nope, sorry."

"That is quite mean of you," Nayia playfully scolded. Shandrey merely shrugged.

"I think it's better to keep that to myself for now. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll….tolerate whatever I come up it."

"Yeah I'm sure." The two in-laws laughed together then fell into silence. The two of them quite nearly began communicating telepathically. Shandrey's mind began contriving reasons of all sorts for why Nayia should shut up and let her go with them. But she knew everything the young ninja set had heavy merit. She hung her head somberly.

"Okay……I'll stay here."

Nayia breathed in relief. "Thank you."

"But you have to swear to me you'll bring him back," said Shandrey. Her voice was shaky.

"Well duh," said Nayia. But it was obvious that Shandrey had shifted out a mood fit for levity. "Okay, I swear it." Shandrey nodded and Nayia took her leave.

"Wait." Nayia stopped at Shandrey's voice. She turned back.

"What is it?" Shandrey looked as though the wheels in her head were turning like a well oiled machine. She sat down on the bed provided for her and drew in a breath characteristic of coming before words.

---AAA---

Nayia walked swiftly into the living room where everyone had congregated. They stood in random places, checking their unique equipment for any defects. Katara noticed that Nayia was alone and grew curious.

"Where's Shandrey?"

"She's not coming."

"Not coming?" repeated Toph oddly. She blew a perplexed puff of air. "Why? This whole thing was her idea."

"It's a pregnant thing," said Nayia sarcastically. She shook her head. "Look, she can't go for obvious reasons so we'll just have to make do without her. She gave me everything we need to get there. If Mockingbird holds up her end of this deal, we should be able to bust our way in, get what we came for, and then leave."

"Smash and grab huh?" said Elm.

"It's the best chance we've got, let get to it." Bidding Regan goodbye, for now, they made their way to the backyard. Once they were far enough away from the house Nayia opened a jar filled with water. At Nayia's behest, Katara free the water from its vessel and form a perfect circle around them. She then formed the ring of water into a dome which quickly covered them. Nayia looked around at the darkened interior then drew a folded piece of paper. Written in Shandrey's hand was a set of instructions as well as the necessary incantation. Nayia drew in a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Slowly she droned the words and they felt the ground around them vibrate. In the next second the ground beneath their feet vanished and they were off.

From inside her room, Shandrey watched on the other side of a window as her friends departed for the dangerous unknown. She sighed and let the curtain fall back before the glass. If only there was a way to be there with them, to see what was going on.

Wait!

That's when it struck Shandrey and she suddenly remembered that there most certainly was a way. Swiftly she left her room, bounding past Regan in the hall, and into the nearest bathroom. The waterbender stopped up the sink and let it fill with water almost to the brim. She let her index finger lightly tap the surface and an endless wave of ripples emerged from where her finger touched.

"Nayia Moristu," she said quietly. The water blackened. Shandrey drummed her fingers against the porcelain as she waited for her answer. Would it work? Was she going to be kept in the dark for the whole thing? However, the fates seemed to be smiling on her that day, and the dark water cleared to reveal Nayia, Elm, Top, and Katara. She let out a stifled "Yes!" She watched them as they righted themselves after an apparently rough landing. Nayia, not usually using magics of any kind, wasn't likely to pull off anything smoother. Shandrey pulled up a chair beside the sink and settled into what was sure to be a long day.

* * *

The group slowly righted themselves before the misty entrance to Hotaru's temple. The air around them was hot and musty, almost as though they were in the Amazon. The face of the temple was covered in moss and they were surrounded by dense foliage.

Elm let his eyes roam over the large portcullis guarding the front gate. "How's that for a summer home."

"Creepy," replied Katara.

"Come on," said Nayia quietly. "Lets do what we came here to do." Following Lee's sister, they warily made their way up the wide steps toward the temple entrance. Toph stopped moving for a moment, letting her feet move gently over the stone.

"No guards," she said.

"That can go either way," said Katara. Nayia approached the portcullis and placed her hands upon its thick iron weave. Though she had resided here for a short while, Nayia never actually ventured out through the front gate. She began to wonder if perhaps only Hotaru could lift the gate.

"Nayia!" She heard Elm call her name. He waved his hand to her indicating that he had found something. The three girls crowded around Elm and he showed them a blood red jewel embedded in the stone wall. He moved aside so as to allow Nayia to examine it. "Doorbell?"

Biting her lower lip, Nayia reached out with her hand and placed it upon jewel. Sensing the presence of a chevalier, the red ruby pulsed and following a low creak the portcullis lowered beneath the ground. Grinning, Nayia glanced at Elm.

"Close enough." With the help of Elm, Toph and her partner managed to push one of the two large doors open just enough for them to slip in through single file. The last of them, being Elm, pulled the door to a close and joined them in the shadows. He moved past Top and Katara and knelt down beside Nayia.

He tapped her on the shoulder. "You know your way around this place right?"

"I wasn't really here all that long," she admitted. This hardly went a long way toward raising spirits. "But how hard can it be, we just have to remain unspotted-"

"HEY!" Their heads snap to their right and sure enough there stood two guards which had wandered into their presence. Nayia cursed her bad karma and they were off in a flash. The guards dropped their long spears and began unleashing bursts of intense flame. They attacks narrowly missed each of them as they ran along the extensive hallway. One such fireball singed a portion of Toph's garb.

"Yup! This takes me back!" The blind bandit whirled around, summoned a stone wall and sent it sliding furiously at their pursuers. After her initial strike, Toph raised another barrier between them and the way behind, just in case.

---AAA---

An armor clad guard walked briskly into Hotaru's throne room, though it was now Simon who sat upon the throne. Julian and Mockingbird stood off to the side, as she had been trying to explain to him (or rather lie) why the throne chair was not occupied by their goddess. The guard soon came to a stop and knelt down on his knee. Simon raised his head attentively.

"Speak."

"Chevalier Simon….." The guard paused as he noticed something strange. "W-Where is…Goddess Hotaru?"

"She is indisposed, now what is it?"

"Intruders, four of them. They entered through the main gate, we are still unsure as to the means of their entry." Simon seemed unfazed by this news. He cast a knowing look over at Mockingbird who merely shrugged.

"Bring Yue and the Chevalier who is with them to me, kill the rest."

"But…H-Hotaru, she is-"

"Busy!....At the moment," said Simon. The guard's eyes shifted to Mockingbird, whose mere hungry look impressed upon him the wisdom of not pressing the issue. He bestowed on Simon a bow and then quickly left to relay the order. Simon sat back comfortably and sighed. "Right on time."

"As I promised they would be," said Mockingbird. Julian darted a confused glare between them.

"Right on time? Promised? What are you two speaking of?" He felt two hands abruptly wrap themselves around his shoulders and upon turning his head came face to face with Mockingbird.

"You needn't worry, at our goddess' behest we are assuming control of the situation." However Julian was nobody's fool and Mockingbird's efforts to convince him were less than mediocre.

He began to shake his head. "No….." Mockingbird and Simon exchanged looks. Julian backed out of the vampiress' soft hold. He hid a hand behind his back so he could prepare a covertly made fireball. "This is treason!" he hissed. Simon rose from the throne.

"No, this is a change." He stepped down to the floor. "You can waste the rest of your life worshiping a charlatan or you can join us and expand your power to even greater heights." The fireball in Julian's grasp grew larger yet it still remained unknown to Simon and Mockingbird.

"Hotaru will quell this rebellion," said Julian confidently.

"Hotaru will shrivel and quiver like a scared child!" snapped Mockingbird. In the blink of an eye she was suddenly behind Julian. She grasped his wrist, effectively snuffing out his fireball. Pulling him close, she then spoke softly into his ear. "And you……you will bleed beside her." He then felt her warm breath on his neck and the realization that she was homing in on his most prominent vein.

"NO!" Two columns of fire unexpectedly burst from Julian's hands. The resulting shockwave reeled both Simon and Mockingbird backwards. In the resulting confusion Julian was able to slip away. The vampiress hissed angrily and darted her eyes in every direction.

"What….an annoying little boy."

"Let him go," growled Simon. "It will take far too much time for him to convince the others that our sedition is true, especially with no evidence to prove his word."

"And our guests?"

"If Hotaru's guards can't stop them we will, but we must have Yue if nobody else." Mockingbird's eyes strayed to the floor. "The Moon Crystal will respond to no other."

* * *

Hotaru's long time captive, Owens, sat in his laboratory prison working over notes and chemicals. Since his arrival, patches of his hair had grown noticeably greyer. His fingers moved beneath his glasses so that he could rub away weariness from his eyes. He took his hand away suddenly when he heard the sounds of his door being unlocked. Just as he expected, Hotaru was the one to enter but not in the manner he would have thought. Hotaru's feet carried only a miniscule amount of her weight while the rest of the burden was on Ring's senseless shoulders.

"Uhhh," mumbled the scientist. Ring gently placed her weakened mistress upon a bed off to the side. She then strode over to Owens, yanked him out of his chair, and dragged him over to Hotaru's side.

"You must begin the procedure, now."

"I…I can't."

"You will," said Ring in a monotone.

"The process is still unrefined; so many things could go wrong-Uhhh!" Ring clasped her hand around his throat. He felt her red diamond burn against his skin.

"She has not long to live, if you do not begin I will ensure that **you** remain alive throughout a few very excruciating weeks." Owens shook his head and looked down at Hotaru. The color was nearly drained from her face and her breathing was shallow.

"And…her host?"

"Expendable, your only concern is Hotaru."

Owens nodded sadly. "Very well."

* * *

I love and hate chapters like this, so much is happening all at once. But I'm sure its going to be great once the whole scene is done. Until next we read. Laters!


	18. Rebirth pt2

Well I wanted to put his out New Years Eve or shortly after but I had to go and get sick and….well no update. But I'm better now and so here it is! And to the biggest fans of this story, **Tukikage1213** and **Realfanficts**, here ya go! Enjoy all!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Rebirth pt.2

Hotaru's long time captive, Owens, sat in his laboratory prison working over notes and chemicals. Since his arrival, patches of his hair had grown noticeably greyer. His fingers moved beneath his glasses so that he could rub away weariness from his eyes. He took his hand away suddenly when he heard the sounds of his door being unlocked. Just as he expected, Hotaru was the one to enter but not in the manner he would have thought. Hotaru's feet carried only a miniscule amount of her weight while the rest of the burden was on Ring's senseless shoulders.

"Uhhh," mumbled the scientist. Ring gently placed her weakened mistress upon a bed off to the side. She then strode over to Owens, yanked him out of his chair, and dragged him over to Hotaru's side.

"You must begin the procedure, now."

"I…I can't."

"You will," said Ring in a monotone.

"The process is still unrefined; so many things could go wrong-Uhhh!" Ring clasped her hand around his throat. He felt her red diamond burn against his skin.

"She has not long to live, if you do not begin I will ensure that you remain alive throughout a few very excruciating weeks." Owens shook his head and looked down at Hotaru. The color was nearly drained from her face and her breathing was shallow.

"And…her host?"

"Expendable, your only concern is Hotaru."

Owens nodded sadly. "Very well." He drew a leather-bound folder from within his desk drawer. He flipped open the folder, using his arm as a temporary surface. "I will need all the electrical power this place can muster. In all likelihood, this experiment could cause a tremendous surge.

"Irrelevant," said Ring. "I will have the power rerouted to this room. In the meantime, you begin preparations and do not stop for any reason." Owens nodded silently. Ring turned in place and left for her task. Owens turned an unnerved stare down at Hotaru. Never when he was a student did he ever think that he would one day be performing an experiment of both scientific and supernatural means. How he wished he could have stopped himself from posting the theory in a journal, for it was through that medium that Hotaru noticed him and thus demanded his services.

----------

Mifune appeared to be taking Lee through a less known pathway for they needed to duck out of sight but once. Then again, Lee thought, perhaps Mifune was merely disallowing anybody to hinder them until the right moment. There was hardly any time to dwell on such thoughts, only Elm's family mattered at the moment. Unfortunately Lee still had no idea that Nayia, Elm, Katara, and Toph had made their incursion. Still he stayed behind Mifune with his hand upon the hilt of his sword to prevent any backstabbing treachery.

"This way," whispered the mercenary ronin. He led Lee around a corner and they came to a solid metal door. "It only appears barbaric, within is quite luxurious." Lee scoffed.

"No matter the amount of lavishness, a prison remains a prison. Take us in now." Mifune stepped forward and unlocked the cell door. In his exuberance to save his self imposed charges, Lee stepped forward into the finely furnished room. He stopped some distance inside when he saw that the room was entirely devoid of human life. Mifune took advantage of this and shoved him the rest of the way in. A portcullis similar to the one guarding the front entrance to the temple fell down, blocking Lee's path. The samurai griped the areas between the bars tightly.

"I am betrayed."

"No impertinence intended Lee, Ring believes you could prove a hindrance later and I agree." Mifune slammed the metal door shut. Lee cursed his lapse of judgment. He guessed that something other than Simon's coup was happening to warrant such extra caution from Ring.

Outside the cell, Mifune summoned the guards who had been hiding within the shadows. The gathered near Mifune who handed the keys off to one of them. "No one enters or leaves that room, understood? Good." He left before they could answer but it was understood all the same.

* * *

Simon stood within Hotaru's bed chambers, rearranging all manner of furnishings and decorations as he see fit. The first thing to go was, without surprise, any portraits or depictions of Hotaru. Without warning of her entry, Mockingbird suddenly burst into the room in a fast trot.

"Simon!" He turned in place.

"What is it?"

"Yue isn't with them!" Simon's face gradually fell into a grimace and then quickly moved on to incensed.

"_What?_"

"Yue is not with them," she repeated through her teeth. Simon slowly turned away from her and let his hands rest on a clock of crystal and sterling silver. After several pulsating minutes he swept his hand against the clock and shattered it against the wall. "I suppose this alters things."

"So it would seem," hissed Simon. "Why is she not here?"

"Surely it is not out of cowardice," snickered Mockingbird. Simon paced about and shook his head.

"No, Yue is driven by several reasons all of which are mostly selfless. There is something else happening they we did not anticipate."

"Alright, so what? What do we do now?"

Simon considered the new scenario. "What every player does when the words 'check' reach his ears, we adapt. Take them alive?"

"All of them?"

"Yes, and kindly pay the good doctor one last visit." Mockingbird smiled hungrily. "With Julian still loose he will no doubt attempt to see Hotaru reborn. I don't think I need to remind you what will be in store for both of us if he is successful." Of course Mockingbird didn't need reminding, not with an imagination like Hotaru's looming over their shoulders.

* * *

Dozens of Hotaru's firebending guards, under the impression that Simon is acting on her behalf, moved to intercept the small group of invaders. Three of them, spears lowered and leading the way, were met with three razor sharp ice shards. Katara kept her liquid weapon flowing around her as though she had her own gravitational pull. Toph was happy to bring up the rear and dispatch with any who turned up on their tail. She whipped around to meet such a threat and crushed their pursuers with two rock pillars yanked up from beneath the floor tiles.

"If they weren't so loud it wouldn't be so easy!" They rounded another corner and Nayia was forced to immediately draw her short sword and cleave the neck of yet another firebending obstacle. She never woke up each morning hoping an opportunity to kill someone would come around. She cleaned her saber using a loose corner of his tunic then stood upright.

Katara stole a glance behind them then returned her attention to their guide. "Nayia, you sure you know where you're going?"

"Like I said, I didn't spend enough time here to know it by heart. But yes, I'm sure this is the way."

Elm abruptly shouted at Katara. "Katara down!" She instantly knelt down and he butterfly kicked his way directly over her and upon the guard who had almost unleashed a surprise attack on Katara. The guard recovered but Elm, spinning his staff around his neck, landed two more incapacitating hits on him. He retracted his staff and then offered a helping hand to Katara.

"Thanks," she said she was helped to her feet.

"They don't get much closer than that." No sooner did Elm swear by that statement than a spear suddenly flew past his head and stuck in the wall to his left. "WHOA!" Nayia tore a dagger from the guard she killed and threw it into Elm's would be assassin. He shook his head. "I stand corrected."

"Maybe we shouldn't stand around this," said Toph moving ahead. The other three silently agreed and so they pressed on. It wasn't long at all before the group ran straight into two of Nayia's students. They were talking to each other so excitedly that it took them a moment or two to realize who they'd just run into. Their faces brightened immediately.

"Sifu Nayia!" They exclaimed. They ran over to her and promptly knelt down humbly.

"Sifu?" asked Katara with a surprised ring to her voice.

"Long story," said Nayia. She took the arm of each student. "Please, rise." They stood up and it astonishing how they looked at the ninja. Their eyes were almost glassy and they housed unmistakable reverence.

"We've been wondering when you would return," one said.

"Your substitute is simply dreadful," said the other. "We've haven't learned anything new since you left."

"Well, no need to fret about that," said Nayia with an innocent laugh. Katara, Elm, and Toph watched them uneasily. The students then noticed Nayia's company and they grew tense. Nayia stole a glance behind her and waved at them. "Oh don't worry about them, they're friends." They accepted her word as gospel, of course. It was fortunate that they had met with Nayia's students so quickly, as that was precisely what she had been waiting for.

"Listen, I need the two of you to do something."

"Anything," they almost said in unison.

"Hotaru is in danger." Both of them instantly looked at one another with panic. "Two chevaliers have incited a rebellion against our goddess."

"T-That is not possible," said the student on Nayia's right. "They would never-"

"They would and they have," snapped Nayia. "You must alert the other students and tell them not to trust the guards either, fight hand to hand if you have to but we must see that Hotaru and her legacy survives."

"Yes Sifu!" They were ardent in their reply. After a speedy bow, they turned and ran off down the long hallway. Nayia waited until they were out of sight then gestured for the others follow her. Katara skipped up to Nayia's side.

"What was that?"

Nayia looked at her as they fast walked. "Change of plans."

* * *

Shandrey, still ever watchful in Regan's bathroom, sat back in a folding chair and sighed. She just finished watching Nayia inform two of her students that Mockingbird and Simon had betrayed Hotaru, just as they planned.

"So far, so good." One of her hands drifted to her stomach. She wondered what it would feel like when a tiny foot would inevitably kick her from the inside. What was weighing more heavily on her mind at the moment was the fact that they were still far from their quarry. More than once she found herself balancing her chin on her arm and wondering when Nayia would find Lee so she could see him.

* * *

Lee stood before the portcullis and metal door. His felt around in various places, looking for anything that felt weak or prone to shifting. His fingers finally fell upon a small dent slightly off center. He smiled humbly and stepped back several paces. Concentrating on his target he brought his hands together and began gathering a substantial force of mental energy. Using his hands he focused the sheer volume his telekinesis into an invisible rod and released it. The force hit the dent with pinpoint accuracy and both barriers were blown offer their hinges.

An unfortunate guard who had been standing directly in front of the door wound up unceremoniously flattened against the opposite wall. The survivors rushed in to subdue their prisoner but some quick swordplay relegated them to the past tense. Lee dashed out of the empty cell, looking to his left and right. The path he and Mifune took was a winding one thus he would have to rely on his intuition to guide him further. It wasn't as though it would be for the first time. Just as he chose a direction, Lee saw every light around him suddenly die. He quickly rounded a corner. All the way down the halls lights were failing, one right after the other. He wondered if they knew he had escaped. 'No time to dwell on that', he thought. Taking hold of his sheathed sword, the samurai sped down the corridor.

* * *

Very slowly, a door leading into the main gathering hall was cracked open. Nayia peeked through the small opening to make sure the coast was clear. The hall was dark, lit only with candles, empty and quiet. She nodded at her friends and one at a time they slipped inside. The room was so large and the ceiling was so high, that its current state set a fairly creepy atmosphere.

"Okay," said Nayia. "If by some miracle Hotaru has managed to stay alive through this, she'll have had Owens begin the ritual. So we need to find him." Behind them, Mockingbird pushed the door shut with a loud snap. Instinctively they all spun around and readied themselves. Elm held his staff in both hands and stared at her.

"Tanya."

"Carl."

"Nice place you got here," said Toph. The vampiress said nothing. "Very Fire Nation."

"Where is Yue?" asked Mockingbird sharply. They all glanced at one another. "Where is she?"

"You mean Shandrey?" said Nayia. "Couldn't make it."

Mockingbird quickly rounded on Nayia. "You're students have begun attacking the temple guards." Nayia beamed, now being quite proud of her pupils. "Just what do you think you are doing by seeding a dissension of your own?!"

"Change of plans," said Nayia.

"You were told to forget Hotaru!" Mockingbird was growing more and more livid with passing second.

"Changed out minds, we decided that as long as we were here we might disregard what you told us to do and instead do what we want to do." Mockingbird snapped a furious glare at Elm. Leaning on staff, he merely shrugged with a smile. The vampiress looked up toward the ceiling and chuckled.

"You simply can't find reliable partners these days." Her hand then reached into her robes and tossed a phial of white liquid at their feet. As soon as it broke a puff of smoke filled the air around them causing them to cough and hack. The smoke soon cleared and they looked at Mockingbird perplexed.

Katara shifted her eyes. "What was that supposed to-" Suddenly she realized that she couldn't move a muscle. Like four oak trees they fell to the floor and remained motionless. Toph, finding it hard to breath, blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well this is great."

"I can't move," breathed Katara.

"Nope!" sang Mockingbird. "And you won't be able to for another two hours, plenty of time I think. Oh and you might want to brace yourselves, I'm told massive nausea is one of the more prominent side effects." Nayia, lying stock still on her side, prayed that Shandrey wasn't watching at this moment.

-----

All four of them were taken over the shoulder of a silent and armored guard and brought to, what was now declared, Simon's throne room. The throne room needed no light bulbs to illuminate it, as the massive Fire Nation insignia in the wall burned brightly. Simon silently watched as Nayia, Katara, Elm, and Toph were each placed in an armchair and secured with a copious amount of rope. Mockingbird circled the small line of chairs, inspecting the guard's work.

"Check the bindings, twice." She ordered. Toph made no effort to hide her groan. The slightest movement from the blind bandit was more than she needed to cause significant damage. At Simon's hand gesture two guards stepped out while two remained on either side of the room's entrance.

"I must extend my congratulations," he said. "I never thought people of your sort could ever be prone to betrayal." Mockingbird happily relaxed herself into Elm's unwilling lap. "Then again it seems it would have been folly not to assume you would try something."

"All we want is our friends and Hotaru," said Katara. "You've taken over, what does it matter to you whether or not she's alive?" Simon drummed his fingers against the armrest of the throne.

"The string of energy binding us to her can be severed, effectively freeing us. However we would still remain connected in a way. The only way we will ever truly be free is with her demise. There is no other way."

"And what then?" asked Nayia. "You'll just leave us alone?"

"No, we will take up Hotaru's quest and seize the Force of Balance for ourselves. The Fire Nation shall return but under my rule. Hotaru has been alive for far too long to know the modern world as I do."

"You know what I don't understand?" said Elm out of the blue. Mockingbird rested her head on top of his.

"Hmmm? What's that honey?" He rolled his eyes then fixed them back on Simon.

"It takes something big to shake the loyalty of zealot. How did you go from seeing her walk on water to hating her?" Simon hesitated. True, he had come to know Hotaru for who and what she really was. However that didn't change the fact that a piece of his heart still yearned for her. In all truth, he looked upon his epiphany with regret. After all, ignorance is bliss. The chevalier rose and stepped down to their level. With his hands folded behind his back he began to slowly pace.

"It was a sudden realization that hit me. Over time I began to take a closer look everything around me. It constantly puzzled me why a goddess would need to transfer herself from one new body after the other. If she could be hurt then she could be killed, and she could be killed then she was not a goddess."

"What goddess would be frightened by mortality," said Katara. "Sound about right?"

"I couldn't escape my damned logic, which in turn led me to investigate the matter further through scrolls of the days of the Fire Nation." He produced small bursts of flame from his fingertips. "She beguiled my ancestors with smart tricks and words of honey. Never again will I bow to a false god."

"Okay fine, but how do you intend to sever the link between you and Hotaru?" asked Nayia. Mockingbird and Simon exchanged knowing smirks. He walked up behind the throne and produced a leather-bound book. He brought it closer and Nayia's mouth slacked open. It was entirely devoid of any title but it did have a silver and gold etching of the sun and moon. The two etchings mingled together as one. Of the three eyeing Nayia curiously, only Elm understood why she was staring at the book as though it was a rattlesnake.

* * *

Shandrey's hand covered her gaping mouth as she leaned over the edge of the sink. The insides of her stomach did a horrible lurch. It simply couldn't be. That book was supposed to have been lost or destroyed. The mere sight of it was simply too unbelievable as well as horrible for words.

"No…."

* * *

Nayia moved her neck about uneasily. "W-Where did you get that?"

"Mockingbird and I have been planning this for many months now. Another chevalier was involved but sadly he lost his head to that irksome samurai. Anyway, I had long been studying ancient magic in hopes of finding a way to free us. Well I found one." He opened the book and thumbed through the pages. "Written thousands of years ago in Hotaru's own hand, she will provide us with the keys to our shackles. Now if that isn't poetic justice then I don't what is."

"You still haven't really answered her question," said Katara. Simon nodded with a smile.

"That is true. It was not an easy task to be sure; but we are a determined bunch." His face took on a look of reminisce.

----------

_It was difficult, keeping our searches secret from Hotaru. There was always the danger that she could simply draw herself to our life forces and in turn surmise what we were up to. But it would seem Hotaru's complete trust in us was her undoing. Our search was not necessarily random, we began by retracing the steps of the last know owner. The trail eventually led to Southern Iceland; the ruins of a castle believed to be the home of a powerful vampire and his witch._

_Both Simon and Mockingbird moved about a large courtyard looking over charred remains and broken pieces of stone. Mockingbird kicked away a burnt piece of wood, scaring away the animals living beneath it._

_"Ends of the Earth I see, look at the state of this place. How we supposed to find a book in this mess?"_

_"Very carefully," replied Simon. His companion was not really known for her patience. The more time she spent trudging around in the garbage and debris of the castle the more she desired to sink her teeth into Simon's neck._

_The firebender chevalier sifted around through the ash at his feet. If it wasn't here then he would simply wait patiently for a moment when Hotaru's guard would be down. He hoped he wouldn't have to resort to that as it was sure to be tiresomely difficult. His hands, now stained black by the charred dirt, found something submerged in the dark sand. Slowly, he lifted the rectangular object out of the ashes and rose from his kneel. With a gentle shake, the dirt slid off the book revealing the sun and moon crest. Simon called Mockingbird to his side to show off their prize._

_"This?"_

_"Yes," said Simon. "This will grant us our freedom."_

_"But neither of us has ever used magic before? How are we to know the proper way to execute the incantation?"_

_Simon refused to be hindered by defeatist thoughts. "We will find a way Tanya. That is unless you want to remain a lackey for the rest of your immortal life." He of course knew which buttons to push in order to rekindle her anger. Her eyes shifted between him and the book._

_"Fine."_

----------

"That was mere months ago," said Simon pacing behind the bound heroes. "And now that we have been studying the complexities behind this manuscript we will hold a ceremony of our own. We will celebrate the day we cast away our fetters and stained this hall with the blood of our deceiver."

"Which goes back to why we told you to disregard Hotaru and just retrieve your friends," said Mockingbird. She looked back down at Elm. "And I thought you were better at following orders than this." She finally slid out of his lap, letting her hand caress his cheek as she moved.

"Now what of the doctor?" Simon asked Mockingbird.

"In his lab, but Ring has placed a barrier before it."

"Damn that drone," he cursed. "We can bring them down together, and then Hotaru can meet her fate in the presence of **all** her enemies. Then we shall see just how much Yue values the lives of her friends, a hefty randsom is always welcomed."

"Not…Carl," said the vampiress. Elm sighed despondently. Simon regarded her oddly. "I want him as my prize, simple as that." Simon shook his head; he hardly had the tolerance at the moment to debate her.

"Very well, he's yours. Now come on." The pair of usurpers took their leave, Mockingbird hung back momentarily to blow Carl a suggestive kiss. The four prisoners then sat in silence for a moment. Nayia sat somewhat limply in her chair.

"Well……suggestions anyone?" Elm let his head rest against the top of his chair. Toph sat holding a gruff and grumpy grimace.

"I hate all of you."

They all turned their heads curiously at the sound of stones scrapping against one another. They homed in on the sound and saw a hidden passage opening. From the dark depths Julian emerged.

"Julian!" exclaimed Nayia. He stood up on his feet and jogged over to them. He carried a small knife, presumably to cut their bindings, but when he reached them he paused. Nayia looked at him expectantly. "You gonna cut us free?"

"That would be nice of you," said Toph.

Julian stared at Nayia seriously. "You remain a loyal chevalier of Hotaru?" Nayia's eyes grew somber.

"Julian, I would be lying if I said yes. But I can promise you that we're not here to kill her."

"Save her actually," added Elm. Julian was still extremely hesitant. He trained his gaze away from the small blade in his hands and back up to Nayia. Her eyes pleaded with him to allow them the tiniest shred of trust. Toph was moments away from threatening him with a little "encouragement" when Julian finally stepped forward and severed the ropes holding Nayia's arms at bay. She hopped out of her chair and they stared at one another with almost misty eyes.

"Thank you." She assisted him in freeing Katara, Toph, and Elm. Katara brought their weapons back and passed them out to the owners. "Now, I'm guessing this place suddenly lost power because they're performing Hotaru's ritual."

"Indeed yes," replied Julian. "Ring has barred the way into Owens' lab but we can still enter."

"Why didn't Simon know about the tunnel?" asked Katara nodding at Julian's entry.

"There are many things about this temple he is ignorant to, clearly the mark of an unfaithful."

"Clearly," whispered Katara. It was time to leave before their captors discovered their absence. Julian led them through the small passage, which they had to bend on all fours to enter. They needed not worry about shutting the passage behind them as Toph rightly sealed it.

* * *

Amyah and Jasper sat under the watch of several armored guards. They had been taken out of their comfortable cells and placed in one of metal and stone. The two siblings sat next to each other quietly while the completely masked guards kept a close watch over them. Jasper folded his arms and cleared his throat.

"You think you guys could not…stare at us like this?" They remained silent. "It's a little creepy."

"Don't think they speak English," whispered Amyah.

"Ohhh I'm sure he does, that Fire Nation _flamer_." The guard titled his head. "Uh oh, looks like he understands perfectly." Amyah turned her gaze from her brother. She focused entirely on the guard, or rather any of the guards. Her fists clenched and unclenched in readiness. Without warning, the sharp point of a shiny blade pierced both layers of one of the guard's armor. He fell flat on his stomach, much to his companions' confusion. The children darted their eyes ahead and saw Lee sprinting toward them. He leapt forward without effort, landed upon the fallen guard and retrieved his sword from him. Like a breeze with sharp breath Lee cut down those closest to him. Amyah jumped up and grabbed hold of a guard attempting to spear Lee. Instantly the masked guard felt his leg break and a frighteningly painful sensation flow through him. Lee yanked his sword from the last sentry then he and Jasper watched as Amyah quickly pulled her hand away from him.

"Probably wise not to be too near to him," she said. "The black plague is a little contagious."

Lee shifted his eyes between them. "Right, you two must come with me now."

"No argument here," said Jasper. "Sooner we get out of this hellhole the better."

* * *

Owens worked tirelessly over his computer and written notes. Beside him, Hotaru lay motionless yet still breathing. Liquids of all and any sorts flowed through tubes on a table along the opposite wall. Time was running very short for the recently dethroned firebender. She grew so weak that Owens was forced to start her on life-support.

What Owens didn't know at that moment was Julian was leading everyone into that very room by way of the temple's hidden tunnels. As soon as the passage doorway began opening Owens was startled out of his work. His hand roughly reached for a revolver which he cocked and pointed at the door. It was fortunate that the doctor was a cautious man for he held his shot instead of simply firing upon seeing a head emerge. Julian stepped out followed by Nayia, then Elm, and finally Katara and Toph. Owens smiled broadly and set the gun back down on the desk.

"Carl, are you a sight for sore eyes."

"Professor," replied Elm with an equal grin. They shook hands and Elm picked up the weapon. He shook his head. "Glad to see you're still the same."

"I don't like to take chances with people's lives." They turn away from each other and see that everyone else has crowded around Hotaru. Elm and Owens join them. Katara looked down at the silent sorceress with mixed feelings.

"She almost looks innocent," Katara whispered.

"As innocent as someone near death can be," said Elm. Toph said nothing. She didn't care to comment on things she had long ago made up her mind about. Nayia looked to Owens.

"Can you really do this?"

"With reasonable certainty, yes. Although I have to say I have been uneasy about whole thing. I mean, I'm a researcher not a soothsayer."

"We have much confidence in you," said Nayia.

"I….I don't understand," said Owens. "You actually want me to preserve Hotaru."

"Well seeing how it's also my wife in jeopardy," said Elm.

"Right, of course, Carl I didn't mean anything by it other than……she's Hotaru."

Katara nodded. "We know, but there's a good reason for keeping her alive." All heads then turned toward the door. The barrier on the other side had been dropped and the locks undone. Ring walked inside.

"How are things progressing?"

"On schedule," replied Owens. She immediately noticed Nayia, Katara, Toph, and Elm. Owens was quick to come to their rescue. "Its okay, they mean Hotaru no harm." Ring appeared satisfied for the moment.

"The power you require has been rerouted to this room as needed, you will begin immediately." Owens nodded. "And I know they pose no threat to my goddess, for I have found Mifune's charge." Ring stepped aside and Lee and Elm's children moved inside the lab.

"DAD!" The two shouted upon seeing Elm. He ran forward and met them halfway. He hugged them both tightly, hardly wanting to let go. Lee and Nayia both greeted each other much the same way. It was strange how infrequent they saw one another but met again in the same manner each time. Lee walked up to Owens and picked up the revolver.

"It is a risky thing to threaten someone with a firearm that is not loaded." Owens smiled and nodded.

"Like I said, I don't like to take chances with people's lives. Was the weight that noticeable?"

"It was an act of unmitigated gall," said Lee.

"Sadly."

"Not at all," said Lee with a smile. "I admire gall."

Elm the held the side of Jasper's head. "You been looking after your sister?"

The boy nodded offhandedly. "Honestly, other way around….but yeah." Elm chuckled then stood back up. Both Amyah and Jasper then saw the form of their mother. They unhurriedly stepped toward her. "Is she…"  
"Not yet," answered Owens. He felt Ring's hand take hold of his arm and pull him over to his work.

"There is no time for talk, perform the ritual now."

"Alright! Alright…." Owens sat down and went back to work. "It will take a little over an hour."

"Simon and Mockingbird will defiantly try to make things difficult before then," said Nayia.

"They will fail," said Ring emotionlessly.

"Well in the off chance that they do," replied Nayia.

"We must protect this room at all costs," said Lee. "Those who can fight will join me." Amyah and Jasper began following them. "Those who should not…." Both he and Elm rounded them. "…Will remain here."

"Not cool," said Jasper. Amyah wore a similar expression. Owens clicked on several instruments, starting up the necessary machines. Ring remained behind to ensure that Owens didn't decide, for any reason, to sabotage Hotaru's lifeline. With Lee in the lead, Katara, Nayia, Elm, and Toph made their way outside, unsure if they would return alive.

* * *

Yes, this big event in the story is divided into three parts. Surprise! Besides, I like making two and three parters. Trust me it's worth it in the long run. Laters!


	19. Rebirth pt3

Sorry a thousand times over the long wait. I was almost done with this a week ago and the computer I was working on erased the whole thing. I've been writing my butt off and now it's finally done. Everyone, especially **Tsukikage1213 **and **Realfanficts**, hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Rebirth pt.3

Owens clicked on several instruments, starting up the necessary machines necessary for Hotaru's revival. Ring remained behind to ensure that Owens didn't decide, for any reason, to sabotage her goddess' lifeline. With Lee in the lead, Katara, Nayia, Elm, and Toph made their way outside, unsure if they would return alive. The doors closed to the lab and Ring immediately raised the shield back up before the door. After their protection was restored she turned to Owens.

"Begin, now."

"We will need a temporary containment vessel."

* * *

Back within the throne room, Simon and Mockingbird returned only to find that the chairs no longer contained their reluctant occupants. Simon's fists balled into fists and a puff of smoke leaked out of one of them. Mockingbird could only softly giggle in his foreground.

"What a magnificent start to reign, Fire Lord."

"Silence Woman!" He exclaimed. Mockingbird sent him a hurt expression then continued chortling. Simon walked up to the chair Katara sat in and laid a hand upon it. His grip on the hard wood tightened as his mind raced with having to change their plans.

"Sooooo, now what are we to do?"

"We shall adapt, take our new followers and bring me prisoners. Yue is not with them so we shall hold their lives before her for ransom. If Yue wishes to see them alive again she will surrender herself and the Moon Crystal."

"And Hotaru?"

"You may bleed her and whatever body she inhabits dry. I will not allow her to win back a single square inch of this temple. Now go." He pulled a broad sword off a nearby rack.

"Wait, what about you?" she asked.

"I shall affect a more…..permanent solution."

* * *

Outside the lab, the group of defenders heard the sounds of large machinery coming to life. Toph could not stop nervously looking over her shoulder at the closed doors. She finally turned back after getting Katara's attention jerked her head toward the lab.

"This new world seems to be too big, bright and loud."

"Tell me about it," replied Katara. "I'm only half used to it by now; I tell you I can't wait to get home." Toph nodded in agreement. Lee and Nayia stood beside one another while keeping a watchful eye of their own stretch of hallway.

His younger sister leaned toward him and whispered, "So we're going to hold off an army are we?"

"That is the plan," replied Lee. He stole a glance at her during a short pause. He wanted to say more to her, to talk to her and learn more about her. Lee deeply regretted how they seemed to be forever destined to stay apart for long periods of time. However as much as he wanted to make pleasant conversation with his sister, Lee knew there was something else he needed to speak with her about.

"Nayia."

She looked at him. "Yes Lee?"

"There is the matter of this…Julian that I feel I should speak about." Nayia shrugged.

"Okay, fire away. What about him?"

"You care for him?" he asked suddenly. Nayia was a word's stone throw away from saying 'no' but the word stuck in her throat. It was to strange, how could she feel anything for someone she had only just met? She looked back to her brother and saw him staring at her expectantly.

"I…I guess I do."

"You should be wary of this man," advised Lee. To this Nayia actually frowned and took her attention fully away from the hallway and onto Lee.

"Why?"

"He may feel very strongly about you Nayia but his loyalties have long been devoted elsewhere. He is a zealot and if he were to be commanded by Hotaru he would kill you without a second thought." Nayia was taken aback by her brother's opinion. Of course he meant well but it still seemed incredibly…..direct. She slowly turned her gaze away from him and shook her head.

"I don't believe that." Suddenly, all of this talk about Julian led to him being a chevalier which in turn led her to thinking about herself as one which eventually prompted her memory about a certain item she was parted with. "The crystal…" She whispered. Nayia took hold of her brother's arm. "Lee, the Star Crystal!"

"What of it?" he asked.

"It's here; remember they took it from me when they brought me here."

"Do you know where it is kept?"

"Probably Hotaru's personal chambers," she said. Lee turned back toward Elm, Katara, and Toph. Both Elm and Katara motioned for the both of them to not waste any more time and to get going.

He looked to his sister. "Show me." The two then trotted down their length of hallway. The other three who hung back watched the two until they turned a corner and were out of sight. Toph blew some hair away from her face and sighed.

"This is good, now there's three of us," quipped Elm

"Should be fun," said Toph. Katara could only stare down the dark corridor and wait for their enemy to arrive in mass. It was times like these she really missed Aang and Sokka. Lord knows they could all go with a good joke at this moment, even it was righteously bad. Her eyes flew up toward the dark rafters. She thought she heard something. Toph also kept her keen senses on full alert, waiting and watching for the slightest sign of movement.

Unbeknownst to them, Ring crawled like an insect high above them, completely shrouded in the darkness of the rafters. At her command her forces remained out of sight until given the proper order. She leered down at all three of them evilly but when her eyes rested on Elm they narrowed hungrily. Skillfully and silently she moved closer, until at last she hung directly above Elm. If it was one thing Mockingbird loved to do it was to toy with her enemies as they normally became relegated to prey and then to culinary afterthought.

"Oh heroes…." Her voice echoed throughout the air. Elm, Katara, and Toph instantly stood at the ready and began pacing about while looking above. Thanks largely to the acoustics of the temple halls they had no way of exactly pinpointing Mockingbird's location. The sound amplification also had a negative bearing on Toph, who ended up sensing the sound coming from all directions. "….Soooooo desperate to keep a charlatan alive and so brave too!" Elm swiveled his eyes about. "You almost make me wish I still had the ability to cry."

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Cried Katara.

"Certainly, deary." With no difficulty and no worry of pain, Mockingbird leapt down from her post and landed between the three of them. Toph rose two large blocks out of the floor.

"Ah uh!" Said Mockingbird, raising a finger and swinging it about. "Mustn't get too rowdy children." The three heroes turned and saw that Mockingbird's forces, clad in special ops gear and bearing automatic weapons, had joined the fray. Toph gritted her teeth in disregard for the new presence and geared for a fight. However Katara laid a hand on her arm to steady her.

"You and Simon don't know what you're doing," warning Elm.

"Wrong, **he** does not know what he's doing. I on the other hand have been waiting ages for this day to come, and all it took was some careful planning and some gradual coaxing on Hotaru's number one."

"You turned Simon," said Katara.

"Well…..in a way," replied the vampiress. "More accurately he turned himself. He really had no choice once I showed him all the evidence he needed. Now, to business…." She walked away from them and toward the lab door. Slowly she extended a hand but her finger was not an inch away when she drew back with a hiss. The invisible field guarding the door rippled in and out of view and sent a powerful shock through Mockingbird's hand.

"Ahh, Ring has put her shield back up." She then rounded on the small group. "Get her to lower it."

"What makes you think she'd listen to us?" asked Elm through a chuckle. "If Ring didn't need our help she would have killed us."

"Not exactly what I would call friendly," said Toph.

"Then it doesn't matter," said Mockingbird quietly. "When Ring knows that her one and only line of defense is gone she will have no choice but to acquiesce to me." The entire time that Mockingbird was speaking Toph was steadily gaining a decided knowledge of the earth beneath the floor. The vampiress walked steadily up to Elm. "But I suppose a delicious opportunity is a terrible thing to waste." Elm was moments away from having to take measures to prevent her fangs from meeting his neck when Toph came to his, and indeed everyone else's, rescue. The master Earthbender threw her hands to the floor creating a rumbling shockwave. What soon resulted were enormous chunks of the floor being torn up and thrown in all directions. The walls crumbled exposing the vast open garden. Through all of the commotion Katara was caught by a flying guard and both were taken through the hole. Elm and Toph quickly ran through, threw the heavy mercenary off the waterbender and sat her up.

Katara was easily seeing stars and she looked at Toph irritably. "A little warning next time would be nice."

"Well you know when you get a good idea just run with it," replied Toph with a shrug. Elm was just helping Katara to her feet when they saw Mockingbird and what was left of her forces walking through the hall. She brushed a few handfuls of loose dirt off her shoulder. She snapped her fingers at a particularly tall mercenary and he bent down thusly in order to hear her.

"Kill them but not him." Her eyes zeroed in on Elm. "He is allllll mine."

"My lady," responded the hired gun obediently. He looked back and with a wave of his arm signaled his comrades to begin charging forward. Of course all three benders were ready and waiting. Katara's eyes spotted an artificial stream flowing freely through parts of the garden. She let her fluidic motions and martial knowledge take it from there. From both hands each Katara formed a watery tendril. Before the oncoming foes could raise their weapons she seized them around their necks and spun them backward. The next wave she dealt with by using a single large blast of water and separating it into five small torpedoes. One merc had slipped past her attentiveness and tried to slice open her throat. She narrowly saw him out of the corner of her eye and ducked just swiftly enough to only loose a few locks of hair. Coming out of her doge she whipped her foot around, kicking him against the wall and then pinning his arms to the solid rock with a layer of fresh ice. She then created an icy ramp for to slide in order to avoid a torrent of gunfire.

Toph bounced about in every direction. It soon became a common feeling for her attackers that fighting Toph was the same as being sent to the Russian front. The blind bandit had gathered small amounts of rock and covered her hands with it, making a stone glove for each hand. One merc was reaching for his weapon, which had fallen to the floor, but one of Toph's rocky hands landed on the gun. She smiled at him and it was she could do to keep from laughing as he quickly scurried away. Guns were soon deemed ineffective against the three warriors as most of them were either destroyed or quickly knocked out of their master's hands. For Toph, thus far, this battle was little more than exercise.

Elm constantly had to twirl and swing his staff in all directions in order to fend off Mockingbird. The sprightly vampiress utilized anything and everything around her as either a weapon or a jumping platform. Elm lit both ends of his staff with two small flames but as he would swing the staff the flames would discharge a larger burst. She screeched as one flame burst scorched her lower back and another grazed her leg. Like a hissing cat she backed away into an upper corner and waited for her wounds to quickly heal. Elm waited below for her to rejoin their battle. They circled each other ceaselessly; Mockingbird high above and Elm down below. Finally Elm grew impatient and using his staff as a propeller began blasting her with a strong gust of wind. She flipped down from rafters but Elm was already waiting for her. Approaching her from behind, he pulled his staff down over her head and pressed it hard against her throat.

"This place is falling today Tanya," he spoke close to her ear. "Stop this before you fall with it!" Her hands gripped the metal bar at her throat.

"Mockingbird does not fall," she whispered. Her arms moved with an unearthly amount of flexibility and they found his shoulders. "I CONQUER!" Mockingbird yanked Elm clear over her head and threw him down the length of the stone path that ran about the garden. She rubbed a sore area on the side of her neck. "Just as I will you soon."

Katara and Toph were now back to back and moving like their bodies were set on autopilot. The slightest signal from their hands or feet commanded their respective elements. At first they wondered where the seemingly endless pool of enemies was coming from, but that thought soon faded from all consideration. The only thing on either of their minds was survival. Katara and Toph performed similar attacks involving sharp spikes being hurtled at their enemies. Some of Katara's icicles ended up being melted before they could reach their target as some of the mercs revealed themselves to be apt firebenders. Toph noticed Katara having to bear down against several of the newly acquainted firebenders. She uttered a slight growl, raised a rock wall, and slid it with tremendous speed at the group.

"We need to get back to the lab!" cried Katara.

"Sure thing sugar queen!" replied Toph. She winced from blocking a fiery blast then returned the favor in kind. "You just let me know how that goes! AGH!" The two found themselves assaulted again by overwhelming forces and eventually had to retreat to another position.

* * *

Within Owens' lab everyone stood around the table on which Hotaru lay, waiting for the main event to begin. Jasper and Amyah were especially eager to see the fire sorceress finally removed from their mother. Ring approached the table with an urn held between her hands. It was of Fire Nation design and bore many gothic scenes of battle and dominion. Ring set the urn down on the table just above Hotaru's head, and then knelt down beside her mistress.

"Goddess, little time remains, you must enter the vessel." The silent body before gave no response but Hotaru hardly needed to be told twice of the consequences. There came a twitch from her host. The sudden movement caused both children to flinch silently. Julian watched just as intently as Ring and Owens. Slowly, the host's eyes and mouth opened and an ominous red hue began to climb up from within. Like a fire hydrant being suddenly opened, three bright red ribbons of energy poured out of Mai's body. They circled about in the air as though waiting to be told where to go next. The sound coming from them was high pitched and hair raising. Then at once all three ribbons found the urn and almost seemed to be sucked into it. The ornate decorations on the outside became backlit slightly by Hotaru's presence. Then the lab was once again silent. Jasper and Amyah heard a slight moan from the table. They turned with hopeful looks and low and behold Mai was herself again.

"MOM!" They both yelled. They threw their arms over her and grasped the silk material tightly. Mai was so very weak that all she could do was curl her fingers over her children's shoulders.

"My children…." She whispered. She turned her head toward Amyah who at that moment was in the process of turning a tear-filled gaze to her. "Amyah….take her in…"

"There's no other way mom," protested the young girl. "It was either me or you and…..well I have a better chance."

"You will no longer be necessary," said Ring suddenly. Jasper and Amyah stared at Ring.

"Why?" asked the older brother.

"Things have changed, thanks largely to Simon's rebellion. There is no longer any time for another host." With that Ring rounded back on Owens. "Begin the ritual immediately." He long stopped protesting or hesitating as it inevitably only led to pain for him. He began typing on his computer and bringing several tubes filled with fluid to life.

"I'm still not all that confident in this thing; it may not work at all."

"If it does," said Ring. "You will have earned your freedom. If not then you will die. Success is in your best interests." That much was perfectly clear to Owens. One last command into his interface and a trapdoor in the floor split open. A raising platform then brought up what appeared to be a large incubation tube. It was lit up red from the inside and was entirely opaque. A frosty layer of condensation covered the outside of the glass. Owens stood up, taking a piece of parchment with him. "The new cloned body is inside; all there is left to do now is guide her soul into it."

"Then get on with it," urged an impatient Julian. He motioned for Ring to place the Urn near the tube, which she did. He unrolled the parchment, extended one hand and after swallowing an enormous lump in his throat began.

"_A animus futurus novus_…" There didn't seem to be any kind of a reaction at first. Only Ring was aware of the small wind that had entered their midst. Owens paused before reading the second verse. "…_A somes futurus subsisto_." A short tremble rippled through the room, causing standing objects on tables and desks to fall over. Jasper instinctively tightened his protective grip on his mother. "_A saeculorum futurus reservo_….." Now the wind was growing more and more furious. Ring's, Amyah's, and Mai's hair flowed freely from the strong gusts. The red ribbons that sat within the urn rose up like charmed snakes and hovered above the tube. Still Owens chanted the ritual. "…._A mens futurus suscitatio_……" There could be no doubt that the success or failure of the ritual counted not just on Owens capability but also on what was left of Hotaru's own strength. The prevailing winds begin to circulate and twist around the tube, guiding the streams of energy toward it. Owens would bitten his tongue on the last verse had it not been from the particularly dark look he was getting from Ring. Gasping rapidly, he spoke the last line. "_A dea futurus reborn!_" The winds and the ribbons all converged on the incubator in a whirling cyclone then faded from view. Not two seconds later a loud crack resounded through the lab. The glass fractured and splintered in dozens of areas until it finally just fell apart.

Dead silence fell over all of them. Did it work? The same question preyed on the mind of everyone present. Ring shot a piercing stare to Owens who could only shrug ignorantly. A sound them broke the silence and captured their attention. It was the sound of a newborn child crying. Ring, having no emotions whatsoever, walked up to the broken tube and reached inside. Everyone's mouth gaped when Ring lifted the wailing and wriggling newborn that was now Hotaru. She held it up for all to see and Julian instantly knelt down in worshipful reverence.

Ring actually looked almost happy at that moment. "Behold…..our goddess." As soon as it was deemed appropriate, Julian was back on his feet and brought a silk swaddle to wrap the babe in. Ring handed Hotaru off to Julian and then looked to Owens. "You have done well; you have earned your freedom." A massive wave of relief spread through the scientist. However Ring then raised her charged ruby straight at him. He raised his hands defensively and backed away.

"W-Wait! You just said I was FREE!"

"And so you are; you are now free to roam the afterlife." Her red pulse struck him with grim accuracy. Amyah turned her eyes away into her mother's limp form. Owens sank to the floor with a trickle of blood seeping out of his mouth. Julian held Hotaru close and watched Owens slowly perish.

"Infidel…." He then walked back up to Ring. "So what now? Hotaru is reborn yes, but if Mockingbird or Simon discover her-"

"You needn't worry about them," replied Ring tonelessly. "However the Star Crystal is of great importance, you will remain here with them while I secure it." Julian nodded and Ring took her leave. He turned his eyes back down to Owens, who by now was now more than a milk white corpse.

* * *

To the untrained eye Elm's staff might have appeared as a solid whirling sphere around him. Mockingbird was now taking to finding any object she could her hands on and turning them into deadly projectiles. By this point, no matter how well he was defending himself, Elm could begin to feel a wave of fatigue moving through him. Unfortunately for him he suffered from it far greater than anyone else normally did. He felt inclined to break the stalemate that was their quasi game of death tennis. The elementalist quickly teleported above her and falling down he also swung his staff into the crock of her shoulder. She hissed so horribly it sounded as though he had actually broken a bone. In her animalistic rage, Mockingbird pulled him down the rest of the way and the two began pushing against one another. Elm and Mockingbird shot daggers back and forth with their eyes. Suddenly it hit him. His mutated metabolism reached its limit and before he knew it he was on his knee and struggling to hold back his opponent.

Mockingbird, a triumphantly smug smile on her face, bore down on him mercilessly. "Getting tired my lovely?" He wrenched her back somewhat but she quickly recovered and the pressure on Elm came back also with a vengeance. "Breathe Carrrrllllll, just breath…."

"ELM!" Both looked to the side and they saw Katara speeding toward them. The remaining crowd of mercenaries would have blocked her path except Katara was now using splashes of water as stepping stones. As she summoned each puddle before her she froze it solid, used it to climb higher, and then repeated. Her icy steps took her far above their heads until she was closer enough to stop. On her way down Katara summoned a mighty wave and which she then used to engulf not just Mockingbird but herself as well. She formed the wave into a large sphere and began to roll back toward the remainder of the vampiress' forces. As soon as the sphere reached a high speed, Katara leapt out of the back, freezing the outer layer and skidding to a halt on her knee. The hired soldiers attempted to flee but they were quickly dispatched in a manner similar to bowling pins. As for Mockingbird, the sphere continued to roll down the path until it finally one of the opposite walls. Her ice water enclosure shattered upon impact and she rolled out onto the ground nearly drowned and unconscious.

Katara righted herself then took to lending Elm a helping hand. He stood up but if it were not for a nearby tree for him to fall against he would have quickly met the ground again. Katara easily dried herself by simply motioning the water off of her and back into the stream. Elm fished around in his coat until he found the one and only remaining power bar from his stock. As he unwrapped it Katara eyed the bar a bit strangely.

"Do those taste good?"

"Not really, but they get the job done. Where's Toph?"

"Looking for me?" Toph stepped out from behind a bunch of very tall and dense bushes. The last of her opponents was set up on an earthen pedestal which Toph promptly sank back into the earth and thus letting him fall to the ground.

"You okay?" asked Katara.

"Considering……….yeah I'm fine." She nodded at Elm. "Is **he** okay?"

"I will be," replied Elm. "Visit a rainforest; I can now cross that off of my list of things to do before I die." Katara rubbed a sore spot on her back and saw Mockingbird still lying beside the far wall.

"Come on, let's get back before **she** wakes up again."

* * *

Lee carefully peeked around the corner of the hallway leading to Hotaru's personal chambers. In the far off distance, he spotted several guards all spread about the area before the double doors. He rounded back around the corner.

"I count seven," he said quietly.

"Well that's no problem," said Nayia taking her own glance. "They're just personal sentries, probably in training to become chevaliers." She returned to her brother's side. "Talk about old school Fire Nation baddies."

"The fewer casualties the better," said Lee.

Nayia shifted her eyes. "I'm not sure they would have the same considerations for us."

"I will not comprise my honor simply because they would, if they can be spared they will be." Nayia sighed and nodded. "Now to that end, can you suggest a stratagem?" The young ninja thought for a moment.

"Well…..I'm still technically a chevalier." Lee was quick on the uptake and nodded.

"Clever…..if not classic," he said with a smile. She stood up but he took her hand. "Careful." She nodded down at him with a smile. Lee let her go and Nayia walked around the corner. She tried to look as natural and calm as possible, but she hadn't been an assassin in many years. Finally one of the guards noticed her approaching and he alerted the others. They met her halfway and stopped her progress.

"I am sorry chevalier but none are allowed any further."

"I am under orders from Ring," said Nayia.

"That may be but I also have my orders and they are to not allow anyone but Hotaru to pass."

"I see, your loyalty is a credit to your cast." They bowed to one another and Nayia began slowly retreating. She gave Lee an inconspicuous head nod. "Guard." He stopped and upon turning found a foot connecting with his helmet. Lee quickly entered the heat of battle and cut the spearheads off of all their staffs. Two very industrious guards leapt away from the fray and began releasing large fireballs. Lee and Nayia jumped around the nearest guard and allowed them to take the full force of the hit. As they fell, Lee released a powerful wave of mental energy, casting the two guards far back against the wall. Nayia pilfered the sword from her human shield. She and Lee engaged the remaining guards in various forms of fancy swordplay. One by one they dispatched Hotaru's personal guard. Nayia suddenly found herself being pinned against the wall and the point of a sword being steadily inched toward her throat.

"LEE!" In a flash his arm was around the guard's throat and he yanked him hard to the floor. In his adrenalin Lee brought his sharp blade down and through the dark mask of the guard. He quickly removed it and cleaned the blade of the small amount of blood. Nayia looked down at the fallen guard.

"I'm sorry."

"Had to be done," said Lee. He sighed despondently. "Let us just continue. The less time we spend here the better-" He speech was cut dead in his throat. Nayia saw his look of dread but didn't clue into the fact that he was staring at something over her shoulder.

"What?" At the other end of the long corridor, Ring stood with her hand raised. Without so much as a turning a hair on her head Ring fired a long red pulse directly at them. The destructive beam of light passed right through Nayia and forced her into Lee's arms.

"NAYIA!" Her hands limply grasped his gi and her legs could barely keep her aloft.

"big brother…."

"The time for your surrender has come," said Ring. Lee gathered up Nayia further and began moving back toward the double doors. When he reached them he was frustrated to learn they were extremely heavy to move. Finally a coaxing from his powers opened the door just enough for both of them slip through. Using the same technique he closed the door and barred it with a very thick and wide beam. Once they were secure he knelt down beside Nayia and picked up her head.

"Nayia…" Panting rapidly and gasping for air, Nayia took his hand.

"Crystal…..you must…get..crstyal." He barred his teeth. Nayia closed her eyes and he let her head rest on a nearby cushion. Rising to his feet he surveyed the room, looking in all likely and unlikely places. Finally his eyes rested on a pedestal beside Hotaru's bed. Unfortunately, he saw that the marble stand was empty. His fists clenched angrily.

"Looking for this, perhaps?" Out of the shadows, stepped Simon. In one hand he held his broadsword and in the other the Star Crystal. "Guerilla warfare suits you people, a frontal attack would have never gotten you this far."

"Give me that crystal and we will all leave in peace."

"An offer as amusing as Hotaru's ego," sneered Simon. He stowed the crystal away in his robes. "When I have the Force of Balance I will get what I want, my _own_ chevaliers. You are a most skilled combatant, don't be foolish Lee."

"If right is folly then I have been foolish my entire life," said Lee.

"Very well then, those doors have an inner core of reinforced steel so it will be quite a while before Ring will be a problem. I shall cleave you both with gusto." Lee closed his eyes in dread.

"If you choose to fight this way, I will kill you." Simon was expectedly unconvinced and raised his sword. Lee grasped the area of his sword where the hilt married met the end of the sheath. His thumb pushed the sword out slight in preparation. Simon growled loudly and charged forward. Within an instant Lee's sword was drawn and he was using it to fend off Simon's enraged blows. With Simon's lung was so long that Lee took the opportunity and using Simon's own back as a fulcrum, spun moved around his enemy and knocked him elbowed him hard in the back. He grunted while stumbling forward. Lee repositioned himself in a new defensive posture. Simon turned with a snarl.

"I have not even cut you yet," said Lee calmly. "This is your final warning."

"SAVE YOUR WARNINGS AND YOUR PITY!" He thrust his hands forward and Lee's eyes widened to saucers at the sight of two jets of fire erupting from Simon's hands. Lee quickly sheathed his sword and covered his face with his arms. Simon continually kept up the assault. The samurai encased himself in a protective layer of telekinetic energy but the heat from the growing fire still leaked through. Simon was absolutely mad with rage. The flames coming from his hands wound around Lee's bubble until they covered it completely. Lee's feet left the floor. The energy he gathering around himself was steadily growing more powerful and unstable. Sweat poured down his face and neck. While he hovered in the air he strained against the intense heat bearing down on him. Through the pockets of live flame Lee saw Simon gearing up to throw his sword like a spear. Lee was not about to let himself be skewered **and** burned alive while his sister lay dying beside him.

Lee gathered what force he had left. "HAAAAAAA!" His shot his arms and legs out, releasing the building energy in the form of a powerful and massive shockwave. Simon easily left the floor and sailed backward into a hanging tapestry. The pure concussive force of Lee's blast completely doused the flames Simon created. Lee fell back to the floor but if did not linger there. Simon was also quickly back on his feet and feeling like raining divine retribution. Again Lee drew his sword but slowly as though silently warning Simon against carrying out his next attack. But of course the chevalier was far beyond reason and only wished for one thing; to bleed his foe like a stock pig.

Simon held his sword very tightly with both hands and raised it high above his head. Lee adopted the most basic of defensive positions and waited. Just as Lee predicted, Simon charged forward with the intention of a downward hack. The samurai let his eyes close in pity and remorse. He allowed Simon to get closer and closer without batting so much as an eyelid. Suddenly he held his sword up at a downward angle. Simon's blade connected with Lee's, only because of the slope of Lee's sword Simon's slid down its length and forced him off to Lee's side. The chevalier felt the horrifying realization that he was now overbalance and totally exposed. Lee needed only to spin in place and in the same movement twirl his sword around and make a cut in the back of Simon's neck. He was not beheaded but the wound was well beyond his spinal cord. Simon's broadsword clattered to the floor as did himself soon enough. Lee's movements were so swift that not a drop of blood was left on the razor-like edge. He watched as the pinkish white orb rolled out of Simon's robes. Lee stowed his sword and picked up the Star Crystal. He then returned his attention to Nayia.

"Nayia?"

"Still here…..," she whispered. At that moment A red beam cut through the door and began making a 'ring sized' hole.

Lee began picking her up without taking his eyes off the door. "Come." Looking about, he spotted the tunnel which Simon used to enter the room without alerting the guards.

* * *

Jasper and Amyah stayed at their mother's side, trying to slowly nurse her back to health. They all raised their heads at the sounds of Katara, Elm, and Toph getting nearer. The shield was still up thus they required the permission of someone within the room for entry. Amyah quickly let them in.

"Oh dad you look horrible," she said observing his battle scars.

"Comes with the job," he replied. He saw Jasper keeping Mai company. "How is she?"

"If we can get her out of here she might make it." He then joined Katara and Toph as they curiously made their way over to the incubator. Julian had placed her back into the tube, of course this was done after the broken glass and debris was cleaned away. The three of them crowded around the tube. Inside they saw the newborn version of Hotaru sleeping soundly and wiggling a little in her swaddle.

"_That's_ Hotaru?" asked Katara.

"Yes," said Julian.

"She almost looks like a human being," muttered Elm.

"Careful with your blasphemy, heathen!" spat Julian. Elm ignored him but turned to his children.

"Has Lee returned?" they shook their heads.

"I am here." All rotated in place at the sound of Lee's voice. He emerged from the tunnel, towing Nayia in his wake. Julian's eyes locked on to her and he ran up to Lee.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Lee shoved him away.

"We have not the time for this! We must go, now." Elm and Jasper were already gathering up Mai. Julian however had no intention of letting any of them just up and leave.

"No one is going anywhere!"

Lee's hand strayed to his sword. "Out of the way boy, there is more at stake then you know." He jerked his head at Katara. "Bring Hotaru." This was the quite nearly the final straw for Julian. He sprinted back over to the tube and jabbed a fiery hand at her.

"Stay back!"

"We're only trying to help her." He blinked several times, unsure of what to believe.

"Do not listen to them, chevalier." Ring had arrived and now stood in the doorway. Lee glared at her while he held up his sister. Ring snapped her eyes to Katara. She pointed her hand at her threateningly and produced a spark from her ruby. "Not one step further." Lee shook his head, they needed to leave now and he was going to get them out. The samurai ran forward, with Nayia on his back, and having no intention of stopping. Ring tried to adjust her aim on him but he expelled a wave of energy as he ran. The force knocked her backwards and her arm just as she fired the beam. The renegade pulse ran amok through large areas of the ceiling. Katara snatched up Hotaru in the ensuing confusion. Julian tried to chase her but a few loose rafters fell before him and blocked his passage. Like a line of human sized ants, they all filled out of the lab as fast as their legs could carry them. The halls were almost completely devoid of life but they hardly bothered to stop and ask why. What one or two guards they did happen across were easily but peacefully neutralized. Finally they reached the main gate. Nayia hoarsely whispered in Lee's ear to bring her close enough to touch the red orb beside the gate. With help from Katara, Nayia placed her hand upon the orb and raised the portcullis back into place. Toph was one step ahead of them in making sure they were not followed and cracked the jewel in a thousand pieces once the metal gate was up. Now it was Katara who led them through the dense trees of the jungle. She brought them to the open spot where they first appeared and emptied the remainder of the powder Shandrey gave her.

"Get us out of here!" Shouted Lee.

"Right, give me a second," said Katara.

"Pretend we don't have a second!" barked Toph. Katara would have gladly done without the grumpy encouragement. She finally enclosed all of them within the circle and began speaking the words given to her. It took a few moments but soon the world around them faded from view and they all felt the sensation of being pulled swiftly upward. The realm of subspace whirled past them with a torrent of wind and energy.

Mifune stepped out of the trees, having seen the whole procedure. It was a long way between the temple and wherever it was they were going, but he was confident he could follow.

-----

"Come on! They should be just outside!" Shandrey urged Regan through his house and out the backdoor. Just as Shandrey said, a rippling bubble appeared in Regan's yard, dissipated, and revealed the entire group. Shandrey nearly halted in her tracks when her eyes beheld Lee. Husband and wife had been apart for so long it was almost too good to be true. Yet her legs betrayed her caution, soon Shandrey was running head long and straight into the arms of her husband. Her hands grasped him like there was no tomorrow. Had it not been for the obvious need that Nayia and Mai receive medical attention, Shandrey would have gladly remained as she was for the rest of her days. Unfortunately a moan from Nayia broke her happy trance.

"Nayia is gravely injured," said Lee.

* * *

That took a while. But it wasn't my fault! Honest. Believe me this is a good place to end this chapter. Laters!


	20. Requiem

The tide of school work has passed for the moment so now I was able to finally FINALLY update after too long a time. And to my two biggest fans of this story, **Tsukikage1213 **and **Realfanficts**. Thanks as always guys and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Requiem

"Come on! They should be just outside!" Shandrey urged Regan through his house and out the backdoor. Just as Shandrey said, a rippling bubble appeared in Regan's yard, dissipated, and revealed the entire group. Shandrey nearly halted in her tracks when her eyes beheld Lee. Husband and wife had been apart for so long it was almost too good to be true. Yet her legs betrayed her caution, soon Shandrey was running head long and straight into the arms of her husband. Her hands grasped him like there was no tomorrow. Had it not been for the obvious need that Nayia and Mai receive medical attention, Shandrey would have gladly remained as she was for the rest of her days. Unfortunately a moan from Nayia broke her happy trance.

"Nayia is gravely injured," said Lee. Shandrey's eyes fell back on her husband and the wounds he had sustained.

"You're not in tiptop shape yourself."

"I will live, Nayia is your priority." Shandrey nodded and, with Reagan's help, took Nayia into the house. The seasoned warrior turned back to his comrades. Katara, Toph, and Elm were all sitting about and taking in long slow breaths. It seemed Toph hardly put her feet up often but now was one of the few exceptions. Katara summoned a small amount of water from her satchel and used it to heal a minor wound on her arm. Elm was busy ensuring that his children sustained no injuries and that his wife was still alive, albeit also on the brink of death. Hopefully, they would need only to keep her safe and she would recover from her ordeal. A moment later Reagan stepped back outside and both he and Lee met gazes. The samurai was, needless to say, a little surprised by the sight of their own acquaintance. He squinted up at Reagan with a curious frown.

"Arthur?"

"The one and only," replied Reagan. Lee snickered and stood upright on his feet.

"Well thank God for that."

"Hee hee, always the funny man. Well you've all exceeded your _one night_ by quite a bit so you might as well stay a little longer."

"We're overwhelmed by your generosity," muttered Katara. She helped Toph to her feet and they all followed Reagan back inside.

----------

As soon as he was indoors, Lee's first thought was to seek out Shandrey. Having been separated from his soul mate for so long it was only natural that he want to make up for the lost time. Eventually he did find her, in the living room and speaking with……..her mother?

Lee stopped at the sight of her and straightened his posture. Both of them silenced their conversation and acknowledged Lee's presence. Shandrey jumped to her feet and greeted him with another tight hug.

"Lee, my mother…."

"Yes, I can see," said Lee. "How did you find us?" Shandrey's mother, Susan, smiled and reached for the steaming cup of coffee beside her.

"I know much of your contacts around the world. It was a tremendous guess that I had to make but I supposed you would have come here." She then turned her eyes to Shandrey. "Shannon, I think you should return to your sister-in-law." Without looking back at her mother, Shandrey nodded but hesitated. She simply refused to part with Lee even for a moment, for fear that if she were to leave the room he might spontaneously disappear. He held her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"We are safe here, Shandrey. You needn't worry for me." She wiped away a stray tear and looked up at him.

"Sure…" It was a feat of great effort, but she managed to force herself into a quick stride which took back down the hall toward Nayia's room. Lee watched her until she was out of sight then turned to Susan.

"Not that I am unhappy to see you…."

"Why am I here?" Lee nodded. "You may worry Shandrey greatly but it still pales in comparison to the torment the **both** of you impress on me." He shifted his weight uneasily. Before he met Susan he often wondered from where Shandrey inherited her ability to strike an emotional cord. "And I came to check on my grandchild."

Lee's mouth parted slightly. "Our child is safe; Shandrey did not accompany them in their rescue of me."

"Really?"

"It was probably Nayia's doing," Lee conjectured. "No doubt in my absence she felt it necessary to do what I could not." Susan stood up, taking her coffee with her.

"I've known you long enough to know when you're on the verge of self-blame. In my opinion you do it far too often, and this time I absolutely forbid it." There was a note of finality in her voice, which, if anything, told Lee to at least keep those thoughts to himself. "You and Shannon have always had this unsavory propensity for laying too much blame on yourselves. You're soon to be parents; therefore it is time for that to stop." Lee nodded.

"I understand, I am sorry." Susan smiled again, laid down her cup, and held both sides of Lee's head.

"She's always loved you, and so have I. But despite her resilience over the years, she is still fragile in some places. She will need your strength soon more than ever." Lee folded his arms.

"Do you know something that we don't?"

"No, but this job you're all doing is far from over and you have a baby on the way. If anything, that will certainly complicate things."

"Indeed," Lee agreed. He still felt a throbbing pain in many of his muscles. The pain was minor but it reminded him of Nayia and her current condition. Susan read his face like a book and nodded.

"She'll scold you for not coming sooner." Lee knew this to all too true. He and Susan exchanged smiles and he departed for Nayia's bedside.

----------

Katara had already been at work when Shandrey entered. Nayia lay on her side so as to allow the two healers better access to her wound. As they applied their glowing hands Nayia would wince and hiss at the pain. Not long after Shandrey joined Katara, the teenage waterbender glanced at her with a grim look. Elm was currently nursing his wife on a bed on the other side of the bedroom. Amyah was also doing her part by absorbing as much of her mother's physical injuries as possible. And sleeping soundly in a padded basket was the newly reborn Hotaru.

Nayia gasped as a sudden jolt of pain stabbed at her abdomen. Katara shivered slightly as she felt as though her powers were actually being blocked. She shook her head and leaned in close to Shandrey.

"Its no use!" she exclaimed I a hushed tone.

"We just need to keep at it," insisted Shandrey. Katara wanted that to be so but her own experience and her judgment waved the red flag of truth before her eyes. While keeping her glowing hands alight, Katara whispered again.

"It's too little too late."

"I am not giving up on her!" retorted Shandrey.

"I don't want to either, but at this point we're only prolonging her pain." Shandrey turned a narrowed glare at Katara.

"So we just put her out of her misery, right?" Katara, feeling two inches tall, mouthed wordlessly. "Tell you what, why don't we let God play God and we go back to trying to save a life."

"Shandrey…." Nayia's voice broke the chain of frustration bound around Shandrey. She reached up with her hand and placed it over one of Shandrey's glowing ones. "Stop…"

"No!" was Shandrey's immediate reply.

"Please…" Shandrey paused. She looked at Katara, who at the moment was perfectly content with remaining silent. The waterbender then gently turned Nayia onto her back. She stared down at her with pleading eyes.

"I can't let you die." Nayia's eyes drooped from fatigue and swiftly fading lifespan. Shandrey leaned closer and held both sides of her best friend's face. "I **won't** let you die."

"Don't waste energy on me," said Nayia. "Ring….is the surest shot I know of. There is more to Ring's energy then just power, it courses its way through the body. I was doomed the moment she shot me." Shandrey gasped aloud and tears flowed freely.

"No….!" Katara leaned back against the wall, feeling on the verge of sorrow herself. "Nayia, you are…..the only true sister I have ever had. You can't do this to me!"

"That's not for us to decide, Shan…"

"It is when we have the ability to prevent it." Nayia did not reply, her strength was ever fading. With each passing moment her face grew more relax and passive. Shandrey roughly wiped away the streams running down her face. "…..And when you're gone and my husband……your brother….asks me, why did I let his sister die? W-What will I say to him?" she asked with a shrug. Nayia's eyes moved about then settled back on Shandrey.

"You can tell him…that you afforded me a courtesy." Shandrey let her eyes close, defeated. In the back of her mind she always knew was Katara was trying to tell her. She simply refused to believe it. She took one of her hands away from Nayia's face and moved the other one to the top of her head. She then sent Nayia a watery smile.

"I love you…."

Nayia smiled back. "I love you, too." Lee made his presence known when stepped further into the room, the weight of his foot on the old floorboards created a quiet squeak. Nayia, now sweating, perked her head up and gasped.

"Ah! Is…..Is that Lee?"

"Yes," replied her brother. Nayia suffered the agonizing feeling of needing to vomit and never actually doing so.  
"I would like to talk to my brother now." Shandrey felt Katara's hand take her shoulder, compelling the waterbender to rise. She did so despite her reluctance. Shandrey had never taken any Hippocratic Oath, but there was no denying she detested leaving a patient unattended. Katara ushered Shandrey outside and Lee took their place. He knelt down beside Nayia, taking her hand in both of his.

"Nayia…"

She closed her eyes and groaned. "Ohhhhh……I don't feel so good."

"Well, you need not worry. They will heal you and the pain will be gone-"

"Lee," interrupted Nayia. Regardless of her failing body, she managed to look at him very seriously. "There's something I need you to do for me."

"What is it?" asked Lee.

"My bag," whispered Nayia. It took him a few second to quickly search the immediate area for it but soon he retrieved her bag and set it by her side. Slowly, she reached inside and drew the Star Crystal. With her other hand, she reached across her side and held it open to her brother. "Take my hand."

"What is this?" asked Lee.

"You'll be its caretaker from now on…" Lee screwed his face in confusion.

"Why would you ask something like this of me unless…." His voice died away as his mind quickly deduced the situation. Nayia still kept her hand out and waiting. Lee's face hardened dramatically and he began darting his eyes about. "N-No! I refuse!"

"You can't," said Nayia.

"Nayia, you must give them a chance to heal you."

"They can't help me," said Nayia. "And Amyah would only absorb it into her own body and die as well." Lee's defenses against tears held a staunch line. "Please big brother….you cannot deny this, if not for me then for your mission." No matter what rationale Nayia presented, Lee refused to accept it. His inherent stubbornness was quickly fueling a hatred for reality. Nayia's still falling eyes silently pleaded with him to grant her what she asked. In spite of his outward strength, Lee was a softy at heart and especially at a time like this, he could not and would not refuse her. Slowly, he extended his hand and took a gentle hold of his sisters. Nayia heard him make a quiet sound.

"Will my short times with you never be permanent?" Nayia's mouth curved into a small but loving smile. Rays of soft white light began peeking through the cracks between their hands and fingers. The Star Crystal pulse within Nayia's other hand and Lee felt a warmth spreading from his hand to head and finally to the tips of his toes. When it was finally done, Nayia's slackened grip on Lee's hand broke and she gasped loudly. The Star Crystal fell from her open hand but Lee managed to catch it.

"Nayia!"

"Lee…." She breathed. Lee set the Crystal aside; its importance momentarily negated. He moved closer to her and turned her head back to his line of sight. He moved her hair out of her face and she erratically reached up to do the same. "Leonidas……my brother…" Lee cared not if his face became stained or wet. He bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Nayia…my sister, you have my honor………and my love." Nayia opened her mouth to speak but alas she was no longer able to. Instead, she contented herself with merely gazing upon her big brother. Her big brother; of whom she was so proud.

----------

Shandrey could hardly bear to be inside the house at that moment. Her sorrowful emotions and those brought about by her pregnancy mingled and ran rampant through her. Not bothering to acknowledge anybody on the way, she ran outside and collapsed upon the wooden bench work around Regan's fire hole. Her tears were continuous though she wept silently. It simply wasn't fair and Shandrey repudiated any notion of karma, coincidence, or celestial involvement.

Her head perked up somewhat as a familiar and, at the moment, highly unwelcome presence became known to her. Shandrey's features grew scornful and she dipped her head back down.

"Go away…don't come any closer." Not far behind her, Yue's glowing visage stood calmly and erect. She cast a solemn look upon her descendant and sighed. Her voice, enhanced by an angelic echo, always felt like warm velvet too any who listened.

"_It is not I whom you are angry with._"

"You'll do!" snapped Shandrey. She sniffed and huffed, trying to maintain some measure of control over herself. Still Yue did not move, as instructed. Shandrey paced her breathing and sat back against the section of bench she was sitting on. "That's it……its finished now."

"_You cannot abandon your quest._"

"No…No I'm done, I've had enough of loosing people close to me. And you…" She stood up and approached Yue. "You owe as much to Lee and Nayia as I do. They've been through too much, suffered more than enough pain than to just be ignored like this. They deserve some help!"

"_I would agree_," replied Yue quietly. Shandrey began crying while chuckling incredulously.

In a hushed voice, strained by her weeping she said, "Then help us!" To this, Yue could only hang her head almost shamefully.

"_Please believe me Shandrey, though I desire so much to help, I cannot interfere._" Shandrey shook her head and turned away. "_Whether you wish to accept it or not, you are at war. This struggle is not merely to covet ancient powers or treasures for oneself. It is a measure to ensure that evil does not prevail, and you of all people know the relentlessness and lack of humanity born of darkness._" Shandrey forced herself to look at her ancestor. "_That is your war. In a war, there are casualties._"

"It's not fair," said Shandrey.

"_In a cosmic sense, 'fair' rarely makes itself known,_" replied Yue. "_You knew Nayia well; do you believe that she has passed with a feeling of spite? Do you think she feels that she deserves more and she should receive her reward no matter the cost?_"

"Well…"

"_Or do think she has focused more on the years living among you and her brother, and the happiness it brought her?_" Shandrey looked away again, this time keep her eyes cast on the brick tiles beneath her feet. Yue walked up behind her as though she merely floated. "_Keep going Shandrey, for Nayia and anyone else who has fallen in the name of this fight. You are not alone and you never will be._" And like mist being pushed along by a gentle breeze, Yue's likeness faded away into the humid air. Despite her still lingering anger, Shandrey always felt revitalized after visiting with Yue. She wondered if Yue always had that effect on people, even when she was alive and bending. In any case, it was now time to mourn a friend.

* * *

THE ORDER'S TEMPLE……………..

Julian walked about the damage and rubble left behind after Simon's failed coup and the rebirth of Hotaru. Many of the temple's occupants and Hotaru's followers were either scattered or gravely injured from fighting amongst each other during the insurrection. He paced about fallen and frayed tapestries, crumbled walls, and ruined statuary. But the one place within the temple to tug on his heart the most was their vast garden. It was littered all manner of debris and wreckage. Trees were torn from their roots and lay forgotten on the ground. The myriad of flowers no longer had their radiant shine but now gave off a lackluster hue reminiscent of worn soldiers. A light rain came in through the open roof, washing away pools of blood and clumps of dirt. Julian hated to see his home in such disrepair.

Quietly, Ring walked up to his side. As always, she held no expression and stared blankly ahead.

"You lament over this temple's destruction?"

"Of course I do," replied Julian. He turned to her. "Ring, what happened to Nayia? Is she alright?" Ring rotated her eyes to him and shook her head.

"Nayia is dead, Julian." His skin lost was color it still retained. He began mouthing "no" but Ring continued. "It was the unbelievers; they lulled her into their confidence and at the proper moment…….struck." And now rage mingled with sorrow. Julian's eyes pinched shut and his fists clenched so tightly it almost drew blood. In a gesture of mock sympathy, Ring took his shoulder. "You know now what must be done, in order to save our goddess and our people."

"….yes…….I do…"

"The unbelievers, they must all be destroyed. Any who rejects the will of Hotaru must be swept aside." Julian could barely speak at the moment. "Those who would taint the world with boundless sin…"

"…Must be destroyed," Julian finished for her. His eyes opened and when they did it was to a darker tone. He regarded Ring most seriously. "But first, we shall have to replenish our forces."

"Mockingbird still lives," said Ring.

"She strikes me as more opportunistic than faithful," said Julian. "However, we can use that in our favor for as long as need be before we dispose of her." He began pacing about, trying to think of other allies close to them. He stopped moving when a thought suddenly came to him. His eyes focused on the wisping leaves and the reeds blowing in the wind. He turned back to Ring and swallowed before making his suggestion.

"We will release Reynard." To this Ring actually arched a brow.

"That is most imprudent."

"We have not the time to find and train a new chevalier, he will do." His mind made up Julian began walking back into the temple. Ring followed behind, still making a case against this action.

"Reynard was imprisoned for a reason, he cannot be controlled. The only one whom he would accept a command from was Hotaru and presently she is not here."

"We don't need to control him, Ring. We need only show him the enemy and **unleash** him. If anything after all these years Reynard will surely relish committing murder in the fresh air."

-----

Down deeper and deeper into the temple's bowels they went. They finally reached a set of double metal doors and on each side was a red stone very similar to the one outside the temple's main gate. They both stood before a stone.

"One my mark," said Julian. They held their hands over each stone. "Three…two..one….mark." At Julian's command they both touched the stones and the doors split apart. The passageway further was made entirely of solid steel and concrete. Small lights along the walls came to life as they passed. Bits of moisture collected on the floor beneath them in small pools. The air was thick and cold; most inhospitable to any newcomer. Soon they reached another partition which bore a heavy metal crank. Ring possessed a superior strength to all chevaliers thus this was her task. With one hand she gripped the handle and gave it a few counterclockwise turns. Opening the door would have proven just as near impossible to a weaker individual other than Ring. The last barrier before the cell was a barred door with a simple key lock. Julian drew the key, held on a small ring, as he approached. The lock was loud and rusted and the door produced a high pitched screeched when he opened it.

Within the cell ahead of them, a lone occupant sat with his head sagged in his arms. His clothes were so worn and tattered that they just barely qualified as garments. His hair showed signs of years of unkempt abuse. The air around him was almost putrid. Julian moved the key ring between his fingers.

"Tis a strange reckoning for you, Reynard. To have spent so long a time relegated to a piece of store meat, it is almost too tragic to tell." Reynard did not move nor reply to Julian. "Whatever your feelings toward me or any other chevalier may be, it's all irrelevant. Serendipity has worked in your favor; it seems you've become useful again. Hotaru is in great need of us, she is mortal danger." He stepped closer to the bars. "You do remember Hotaru…..don't you?"

Julian paused to allow Reynard to answer. At first it seemed like all he would get in the way of a reply was more pacifism. Then, out of nowhere, Reynard spoke so softly and fluently it was though he had been imprisoned that day. "How could I forget?"

"Indeed. It now begs two questions, chevalier; have you become so used to this….room…that you will only feel comfort in it? Or will you lend your goddess the help she deserves." With that, Julian tossed the keys through the bars and they landed at Reynard's feet. "We'll be waiting upstairs." Julian and Ring both turned without another word and left Reynard by himself. The sight of someone leaving so casually was not knew to the imprisoned chevalier. Julian's question bore much merit; had he become so used to his cell that he now depended on it. There was just one way to find out.

Reynard's dirty and shaking fingers swept over the wet floor and scooped up the keys.

* * *

Reagan showed Lee a calm and quiet place within the woods where he could lay Nayia to rest. It was fairly isolated and rarely if ever saw any human life. Lee spent quite a while preparing her and with Shandrey's aid dressed her properly for burial. Each and every one of them knew well the risk of living the life they treaded and the quest they were undertaking. Yet it seemed that perhaps in name only Nayia would be accorded some measure of immortality. She, who came so far and endured so much, was struck down so suddenly. Lee might not forever burden himself with his sister's death, but guilt was renowned for its unbearably long half-life. Perhaps it was the mercy of providence that on the day they were taking Nayia to her place of final respite the day was absolutely beautiful. The normal humidity in the air was replaced by a frequent breeze, which rustled the millions of leaves in the trees. The forest provided several sounds of tranquility and natural serenity. Surely, everyone thought, Nayia would have happily approved this spot of all places.

The only one who did not accompany them was Toph, as she remained behind to keep watch over Hotaru. The others did not mind. It was not as though Toph didn't wish to pay respects to her shortly known comrade, but someone had to do it. The whole way that Nayia was carried Shandrey remained firmly at Lee's side. He never did pose the disgraceful question she had been dreading. Her grief-stricken mind came up with all manner of paranoid explanations as to why he was remaining silent. However she managed to shoo those thoughts aside, knowing that he would never charge her with such a responsibility.

Finally they reached the area Reagan described and led them to. It was a small clearing, shadowed by a very large rock which was half covered in moss. Just like Reagan had said, it was very peaceful spot. Elm quickly unearthed a large pile of dirt forming a fair makeshift grave. Much to their relief, as well as confusion, Lee did not speak any words nor did he prompt anyone else to do so. With Elm's help, he simply lowered his sister down below and had Elm cover it all back up. From his robes he drew several sticks of incense and stuck them in the ground at the head of where Nayia lay. When they were letting their fragrance loose in the form of small whiffs of smoke, he knelt down before her. He was aware of Shandrey kneeling down beside him and taking on of his hands into her own. Katara found she needed to sit down upon one of the large bare stumps nearby. Death was such a new acquaintance, its company was unfortunately growing easier and easier to bear. Lee's mind went back to the question he asked her a short time ago. Would he never get to spend any true length of time with his sister? Of course the answer was yes, but he had more selfish desires in mind. Lee wanted to spend time with her now; he wanted her to still be alive and to have a family like him. But such things were not to come true simply by wishing for them. Reality was the harshest of all critics.

Lee bowed down until his forehead was touching fresh grass. While he was still at his humblest he let out a long sigh. "Goodbye……..Nayia."

* * *

Okay, that was a particularly tragic way to end this chapter, I'll admit it. And its not quite how I would have liked to take one of my longer held characters out of a story, but I had my reasons. Until next update. Laters!


	21. Remnant

Well after yet another LOnnnnnnng wait I've udapted again. I don't know what slowpoke sickness I've got but I'm working on it. Anyway, once again to my good friends and biggest fans of this story **Tsukikage1213 **and** Realfanficts**, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Remnants

Lee bowed down until his forehead was touching fresh grass. While he was still at his humblest he let out a long sigh. "Goodbye……..Nayia." When he straightened back up he noticed that Shandrey slowly backing away from the group. Her eyes were curiously glazed, almost trance-like, as she slowly walked backwards.

"Shan?" asked Katara. Lee was now back on his feet and regarding her with the same anxious worry that everyone else had.

"Shandrey?" The seasoned waterbender waited not for anyone else to voice their concerns. She shook her head and immediately began running away deeper into the woods. Lee was quick to follow after her but she did have a sizable head start. Shandrey ignored the dozens of tiny twigs and branches that were whipping at her face as she sped past them. She subconsciously kept a hand tightly over her stomach. Shandrey had no definite course in mind, though anywhere away from anyone else was surely more preferable to any kind of company.

"Shandrey!" She heard Lee shout her name but she did not stop as she would have before today. She was not afraid of him, or anybody else for that matter. It was herself and the shadow of curses that she thought she brings with her that Shandrey feared spreading to others. Soon the small scope of her lungs was emptying of oxygen and her movements began to falter. Shandrey had been sprinting in many short uncontrolled bursts, and now her uncouth movements were taking their toll. She was so tired and out of breath that she didn't notice that her eyes had been leaking tears the entire time. As her steps gradually slowed more and more she reached out and leaned her weight against the nearest tree. She breathed in heavily and panted like a worn puppy.

"Shandrey…" The waterbender whirled around in place and saw Lee, calm and collected as ever, slowly making his way up to her. She could not construe how he had managed to keep up and still retain so much composure. While puzzling, these thoughts bore little weight on her mind at the moment. He took half a step toward her and she immediately recoiled.

"Shandrey…." Her only response was a mad shaking of the head. "Why do you recoil at the very sight of me?"

"Lee I implore you…" His brow furrowed. "Get away….get away now while you all still have a chance."

"Shandrey do not do this, not now."

"Have you no feeling?!" She shouted. Lee could not believe what he was hearing. "Your sister is dead and I am to blame-and don't even start trying to tell me I'm not!" Lee's mouth had barely begun to open. Shandrey's arms hugged her upper body. "Everywhere I go and whomever I cross paths with……misfortune also follows."

"Fate is something no one has control over," said Lee.

"This isn't fate!" she exclaimed. "This is Hotaru getting to me by dispatching everyone who comes in contact with me." Her eyes cast downward and they, along with her hands, fell upon the now more noticeable swelling in her womb. When she righted her vision with Lee's level, tears were streaming down her face. "I will never be able to bear the thought of our child with that kind of a shadow looming over their shoulder."

"Oh Shandrey…" Lee sighed and found an old stump on which to sit. "You assume far too much."

"Do I?"

"Yes," replied Lee quickly. "When you asked me just now if I had any feeling, I can only guess that you are referring to Nayia." Shandrey folded her arms. Lee's eyes stared into hers honestly. "A grievance of extreme measures eats at my heart, and I fear what is left may never recover. However if you insinuating that I should be holding you accountable for her death……..then perhaps you do not know me as well as I thought."

"Its simple logic Lee."

"It is flawed logic, Shandrey."

"Shut up—JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed. Lee arched a brow though he remained seated. Her face was nearly beat red and her tears flowed as freely as ever. Shandrey was in such a state of panic and restlessness that she was beginning to loose her balance. Lee was instantly on his feet and he managed to catch her just before she fell. Under their combined weight Lee's knees buckled and he guided their way down to a thick bed of moss. Her hands latched on to his arm and shoulder and she buried her face into his shoulder. Her now fully unleashed sobs and cries were muffled greatly by his clothes and shoulder. Lee's free hand found the back of her head. A few slightly hindered streams also fell along Lee's cheeks. In Shandrey's mind the only true sister she had ever had was now gone and was never coming back. What's more the heavy tug of guilt weighed like nothing that can be imagined.

"Please, please stay with us Shandrey." She didn't answer nor did he expect her to. "I am…….dependant on your presence. I have seen the battlefield for all my life it seems; the screams of the dying echoing in my ears." Her clenching on his person tightened but just as soon lessened. "In your presence they are drowned out, to be replaced by your voice. What I pray for, after the survival of our family, is for a life bereft of brutality. Stay with us Shandrey and help us fight. If we right we can win and if we win……this will finally end."

"I would like that," Shandrey whispered. She finally drew herself away from him and wiped her eyes. "I would be loathed to burden you even more Lee…" He shook his head with a smile. "Can you promise me that when this is done….that our child will be safe?"

"I can indeed, Shandrey." He said so without thought or regret. Slowly he guided them back up to their feet. She was smiling again, albeit it was watery and slightly forced. "Come, I think we would all of us be remised if you said nothing to Nayia." Shandrey sighed and shook his head.

"Well I can't promise much, but I'll do my best."

-----

Katara, Elm, Regan, Amyah, and Jasper sat waiting for Lee to return with Shandrey. Not a sound moved between any of them, silence seemed to be a greater company than conversation at the moment. Some light crunching through the leaves alerted them to Lee and Shandrey's arrival. With a single barely detectable head movement from Lee, Katara and Elm began ushering everyone away. Having already said their goodbyes, they felt no resistance. Once they were alone, Shandrey gingerly sat down besides the now covered hole and waited. Perhaps she was waiting for Nayia to suddenly appear by her side and begin apologizing for the sick joke she just played. Alas such a thing was merely a pipe dream born of a bleeding heart. Lee stood some distance away, space was but one of many things Shandrey needed at the moment. The waterbender drew from her pocket a small hand painted comb. It was a simple and humble lacquered black with a red orchid imprinted in one corner. Shandrey held the comb tightly in her hands and swallowed hard.

"This…isn't the same one you and Lee gave me for my birthday. I'm sorry but……I threw that one away—when I thought I had been betrayed. Then Lee gave me this new one. I know you made the first one, and I can't help but think you had something to do with the later version." A small chuckle escaped Shandrey as she finished.

"I'm really not sure what I should say, I feel like I……like I said just about everything I can the last time we spoke. I guess all I can say right now is that I came up with a name for my baby. Yes I know, I said I had one a while ago but….okay I was lying." Lee's mouth curved into a smile. "But I do have one now and I'd like to tell you." Shandrey bent lower to the earth and spoke in a whisper just low enough to where the individual words could not be made out. When Shandrey righted herself she left the comb beside the covered burial. Her hands still hung over the hairpiece slightly. She cocked her head as she looked down at her best friend's grave.

"I hate saying goodbye." And she did not. It was the old adage: we will all be reunited with the faithful departed. The one variable that held sway in this universal truth is time. She slid her hands off the comb and stood up. Lee took his place behind her and indeed she was very much welcome to his renewed presence. A weak and tingling feeling in her knees threatened to drop her back to the ground but fortunate she was to have her husband ready and waiting. As thoughts and memories of her friend and sister-in-law flashed in her mind, a tiny beam painted on her face. Lee held her shoulders so as to reinforce her with a gentle squeeze.

"Very rarely can one look upon a grave and smile." She closed her eyes. He was never without some kind of saying. "This must mean you are not without hope."

* * *

Mockingbird sat like a scared child afraid that a stranger might snatch her up at any second. However the stranger took the form of natural sunlight. She sat in a small cell and quite uncomfortably dug into the corner. Her wide eyes never left the beams of light being let in by a series of metal louvers. Her fingers practically scratched at the metal walls in frantic irrational fear. When she first attempted to escape, she figured that one of her alternate forms would be able to withstand the sunlight as it normally was. However her metamorphosis failed to shield her this time and so here she sat.

Her door abruptly opened and in stepped Julian. He carried a small remote and sat down on a wooden stool which he brought with him.

"Good morning Tanya, feeling advanced I hope."

"You….you surprise me Julian!" She said through broken gasps. "And here I was aware you were someone of decency."

"Times change, and with them people just as frequently. This light is strategically engineered to see through your pitiful disguises. You have done your goddess a grave injustice."

"Your goddess…not mine!" Julian tapped a button on his remote and the louvers moved upward. The projections of light moved closer to her and she clawed her way up into the corner even further. He ignored her screeches and cries for a moment then halted the light's progress. Julian spun the remote between his hands.

"You seem oddly petrified for someone boasting so much arrogance."

Mockingbird turned a viscously narrowed eye to him. "Why have you kept me alive?"

"Because there is a greater crusade at hand, and I would rather welcome back someone who still bears the chevalier mark than see them writhe for their actions."

"Are you offering me something?" hissed Mockingbird snidely.

"Yes, I am offering you the chance to once again serve Hotaru as you should have all this time. Take my offer and you shall live, reject it….." Once more he activated the louvers and once more yet Mockingbird found herself at the mercy of their movement. Julian stopped the light. "….And you will burn." Mockingbird's eyes snapped back and forth between him and the deadly light. She was stuck in a very unsavory position; resign away her freedom once again or suffer a prolonged and agonizing death. Julian stood up.

"I have released Reynard." Now she was staring up at him stupidly.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Julian smirked. "You know well the havoc he will wreak if he is allowed to run free!"

"True, he is a…unstable individual. He's not really known for his subtlety…or his mercy." Mockingbird's nails almost left thin trails in the metal wall. "But just think of the formidable advantage he can provide. I shall unleash him upon the unbelievers and see them totally destroyed." He then began to walk out of Mockingbird's cell.

"Julian!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Perhaps you should concentrate the bulk of your powers of reason not on Reynard but on the choice I have given you. Good day." He left, but not before Mockingbird uttered a loud and particularly vicious hiss.

----------

A savage growl echoed throughout what was left of the halls of Hotaru's temple. The initial growl was followed by several more along with the sounds of slashing and biting. By now, much of the surface area of the walls was covered in crimson liquid and smelled of a rotting battlefield. Julian calmly walked into the large arena in which the carnage was in full swing. Screams and shrieks of pain easily echoed, even with many of the walls now at odd angles. The roars were that of a large animal; wolf-like. Julian's eyes glanced about at the many carcasses sprawled on the floor. Razor sharp claws scratched freely against stone and ripped nonchalantly through skin.

All at once the cries for mercy and the horrid growls subsided to be replaced by an eerie silence. The tall wolf man raised his head up high and bellowed a loud and low roar. Julian watched as the wolf, shrouded in shadow, slowly transformed to a man. His growl became a prolonged moan of almost sheer ecstasy. It was supposed to be a process involving much pain, but not so for this particular Lycan. He moved about his fallen fodder and found a leather vest to slip over his person.

"It would seem a prior shower would now be rendered ineffectual." The Lycan, known more formally as _Reynard_, stepped into the light with a low snarl.

"Why—after all these years—have you released me, Julian?" His voice was as low as his animalist growl and his speech was broken into random segments. His hair was tied back into a colonial style ponytail and his showcasing his two fangs was a thin mustache and goatee. Julian took a few steps toward him.

"We need your help, old friend."

"ARRGH! NO!" Reynard roared with a hint of wolfism. He calmed himself and allowed his normal sinister smile to return. It seemed it never left his face, no matter what was being said. "I would have you—not refer to me—with that name. I have no friends. I am a servant—of Hotaru."

"I admire your faithfulness."

"Rivaled only by your own—no doubt."

"Oh on the contrary," said Julian as he met Reynard's gaze. "I think you will find Ring to be a healthier contender, as always."

"A lifeless shell—of meaningless value, she—is nothing." Reynard took to circling about the still Julian, as though trying to gain dominance over him. Julian of course remained perfectly still but unhindered in any way by Reynard's attempts at intimidation.

"Hotaru has been reborn, as prophesied. A band of unbelievers, under the guise of assistance, have taken her. To my knowledge…..she is now their prisoner."

"And you now you come—begging me—for help in quelling your—mistake? How amusing—Julian." His snigger greatly resembled a hungry bear. "Had I been present—I am sure I would not have made such an—atrocious blunder."

"I am happy to see that the years have not eroded your sense of propriety," said Julian. Reynard's grin widened. "I am asking you to help us get her back and restore Hotaru to her glory." Reynard, still smiling hungrily, bent down to get a closer look at Julian. Standing to just over seven feet tall, the Lycan positively towered over his fellow chevalier.

"And just how far—are you willing to go—to save our goddess?" Julian now also semi smiled but it more of way to keep his vastly growing negative passion under control. In all truth, Reynard may not have been the more Vesuvius of the two.

"I will chase them to ends of the earth and back again. I will cross any sea through no other power but my own if need be. If necessary, I shall tread through perdition's fire…" He could feel a flame siring inside him; a flame of unadulterated vengeance. Reynard appeared satisfied by Julian's resolve, but there was still another matter which weighed heavily on him.

"So…….by what means this time—will you leash me?"

"None," replied Julian simply. Reynard laughed aloud and stepped away.

"So it is a mental—shackle, then."

"No no….there are no shackles my friend." Julian began walking back up toward Reynard. "…No fetters, no leg irons, no manacles…" He stopped beside the large changeling. "No cage." Reynard rotated his eyes back down at the easily dwarfed Julian. "I find mind games to be such a barbarous waste of time." Shortly after speaking, Julian began walking. Reynard soon accompanied him and quietly snickered.

"It has been many years—since I have savored—the taste of ripe flesh. You will provide this for me—won't you?"

"I assure you my friend; I shall provide you with every opportunity."

* * *

REJOINING SHANDREY AND KATARA………………

A small crowd had gathered around the makeshift crib that now held the infant Hotaru. Toph couldn't necessarily see her, but she could get a clear distinction as to what was within the crib.

"Almost looks normal," whispered Katara.

"So now what happens?" asked Toph.

Shandrey answered from across the room, "She's going to age rapidly." She walked toward them, cradling a large open book in her hands. "She'll probably age a few years every day until she's back to where she was when they performed the ritual. At that point, all of her thoughts and memories will return."

"And she'll be the sprightly little evil doer we all know and love," said Lee suddenly. What caught everyone's attention was not necessarily what he said but how his voice rose unusually high whence he said it. In fact, after it was uttered he too looked a little confused.

"Was that you?" asked Regan. He sat away from everyone and facing a computer as he talked.

Lee arched a brow. "Fascinating…"

"Yeah, weird is more like it," said Shandrey. "Try not to do that again, okay honey."

"Uhh-"

"Shan," called Regan. She excused herself from the others and found him scrolling through a webpage. "I found the exhibition and the department head in charge of Earth Crystal."

Shandrey folded her arms curiously. "You mean it merits its own wing?"

"Apparently the find is so momentous and unprecedented that it's being classified in a field of its own," replied their host quietly. "It's on display right now but it's going to be sent on loan to the Smithsonian day after tomorrow."

"We can't keep chasing it all over the globe. Hotaru's chevaliers will catch up to it first." Shandrey straightened up and placed a pensive finger beneath her chin. After a short moment she leaned back down beside Regan. "See what earliest flights are to Cairo, sooner rather than later." She once again righted herself and began moving away. Regan hesitated somewhat and then turned back to her with a curious gawk.

"Can't you just 'poof' your way there or something? I thought you had that…that thing-" Shandrey swiftly turned back to him.

"No!" she exclaimed quietly. "I'm done with qi magic. If I'm going to show Hotaru a righter way then I had better start in practice as well as principle." She had no desire to discuss the matter any further and indeed it showed when she turned on her heel and left the room. Regan turned back in his seat and was just a few mouse clicks away from carrying out Shandrey's wishes when he paused. He took his hands away from the key board and sat back in his chair. He craned his neck around to make sure that others had gone. The silence might have been enough to calm anyone else but for him, and in this particular instance, it was a certain and unnerving urge that caused him greater caution.

His mind was going straight to none other than their fallen comrade. He wanted the last of his companions to leave him to his own presence before he even dared beginning to initiate his thought; as though he was afraid they could detect it. He had loved Nayia since the day he had met her all those years ago. There were just a few minute details which prevented him from openly asserting this truth, namely details regarding his own personality. Truly was it a ruthless and terrible crime to be so reticent by something as deep as one's own demeanor and way of speech. Regan was not usually afraid of another person's reaction to his words but Leonidas Moristu was a different story indeed. He respected the fact that Nayia was his sister and that, if he so wished, Lee could twist his arm off using only his pinky finger. Such thoughts were merely the product of hyperactively fearful imagination but they did well to stimulate one's cautionary bone.

Perhaps Regan's greater fear was not that he might anger Lee….but that he could seriously hurt Nayia. After all, Arthur Regan was not necessarily known for carefully chosen words. He knew well that Nayia possessed a thick skin, but fear need not ever be a rational nag.

In either case, it was a clear ringing in his inner ear, that he would never get the chance to tell her how her presence alone was enough to soften his most cynical heart. Regan was not known for being a church going person, but he hoped that if there existed an after life…..maybe she would be waiting for him to admit what he should have during her lifetime.

----------

Shandrey walked swiftly into her room only to find that Lee was not present. Of course she did not expect him to be in all places as her every second of every day, but she did rely heavily on her guesses. Shandrey made down the bed and readied it for their use and then set about looking for her spouse. She poked her head into every room she happened upon and soon she went to her mother, who at the moment was residing in Regan's own room.

"Mother?"

"Shandrey," she replied warmly. Shandrey found herself a bit confounded.

"Arthur Regan is letting someone else sleep in his room?" Susan shrugged. "I only intended to stay one night, but apparently he was firmly asked by a husband of yours that I be given appropriate quarters." Shandrey smiled delicately. Susan looked about and noticed his absence. "Have you misplaced him?"

"I'm ashamed to say I have."

"I believe I saw him where your friend Nayia was staying?" Shandrey nodded and began off for the aforementioned room. "Shandrey…" She stopped and turned back at her mother's call. "You should not keep your mourning contained." The waterbender's eyes cast downward. Her mother was only trying to help yet before now Shandrey had managed to push some of it to the back of her mind.

"I haven't." She shifted her weight and muttered a quiet, "goodnight." Susan stared at her daughter's back as she left. Theirs was a familial history riddled with pain and doubt, but it seemed they were always destined to be at the head of wonderful things. Susan had been considering this strange situation with her daughter and Katara. They are waterbenders and they are both born of the same lineage. In a way, they were kindred; linked in way that went beyond the boundaries or the reach of blood.

-----

Shandrey stopped at the doorway into one of the guestrooms and just as Susan had said, there was Lee. He stood in the middle of the room gazing out the window. Shandrey sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"So it's my turn to bring **you** back is it?" she asked with a tiny smile. He didn't respond at once, only his head perked up. "Lee?"

"Help me Shan…" She ran up to his side. His voice was raspy and his eyes were glazed. She took a hold of his arm and gulped.

"Lee what's wrong?" He turned to her and with wide eyes, grabbed her shoulders.

"Help me Shan!" Shandrey's mouth was hanging open and her body had gone stiff, not limp as when he normally held her. "I can't get out……on my own…"

"Lee what are you talking about?" Her voice was broken slightly. Still he held her and with an ever increasing grip.

"This mask!.....This mask consumes me………I get out on my own!" Shandrey shook her head.

"Lee, you are…scaring me." She happened a glance down at his hands and then looked back up at him. "And you're hurting me."

His breathing was hard. "You have to help me get back!"

"Back….back where?-AH!" Lee's hands jumped from her shoulders to her temples.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" Shandrey ripped herself from his grasp and slapped Lee across the face.

"Snap out of it!" Lee froze. He stared blankly at her, unhindered and certainly unhurt by her sudden blow. She gawked at him with a rare sense of mortality. At once he blinked several times and regarded her strangely.

"Shandrey?" Her eyes narrowed oddly. There were light footsteps outside her door, followed by the sound of a wailing baby. Lee glanced over Shandrey's shoulder and saw everyone gathered at the open door. Katara held Hotaru and went about trying to sooth her back down to lesser volume.

"What happened?" asked Katara. Shandrey shook her head just as Lee returned a frightfully perplexed frown on his wife.

"That's precisely what I'd like to know," she said.

* * *

The whole thing looks mighty screwy doesn't it? You'll find out soon enough. Laters!


	22. Two Crusades

Well it took nearly forever but I have finally finished a new chapter for each of my stories. To my biggest fan of this tale, **Tsukikage1213**, I thank you for always being there and reviewing. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Two Crusades

"I'M NOT DEAD!" Shandrey ripped herself from his grasp and slapped Lee across the face.

"Snap out of it!" Lee froze. He stared blankly at her, unhindered and certainly unhurt by her sudden blow. She gawked at him with a rare sense of mortality. At once he blinked several times and regarded her strangely.

"Shandrey?" Her eyes narrowed oddly. There were light footsteps outside her door, followed by the sound of a wailing baby. Lee glanced over Shandrey's shoulder and saw everyone gathered at the open door. Katara held Hotaru and went about trying to sooth her back down to lesser volume.

"What happened?" asked Katara. Shandrey shook her head just as Lee returned a frightfully perplexed frown on his wife.

"That's precisely what I'd like to know," she said.

"I haven't foggiest idea Shandrey," said Lee.

"You grabbed my head and shouted 'I'm not dead'," said Shandrey unnervingly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lee racked his brains for any kind of an answer. It had to mean something, otherwise why do it?

"I swear to you Shandrey my last recollection was walking toward our bedroom." They all listened while Lee attempted to collect his thoughts. "I felt my thoughts reel and…..and then you slapped me," he said to Shandrey.

"Do all of you people have to officially lose it before becoming friends or something?" asked Toph irreverently. Reagan shifted his eyes between them all. Still Lee remained in place, more or less at a loss for words. Katara walked further into the room while cradling Hotaru.

"Look it's been a long and hard day, why don't we figure this out tomorrow?" If only it were so easy to push aside something so bizarre. Alas for Shandrey and Lee they were without choice in the matter. They were indeed exhausted from mourning and no amount standing and gaping was going to lessen the stress of the day. Shandrey nodded.

"You're right, let's get some sleep." One by one they filed out of Nayia's room and off to their respective quarters. Katara took Hotaru back over to her crib and lay her back down. As soon as the babe's head touched down she made a short whine and squirmed about slightly. Katara was instantly entranced by her. She balanced herself on one elbow and watched with a smile as the newly reborn Hotaru got comfortable. It was a shame that this beauty would be short lived. Katara entertained the thought that Hotaru began as all children had: innocent and filled with curiosity. She hoped Shandrey's plan to teach her a new way would come to fruition.

"I'm so sorry," the waterbender whispered. She turned and began to walk out only to find Toph already waiting for her at the living room's entrance. She paused at the sight of her. Toph's arms were crossed.

"So…" began the masterful earthmover. "Getting a little close are we?"

Katara gently moved past her. "Just hoping we don't leave behind a tragedy." Toph turned in place and followed Katara back down the hall. "Or is that too whimsical, even by our standards?"

"Don't get me wrong," said Toph. "I hope all this stuff turns out well for everyone. It's just that……" Toph's pause caused them both to come to a slow stop. They stood in the darkened hallway with only silence as the third member of their company. Katara regarded Toph inquisitively.

"Just what?"

"We **are** still trying to get home…..aren't we?"

"Of course we are, Toph. But at the moment we don't even know how we're going to go about doing that. Or have you forgotten?" They continued on their way.

"As a matter of face, sugar queen, I haven't."

"Well then as long as the status quo stays unchanged then we really have no choice but to help them in any way we can." They got to their own room and Katara closed the door behind them. "Look, Shandrey used to be involved in some form of magic. Its magic that got us here, maybe she can find a way to get us home."

"Well that's what Yue said right?" asked Toph. Katara bit her lower lip nervously.

"Actually…..I think she said something along the lines of: we'll have to discover that secret together." Toph was left gaping at Katara with her grey irises. Katara shrugged and Toph began walking away with her arms raised.

"What the heck does that mean?!"

----------

"Are you sure you don't know?" Lee's eyes slowly opened for the fourth time since he and Shandrey had laid down for sleep. Her head rested on his shoulder while her arm draped limply over his chest.

"As I said before, I cannot be certain."

She raised her head slightly. "So you have some idea then?"

"A theory."

"Well don't keep me in suspense," said Shandrey with a smile.

"No, not until I'm surer. I would not want to raise anyone's hopes only to demolish them with erroneous deductions." Shandrey pouted somewhat and let her head fall back down where it was.

"Well that's just plain rude." Lee arched a brow. "I mean you grab my head and yell at me that you're not dead, which is plainly clear by the way, and then you tell me you won't say why you think that happened." The samurai hesitated with his reply. Shandrey's eyes stared blankly ahead of her. She wanted to sleep, needed to was more like it. But her curiosity dutifully kept her awake. "Oh I have an idea too, Lee. But I don't want to think about it much."

"Why is that?"

"I'm afraid of the same thing you are; that it'll be wrong." Lee let his arm rest on the one she had draped over his chest.

"We have many things to be afraid of, we always have. Let us not be afraid again at least until tomorrow morning." Shandrey silently consented and they both drifted to sleep.

----------

While Reagan's home began engulfed in slumber another soul was still out and about. He had once before been a loyal lieutenant of their enemies, and may still be. However for the moment he was immensely conflicted. Mifune Masa stood outside Reagan's home and feeling stiff as a board. What was he supposed to say; that he has suddenly come to see things a different way? There was no change in Mifune, there never has been. He's always hated Hotaru and every day since he was forced to endure her servitude was like a moment in Hell's fire. There was only one thing for him to do if he was to ever taste free air again. Mifune took one step forward and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. The ronin spun in place and came face to face with Toph.

"You're too loud." A specially formed piece of red earth filled his vision and he knew no more.

-----

Mifune was aware of quite a bit for someone who had suddenly been knocked unconscious. His person was held together tightly and he was standing straight up in place. The reason for this was because an earthen cylinder has been skillfully crafted around him. When Mifune finally decided to open his eyes he was saw that he was standing in Reagan's living room surrounded by all who were currently residing there. Needless to say they were all adorning stony faces and gruff anti-morning sentiments.

"Well…" began Reagan. "He's got balls, I'll give him that."

"What're you doing here?" said Shandrey.

"Release me," said Mifune.

"No way."

"You can use what I have to offer," Mifune insisted. Both Toph and Katara snorted loudly.

"I've had my fair share of hooligans saying they turned over a new leaf," said Katara. "Why should this be any different?"

"Good point," Toph added.

"Enough of this!" barked Mifune. All eyes turned back to him. "There is little time left and I did not come all this way and risk what life I have left for nothing!" Shandrey slowly approached him.

"The last time we made a deal with you people we lost a good friend, now get out of here before we swap our code of honor for an easy fix-let him go." She quickly added the last part to Toph who reluctantly followed Shandrey's request. Mifune shot the Earthbender a look and brushed bits of rocks and dirt off his arms.

He trained his eyes on Lee. "I think even a seasoned tactician like yourself Lee can see the value in what I am offering." Shandrey and Katara quickly turned their eyes on him, undoubtedly hoping that Lee would not be seduced by this. When he remained silent Katara took the opportunity to break Mifune's stance.

"We already know enough about Hotaru's people, what more could you possibly give us?"

"I would think that is obvious," returned Mifune. He now had his arms folded. "I know how they will move, where they're priorities lie and most of all….." He let his eyes roam over each of them. "Which one of you they are most likely to strike at next."

"Yeah we can figure that out anytime we want!" exclaimed Reagan. "I can look that up wikipedia for Christ's sake." Mifune's eyes grew dangerous.

"Mock me just a little more as I crave for a reason to take your head-"

"Just try it big stick-"

"Their numbers," said Lee suddenly. They looked over at him. "They will first want to replenish their numbers." Lee turned and cast an affirmative seeking look at Mifune. "Am I right?"

"Quite right," replied the ronin. "Ring will no doubt have fed some sort of feint to Julian in order to inflame his fanaticism. Julian has most certainly taken temporary lordship over the Order of Eternal Flame."

"But just promoting him to leader doesn't even the odds for them," commented Toph. "Where's this 'new guy' supposed to come from?" Mifune now smirked slightly. He saw that Shandrey and Lee were standing close by one another. He stepped toward them.

"The time it too critical to find and train a new chevalier. Fortunately, for them that is, they already have another under lock and key." Shandrey had already let her eyes fall shut in distress.

"Ohhhh please don't tell me-"

"You know him as Reynard." Lee's head sagged somewhat and Shandrey stabbed at Mifune with a particularly straight face.

"I asked you not to tell me."

"What's a Reynard?" asked Toph haphazardly.

"A Lycan," said Lee. "And a particularly vicious one at that…"

"And you may be sure that his sycophantic nature will only fuel Julian's fervor as they compete for Hotaru's affections."

"That'll be tough," said Reagan. "She's not even legal yet." All eyes snapped to him and he put his hands defensively. Shandrey looked at Lee, he gave her a short nod and she exchanged the same gesture with Katara. The two waterbenders stood side by side.

"Say we take you up on all of this, what next?" asked Katara.

"They know you have Moon Crystal and Star Crystal." Mifune paced about while everyone kept a careful eye on him. "They will have learned of the Earth Crystal's location by now and they will surely make a probably successful attempt to steal it."

"We've got quite a head start on them," said Shandrey.

"Oh you of all people should now that distance and boundaries are as nothing to their tools. They will get the Earth Crystal and then move on to claim the last remaining piece."

"And then they will come for us," said Lee. Mifune nodded.

"Yes, and they will take a careful search for the one connected to Star Crystal."

Katara added, "Because only its caretaker will be able to command it." Her brow furrowed angrily and she folded her arms. "Well you're friends killed its caretaker I'm sorry to say." The ronin turned in place and smirked.

"For someone who claims to know so much, you are so oblivious. She would not have allowed her responsibility to die with her. She would have passed it on to another." Lee swallowed; as covertly as possible. He had put two and two together in an instant and at the same time came to a rather shocking conclusion about his strange happening with Shandrey. If anyone else was considering the same thing then they were being oddly silent about it. Mifune resumed his facing of them and held his hands behind his back. "You no longer have the luxury of sitting about and talking, as I am sure you well know."

----------

Their unwelcome guest sat outside on the porch and appeared to be meditating. Shandrey, Katara, and Toph watched him from within the living room. The lights were dimmed and everyone else had retired to bed again. While Katara kept her watchful eyes on Mifune, her hand slowly whirled over a bowl of water, causing its contents to follow her movements perfectly.

"It's a mistake letting him stay here," she said.

"Well he hasn't made any aggressive moves or anything," said Shandrey. "I imagine that if we just tell him to get lost he'll just keep following us."

"He really hates Hotaru that much? Doesn't really seem worth it to me" said Toph and Katara made a general murmur of agreement. Shandrey snickered.

"You two have a lot to learn about samurai and their vendettas."

"So what're you gonna do?" asked Katara.

"We'll see, I'm not totally convinced either way right now. On the one hand he could be just part of another scheme Hotaru's goons cooked up……..or he could have genuinely turned the corner." Katara sighed and stopped playing with the water.

"No, I meant what're you going to do about your baby." Shandrey shrugged while she looked at Mifune.

"Have it, of course. I understand that things are going to get difficult what with us trying to end a feud that's been raging for a couple thousand years all while trying to find a way to get the two of you back home. But Lee and I have been through worse, we'll think of something."

"You make it sound so easy," muttered Toph sarcastically. Shandrey rolled her eyes.

"Toph this isn't my first world saving quest believe it or not. It's actually kind of weird that we've developed a fairly good system for going about it." As she spoke, Shandrey knew what Katara was referring to. She finally let her eyes fall away from Mifune. "I……I'm not letting anyone else run off into a fight when it should've been me."

"You're not still killing yourself over what happened to Nayia are?" said Katara. Shandrey shot a fleeting glance at her. "I didn't know her that long, but I think even she would say that it's not worth it-" Shandrey's full gaze turned on her. "-the anguish…….its not worth the anguish." The waterbender looked away from Katara.

"Maybe, but it is natural." She leaned forward just ever so slightly and suddenly felt a quick jab within her belly. "Whoa!" Both Katara and Toph were startled somewhat by Shandrey's abrupt outburst.

"What's the matter?" Katara asked. Shandrey, her mouth slightly ajar, shook her head.

"I-I don't know, it's like something just kicked-" All three girls became eerily silent. Even Toph, whose eyes had been long useless, directed her full attention on Shandrey's belly. It was just so outrageous to be true, so incredibly ludicrous to even think about it. Yet Shandrey pulled away enough of her top to reveal her even more significantly swollen belly. Katara reached forward let her fingers skim the surface. Shandrey's eyes blinked several times and she shook her head.

"This is not possible…"

Katara looked up at her. "How far along did you say?"

"Only three months."

"Looks like you were off a few months," said Toph through a murmur.

"I think I know how long I've been pregnant!" Shandrey quietly snapped at Toph. "It's not the first time."

"Well you shouldn't be showing this early on," said Katara.

"No kidding, how is this happening?!" Katara sighed and stood up straight.

"Well, it might have something to do with your healing powers……or something." Shandrey just stared at her oddly. "I'm sorry but it's the only theory I have at the moment."

"I've had a baby before and this definitely did not happen."

"Well you are kind of magic too, right?" suggested Toph. Shandrey bobbed her head about in semi-agreement.

"Yeah-no…well….kind of, it's complicated."

Toph blew out a puff of air. "You're telling me." Shandrey paced about impatiently with a hand raised to her now throbbing forehead. Katara and Toph watched her as she hurriedly circled the room. Finally she stopped and regarded the both of them.

"What am I going to do?!"

"Leave the child with me." Unbeknownst to them Susan had made her way into the living room. Shandrey might have mistaken her for Yue. They both stood tall and erect but not pompous. They had a humble air about them; a walk and talk that seemed to be utterly fearless.

Susan walked further into their presence. Shandrey's rattled nerves calmed most significantly and even more so at the feeling of Susan's hand on her shoulder. She performed a quick shaking of the head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm sorry mother, what did you say?"

Susan kept a straight face. "It is unclear, perhaps forever, as to why your pregnancy is progressing so fast. However it may be that a certain force knows that your mind will soon have to be one single thing." Katara and Toph exchanged intrigued looks. "Think of this as a blessing, once your pregnancy is done I will look after your child until the day that you return." Shandrey smiled as Susan began walking away. Just before she took her leave she turned back and smiled at her daughter. "Just try not to be gone too long." Shandrey, Katara, and Toph were then left by themselves again. The three of them simply stood in silent thought. Why had they become so exasperated over something that was easily solved by someone else with a leveler head?

"That was……odd," said Katara.

"Well…she can do that," said Shandrey. Toph sighed and through her radar-like vision looked toward Mifune. All thoughts surrounding him had up until then become entirely forgotten.

"What about him?" she finally asked.

"What?" asked a somewhat disoriented Shandrey.

"Ol' butter knife boy; what's the final verdict?" Shandrey and Katara returned their stares to the outside.

"I……..I don't know. What I would give for a polygraph right now."

Katara and Toph both chorused, "A what?"

"Sorry, in our time they have a machine that can detect dishonesty in a person." Katara and Toph both chuckled.

"Well if it's a lie detector you're looking for then we don't need any machine," said Katara. Shandrey cast a curious and interested look between them. Katara simply passed the baton on to Toph. She pretended to file her nails and breathed in proudly.

"Just let me at him."

-----

He was aware of her approach. From the moment she stepped outside Mifune knew who it was coming to talk with him, and he knew why. Toph's near superhuman ability to see through vibrations also endowed her with the talent for judging someone's honesty based on the rapid or slow beating of their heart. It was because of this that he wondered why they had not sent her sooner. He detected her weight situating itself ahead of him. With his eyes still closed he asked her,

"Shall we begin?"

"You really expect us to believe that you've suddenly had a change of heart or something?" Mifune only smirked.

"I had my change of heart years ago, but my leash has been so short I have not yet had any chance to remove it." He opened his eyes and stared into Toph's grey ones. "Every breath I draw whilst still in Hotaru's service is one wasted in bondage. I have long since lost my appetite for servitude."

"Okay, you're mad. I can understand that. But what does that mean for the rest of us? What assurances do we have that you won't get sick of us and decide that you're gonna put a knife in our backs?"

The ronin shrugged. "I suppose you have none."

"Toph smiled. "You know you're making this really easy."

"I'm sure, so by your expert opinion have I passed your test?" Toph smirked.

"Tsk, once Fire Nation always Fire Nation, I say." Mifune nodded and closed his eyes again. Toph's face grew irate and she rose and stood next to him. "So that's it? No righteous speech about how you've seen and done enough terrible things? No attempt to try and convince me that making nice with Fire Nation snubs is okay?"

"Have you or have you not deduced my honesty?"

She moved about uneasily. "Maybe…"

"Then whether or not you decide to report to Shandrey truthfully I would simply ask for your leave now." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"I am tired….and you're keeping me awake." He lay down on the hard wood and allowed Toph to completely leave his thoughts. The Earthbender, now caught in a huff, blew a lock of hair out of her face and retreated back into the house. Upon entering both Shandrey and Katara positively beseeched her for an answer. The mid sized girl merely growled as she passed them and grunted her answer.

"He's fine." They stared after her curiously. Both Shandrey and Katara had kept a careful eye on them both, in the event that Mifune might try something funny. However neither of them had not so much as raised their voices. Something Mifune said had touched a rather sensitive nerve.

----------

Lee lay in bed alone while Shandrey remained in Katara's company. Though he had come to terms with the death of his sister it was still praying on his mind. At the moment he moved about restlessly as he was haunted by vivid dreams. Over and over the image of Ring firing her dreaded beam through Nayia's chest played before his eyes. Her scream and shouting of his name became like nails on a chalkboard.

"_LEE!_"

"NAYIA!" His own shout woke him from his sleep. His body felt as stiff as a board and felt like a strong electric current was running through it. Finally he was able to bring his hand to his sweating forehead. He wondered if the rest of his nights would be this way. Would he be forever tormented by what he could've done to prevent their loss? It was too much for him to consider at the moment, as accustomed to nightmares as he was.

He looked directly to his right and to his sudden panic he saw Nayia standing over him. Her stare was vacant and immensely tired. The hole blasted in her chest remained present and looking as if it had been freshly inflicted.

"You have to help me get back…"

The samurai leapt out of bed and scrambled across the room. When he was out of retreating space he stood flat against the wall and saw that vision of Nayia was gone. It was as if he had not yet awoken but was in fact still dreaming. Alas Lee knew better and that he was awake. Perhaps he was to be haunted, perhaps forever.

* * *

A haunting way to end a chapter for sure, but if its got you wondering then my job is done! XD Until next update (which I hope will be sooner). Laters!


End file.
